Unforeseen
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: Tom Riddle seriously never loved? Well - no. He DID. But what happened to her? The golden trio goes back in time to change everything. But will they succeed? Disclaimer: I don't own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own.

"There's nothing we can do anymore." Hermione had tears in her eyes. She and her two friends were in the headmaster's office and luckily, the door was sealed with Hermione's spells. Outside, the war was raging on and it was looking good for the death eaters. "Professor Dumbledore, we have lost. Voldemort won. What can we do?"

The portrait of Dumbledore looked gravely at the three friends. "There is a way that can help us, mind you, it's the _only_ way. However, I need some time to explain you that. Miss Granger, have you heard of the time-freeze spell? It gives the caster exactly one hour to freeze time. The people who you want to listen to this conversation have to be put under the security spell. Are you familiar with that?" Dumbledore explained and looked around questioningly.

Hermione nodded, but Harry and Ron's eyes were as round as galleons. "A time freeze-spell?" Ron asked aghast.

"I've heard of this spell," Hermione explained "but I don't know how to cast it. I've never tried it."

At exactly this moment, an earth shuddering –BOOM- sounded nearby and Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped in alarm.

"They are coming nearer." Harry winced. "Professor Dumbledore, help us, please."

"Use the time-freeze spell, because you need to know a few things first before I can actually help you." Dumbledore said urgently, but Hermione hesitated.

"Isn't this spell forbidden? I've read about it in Prof. Lockhart's book Travels with Trolls that…" Hermione, however, was interrupted by Ron.

"Who cares?" Ron rolled his eyes. "All is fair in love and war. And maybe you've noticed, Hermione, we are in the middle of a war."

Hermione blushed and Harry smiled despite himself but the smile was quickly wiped off his face as another string of loud bangs and thunder were coming even nearer. To his horror, he could also make out male voices now. The death eaters were at last finding their hideout place.

"Please Professor Dumbledore, help us!" Hermione pleaded.

"Cast the spell, Miss Granger! You know the incantation. And don't worry, I have complete faith in you. You can do it!" Dumbledore beamed from his portrait.

Hermione slowly breathed out and nodded.

However, the protective spells they had used for the headmaster's office were suddenly broken by dark magic. "I know you are in there, you can't hide forever." a voice cackled and Harry and Ron were paralysed in fear. Hermione however, cast a silvery blue light onto Dumbledore's portrait. "Stand still." she whispered to Ron and illuminated Harry, Ron and herself with this strange security spell.

"Now is the time Miss Granger." Dumbledore whispered.

She nodded and heard the Death Eaters breaking open the charms and door. They had only seconds left now.

"Petrificus timus!" she screamed, pointing the wand at the door that was being blast open at exactly this moment. Everything around them froze, except the illuminated portrait of Dumbledore and the three Gryffindors.

"Wicked!" Ron said, staring avidly at the specks of dust, hovering in mid-air. "Why haven't we used this spell before? It's awesome."

"Congrats, Hermione." said Harry very shakily. He was looking at the group of frozen death eaters in disgust. "Another second and we would have been lost."

"Very well, Miss Granger. I knew you could do it." Dumbledore beamed. "Now I'll begin my tale. It all started in Tom Riddle's sixth year…."

TJ/&&&/TJ

„We're going to Hogwarts? " Jana asked. "Why?", completely nonplussed Jana and Marc looked at each other.

They had been homeschooled so far and both of the twins had received seven owls in the official owl-test. So why should they change anything about their situation?

"Marc," their father lowered his voice "you know that Grindelwald is after us. It's not safe for you to be with us any longer."

"What did you do to aggravate Grindelwald?" Marc sighed. He did not like the prospect of going away to Hogwarts. His twin sister and he preferred being home schooled.

Their father exchanged a quick glance with their mother. "Sometimes it's better if you don't know the truth but in this case we have to tell you. Grindelwald asked us to join him – and we refused."

"You refused?" Marc asked blankly. "Why?"

"Marc my son, we don't like harassing muggle-borns, killing other people or being tortured ourselves," their mother said, "even if it is for the Greater Good."

"The Greater Good!" Jana scoffed. "What a load of rubbish!"

"That's our opinion as well. Now you can see that the whole Grindelwald-organisation is pretty pointless," their father said.

"Why did Grindelwald ask YOU to join anyway?"

"He wants to create an army of very powerful wizards and witches. Your father and I were indeed the first ones he asked." their mother said, not trying to keep the pride out of her voice.

"Well, I can understand if he wants YOU in his stupid army, father. But why mum? Mother is a Muggle-born." Marc wrinkled his brow. This did not make any sense at all. The twins were indeed half-bloods although nobody ever found out, because their father was a well-known, powerful wizard, wealthy, respected, intelligent and charming. No one ever questioned their blood status and in current times it was prudent to pretend to be a pure-blood anyway.

"Doesn't he know that you are a muggle-born, Mum?" Jana asked confused.

"No, he doesn't and it is important to keep your mouth shut. Both of you! Especially at Hogwarts." their father said and both twins promised not to say anything.

'Grindelwald is probably a raving lunatic. Who in their right mind WOULD join him anyway?' Marc thought when he was lying in his bed. His twin sister, who was sleeping in the same room, was tossing and turning. He wondered what Hogwarts would be like and hoped he would not be separated from his sister.

They were inseparable and even had the same friends, same taste and stuck together. Marc shook his head. Hopefully, they were in the same house, however, this whole house-system sounded a bit dodgy to him. Why keep the house of Slytherin open anyway? This one seemed _bad. Really bad._

"Can't sleep?" Jana asked in a quiet voice and jerked Marc from his thoughts.

"No, I can't. Can you?"

"Not really." Jana admitted. She hated the thought of going to Hogwarts. Being home-schooled had been so easy and they had even received seven owls. What house would they be sorted into? What would the other students be like? Could they keep up with their schoolwork? And the teachers? Would they treat them okay?

"Would you like me to sleep in your bed, Jana?" Marc asked though he knew the answer anyway. Whenever they were both worked up, angry or sad and couldn't sleep Marc always climbed into Jana's bed and put a comforting arm around her, kissed her good-night on her forehead and they both fell asleep instantly. They had started this habit already at the age of six when they were both sent to a Muggle primary school.

"Yes please." Jana smiled.

Marc took his blanket with him and lay down next to his sister. "You know we have to stop that at Hogwarts. Even if we are not sorted into a different house, we probably cannot share a dormitory.

"Bummer!" Jana growled but cuddled into her brother's arms. "Let's just forget about that, okay? I cannot bear to think about Hogwarts now. Let's just go to sleep."

TJ/&&&/TJ

Jana and Marc looked wide-eyed around the Great Hall. It was awesome. Of course, they had read about it in Hogwarts, a history, but they never thought it would be THIS grand. They were waiting in a line with the first years to be sorted. Jana was aware of the people staring at them, especially her. She was used to that, but still found it unnerving.

"Marc," she whispered, glaring at the sorting hat, "what if we are in Slytherin or not in the same house?"

Before Marc could answer, the tiny wizard who was reading out the list of names called out "Marc Davies." and he just gave her a tentative smile, which she did not return out of nerves. She was terrified. But even worse than being alone or in Slytherin was if she just sat there and the hat couldn't decide… And what if she had to go on the train back home?

"Slytherin!" the hat called out and interrupted Jana's musings. WHAT? WAIT! Why Slytherin? Her brother?

Marc looked as surprised as she was. Though the surprise was not pleasant, not pleasant at all, Marc did his best to look happy at the sound of the Slytherin table bursting into applause. This was the house he had NOT wanted to be in, quite frankly. Well, he would have to make the best of it.

Shrugging, he sat down next to a boy with white blonde hair his age and watched his sister being sorted.

'Oh no, oh no, what if we are not in the same house?' Jana thought frantically, when the hat was put onto her head. It did not fall down to her eyes as it did with the first years but sat like a top hat on her blonde straight hair.

'Hm,' a small voice said in her ear. 'Want to be in the same house like your brother but still not want to be in Slytherin?' 'That's about right' Jana thought back. 'I am sorry, but you ARE Slytherin-material. You are cunning, manipulative and obviously beautiful.' the hat chuckled into her ear, but before Jana could respond, the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!"

"Also Slytherin?" her brother asked grinning, when she sat down opposite him, trying hard to ignore the cheering Slytherin-students. Especially the male pupils were clapping loudly and welcoming her to their table, smiling broadly.

The boys were looking at her wide-eyed. Her long blonde hair reached almost her waist and long black lashes framed her big grey eyes. Pale skin and some freckles on her cheeks completed her natural beauty. At least that was what the photographers always told her – Jana was a model for various well-known products, make-up for witches, travel magazines and fashion photography.

Twice, she had also starred in TV-commercials, once with Marc. Her twin brother looked so much like her that even their friends were surprised. The only difference was their hair – his was shorter - and their heights and body-structure.

"Welcome to Slytherin!" the blonde boy next to Marc stuck out his hand and Jana took it. "My name is Abraxas Malfoy!"

"Nice to meet you, Abraxas." Jana smiled. "My name is Jana Davies."

"I've noticed." Abraxas smirked. 'Wow, SHE is beautiful. I somehow recognize her. Wonder if I know her. Hm. But it's great that she is also in Slytherin.' he thought, gazing at the new girl, his cheeks reddening slightly which was unusual for a Malfoy.

"Jana, meet my friends, this is David Zabini, Chris Goyle and Marcus Crabbe and this is Eileen Prince." Abraxas introduced and Jana shook hands with all these people.

"Have you already introduced yourself, Marc?" Jana asked and Marc shook his head no. "Abraxas, this is Marc, my twin brother." and Marc shook hands with everyone as well, his cheeks suddenly turning pink when he introduced himself to Eileen.

"So, you are twins?" Eileen asked with wide eyes. "Wow, you really look alike!" she gushed.

"Thank you." Marc grinned. "We've been told by the way."

"Which year will you be in?" Chris asked.

"Sixth year. You?" Jana asked, but she didn't hear Chris' answer. She suddenly noticed a very handsome boy at the far end of the table. He was watching her intently. She gave him a shy little smile but the boy turned to his right neighbour.

'Wow, he is _handsome_. This beautiful dark hair, his intense eyes, pale skin, chiselled features and absolutely delicious mouth.' Jana thought dreamily. 'I wonder who he is. But he seems to be stuck up if he can't even smile back.'

She turned back to the others who were talking merrily and noticed from the corner of her eyes that he was looking at her again. 'Don't smile, Jana.' she thought to herself, feeling herself blush, however.

"Jana! Hello!" Marc was waving his hand in front of her face. "What were you looking at?" he asked.

To Jana's dismay, Eileen let out a loud laugh. "Probably at Tom Riddle. See the one, sitting at the end of our table, Marc? The one with the black hair? That is our headboy, Tom Riddle. But don't waste your time, Jana; he is not interested in girls."

Jana jerked awake. "He is not interested in girls? Is he gay?" 'No, please don't be gay, Tom!' she thought desperately.

"No, I don't think he is gay, but he isn't interested in anyone. Not really at least. If you ask me, he doesn't have a heart and he never shows any emotions." Eileen said. Then she lowered her voice so that the others didn't hear her. "He is dangerous, be careful, Jana. Besides, he has these followers, Abraxas and David are also part of these followers and they always come back pale and scared from their meetings but would never ever tell me or anyone else what's wrong."

Jana's brows rose past her hairline. "He is dangerous? A bully?"

"Much more than that. Just be careful." Eileen said darkly and Jana nodded. 'Okay, not get on his bad side then, Jana.' she thought to herself.

She looked at the good-looking dangerous head boy and shook her head. Better, not risk it obviously.

"Potatoes, Jana?" Abraxas asked and Jana suddenly noticed that all the plates in front of them were filled with the most delicious dishes.

"Thank you." Jana smiled and took some.

"You know, Jana, Tom really is not good for you - ." Abraxas said, but Jana interrupted him.

"Gosh, I wasn't looking at him, he was looking at me and I never lose a staring match. I'm not interested in him at all." Jana said slightly aggravated.

"Sorry." Abraxas grinned. "Still, Tom is not good for you. I would be a much better date."

"Hey, keep your fingers off my sister!" Marc said angrily.

Chris, David and Marcus laughed loudly, along with Eileen. "Don't waste YOUR energy, Abraxas, she is too well-protected by her brother."

"It's none of your business, Marc." Jana said through gritted teeth, glaring at her brother. She had begun to rather like Abraxas. He was good-looking, charming and had good manners.

Tom looked up from his vegetables to stare at the beauty again. He was entranced by her smile and had never seen anyone as beautiful as her in Hogwarts. True, he had never been interested in anyone, but he could still see how different she looked from the other girls. There was a kind of happy glow around her as well and Tom found himself almost drooling.

'Get a grip!' he told himself firmly. 'She is just a mere girl. Do not waste time with falling for somebody. Besides, you are not interested in anyone anyway and there are more important things than girls - love didn't exist anyway.'

He turned to his 'friend' or rather follower Orion Black. "What are the new additions to Slytherin called again?"

"You mean the twins?" Orion Black looked at them and grinned. "Wow, SHE is gorgeous."

"I didn't ask for your personal preferences, Black, I asked for their names." Tom said icily.

"Oh, sorry." Orion Black tore his gaze from the girl with difficulty and looked at Tom. "Her name is Jana and her twin brother is called Marc Davies."

"Davies? They are an important family, aren't they?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I think so. My father used to work with Robert Davies at the ministry. They did a project together as far as I know."

"Pureblood?" Tom asked. 'What a question, Tom. Of course, they are purebloods if they are in Slytherin. Or maybe halfbloods like me.' Tom thought.

"Probably." Orion said, pouring cream onto his fruit salad. "They must be, or otherwise, they wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin."

TJ/&&&/TJ

"He is looking at you again!" Marc said angrily.

"Who?", his twin sister Jana asked, reaching for a Treacle Tart.

"The headboy. Gosh, he is getting on my nerves" Marc said shaking his head.

Jana's head shot up. Why was Riddle watching her again? It unnerved her a bit but she put the feeling aside. Why SHOULDN'T he look? She was pretty to say the least, even beautiful.

And then their eyes met. For a split second, Tom decided to just look away, but he could not.

Her big grey eyes were entrancing him and to his dismay, he blushed. Jana blushed too – and Tom liked her blush – to his surprise, it made her look even prettier, but in an innocent way.

Jana inwardly cursed herself – blushing was one of her flaws. Well, her brother's too. She blushed from embarrassment, anger, and various other situations and the more she tried not to, the darker she went.

"So" Eileen said, when at last the plates were clean again, "the headboy is going to show you to our Slytherin common room and dormitories. I could do it too, of course, but he prefers to 'fulfil his headboy duty'" Eileen sneered the last part.

"Even YOU are sometimes right, Eileen. I am indeed going to take you to our Slytherin common room. I AM headboy, after all." a velvet voice said and Jana and Marc quickly turned around. 'Wow, he is even more handsome when he is near.' Jana thought, almost drooling.

"Welcome First years and welcome Miss and Mr. Davies!" Tom Riddle said in an unemotional voice. "I'm going to lead you to our common room and show you the dorms. Follow me, new Slytherins!"

The first years walked shyly behind the twins, and Tom who was leading the way.

"This is a surprise." Tom stated. "I've actually never seen any transfers here at Hogwarts. What year are you in?" 'Please say sixth, Jana. Then we would have the same classes.' he pleaded inwardly but cursed himself in the next second. Why was he actually doing that? Pretty useless…

"Sixth." Jana said, trying not to show how giddy she actually felt in the presence of Tom. "We are not transfers though; we've been homeschooled so far."

"Homeschooled…" Tom said thoughtfully. "How many OWLs did you have?"

"We both had seven!" Marc told him proudly. He couldn't STAND the headboy who was so obviously thinking he was better than the others. Who did he actually think he was? Just because he was headboy? No no, his sister had better taste than that.

"Seven OWLs, hm, pretty impressive." he smiled a slightly lopsided smile at Jana who felt her heart flutter. "What subjects are you planning to take for your NEWT level?"

"Potions, Charms, Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes. What about you?" Jana asked slightly breathlessly.

"The same, except Herbology and Transfiguration instead of Arithmancy." Tom answered and directed his next question to Marc. "What about you, Mister Davies?" Not that he really cared.

"The same like my sister." Marc mumbled.

"Very well." he directed his gaze towards a painting of a dangerous looking green snake and spoke to the waiting first years. "Remember the password. Without it, you cannot get in and might stay outside all night. The bloody Baron, our Slytherin ghost loves eating first years, so do not get into an argument with him. Remember it, or don't, it's up to you. Password is: PUREBLOOD."

Jana and Marc looked at each other for a split second, both of them knowing what the other thought. They weren't purebloods, so why were they in the house of purebloods? And why did they even have _this_ password?

The painting slid open to reveal the Slytherin common room. It was a large, cosy room, with white, silver and green walls; a fire was crackling merrily in the background and sofas and armchairs were grouped in front of it. Tables, chairs and cupboards made of dark wood were lined on the right hand side of the room.

Tom and the twins, along with the first years walked into a small room on the left hand side. "This is the private Slytherin library. If you don't find enough information in the official library, you can always find something in our private library for further investigations of your studies." Tom explained. Jana immediately liked the room, it was smaller and cosier and considerably warmer. Besides, she loved libraries.

"You also have a wireless wizarding radio here." Tom pointed to a black modern radio station.

"Now, girls' dormitories to your left and boys' to your right!"

With that, Marc and Jana looked at each other. "Well, this is it, then." Marc said sadly. "Pity that we have to sleep in separate chambers." Jana said sulkily. She noticed that Tom had sat down on one of the couches near the fireplace and listening in on their conversation, not that this unsettled her. But… WHY would he do that?

"Marc, let's go down to breakfast tomorrow together, okay? I don't want to be so alone."

"Of course, I'll go there with you. Don't worry." Marc said and kissed his sister on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Jana."

"You too." Jana gave her brother a bear hug and he departed in the direction of the right staircase.

Jana looked around the common room and saw that many people were either sitting and talking or heading towards the private library. Since she did not feel like doing anything of the sorts, she slowly made her way up to the girls' staircase. Although she was tired, she noticed a lot of the boys watching her intently, Tom among them.

TJ/&&&/TJ

'I wonder why she is afraid of being alone.' Tom thought, staring into the fire absentmindedly. He was sitting on this couch all alone, since most of the students were afraid of him, or at least respected him as headboy. He could do what he liked, and he had always space for himself. This suited him just fine. He did not need any friends or love or whatever the old fool Dumbledore thought.

'Maybe she doesn't want to be alone, because she has a twin brother and is used to him being with her all the time.' He thought about her brother and suddenly remembered how Marc had kissed her forehead. 'I wish, _I_ could kiss her like that.' but at the same second he sat up, rigid with surprise. NO, he didn't just think that, did he? He must be going crazy and a future dark lord should NOT be crazy, and of course, he should not think about kissing.

'It's time to go to bed; I probably just need some sleep.' Tom thought and got up from the couch. Walking very slowly to his headboy chambers, he remembered Jana embracing her brother and wondered how it would feel if SHE embraced HIM, Tom.

Angrily, Tom lay awake in his bed, his thoughts straying towards the new beautiful girl and although he tried not to, they kept coming back.

Meanwhile, Jana found out that she shared her dorm with Eileen. "I'm so glad you share it with me." Eileen said, unpacking her suitcase. "Last year, I had to share it with a girl who was obsessed with Abraxas. Abraxas here and Abraxas there, it was getting on my nerves. And guess what: He didn't even know she existed. But she transferred to Durmstrang now."

"Durmstrang…" Jana mused and was instantly reminded of Grindelwald, who was the reason why they were at this school.

"Yeah…" Eileen said happily. "Now, it's 10:30. Want to go to sleep or talk a bit?"

"Uhm…" Jana actually felt a bit tired, but she didn't want to be considered a spoilsport. "Okay, but only half an hour. When do we have to get up tomorrow anyway?"

"7-ish. Breakfast starts at 7:30 and classes at 8:15." Eileen said and Jana groaned.

"When we were homeschooled, we got up at 8:15 and classes started at 9." Jana informed her.

"You'll get used to it." Eileen said but then made a face. "Or not."

Jana laughed. "Now, what boys did you want to talk about?"

"Boys?" Eileen asked innocently.

Jana laughed harder: "Come on, what else did you want to talk about?"

"Well… yeah…" Eileen admitted and giggled.

"Okay, so who are the hot guys here?" Jana could not suppress a yawn. She was tired and hoped this conversation did not last long.

Without further ado, Eileen seized the topic gratefully. "Well, you've already met them, Abraxas Malfoy, then his friend David Zabini and of course Alphard Black. And our dark and dangerous headboy Tom."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Jana muttered. "These are all Slytherins. What about the other houses?"

"We don't associate much with the other houses, we think they are goody-goodies and they think we are bad-asses. However, apart from that, there is a handsome one in Hufflepuff, he is their seeker and his name is George Diggory." Eileen blushed profusely.

"Okay, and in the other houses? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

"Well, there is another one who is pretty hot. His name is Charles Goldstein and he is in Ravenclaw. Actually, I've never really noticed handsome ones in Gryffindor. Maybe it's because Gryffindors and Slytherins are sworn enemies." Eileen shrugged.

"Yes, I've heard of that. Do you know why?" Jana asked. She and Marc had actually wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor. Nevertheless, she would not tell anyone here in Slytherin; she was of the opinion that it wouldn't go down well.

"I don't know. You need to ask Tom tomorrow – he knows everything." Eileen yawned too. "Shall we call it a day?"

"Yes, let's go to bed." Jana pulled the curtains shut and thought about Tom. Well no. She did NOT want to think about Tom – she didn't really think at all, but his handsome face crept into her thoughts.

TJ/&&&/TJ

"Morning." Eileen was already trotting into their bathroom and Jana still lay there in bed. 'Wow, that's early. Will I ever get used to it?'

Reluctantly, she got out of bed and started shivering. 'It's so cold here.' she thought angrily, picking out her clothes, doing her make-up and combing her hair.

At last, she was ready and though Eileen had been shifting nervously from foot to foot had waited for her. "Let's go."

In the common room, Marc was already waiting for them, yawning. He hugged his sister tightly. "Good morning, Jana. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you. Though I'm still tired. What about you?"

"Oh you know I'm also tired." Marc was indeed tired and angry. He and Abraxas had to share a dorm. (Could he share it with someone vainer and prouder? Probably not!)He and Abraxas had been in a fight – a verbal fight though it was bad enough They were fighting about Jana – Abraxas seemed to be interested in her, but Marc did not think that Abraxas was good enough. However, he doubted if any boy would ever be good enough for his sister. Abraxas, on the other hand, didn't seem to give up so easily.

"What, if she chooses me?" he had asked cockily, raising an eyebrow. "You can't tell your sister what to do and what not to do, you know that."

"That's true, but she WON'T choose you." Marc had answered angrily.

"Maybe, maybe not. No one is immune against the Malfoy-charm." Abraxas had answered, though this had earned him raucous laughter from Marc.

"Say that again!" Marc had said between gasps.

"I'm serious. If I want somebody, I usually get her. Just wait and see, Marc. Your sister WILL be mine."

"Your WHAT precisely?" Marc had shuddered.

"Girlfriend, of course." Abraxas had shaken his head. "Look, either I get her or not. Just wait and see. And if I do, just don't make a fuss, because I WILL get her."

Nevertheless, Marc knew that he would never ever tell Jana about that. She might really fall for that git, and he dearly hoped she was not that senseless.

TJ/&&&/TJ

Tom was already sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet. Now and then, he sneaked a glance down the table, looking for a special someone with long blonde hair. However, Jana seemed to be late.

Tom himself also felt a bit tired. It had taken him a long time to go to sleep yesterday – probably because of her. Why had she taken residence in his head, and even in his dreams?

Orion looked at his timetable. "Ah, potions first thing this morning." he smirked.

"Oh do we?" Tom suddenly had an idea. A very bright idea. They often had to do partner work and he knew of course that Slughorn usually put them into pairs, according to their last names. However, not this time, he would make sure of that.

At that moment, Jana, Eileen and Marc entered the Great Hall. Tom's head swivelled towards them and so did about twenty others. Of course, Tom noticed and it made him feel somewhat edgy… uneasy…

"Good morning, class!" Slughorn bounced on the soles of his feet, looking excitedly into the sleepy faces of the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years. "Today we'll be doing partner work – AND we are going to brew veritaserum."

"That's easy, we've already done that." Jana smirked at Marc who nodded.

"I'm going to read out the pairs." Slughorn continued reading the names – and sure enough "Davies – Davies."

_Marc's POV:_

'Yes! I'm paired up with my twin sister – and we've already brewed the potion. We're going to be the best team.' I thought happily.

"Sorry, Professor, may I speak?" a silky voice asked. It belonged to the stupid headboy I already hated with all my guts. What did he want now?

"Of course, Mr. Riddle." Slughorn said happily. Well, didn't this teacher have any backbone? Or was he also one of Riddle's fans?

"I was wondering, sir, if it were really prudent to put the two NEW students together in a group. They wouldn't know anything – for example, where they can find the ingredients and how everything works. I am of the opinion, that it would be better for them to mix them with the older Hogwarts students, sir."

_Tom's POV:_

'Well, that teacher certainly does everything I say, now he's probably to say that this is good suggestion – which is, without a doubt really smart.' I thought, watching Slughorn intently. How wonderful, that I had given Slughorn crystallized pineapple at the last Slug Club meeting and Slughorn had seemed delighted. Well, I KNOW how to charm people.

"An excellent suggestion, Mr. Riddle." Slughorn said predictably and clapped into his pudgy hands.

Now he just has to pair up me with Jana and NOT with Marc. NOT with him of all people! I want the female twin.

"Miss Davies, you can work with Mr. Riddle – he is one of the top students. And you Mr. Davies can work with Miss Muriel Weasley." Slughorn said excitedly and Tom could have kissed him. Almost.

"Jana." Tom pulled out a chair for her.

_Normal POV:_

Jana was surprised. She would have loved to work together with her brother – they were a good team, but she was also delighted to work with TOM of all people.

Blushing a bit, she sat down on the offered chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_Miss Davies, you can work with Mr. Riddle – he is one of the top students. And you Mr. Davies can work with Miss Muriel Weasley." Slughorn said excitedly and Tom could have kissed him. Almost._

"_Jana." Tom pulled out a chair for her._

_Normal POV:_

_Jana was surprised. She would have loved to work together with her brother – they were a good team, but she was also delighted to work with TOM of all people. _

_Blushing a bit, she sat down on the offered chair. _

_TJ/&&&TJ  
_

Why did she have to blush again? Jana was angry and busied herself with looking for her book and pencil case in her bag. 'At least Tom doesn't have to see my red face now.' she thought, breathing deeply.

"Who can tell me, what Verisaterum is used for?" Slughorn called out and simultaneously, Tom's, Marc's and Jana's hands shot up into the air.

"Oho." Slughorn said happily, bouncing on his toes. "Let's try our new blood. Miss Davies."

"It forces the drinker to tell the truth. It is often used in Ministry hearings, when they can't reach a conclusion. However, it is forbidden to use on students." Jana said, feeling immensely proud that they had already studied that potion.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Slughorn grinned. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Jana blushed again. Tom looked at her sideways and almost melted. Although she stole my answer, she looks really cute. I cannot even be mad at her.

"I believe your father works at the Ministry for the Department of Magical Regulations – is that correct?" Slughorn looked at Jana and Marc, clear excitement on his face.

"Yes, sir." Jana said, wondering what was coming next.

"Oho. I knew him very well, but I will talk to you later about that. Now, instructions are on the blackboard." Slughorn suddenly called out.

"Can you get the ingredients? They are in the front store cupboard. Do you know what ingredients we need?" Tom asked a touch of coolness to his voice.

"Yes, I've already brewed the potion before." Jana reminded him. What did Tom think she was – a complete dunderhead?

Sighing loudly, she went over to the store cupboard and found everything they needed in no time, as everything was labelled anyway.

"Hurry up!" Tom called angrily. "I DID hurry. Have the others pairs already found all their ingredients? NO!" Jana scoffed and Tom could tell she was right. Not one single pair had already returned to their seats with all the ingredients.

When they were halfway through the potion, Jana noticed a funny smell, like rotten eggs. "Ugh, what's that smell?" she heard Abraxas sneering. "Oh, it's you, Longbottom, I should have known." Loud laughter from the Slytherins followed the statement.

At the table next to them, a round boy called Longbottom and a Gryffindor girl Jana did not know were in grave trouble. Dark grey, thick smoke was billowing from their cauldron, smelling like rotten eggs. The Slytherins, however, seemed to find this extremely funny.

"Why is it that your mother and father both work in the potions industry and you don't even know what a cauldron is?" Tom asked and as if on cue, all the Slytherins laughed again.

Longbottom's face turned even redder than Jana's and Marc's put together when they were embarrassed, and he looked towards the staff table, where Slughorn was sorting through tests, oblivious to the noise.

"Martha, how can you stand it, I wouldn't even work with him if you offered me 100 galleons." Abraxas wrinkled his nose. "But then, you are quite as stupid as he is obviously –"

However, Abraxas was cut short by Slughorn. "Please get on with your potions." Jana felt deeply uneasy. These Slytherins were a bunch of nasty people – 'don't get on their bad side.' she thought again. She looked back at Marc, who also had a deeply troubled look and he met his sister's eye, both knowing immediately what the other thought.

"Look." Tom suddenly said, interrupting Jana's thoughts. "You can use the flat dagger of the knife and it will release more juice."

Mesmerised, Jana watched Tom cutting the bean skilfully. She noticed his manly hands, his long elegant fingers and his apt at well – handiwork.

"Wow." Jana said. "That looks good." realizing a second too late that this actually held two different meanings.

"Thank you, Jana." Tom smiled, though it did not reach his eyes.

"I also know a good trick." Jana couldn't help showing off.

"Really?" Tom asked disbelieving. "We've already gone this far, I don't want to do anything that lowers my potions grade. You should have noticed that I am top of every class. And it has to stay like that." his voice was powerful and held a certain amount of arrogance.

"Fine, but Tom, you know that I've already done this potion before." Jana reminded him.

"Time is almost up!" Slughorn said.

"Please let me do it!" Jana almost whispered, looking Tom deeply into his eyes, which unsettled him for a moment, when he noticed the light dancing in her beautiful eyes.

"Okay." he sighed. "But if you mess it up, it will be your fault, and believe me, you will pay." he added in a dangerous voice.

Jana rolled her eyes at this threat. "You will eat your words, Tom." she sniggered and stirred the potion. To Tom's dismay, she added an anti-clockwise stir after 7 clockwise-stirs.

He did not dare look, when Jana let out a delighted gasp. "What?" he asked irritably, but when he looked at the potion which had turned clearer than water, he looked at Jana impressed. "Wow." he said softly, gazing at the potion.

"I'd say we are finished." Jana filled some of the potion into the flask and gave it to Slughorn who beamed at her. "Perfect." he called out so that everyone could hear. "This is a clear O."

"It was nice working with you, Jana." Tom smiled at her, feeling himself going red. 'Oh no, why do I have to go red now?' he fumbled with his bag embarrassed.

"Thank you." Jana grinned, watching her brother and a red-haired girl passing by, bringing Slughorn their equally perfect potion, which was probably her brother's doing.

"Miss and Mr. Davies? I would like to have a word with you." Slughorn said loudly, over the chattering students who were packing up and heading to their next class.

'What does he want now?' Jana thought, washing her hands in the sink and letting the icy stream numb her fingers.

When the last student was gone, Marc and Jana approached Slughorn's desk. "First of all, welcome to Hogwarts. I have noticed that you both have a knack for potions. Well done. As I have already told you, your father was one of my friends at Hogwarts, although he was in Ravenclaw and we Slytherins don't really associate with other houses." Slughorn said and Jana and Marc just stood there, not saying anything.

"I would like to invite you to the Slug Club. We get together once a week, have meetings, dinners and get to know each other and other famous friends who are invited. It will help you a lot with your future careers. Consider it a privilege that you are invited." Slughorn told them.

'Oh, that sounds like fun.' Jana and Marc thought excitedly. "Would you care to attend?"

"We would be delighted." Marc said, trying to keep his voice unenthusiastic, but failing miserably.

"Perfect!" Slughorn clapped into his pudgy hands. "Well, see you then on Friday at 8 o clock pm in my office."

"Slug Club! Isn't that brilliant?" Marc asked as soon as they were outside in the drafty hallway.

"I wouldn't get too excited, Davies." a smooth voice came from the right. Tom was standing in front of the door. He obviously had waited for them. "I've waited for you. You don't know where your next class is, and I'm going to show you. I'm headboy, after all."

"Thank you." Jana said, feeling suddenly very giddy and looking for her timetable. "It's charms next."

"I know." Tom smiled coldly at her. "That's where I'm heading now too." Lucky, you. Tom tried his best to block out his sudden interested in Jana and was glad present his 'helpful headboy image'. With that he could get nearer to Jana – at least that was what he hoped he could do.

Marc inwardly groaned, but did not dare to say anything else. Tom was EVERYWHERE. Couldn't he leave them alone? Furthermore, he noticed that his sister was wearing a stupid smile on her face and her cheeks were slightly pink. Just Great! He would have to talk to her about that afterwards.

What was she thinking?

Tom led them into the classroom – the lesson had already begun – and Marc and Jana had no choice but to sit next to some Hufflepuffs they did not know. Jana sat down next to a good-looking boy who smiled at her.

Jana smiled back tentatively and suddenly she thought she knew who that was. George Diggory, the one Eileen adored. She looked to her left and saw Eileen looking at her with raised eyebrows, a silly grin on her face. She was sitting next to Alphard, watching him with puppy-dog-eyes.

"We have two new additions, I believe." the charms teacher said with a French accent. She was a slim elderly lady, with grey hair in a tight knot, a flowery dress and massive shawls and necklaces.

Tom stood up. 'Probably to fulfil his headboy duty.' Marc thought derisively.

"Yes, Madam. Jana Davies and Marc Davies, Slytherin." Tom sat down again and the old lady smiled.

"Welcome then. My name is Claudine White and I teach Charms."

George bent towards Jana. "Always call her Madam. She hates her first and last name."

"Okay, I'll bear that in mind." she smiled shyly. She noticed George's aftershave or perfume or whatever it was. It smelled absolutely terrific. What could that be? She sniffed a bit more and only then noticed George's scandalized stare.

"I'm sorry," he said visibly shocked. "Do I smell?" he sniffed at his arm.

"No, no, I'm sorry." Jana said, blushing from embarrassment. "It's just… I like your aftershave. It smells … really good."

"Oh!" George's expression cleared at once. "It is a new one. Called Jil Sunder for Men."

"Never heard of it." Jana smiled relieved. She was pleased that George didn't mind her sniffing his perfume.

Tom was looking at Diggory and Jana. He hated this Hufflepuff good-for-nothing idiot. Not only was he a useless pretty-boy, but he was making Jana _laugh_. He actually had no idea why that actually bothered him, but it did.

Tom desperately wanted to be the one sitting next to her. He knew that many girls adored Diggory, although he was a Hufflepuff – even some Slytherin girls seemed to be interested in him. Why, was a mystery to Tom. He was only handsome, nothing else. That was it.

"Now students, let's practice all we've learnt last year." the teacher said. "It's procedure," she told Jana and Marc.

Diggory had taken his 5th-year book with him. "We can work together." Diggory smiled a toothpaste smile at Jana. "It's your turn first."

Jana smiled back broadly. These were spells, which she and Marc had learned one year ago. So, no problem then.

Tom watched the pair of them sourly. He was doing it again. Making her smile. Probably acting like a typical Hufflepuff-loser and offering her to SHARE his book. Ha! What kind of hero is sorted into Hufflepuff?

But then, Tom stopped short. WHY would he even care if some girl and Diggory were working together? This happened every day, but why should he suddenly feel… well… - he hated to admit it – jealous?

He shook his head to clear himself from all the confusion and turned to his partner sitting next to him - Orion Black – one of his most loyal followers. "Okay, let's get started then." he said emotionlessly.

"Wow, you are really good." Diggory said impressed, fifteen minutes later.

"Yes, we've already learned these spells a year ago." Jana grinned. "One of the advantages of being home-schooled."

"Obviously." Diggory smiled. "So, how do you like it so far at Hogwarts? Is it very different from being homeschooled?"

"Yeah." Jana said. "Especially, getting up so early. Basically, we started home-school at nine, but when we were tired, we started even later than that."

"Hmpf." Diggory grinned. "I wish, we could sleep longer too. The first day after the holidays is always the hardest. Oh and Mondays…"

Jana agreed with him. "You're definitely right. Furthermore, it's just different. Going to classes, having different teachers, being somewhere else… besides, my twin brother and I are really close. I kind of miss him."

Diggory laughed loudly and many heads turned; Tom was not the only one who glared at him.

"Really? But you were even sorted into the same house! Surely, you can't miss someone, if you share the same classes AND are in the same house?"

"We still don't share a dorm. And we probably never will. We had one and the same room back at home." Jana informed him.

A look of understanding flitted across Diggory's face. "Ah, you were really close?"

"We still are. But… sometimes, you just have to live your own life." Jana said just when the bell rang.

"So, nice to meet you." Diggory said and Tom, who had heard his comment, felt anger boiling inside his stomach. He walked out of the door, giving Jana a significant "Don't-mess-with-me"-glare.

Jana sighed. 'What did Tom's look mean? Why was he so angry?' she thought while she was waiting for Marc. Tom was getting on her nerves – but also making her extremely giddy.

"It was nice with you too. See you next lesson." Jana said to George and walked over to Marc who was waiting by the door.

"Piece of cake, wasn't it?" Marc asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yes! We learned all of these spells a year ago." Jana said. She knew something was up – Marc's voice was too hearty.

"What's up?" Jana asked casually.

"Well… I couldn't help but notice the way, Tom was staring at you, throughout the lesson." he began.

"Of course, you couldn't." Jana said bitterly. "And why would you do that?"

"He's creepy! Besides, he is dark and dangerous." Marc almost exploded.

"Well, he can stare as me as long as he wants to, Marc. Most of the people who BUY magazines do. And photographers, and make-up-artists. Besides, _I _did NOT notice. And why wouldn't he? I'm not that bad looking." Jana said in one breath.

"You have a thing for him!" Marc accused her.

"No, I don't." Jana laughed. "Why should I have a thing for HIM? Everyone told me to stay away from him – and they gave me good enough reasons. So, don't worry. I will definitely NOT fall for Tom Riddle.!"

_TJ/&&&TJ_

"So let me get this straight, professor," Hermione said in a business like voice "Jana and Marc – the twins were sorted into Slytherin more or less against their will and Tom is obviously very interested in Jana, although he doesn't show it. Jana is kind of interested in Tom as well, but would never admit it, especially not to Marc. Besides, the students already know that Tom is evil."

"Malfoy's grandfather is there as well?" Ron asked, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "No wonder, Jana didn't like him. I mean, who would?"

"The thing is, professor, we know now, that Tom has already started his deatheater meetings, but what about the killings? Has he killed anybody so far?" Hermione ignored Ron.

"No, not yet as he is not yet in his seventh year." Dumbledore replied calmly, the eyes behind his half-moon spectacles twinkling. "But maybe not even then."

"Sorry, professor, what do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

Dumbledore smiled at the trio. "I'll come to that later."

However, Harry was not yet finished with his questioning. "Why were Marc and Jana so upset to be sorted into Slytherin?"

Ron rolled his eyes again. "Harry, if the hat had put ME into Slytherin, I would have taken the next train home. Who WANTS to be put into Slytherin? I mean, anyone who has a bit common sense, wouldn't like to be in the Dark House. Malfoys excluded, of course."

Harry laughed, but Professor Dumbledore looked at Ron. "Mister Weasley, I know that rivalry between the students of Gryffindor and Slytherin has existed for many centuries now – and I can understand why." His eyes twinkled a bit. "Although, as a responsible headmaster, I must remind you, that Slytherin is a house like any other. Almost."

Harry, Ron and Hermione chuckled. "So, what about Marc and Jana?"

"Their father was put into Ravenclaw. He obviously knew many nasty details about Slytherin. Or maybe, he didn't want his two children to somehow become involved with Grindelwald or his supporters." Dumbledore explained. "Marc even went up to my office on his fifth day and asked me to try on the sorting hat again, because I was the keeper of the hat and Headmaster Dippet usually delegated this task to me. I knew that he was not happy about the sorting hat's choice and so I granted him his wish. Although, the sorting hat stuck to its decision – Marc was obviously ambitious and cunning enough to be in Slytherin."

"Poor him." Harry said, remembering when the hat WANTED to put him into Slytherin. 'Narrow escape.' Harry thought gloomily. 'Who knows what would have happened, if I had taken the hat's advice and ended up in Slytherin.' he shuddered at the thought. "And Riddle had seriously never felt anything before? Any emotion? Not even jealousy?"

"Not even that. Or at least, his face never betrayed him. To tell you, I was positively surprised to see that Tom _could _have emotions. I knew that he cared very much about Jana."

"He cared about someone?" Harry asked surprised. "I can't believe it."

"But it's true, Harry. He cared a lot about Jana, more than anyone could imagine." Dumbledore smiled. "He could be charming when he wanted to be – especially in front of the teachers, but he never really 'felt'. Before he met Jana, that is."

"But how do you know all of that?" Hermione asked anxiously, checking her watch. Still half an hour left. "Snape told us that you weren't a real legilimens."

"_Professor _Snape is right on one account; I am not a REAL legilimens. However, I can 'see' emotions, fears and sense somebody's feelings. This ability helps me to sometimes 'read' somebody's thoughts, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled even wider.

Harry and Ron gasped. "Come again? I didn't know." Ron said flabbergasted.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, sometimes, I find it better NOT to reveal all my extra abilities." Dumbledore said and even Hermione smiled weakly.

"Professor, I've got another question. You told us that Voldemort cared for Jana a lot. What happened that stopped his 'feelings'?" Harry asked curiously.

Dumbledore looked sombrely at the trio. "Now this is where YOU come in."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_Professor Snape is right on one account; I am not a REAL legilimens. However, I can 'see' emotions, fears and sense somebody's feelings. This ability helps me to sometimes 'read' somebody's thoughts, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled even wider._

_Harry and Ron gasped. "Come again? I didn't know." Ron said flabbergasted._

"_Well, Mr. Weasley, sometimes, I find it better NOT to reveal all my extra abilities." Dumbledore said and even Hermione smiled weakly._

"_Professor, I've got another question. You told us that Voldemort cared for Jana a lot. What happened that stopped his 'feelings'?" Harry asked curiously._

_Dumbledore looked sombrely at the trio. "Now this is where YOU come in."_

On with the story:

Jana was running late this morning. Tom hadn't even uttered two words to her in the last three days and it slightly unnerved her. On the one hand, she was glad, because everyone had told her to stay away from him, but on the other hand, she MISSED him terribly.

It was raining outside and Jana shivered – she _hated _cold, wet weather. She preferred the sun and the warmth. Why was summer always so short?

She sighed. 'I think I'm going crazy, why am I only thinking about Tom? It's not as if he is even interested in me. It's just my imagination that he cares about someone. Everyone told me to stay away from him… well, now he is staying away from me. Just great… But what can I do? I WANT to get to know him better.' Jana thought gloomily.

She did not understand his behaviour at all. Normally, boys queued up to go out with her and were interested in her – even if they were only interested in her looks – at least they were interested. Whereas Tom was just… indifferent. Charming, yes, he could be, but obviously not to her. What had she done wrong?

Just then she turned a corner, lost in thought and bumped into…

TOM.

Of all people…

Books tumbled out of her arms and clattered noisily onto the stone floor. Who would say sorry first? Definitely not her.

"I'm sorry, Jana." Tom said stiffly. "I didn't see where I was going. Accio." Jana's books came soaring into his hands and he caught them, smiling slightly.

"Here you are." he handed her the books, careful not to touch her hands. What was the matter with him?

"Thank you." Jana mumbled. She was furious with herself. Why couldn't she ask what the matter was?

Silently, she followed Tom into the potions classroom and wondered if she had ever felt more helpless and confused.

Tom was thinking too much – about a slim elegant girl, with long blonde hair, grey big eyes and a smile to die for. Usually, she starred in his dreams at night, in his thoughts when he woke up, at breakfast, during classes, at lunch, during classes, in his freetime, at dinner, during headboy duties, during homework and study sessions – and before he went to bed. It was like an addiction and he could not stop thinking about her, although he really really wanted to.

He had already tried everything. From not talking to her, to ignoring her, to sending her dark looks – he doubted that anything really helped him - helped him with what exactly?

'I can't have a girlfriend. I am already Voldemort, I have very ambitious plans, and I cannot let a girl hinder me. She would be my downfall. Besides, I have never had a girlfriend, never needed one, never wanted one and never really been interested. I'm about to become the ruler of the whole wizarding world and a mere girl is definitely not going to destroy my plans.' Tom thought furiously. 'And as Lord Voldemort I don't need a girl.'

Besides, why would Jana choose HIM of all people? She was beautiful, intelligent, kind – why wouldn't she choose someone else who wasn't poor, who wasn't an orphan and who wasn't so… evil?

"Professor, can we also pour two drops of camomile essence into the natural sleeping draught?" a sweet voice asked and Tom almost fell off his chair. So much for self-control. He chanced a glance at the angel and his heart throbbed painfully. Why did she have to come to Hogwarts? Before her arrival, everything was so easy. He only had to worry about classes, death eater meetings and his 'plans.' Now Jana was taking up space. Not only a small space next to the others, but clouding over classes, death eater meetings and even his plans.

Pinching himself, he sat up straighter and pulled himself with difficulty from his thoughts, involving him and Jana in romantic settings. "Oho, a natural talent! Yes, Miss Davies, some potion makers add chamomile essence for a better taste. Very well – 5 points to Slytherin."

Marc and Jana looked at each other and cheered. Her teeth were white and her smile contagious, Tom had to be very careful if he wanted to avoid her. Inwardly, he groaned, as he knew the smile would star in his dreams tonight – as usual. Next to him, Orion Black was gazing transfixed at the girl.

This woke Tom up from his thoughts. "What do you think you are you doing, Black?" he asked his most reliable follower in chilly tones.

Orion Black glanced at Tom reluctantly. "Nothing." he grunted.

"You are hiding something from your master." Tom said quietly, thought in such dangerous tones that Orion quivered and replied truthfully: "Looking at Jana."

Tom couldn't believe it – it seemed as if every single male in this school was infatuated with her. Even his followers couldn't keep track.

"Black, there are more important things than girls. You can't be part of our secret group anymore, if you'd rather date girls in your freetime. Your choice." Tom said menacingly.

"I'm sorry, master." Black said looking onto the floor.

"You'd better be. Girls are a waste of time and you'd do well to remember that." Tom however opened his mouth in horror. It wasn't true for him anymore. He couldn't live without Jana and he would do everything to get her.

Oblivious to Tom, Abraxas was heavily flirting with Jana. She rather liked him and enjoyed all his attention. Furthermore, she was glad that Marc was nowhere to be seen – he had told her he would be in Dumbledore's office – or otherwise he would have interfered again.

"It's beautiful weather outside. Would you like to go for a walk before the next class, Jana?" Abraxas asked loudly, interrupting Tom's thoughts. WHAT? Tom's mind screamed at him. What was Malfoy doing?

'Jana, please say no.' Tom thought, although he knew at the same moment, that she wouldn't refuse.

"Yes, that would be great." Jana said, smiling at Abraxas her beautiful smile and Tom inwardly fumed. How dare Abraxas! He was just a lowly follower. Jana could do so much better – like going out with him, Tom.

"Okay!" Abraxas answered, happiness radiating from him, and helping Jana up from her chair.

"See you in Care of Magical Creatures, Eileen." Abraxas winked at her and Eileen rolled her eyes jokingly.

"So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Abraxas had offered her his arm and they were strolling around the Hogwarts grounds at a leisurely pace.

"Very much." Jana smiled. "Although it's different from being homeschooled!"

"Yeah? Well, I know what _I _would prefer." Abraxas answered. "My parents actually wanted to send me to Durmstrang, but my mother couldn't face the idea of me going that far away, so that's why I'm here at Hogwarts."

'Durmstrang…' Jana inwardly shuddered. These Slytherins really were a bunch of dangerous people. Probably Grindelwald supporters. She would need to be careful around them.

"So, Jana, why do I have the feeling, I know you?" Abraxas asked cockily raising an eyebrow.

"You've probably seen me in magazines or TV-commercials." Jana said, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh really?" Abraxas' eyes were as round as galleons. "You are a model?"

"Yes." Jana blushed.

"Wow!" Abraxas looked at Jana even more clearly now. "So, what is it like?"

Both of them were merrily walking around the lake, talking about modelling but not noticing a pair of dark eyes watching them.

Tom Riddle slowly walked to his Herbology class – he still had some spare time, when he spotted Abraxas and Jana talking merrily and smiling at each other. Anger was pulsing through him and he made a split decision.

He used a special invisibility spell – his own creation – and walked further on until he was in hearing distance of the two.

"So, Jana, why do I have the feeling, I know you?" Abraxas asked cockily raising an eyebrow. God, what a stupid pick-up phrase. Tom scowled. Even he, Tom, who had never asked out a girl, knew that this line was old and boring.

"You've probably seen me in magazines or TV-commercials." Jana said, trying to hide her smile. WHAT? Tom's head swivelled in surprise to the beauty.

"Oh really?" Abraxas' eyes were as round as galleons. "You are a model?" Of course, you would only ask her out because she is a model, Tom thought sourly.

"Yes." Jana blushed. I just love her blush. Tom couldn't help but admire her again.

"Wow!" Abraxas looked at Jana even more clearly now. "So, what is it like?"

Tom thought he didn't need to hear any more, he removed the spell and hurried to the Herbology greenhouse.

"Professor Dumbledore, we only have ten minutes left." Hermione reminded her former headmaster shyly.

"I will hurry then." Dumbledore smiled. "Well, Tom and Jana never got together, because he was too proud and convinced himself that he doesn't need a girl, and Jana therefore chose someone else."

"Don't tell me, it's Abraxas." Ron said with wide eyes.

"No, it's not Abraxas. It's someone really unexpected; I am not willing to tell you – not now at least." Dumbledore said heavily. "In the end, Grindelwald catches their family and when Marc and Jana go to rescue them, they die in the attempt. Grindelwald killed them."

Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth in horror.

"And Tom almost died from grief. He contended himself with building his army and tried to forget her. He was probably angry at himself that he had never even tried to ask her out." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "And I felt that he had never gotten over her loss."

"So, what exactly are you asking us to do?" Harry asked quietly.

"Tom needs to be together with Jana – they have to admit their feelings to each other. It's not that easy, especially if both of them are stubborn Slytherins, but it's worth a try." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Hermione and Ron asked together. Hermione caught Ron's eye and grinned slightly. It was not very often that they had the same questions.

"Why? Because Tom could protect her. Or you could even change that – maybe you can try to keep them away from Grindelwald – maybe you can even save their family." Dumbledore spoke and shocked silence greeted his words.

"Professor… do you want us… to… to travel…back in time?" Hermione asked in horror.

Dumbledore smiled at the three friends. "Yes, exactly. If you want to help everyone out there – dead or alive, and fighting for whatever side, then the only way forward is to go back in time. You need to change three things. Tom and Jana's relationship – try to get them together, keep them away from Grindelwald AND maybe even help their parents."

"What if we don't succeed?" Harry asked.

"Then at least you have tried."

"Will we ever get back?" Hermione asked heavily.

"That I don't know, Miss Granger. I hope so, but I'm not sure." Dumbledore sighed.

Harry looked at the other two. "I'll do it. It's my fault that we are in this situation – I will travel back in time."

"No, Harry." Hermione said vehemently. "We will go with you."

Harry smiled gratefully at his friends. "But professor, wouldn't it be better to just kill Tom Riddle and come back here?"

"No, Harry. You don't want to stoop as low as Voldemort, do you? Besides, some things can be changed _without _violence and I'm sure you can do it."

"Miss Granger, please summon some plain robes from the laundry for the three of you and put them on. You will need to be sorted again. Mister Weasley, could you please open the topmost drawer, you will find a letter from me to my past self explaining the situation." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Really, professor, you've already written a letter? So you knew what was going to face us?" Harry asked wildly.

"No, I didn't. Or rather, I hoped I was wrong." Dumbledore pointed to several silver instruments lying on the desk. "Each of you has to take a silver needle. Turn it around 65 times and you will be transported straight away into the time where I left off."

"Is this safe?" Ron asked, eyeing the needles critically.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, I have invented them myself." Dumbledore smiled.

"Harry, you go first." Ron said unenthusiastically.

Sighing, Harry grabbed a silver needle and turned it around in his fingers. After the sixty-fifth turn, Dumbledore said: "Now, Harry, throw the silver needle at your feet. You will be transported through time and hopefully arrive in the Hogwarts Grounds in the appropriate time. Good luck."

Harry took a deep breath and threw the needle in front of his feet. Not a second later, Harry vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wicked." Ron's eyes were round as galleons.

"Go on, Mr. Weasley. And thank you, for accepting to go on this mission." Dumbledore beamed from his portrait and Ron's face reddened. He too vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Professor…" Hermione said excitedly, "if they are gone, it means, that they've already been in the past, or they still are… I don't know, so maybe I don't have to go…" Hermione trailed away hopefully.

"Can you see any difference?" Dumbledore gestured out of the window. "No. Which means, that they still need you as a key ingredient. They will need you as the key to success."

"Okay." Hermione said shakily, picking up a silver pin.

However, at exactly this moment, the time-freeze spell lost its power and the door burst open with an almighty crash. Hermione screamed and so did the three death eaters.

One of them raised his wand – probably to attack Hermione – and Hermione ducked behind the table where the spell collided with the wood. "Little mudblood, come out and play…" the mocking voice of Bellatrix made Hermione tremble with fear. Why oh why didn't she watch the time…

"STOP!" an authoritative voice sounded from the death eater's middle.

Hermione slowly got up and the death eaters turned around. An elderly man dressed in elegant robes, handsome in Hermione's opinion, with still alert eyes and blonde hair, gazed at Hermione transfixed.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She was surprised that he knew her name – after all, she was not Harry Potter.

"Yes?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"It's you?" the man could hardly tear away his gaze. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione had no idea what he was talking about. What shouldn't she be doing here? Why did he know her name?

She didn't know what to say to that so she just returned his question. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I?" the man started to get angry. "I LIVE here and now. Why are you still so young and beautiful when I am old and weak? How did you do it? And why did you _leave_ me?"

Hermione just gaped. What exactly was this crazy lunatic talking about?

"Now now, Mister Malfoy, don't hold grudges against this innocent lady. I'm sure, she had her motives when she left you in the 40s, didn't you, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

Gosh! That was Malfoy's grandfather? And she, Hermione, had left him? How? Were they together? Hermione just knew that she had to get away from here as fast as possible.

But how could she turn the pin without the others noticing?

For the first time in her life, Hermione Jean Granger was speechless. She swayed on the spot and knew that if she did not pay any attention, she would black out. It was all just too much to take in and Hermione didn't see a way out.

"Master, shall I dispose of her?" the arrogant voice of Bellatrix spoke from the shadows.

Master? What? Where is Voldemort? And why is ABRAXAS their master, I've always thought… and slowly it dawned on her. Harry and Ron had already changed the future – obviously not _really_ to the better, now that Abraxas was a kind of Voldemort and not Tom Riddle. Hermione therefore badly needed to go.

"No, Bellatrix, I will take her to Malfoy Manor." Abraxas said imperiously.

"Yes, sir." Bellatrix bowed, a silly grin on her face.

"Now, Hermione, come with me to Malfoy Manor." Abraxas grabbed Hermione's sleeve. She knew she couldn't fight, it would be a futile attempt. Besides, maybe she could turn the pin there – without the others noticing of course.

"Ron!" Harry called out relieved. "I'm happy you made it."

"Ugh…" Ron groaned. "My head is killing me."

"Yeah, … well that's part of the time-travel, I suppose. Hermione can probably tell you more about it. She might even know a spell to calm it." Harry answered looking around. "Where is she by the way?"

"I don't know, I left before her." Ron shrugged.

"I hope, she got away in time. Hopefully the time-freeze spell was still working when she left." Harry said with worry in his green eyes.

"Don't worry." Ron grinned. "we still had ten minutes left… but maybe she ended up in a different time-zone? That would just be crazy. Maybe she ended up in the founder's time."

"Ron." Harry said seriously, "this would be bad. Really bad. We have to find Dumbledore as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_I hope, she got away in time. Hopefully the time-freeze spell was still working when she left." Harry said with worry in his green eyes._

"_Don't worry." Ron grinned. "We still had ten minutes left…but maybe she ended up in a different time-zone? That would just be crazy. Maybe she ended up in the Founder's time."_

"_Ron." Harry said seriously, "this would be bad. Really bad. We have to find Dumbledore as soon as possible."_

On with the story:

"I can't believe it." Jana growled. "He's given us so much homework. I actually wanted to get prepared for the Slug Club meeting tonight."

"It's not that bad… I can help you with that. I don't need as long as you to get ready." Marc grinned at his sister.

"Would you? Oh you're such a darling." Jana happily flung herself at Marc and kissed him on his cheek, noticing that Tom Riddle was watching them sourly. He was sitting in front of the fire, being ice-cold and uninterested as usual. So why was he watching them?

Jana decided to just not care anymore and treat him the same. His loss.

Tom, however, was watching the scene from the sofa in front of the fire. When Jana kissed Marc, he wanted to crucio Marc or rip him to shreds. Too bad, that he could not show his bad side in front of the school.

As the jealousy bubbled in the pit of the stomach, he saw Jana get up slowly, smile at her brother and dance up the stairs. Her graceful movements sent him into a kind of trance – she was like a dancer. Sighing, Tom laid his head on the sofa… he felt really tired, because he had been thinking about Jana constantly – even during the night. 4 hours just were not enough. But what could he do? He still had not come to a conclusion on how to approach her.

The Slug Club tonight would be incredibly boring again. However, on the up side, he could see Jana again… 'Get ready, Tom and make yourself look… dashing.' he smirked and went up to his headboy chambers.

Jana was applying eye shadow when Eileen came in. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for the Slug Club meeting." Jana said quietly.

"Oh, I wish I could go there too." Eileen said grumpily. "Quite a few Slytherins will be there."

"Really?" Jana was not too fond of the Slytherins though.

"Really. Now, want me to do your hair?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"By the way, cool dress. I have the same." Eileen smiled for the first time today.

"Thank you." Jana smiled as well and felt that this evening could not be a total disaster. Tom HAD to notice her in that dress.

TJ/&&&TJ

Abraxas forcefully took Hermione's sleeve and half dragged, half carried her down the spiral staircase while Hermione's mind was working frantically. What could she do? How could she get away from him?

"Abraxas, I have to use the girl's bathroom." Hermione said, interlacing some seductiveness into her voice.

Malfoy looked at her disgustedly. "Well, and to let you leave? No, madam. We have to talk first. In MALFOY MANOR."

Hermione sighed and followed Abraxas to his broom. GREAT. They were flying to Malfoy Manor. All Hermione ever wanted. Sitting on a broom with a Malfoy.

When they arrived at the huge white mansion, Hermione gasped. She did not know it was THAT beautiful. One of the house elves opened the iron gate at the front and Abraxas led her inside. He immediately let go of her as soon as they were in the barely lit corridor of the Malfoys.

"Hermione, you know that there is no way to escape – everything is spell-proof and you can't disapparate." Abraxas told her.

Hermione dearly hoped that at least Dumbledore's invention could somehow help her out of this situation. How did she get into that situation anyway? If only Ron and Harry were in the past, how could Abraxas know _her_? But Hermione had other things to worry about. First of all she needed to travel back in time.

"Now, Hermione." Abraxas said pleasantly. "Tell me everything… from the beginning."

He let Hermione go and Hermione sat down, idly twirling the needle in her hand. "Well, what can I say, Abraxas, I was put in an enchanted sleep and went to Dumbledore to sort it all out and what happened? Dumbledore is dead and you came along…"

34

"Tell me the truth!" Abraxas' voice rang loud and commanding through the corridor.

38

Hermione did not know what to say so she kept her mouth shut.

"Why did you leave me, Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged: "I HAD to. Believe me, I didn't want to, but I had to." What a lie… And did she really leave him? Why would she leave Abraxas? Or why would she be together with him in the first place?

49

"Never ever leave me again. Do you understand?" Abraxas' face was inches from hers.

53

"I promise to never leave you again." Hermione almost whispered into Abraxas' face. "Because there won't be anything to end in the first place."

65

Instantly, Hermione dropped the needle at her feet, saw Abraxas' petrified face and a puff of smoke, and then felt a strange sensation of falling backwards backwards backwards.

TJ/&&&TJ

"Wow" Marc said, clearly impressed. He was waiting for his sister in the Slytherin common room, wearing a black suit.

"Thanks brother. Shall we go then?" Jana asked and Marc took her arm.

"Yes, let's find Slughorn's office. What do you think it's going to be like?"

"I hope not too boring. By the way, we are going to eat ice-cream."

"Why ice-cream?" Jana smiled. She loved ice-cream and was glad that she didn't eat any dessert today.

"Maybe Slughorn likes ice-cream." Marc shrugged. "Shall we go in then?"

They had already reached the office and suddenly Jana's stomach was full of wriggling snakes. What would await them there? Would they be accepted? What would the others be like? And would Tom now finally get a move on?

"Hello Miss and Mr. Davies." Slughorn called out genially.

"Good evening, professor."

"Come on in then." Slughorn opened the door and lead them to a table where all of the seats were already filled. Huge ice-creams in beautiful bowls were in front of the students.

"Now, that everyone is here, let me introduce the two new Slug Club members. Jana and Marc Davies." Slughorn boomed and made Jana and Marc flush scarlet.

The boys gasped more or less and looked at Jana with big eyes. Even Abraxas was speechless and Tom's cheeks went pink. 'She is gorgeous. In this dress she looks like an angel.' Tom thought, gazing at Jana longingly. How clever that he had persuaded Slughorn to let him take the seat next to the new students. He was headboy after all.

Everyone nodded at them and Slughorn gestured them to their seats. Jana was next to Marc and – to her delight – Tom who let a slow smile play his lips.

'Wow, she looks absolutely stunning tonight.' Tom could not tear his gaze away. 'I wish she would talk to me or just look at me. It's killing me that she is only talking to the others.' Tom thought miserably. 'Well, you weren't exactly friendly to her either.' a nasty little voice reminded him.

"As you can see, I have especially bought the new Bertie Botts every flavour ice-creams. They're not even in the shops yet." Slughorn told them all happily. "Well, Bertie Bott and I were really good friends… So, how do you like them? I think, this one tastes of strawberry."

"Really?" Alphard Black asked. "I was already wondering, I think, I had a stinky feet one."

Everyone laughed and Tom once more marvelled at Jana's smile. Her teeth were white and even and her smile contagious.

When everyone was engaged in conversations, Tom wanted to make his move. However, Jana was talking to _Marc. _'Well, you can talk to Marc _any time_ you want to. Now, turn to your left and talk to me.' But of course, Jana couldn't read minds.

So, another tactic. Abraxas called it the accidently-bump tactic.

Tom carefully adjusted his sleeve and therefore brushed his arm on Jana's arm, 'accidentally' knocking her spoon aside.

"Sorry, Miss Davies." Tom said pleasantly, though noticing that his voice seemed a bit breathless. Stupid stupid stupid.

"It's quite alright." Jana smiled. She was happy that her voice didn't tremble. Immediately she was entranced by his beautiful dark blue eyes and it was hard for her to look away.

"Do you like the Slug Club meeting so far?" Tom asked, although berating himself silently for choosing this topic. 'Can't you be more conspicuous, Tom? It couldn't be worse if you were talking about the weather.'

"Yes, actually I do. I'm glad I was invited." Jana said delightedly. "It's such an honour. What about you?"

'Honour?' Tom did not dare laugh though. It would screw everything up and Jana would probably be mad at him again.

"Yes, I'm glad to be part of this club too. You always get to know many famous people, although today is just a get-to-know-each-other since it's the first meeting of the year."

"What kind of famous people? Does he really introduce them to us?" Jana asked excitedly.

"Well, since you are a model, they probably aren't _that_ famous to you, but they are to us." Tom said and Jana gaped.

"How did you know about me being a model?"

"I have my ways. Besides, I also sometimes read magazines." Tom said silkily.

"Really, where did you see me?" Jana asked.

'Bummer… where DID I see her'? "Witch weekly… don't ask me which edition." 'Please say that you have already appeared there.' Tom pleaded silently.

"Oh yes, I remember…" Jana grinned. "On the cover or for the make-up advert?"

"Yeah… right." Tom said. Of course he had never even looked at the witch weekly magazine. He was interested in much darker literature. "I think you were on the cover."

"Oh yes." Jana's eyes lit up. "Did you like my dress?"

"Yeees… it was beautiful." Tom said, smiling at her. Hopefully Jana didn't notice that he was only acting.

"Thank you. By the way, you might have already noticed, I am wearing the same dress now. They gave it to me after the shoot." Jana smirked. "Normally, they wouldn't do that, but I really _really _wanted this dress and so they gave it to me."

'Bummer' Tom thought. 'I didn't know it was the same dress… but well then, I'm a guy.'

"Sorry Jana, I didn't know it was the same – I'm a boy after all." Tom smiled slightly.

"Well too bad. Just to let you know." Jana took another spoonful and made a disgusted face. "Ewwwww, that's steak."

"Steak?" Tom wondered. "Don't you like that?"

"No. Want to try?" Jana playfully grinned at him.

"No, not really." Tom looked doubtfully at the brown ice cream. "I prefer mine."

"What is it?"

"Well, try it."

Jana took a spoonful from his bowl, her hand shaking slightly out of nerves. Of course, Tom noticed. 'Why is her hand shaking? Is she scared of me?'

"Oh. I love it. It's bubble gum."

TJ/&&&TJ

"Ugh…" Hermione fell down on the grassy ground.

"Hermione." Harry and Ron came running towards her from somewhere ahead.

"We've been so worried. We've been waiting for half an hour for you. What happened?" Harry called out frantically, kneeling down next to her.

"That's a long story." Hermione was clutching her head. "My head hurts…ouch," she whimpered.

"It will be gone in a few minutes. I had the same problem." Ron shrugged. "But why did you come so late?"

"The spell wore off…" Hermione said and Ron and Harry gasped.

"You mean the time-freeze spell? Did the door with the death eaters burst open?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Well… kind of. And the death eaters were looking for me. Abraxas Malfoy in particular. He asked me why I left him and acted really strange. Dumbledore thinks that you had already changed the future, although not really in a good way. Abraxas Malfoy was the new Voldemort."

"Malfoy? Does that git actually have enough brain cells?" Ron called out angrily.

"Obviously." Hermione shrugged. "Well and he took me to Malfoy Manor."

"What did he do to you there?" Ron asked aghast.

"He just wanted to question me. Meanwhile I took the needle and turned it – without Malfoy noticing of course. And then I was off." Hermione took a deep breath. "Sorry that I kept you waiting."

"You are sorry? We are sorry that we didn't let you go first." Harry said shaking his head.

"Really, it doesn't matter." Hermione smiled. "Now, let's start our mission and find Dumbledore first. Ron, I hope you have Dumbledore's letter."

"Wha'?" Ron looked positively frightened. "I didn't. I don't know where it is… I…I…"

"Don't worry." Hermione interrupted him, grinning from ear to ear. "I took it because I thought it was safer if I had it."

Harry grinned too, although Ron looked now positively peeved. "Let's go then, shall we?" he asked and marched ahead of them through the doors of Hogwarts.

"Ron… RON!" Hermione called after him.

"WHAT?"

"We are not supposed to know the way. We are new here, remember?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Ron looked down. "Sorry."

Ten minutes later they knocked on the transfiguration classroom and not a second later, Dumbledore opened the door. He looked young and healthy, powerful and wide awake.

"Good evening." Hermione said timidly. "Professor Dumbledore, may we come in? We need to tell you something really important."

"I don't know how you know my name, but I will certainly talk to you. Please come in and have a seat. Lemon drop?"

The three time travellers grinned weakly at each other. "No thank you." Hermione spoke for them again. "You wanted to know how we know you. Well, we are from the future." And with that, Hermione began their story.

TJ/&&&TJ

Meanwhile, Slughorn was telling them about a famous keeper. He, Tom, was not interested in quidditch at all; Jana didn't seem to be either. But she was too polite to not listen to Slughorn's tale. All the other students though – Marc included – were hanging onto his every word. All of them were probably either quidditch fans or playing as well.

"And can you believe it, three years later I met him at this bar and yes – he remembered me. I invited him to pie and butterbeer and now we meet up every month. I always get free tickets of course." Slughorn boasted. The boys 'oohed' and 'aahed'.

Jana's eyelids drooped a bit and Tom was also bored and a bit sleepy. No wonder. Hm, maybe he should ask Jana out – on a date.

He dismissed this thought, however, instantly. He was not interested in dates, girls and all this romantic stuff. Tom Marvolo Riddle was about to become Voldemort – in order to achieve power, money, and immortality.

When he looked at Jana again – his doubts vanished. He would ask her out – he needed to.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask her, there was a knock on the door and Slughorn interrupted his tale and called out: "Come in."

'Great, just when I was about to ask Jana.' Tom thought grumpily.

The door of Slughorn's office opened and a far less welcome person came in.

TJ/&&&TJ

"I will of course help you in every way I can. I believe you are already familiar with the castle?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, we are." Harry smiled. "Professor, you told us to get sorted again."

"I will lead you to professor Dippet who is the current headmaster. If you follow me please."

Professor Dippet was an elderly stout man, eyeing the three time travellers in wonder. "I've never seen any transfer students, Dumbledore, are you sure that everything is in order?"

"I'm absolutely sure, headmaster." Dumbledore took out the letter, Hermione had taken with her from the future and Dippet read it, kneading his nose. "Well, it seems to be."

"Maybe Dumbledore has already told you, but Hogwarts has four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff – " but Ron interrupted him.

"No need to tell us about the house-stuff – We are familiar with that." Ron said, ruffling his hair.

"Very well – there is work to be done anyway." Dippet summoned the hat from a nearby shelf and he held it out for Hermione to try it on.

"Ladies first."

Hermione gingerly took the hat und put it on her head. As soon as it was on her head, the hat whispered into her ear: 'Uh, a time-traveller, probably something naughty. This can only mean one thing.' Then he called out for everyone to hear: SLYTHERIN.

"Slytherin?" Ron asked aghast. "I never thought, YOU would be in Slytherin. WHY YOU? In the dark house?"

"Mr Weatherby, might I ask you to refrain from criticising other houses?" Dumbledore asked and Ron's ears went red.

"Sorry, professor." he mumbled.

"Well, YOU try it on, then." Hermione angrily put the hat onto Ron's head.

Ron almost sat on the stool a minute, before the hat declared: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What? Hufflepuff?" Ron's voice was raised an octave in disbelief. "Why would it put me into Hufflepuff of all places? I'm a Gryffindor."

"You don't know that, Mr. Weatherby. Hufflepuff is probably exactly the right house for you. Please accept the hat's decision." Prof. Dippett shook his head.

Scowling, Ron handed the hat to Harry. "You'd better be in Hufflepuff."

Grinning, Harry took the hat and heard the small voice in his ear. 'Harry Potter. We will meet again in the future. I will, however, stand by, what I will say 65 years in the future: You would have done well in Slytherin.' 'No! Please don't put me there.' Harry thought aghast. 'No, this time, you will not hinder me from putting you into the right house.' "SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out again.

"You TOO?" Ron shouted, before anyone could stop him. "Are you leaving me too? How come, YOU are in Slytherin, mate?" Ron seemed to be beside himself, which made Harry's situation only worse.

"Calm down, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "We were put there for a reason."

"Exactly, Miss Granger." Dippett smiled for the first time this evening. "I will get your heads of the house to accompany you to the common rooms."

TJ/&&&TJ

The door of Slughorn's office opened and a far less welcome person came in. Dippett, the headmaster, who didn't have a spine, in Ton's opinion at least, came in, with him two students Tom had never seen before.

"I'm sorry, Professor Slughorn to… hem… disturb your little… meeting, but we have three new exchange students. They were sorted into Slytherin and since you are the head of Slytherin house, I would ask you to show them around."

"Ah… Mr. Riddle, you are here, too." Dippett beamed at his favourite student. "Since you are headboy, you can take them too."

Slughorn and Riddle looked at each other shortly and stood up. "Certainly, headmaster." Riddle said smoothly.

"Next meeting, Friday eight o clock." Slughorn said to the rest of the students and left too.

"New students?" Marc looked at Jana eagerly. "Like we were."

"Yeah… and they are in Slytherin… I wonder, if they will like it there."

Marc grinned. "I doubt it, sister. Now, let's have a look at them."

TJ/&&&TJ

**Harry POV:**

Slughorn again. Hopefully I'm not invited to these stupid Slug Club meetings again. They were a right old bore. Why did this damn hat put me into Slytherin of all places? I don't belong there. And why did Ron get himself landed in Hufflepuff?

Brrr, Riddle is really creepy, hovering behind us like a ghost. At least, he can't do anything here, while Slughorn is with us. I hope he leaves us alone soon.

"What can I say, welcome to Hogwarts." Slughorn boomed. "I'm Professor Slughorn, your head of house and potions teacher. What are your names?"

I didn't feel like answering and was more than glad that Hermione promptly answered, polite as always. "My name is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Evans. We transferred here from the IWI – the Irish Wizarding Institute."

"Oh, I've heard of that, Miss Granger. Did you by any chance know Prof Darcy? He teaches arithmancy."

"Of course. I also had an arithmancy OWL and I'm planning to do the NEWTs here."

"Perfect." Slughorn announced, stopping at the painting of the snake, I already knew from my second year.

"Password is pureblood." Tom Riddle said from behind and I jumped in fright. Gee, I didn't know he was right behind me.

Tom smirked at me and stalked into the Slytherin common room behind us. I uninterestedly looked around the room, but Hermione's face split into a happy smile. "Oh, it's cosy here." she said, looking around the couches and tables that were filled by Slytherins of various age groups.

'You think so?' I thought sourly.

"This is our common room." Tom told us unnecessarily. "And here on the left is the private Slytherin library which you can use for further investigations of your studies."

"Wow! That's wonderful!" Hermione said predictably. "What kind of books are there?"

"Books that can't be found in the official library." Tom said shortly. I knew that Hermione would find out later tonight anyway.

"Well, Girl's dormitories are to the left and boys to the right." Tom gestured towards the staircases. "Mr. Evans you will be sharing with Mr. Davies and Mr. Malfoy."

I groaned inwardly. With a Malfoy? Come on, you can't be serious… I couldn't possibly share with a Malfoy. The only upside was, that Marc would also be there as I needed him for our mission too.

"And you Miss Granger will be sharing with Miss Davies and Miss Prince." Hermione nodded.

"Thank, you Mr. Riddle for showing us everything." she smiled thankfully at him.

I merely nodded at him and tried to smile, though it didn't really work. "You are welcome. If you need anything, just tell me."

Tom vanished with a swish of the cloak in the direction of the boys staircase.

"Hey, that's great!" Hermione said enthusiastically and I knew what was coming. "We have our own library."

"Probably full of dark books." I muttered.

"Maybe, but I always thought that we could understand DADA better if we also knew something about the dark arts themselves." Hermione eagerly started to go in the direction of the library, but I held her back.

"Hey, what about our mission now?" I whispered.

"You are sharing with Marc and I'm sharing with Jana and it couldn't be more perfect than that. I will try to get Jana's trust and you will try to befriend Marc. It's as easy as that. Then we can come up with a plan." Hermione shrugged.

"Sounds fine to me." I said. "Hermione, did you hear, who I'm sharing with?" I asked aghast.

Hermione let out a hearty laugh. "With Abraxas Malfoy! Believe me, I almost had to laugh out loud when I heard that."

I pulled a face. "Why do I have to live with HIM?" I whined.

"Now, _I _have to share a room with Snape's mother. I wouldn't say that this is much better." Hermione countered.

Well, she had a point. "Okay, good night, Hermione. See you tomorrow. I'll wait for you here at 7:15."

"Early much? Okay. And we will start our mission _tonight_, Harry." Hermione said and I nodded. Time to befriend some Slytherins. How great is that?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

_"Now, I have to share a room with Snape's mother. I wouldn't say that this is much better." Hermione countered._

_Well, she had a point. "Okay, good night, Hermione. See you tomorrow. I'll wait for you here at 7:15."_

_"Early much? Okay. And we will start our mission tonight, Harry." Hermione said and I nodded. Time to befriend some Slytherins. How great is that?_

On with the story:

**Normal POV:  
**

Jana walked into her room and was astounded to see a new girl lying in the only empty bed, reading a book.

"Hi." Hermione said brightly holding out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, the transfer from the IWI."

"Hello." Jana said taken aback. "My name is Jana Davies, also a new student."

"Really?" Hermione played dumb. "Where did you transfer from?"

"I was homeschooled and came here for my last two years." Jana replied when at exactly the same moment, Eileen came in.

"Hey, Jana…" but Eileen stopped in mid-sentence.

"Oh. You are…?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, a transfer from the IWI." Hermione repeated in a friendly way, looking straight into Eileen's sulky face.

"Ah… I see." Eileen said a bit less sourly. "I'm Eileen Prince." she added.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione mumbled, wanting to go back to her reading when Eileen spoke again.

"How did you find our common room?"

Hermione silently thanked her for the topic opener of Tom. "Tom, the headboy, showed us."

Immediately, Jana's and even Eileen's face lit up.

"Tom Riddle?" Eileen asked suddenly grinning.

"Uhm… yes?" Hermione was completely nonplussed. Why was Eileen grinning?

"Awww… and what do you think?" Eileen and Jana moved closer, sitting down on Eileen's bed now, watching Hermione curiously.

"Errr, what do I think? What do you mean?" Hermione inwardly debated if she should tell the truth or not. Why were they so interested?

"What do you think of him?" Jana asked, smirking slightly.

Oh god. They can't be serious, can they?

"Well… he is not that bad-looking, but he seems to be a bit unfriendly." Hermione answered. The part-truth, she decided, would be the best option.

"'Not that bad looking' is a bit of an understatement." Jana grinned.

"And 'seems to be a bit unfriendly' is also an understatement." Eileen added. "He is always alone – except when he meets up with his followers and don't ask me what exactly they're doing – and he is always trying to achieve more and more power and well… he is full of himself and uses other people."

'That's not new.' Hermione thought.

"But enough of that." Eileen suddenly said. "We're not going to talk about someone who is unattainable anyway. You must know, Hermione, Tom is not really into relationships or friendships. He thinks girls are a waste of time."

And to Hermione's dismay, Eileen dumped the topic of Tom and started talking about other boys.

Hermione's head was spinning with the names of supposedly handsome boys when she went to bed later. Eileen had talked non-stop, with the occasional comment from Jana and Hermione now had a thorough insight into the Hogwarts – Slytherin - gossip.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

The next morning dawned cold and foggy and Jana shivered, while putting on her blouse. Hermione and Eileen were almost finished getting ready.

"Why do you always take so long, Jana?" Eileen said tersely, looking at her watch.

"I'm so tired in the mornings and so cold." Jana croaked and Hermione laughed. "I used to be like that too but after some time you get used to it. Well, I'm off to meet Harry; we'll be going to breakfast together."

"But Hermione," Eileen suddenly laughed. "You don't even know where the Great Hall is. We will go with you. Or at least, we will go with you in three hours, Jana still needs time."

"I'm finished now, Eileen, we can even go now." Jana gave Eileen a sour smile and followed her out of the room.

She was in a bad mood today, tired, cold, and hungry. Marc and Harry were already waiting for them, and to Hermione's dismay, Malfoy was with them.

"Good morning." Eileen called out. "This is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Granger, I'm Abraxas Malfoy." Abraxas swaggered towards Hermione with the typical Malfoy-grin in place and planted a very wet kiss onto Hermione's hand. Marc also kissed Hermione's hand, though in a much more dignified manner.

"Hermione, nice to meet you, I'm Marc," he said in soothing tones and Hermione immediately felt drawn to him.

"Thank you, nice to meet you too. And this is Harry Evans." Hermione introduced her friend who was just looking sulkily at the group.

"Hi Harry, my name is Jana Davies and I'm Marc's twin sister." Jana said, holding out her hand and Harry shook it. 'Harry Harry Harry, why can't you kiss their hands too? It's common in the forties.' Hermione thought desperately, but Harry didn't seem to get the hint.

"And I'm Eileen Prince." Eileen hurried forwards to have her hand shaken by Harry too and Hermione was astounded that he even gave her a tiny smile.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

The first class was potions and they had to work in groups of four. Hermione, Jana, Tom and Marc were working together on the headache-cure.

Tom and the twins were very apt at cutting, mixing and stirring the ingredients and Hermione was glad to be placed in an advanced group like this.

Her mind was working frantically too. What could she too? She noticed that Jana and Tom were always looking at each other in a very strange way, but they seemed to be too shy. Hermione was glad that Dumbledore had told them about their feelings beforehand, or she wouldn't even have noticed the tiniest interest.

What could she do? Well, at least, they still had some time left.

Jana was shooting covert glances at Tom and kept blushing whenever their eyes met. It was a bit of a giveaway in Hermione's opinion, but obviously, Tom didn't notice or didn't want to notice.

Tom's eyes were sparkling, too, and even his cheeks were tinted when he watched Jana cutting up the ingredients or stirring the potion, her face shining. Their potion was almost finished now and had turned a rich green colour.

Harry, on the other hand, who was working with Abraxas and two other boys – one of them was called Longbottom - , had less luck. Their potion had turned acid yellow and smelled strongly of petrol.

"Whose idea was it to put bobotuber pus into the potion?" Slughorn asked, eyeing their cauldron.

"It was Longbottom's idea." Malfoy said predictably. "We told him not to use it, but he said, it prolongs the effects." Longbottom opened his mouth in protest, but Slughorn cut across him.

"Well no, bobotuber pus only prolongs the effects of acne creams. This potion is useless now. Evanesco." Slughorn vanished the potion with a wave of his wand.

"Oh and ten points from Gryffindor for giving false information."

The Slytherins laughed and even Marc and Jana joined in. They had learned that laughing with their fellow Slytherins eased some of the tension. Hermione, however, looked stony-faced at the group, when she heard another Slytherin boy whisper to Abraxas: "Good one."

"Why were you laughing?" she hissed at her group.

"Relax Granger. Longbottom is so clumsy that it's only funny. He deserved the reduction of ten points." Tom said silkily.

"But obviously, it wasn't his fault."

Tom gave a mirthless laugh. "So who cares? Well, quite frankly, I don't. And Longbottom doesn't care either, or he would have spoken up."

"Maybe he is just scared of you." Hermione fired up.

"As I've already said before – I. Don't. Care." Tom shook his head. "If you know what's good for you, Miss Granger, keep your mouth shut."

Jana looked at Tom shocked. Now she knew what Eileen meant: Tom was dangerous – not to her – not yet at least, but to other people, even other Slytherins. She would need to stay away from him in the future.

But somehow she felt drawn to him and she couldn't explain her need to be _with _him.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

After the lesson, Hermione and Harry were one of the last ones to leave when Ron came running towards him, a look of utter delight and triumph on his face. "Harry! Hermione! Guess what? I've been made prefect."

"Really? Congratulations, Ron." Hermione hugged him surprised. "I didn't know, you had it in you…"

"Great." Harry said, surprised as well. "Why did they choose you? They don't even know you."

"The other prefect left and since none of the other Hufflepuffs wanted to be one, I took up the offer." Ron said satisfied.

Suddenly Hermione gasped. "I've got an idea. It's perfect that you are one of the prefects, Ron. You can organize a Hogsmeade weekend and then I can get Jana and Tom to go there together."

"Hermione – that's a brilliant idea!" Harry said astounded. "Perfect! Ron, can you do that?"

"Why should I do that?" Ron asked completely nonplussed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mission?" she said and Ron smacked himself, cottoning on. "Yes, of course, I can arrange that. Actually, Paul already spoke about the upcoming weekend."

"GREAT!" Hermione clapped her hands together. "Now we just need them to ask each other… or rather Tom ask her."

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Two days later, the Hogsmeade weekend was announced. Hermione also noticed that Marc and Jana were inseparable and Tom seemed to be very annoyed at this. Hermione decided to take action, when Abraxas, Jana, Marc, Tom and her were sitting in the library, doing a group project for charms.

"Let's have a break! My wand arm starts hurting." Abraxas yawned.

"No, Abraxas, we need to finish this today." Tom said imperiously, but Hermione knew better. They had to have a break or otherwise she could never do what she wanted to do.

"No, Tom, I think it is a good idea. We are all tired. Only for five minutes." Hermione smiled alluringly at Tom who sighed.

"Very well then. Five minutes."

"So…" Hermione began, trying not to tremble, "have you already heard about the Hogsmeade weekend?"

"YES!" Abraxas said eagerly. "It's great there. We can go there for the whole Saturday afternoon, go shopping, look at the stores and go for drinks in the pub. I desperately need a new jumper and some hair shampoo."

"Oh… okay…" Hermione said. She needed to get Marc away from Jana, so that Tom's path would be clear. Hopefully, Tom got the picture and asked her out.

"So, how are we getting there?"

"By carriages. Usually either groups or pairs go there. I always go there with a date; it makes the trips much more fun." Abraxas explained, winking at Hermione.

"By date is better?" Hermione asked, glad that Abraxas was talking about dates – just the incentive she needed.

"So, in that case, Marc, are you already going with someone?" Hermione asked, her cheeks flushed. She had to get Marc away from Jana, and the only way was to go there with him. Not that she terribly minded, however. He was quite handsome, in Hermione's opinion and seemed really friendly.

Marc looked at Hermione, his eyes wide with surprise. "You want to go there… with me?"

"Why not? Since Abraxas recommends dates... So, what do you say?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling slightly. 'Please don't reject me.' she thought desperately. 'I don't want to make a fool of myself.'

"Actually, I wanted to go with my sister, but if she doesn't mind… Jana, would you mind if I went there with Hermione?" Marc asked.

"No, not at all. You two go together." Jana smiled and winked at Hermione.

"Ok, thx. Promise, we will go together on the next one, sister." Marc nudged his sister and turned to Hermione. "Okay, I'll go with you then. Have you already been to Hogsmeade?"

"No." Hermione lied. "But I guess, we will find our way around."

"So in that case, Jana would you like to go with me?" Abraxas asked and Hermione stared, not believing her ears.

No no no… rewind, that was not the way, it was supposed to go. Tom should have asked Jana and not _Abraxas_. Hermione silently pleaded with Jana to say no, but Jana smiled at Abraxas and answered:

"Yes, I'd love to go there with you."

Hermione wasn't the only one who looked shocked, Tom looked disappointed and Marc was downright furious.

"WHAT? You are going with HIM? Why, Jana?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Because he asked me and I don't want to go there alone, obviously. Marc, don't be so possessive! You are going with Hermione anyway!" Jana said just as furiously.

"What's the big deal, Marc?" Abraxas shook his head. "She is not 10 anymore."

"Marc, calm down. They are probably just going to have a good time in Hogsmeade – just like us." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a bit.

"Before you get any ideas, Abraxas, I know guys like you! They don't have pure intentions! And I'm warning you: If you ever touch my sister in any inappropriate way, I will kill you with my bare hands!" Marc spat out.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

**Jana POV:**

"Come on, Marc. Nothing will happen. Promise…" I said softly and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are still my favourite brother."

Marc smiled slightly at me and finally gave in. "Okay doll, but you won't go anywhere with him alone, ok? Make sure there are always other people around."

Abraxas laughed derisively and I smiled too. "I promise."

"Now, I don't want to break up the party, but we should get on with our project." Tom said and looked directly at me. His face showed disappointment, anger and maybe resentment.

I was also a bit disappointed. When Hermione had asked out Marc, I had hoped that Tom would ask me. It would have been the perfect opportunity, but he obviously wasn't interested or couldn't pluck up the courage.

Abraxas was a fine guy – there was no arguing about that – but I had fallen. I had fallen hard. For someone with black hair, dark blue eyes, a pale chiselled face to die for and a clean, immaculate dress sense.

But if he was never going to ask me out – it was his loss. And I wasn't planning on ever telling anybody that I was in love with him – the least of all Marc.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

**Normal POV:**

After the project, everyone stood up and gathered their books. After a hasty dinner, they had finally finished the project and were therefore free to go.

Tom knew that he had a chance now – how good that the Black brothers had told him how to get into the kitchens. He would have to reward them later. When they were strolling through the halls at a leisurely pace, Hermione and Abraxas at the front, talking, Tom found his courage.

"Jana, may I talk to you for a minute?" Tom asked gingerly.

"Uhm…"

Marc was walking alongside them, not leaving her side.

"Marc, if you would excuse us, please. I need to talk to her alone – I'm headboy after all." Tom said silkily. He fixed Marc with a dangerous glare so that marc didn't have any choice but grant Tom his wish.

"Well... okay… I'll meet up with you in the Slytherin common room." Marc said dejectedly.

"Jana, come with me, please." Finally alone. Tom could have cried out in happiness.

Jana followed Tom up a corridor in the basement, passing a painting with a kind looking, fat lady. Tom stopped at the door with a huge fruit bowl and tickled the pear.

"Now pay attention, Jana." Tom said pleasantly when a handle appeared and he opened the door. "These are the Hogwarts kitchens."

Jana gasped. A thousand house elves were working tirelessly, cooking, cleaning, measuring, baking or stocking boxes.

"Wow!" Jana gasped softly. She had never seen anything like that. They only had one house elf, though it retired now and Marc and Jana had to do housework as well – especially Jana.

"You are in for a treat tonight." Tom said, putting his books down on a nearby table.

At once, several house elves hurried towards them, speaking all at once in squeaky voices.

"I would like to have a piece of pumpkin pie and vanilla ice cream. Oh yes, and a butterbeer." Tom said, without adding please, which made Jana frown. She didn't like people who mistreated 'lower' creatures.

"I would like to have an apple pie with vanilla sauce. And also a butterbeer, PLEASE!" Jana added and Tom smirked.

"Coming right up." the elves squeaked and Jana saw them already carrying trays with various late night snacks and also their ordered dishes.

"Amazing." Jana said grinning when they had finished with their cakes. "Thank you for taking me here, Tom."

"My pleasure… but let this be our secret. Actually, we students aren't supposed to know." Tom said, winking at her.

"Actually, I was planning to tell Marc." Jana said softly.

"Why would you tell him? Can't you keep a secret from him?" Tom was starting to get furious. Marc here and Marc there and Marc everywhere.

"He is my twin brother, Tom. He would have that secret out of me in a couple of seconds. Besides, we never keep any secrets from each other."

"Look Jana, you are your own person and you live your own life. You can't let him choose everything." Tom said annoyed.

"Do you have any siblings, Tom?"

"No… why do you ask?"

"Then you don't know the bond between my TWIN brother and me." Jana yelled. "He is the most important person for me in my life."

"Okay, calm down, Jana." Tom put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't want to insult you. I just wanted to show you, that you are your own person. And well… I didn't like the way, he ordered you around today."

"What do you mean?" Jana asked. True, she didn't want anyone insulting Marc, but Tom seemed to really care about her well-being… or so it seemed.

"When Abraxas asked you out…" Tom swallowed, knowing that he would probably react similarly, if he had been Jana's brother or boyfriend. "I didn't like the way Marc reacted, all furious and possessive."

"I didn't like it either." Jana admitted.

"You must stand up to him!" Tom told her. "And if you need help, you can always come to me. I'm headboy after all."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Jana grinned.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Room of Requirement, Harry massaging his forehead.

"What's the matter? Why did you want to meet up?" Ron asked.

"I can't stand it anymore. Malfoy and Marc just bickering and fighting all the time – it drives me crazy. Now, Marc even threw a book at Malfoy and it missed him and smashed right into our glass cabinet.

"You have a glass cabinet?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Gift from Malfoy's father." Harry sneered.

"Well, and they were bickering about Jana…" Harry shook his head. "I don't know if it was a good idea, Hermione. Now Abraxas is going with Jana and NOT Riddle."

"That's true, but today after the project I tried to distract Abraxas-

"By doing WHAT exactly, Hermione?" Ron furiously cut her off.

"-distract Abraxas and then Tom asked Jana if he could talk to her and they went somewhere and still haven't returned. I think this is a good sign."

"Or a really bad one." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Nah, Tom is obsessed with her – I can see it in his eyes." Hermione grinned.

"I don't think so. You are mental, Hermione." Ron shook his head. "We are talking about young Voldie."

"If you are still worried, I will find out if she is back, okay, because we are sharing a dormitory anyway…Furthermore, I think that Tom is actually pretty nice."

"Hermione, you are the same as all the people here and are deluded by his pleasant façade. Dumbledore told us that Tom was quite the charmer – don't fall for his charm." Harry warned her.

"Harry, this is just totally out of the question. I can't believe you think that I believe his words. You and Dumbledore told me how he really is under his façade. But under the other façade he probably is different again."

"I don't know where you get this from, but it will be a downright miracle, if you can get them together."

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

To Jana's dismay, Tom hadn't asked her out, he hadn't made any moves and although Jana had just loved their little 'date' in the kitchen, she was disappointed. She would have loved to be kissed by Tom, or her face being held in his strong hands…

Sighing, Jana followed Tom into the Slytherin common room where a cluster of girls was standing in front of the noticeboard, whispering excitedly.

"Do you think, he will ask me out?"

"Ooooh, this is sooo your chance."

"We can buy our dress robes at the Hogsmeade weekend."

"What is it?" Jana asked Tom when they had reached the noticeboard.

"A ball – have a look. The Halloween Ball." Tom wrinkled his nose. He hated balls – he thought they were a waste of time. Tom would rather use this time to explore the castle or read a dark book than standing around with a glass of butterbeer in his hands and making smalltalk. He usually went there alone anyway. Maybe, this time he would just skip it altogether. He was headboy, after all.

"A ball?" a sweet voice called out excitedly. "That's great! I love balls." Jana was looking at the sign with glowing cheeks and somehow Tom jerked awake.

He could ask her. It would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Jana and well… maybe… a kiss…

As Tom was about to open his mouth, a far less welcome voice appeared.

"Jana, what took you so long?"

And Tom groaned inwardly. Marc was gazing angrily at the pair. "I was soooo worried!"

"None of your business, Davies." Tom smirked and plopped down on the sofa. "Keep your abnormally large nose out of other people's business if you want to know what's good for you."

"Don't you threaten me, Riddle!" Marc spat.

"I am merely pointing out your possibilities." Tom said loftily.

"Don't fight, please." Jana wailed.

"What were you doing with Tom then?"

"We… uhm had something to eat and talked a bit." Jana said, her face a red tinge. Why did she have to go red now? Tom and she didn't really do anything forbidden – they didn't even kiss. So what was her problem then? 'I'm probably imagining him kissing me… that would make anyone go red.'

"You talked? And why couldn't you do that in front of me?" Marc said, his face inches from his sister's.

Tom got up from his coach in and pulled Marc off. "If you ever think of hurting your sister, you are going to die. Is that clear?"

"Tom! He would never hurt me! He is just upset!" Jana cried out. "You know what? I'm going to bed. I don't want to deal with you both at the moment!"

Jana turned up and headed for the stairs when Marc broke free and called out to her: "Jana wait!"

"This includes you as well!" Jana said sharply and ran up to her dormitory.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Later on, when she was lying in her bed, she was reading her favourite book "New Moon" (A/N: Sorry , but I just had to write that.) she was upset that Bella went to Italy to save Edward. 'He left you! Why are you _still _running after him? Jacob is so much better. He wouldn't leave you and apart from that, he is HOT.' Shaking her head, Jana put the book on her bedside table and suddenly her heart ached.

Why couldn't Tom be more like Jacob Black? Caring, a good friend and not giving up on his girl? Tom was the total opposite. Cold, careless, cunning, manipulative and obviously not interested in her.

She would just have to close the chapter Tom and concentrate on someone who was healthier for her. Maybe Abraxas would be the one.

Hermione on the bed next to her had similar gloomy thoughts. This mission was proving more and more difficult. Could she really get them together? Hermione seriously doubted it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

_Hermione on the bed next to her had similar gloomy thoughts. This mission was proving more and more difficult. Could she really get them together? Hermione seriously doubted it. _

On with the story:

The Weekend came and with it rain. Shivering, the girls got dressed quickly and left for breakfast before the Hogsmeade trip.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

**Jana POV:**

Today, I wore my outfit I once received after a particularly strenuous photo shoot. Grey designer jeans, a white and pink top with a white jacket and white boots. My hair was open and I wore a bit of make-up. I liked my appearance when I looked one last time into the mirror before I walked down to breakfast.

When I went into the hallway, Abraxas was already waiting for me, smirking of course. "Hello Jana." he greeted me with his usual cocky voice. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." I smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself." which wasn't a lie either. Abraxas had his hair gelled into a messy out-of-bed look and he wore black designer clothes.

"Thanks. Shall we go then?" Abraxas motioned for the carriages.

"Sure." Abraxas offered me his arm and I took it, walking to the carriages.

Neither I nor Abraxas saw a pair of dark furious eyes watching them intently.

"It's beautiful here." Jana said, glancing around the village impressed.

"Yes, it is. Where do you want to go?"

"I definitely need a new quill and some make-up." Jana said, looking around. "Is there also a sweets shop?"

"Yes, there is. Honeydukes is the best sweetshop in Britain." Abraxas said nodding in the left direction. "I also need to go to the quidditch supply store and then we can go for a drink, alright?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and let myself being steered away by Abraxas. Today, he was a real gentleman (or maybe not only today?) and fulfilled me every wish. I enjoyed our date more and more and even forgot about Tom and Marc.

Abraxas was handsome, had good manners and obviously loads of money. My parents would definitely approve of him, though maybe not Marc.

"Let's go and have some coffee." Abraxas said, leading me up a hill. Where did he actually want to go? Up a hill? I wasn't really wearing the right shoes for a walk. However, just as this thought occurred, Abraxas stopped next to a tiny, cosy-looking cottage.

"Madame Puddifoots." he told me smirking and led me inside.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

**Hermione POV:  
**  
"It's a beautiful village." Marc smiled. "Besides, I can't believe we've already been here for an hour."

"Yes, time flies by." I answered, looking around Honeydukes which was so different from the Honeydukes 65 years later… Of course the selection seemed a bit small and it just lacked the usual toffee-scented air.

"Let me pay for your sweets, Hermione." Marc smiled.

"Oh no, it's okay." I said startled.

Marc rolled his eyes, took my strawberry creams and his toffees and went to pay for them at the counter.

"Bit different from our time, isn't it?" Ron whispered into my ear. Apparently, Ron and Harry were inside the shop at the same time.

"Yes, it is. Especially the assortment." I patiently waited for Marc to return. "Guess I have to go now. See you later, Ron."

With a wave, Marc and I left the warmth of the shop just to step outside in the now poring rain.

"Luckily, I've got an umbrella." Marc smirked and produced a black family-sized umbrella from nothing.

"How did you do that?" I asked surprised.

"It's a simple spell." Marc smirked. "One of the advantages of being home schooled."

"You have to show me, when we're back!" I exclaimed.

"Sure…" Marc smiled but then looked down. "Have you already seen Jana, Hermione? Or Abraxas?"

I laughed. Was he obsessed with his sister or what? So far, we've had a great date and he hadn't even once mentioned Jana. "Don't worry, Marc, she is perfectly alright. Abraxas would never hurt her."

"I doubt it." Marc said anxiously, looking around for his sister.

"Relax. Everything will be okay." I smiled and tugged at his arm. "What's Tom doing?" I pointed at a white house reading 'Hogs Head' where Tom was assembled with some of his followers. All of them were looking grimly down the road, their heads turned away from our path.

"I don't know. Probably going for a drink in the Hogs Head." Marc sneered. "But Abraxas told me that the Hogs Head is a dodgy place. The customers there are dark and strange and everything is dirty. He is taking Jana somewhere else."

"Now, are we only looking for your sister, or are we going to spend some time together?" I asked. Ugh. I sounded like a nagging girlfriend and didn't like that at all. I only went out with Marc, because I wanted Tom and Jana to go together.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Marc said and looked it too. "I really enjoy spending time with you. But she is my twin sister and I'm really scared of leaving her in the presence of this idiot."

Well, Marc had a point there. I wouldn't want to leave my friends or family in the presence of a Malfoy either.

"It's okay…Let's find the café where Abraxas and Jana are now." I sighed.

"Thanks, Hermione, you are really great. And I promise you, I will sort it out, and then I won't leave you, okay? We can spend the rest of the afternoon together…" Marc smiled.

Ugh. GREAT…

"Come on, I know where to go." Marc pulled me towards a hill I had never noticed before. Did he expect me to walk there with my new shoes?

Obviously. He offered me his arm and I took it without really noticing. It already seemed natural. Why couldn't the boys in the future also be as gentleman-like as the guys in the forties?

"Here we are." Marc proudly led me to the door of a small cottage, reading "Madame Puddifoots".

Wait. This rings a bell. Madame Puddifoots, didn't Harry once go there with Cho? Isn't that a cottage for lovers? Did Marc really just take me there?

But before I could respond, I was already inside the tiny café.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

**Normal POV:**

"Your brother is here." Abraxas said angrily.

Oh no! Did this git have to be everywhere I was? Did he follow me?

"NOOOOO." I moaned angrily. "How did he know where to find me, Abraxas?"

Abraxas blushed. "He probably overheard me talking to Alphard. I told him, I was taking you to Madame Puddifoots."

"Well…" Jana smiled sourly. "So what? I'm here with you and I'm not letting him ruin my day."

"Jana!" Marc called out desperately.

"Yes?" Jana asked. She was sitting about a foot and a half away from the table where Hermione and Marc were now sitting down, removing their coats and shawls.

"Why are you here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, Abraxas did the same, and their eyes met for a few seconds.

"You know why. Obviously, because I'm on a date with Abraxas." Jana replied angrily. "And you knew that. So deal with it. Besides, you are here with Hermione anyway."

"That's not the point." and his ears were growing red. "Hermione is good company and Abraxas is just… an idiot."

"Excuse me, Marc." Abraxas stood up and looked dangerously at Marc. "I think I know that I am better company than _you_. At least, I don't boss her around and I don't tell her who to go out with and neither am I a possessive pig. Rings a bell?"

Marc got up too. "You think you are good enough for my sister?"

"Boys…" Hermione got to her feet as well. "Don't fight here!"

"Yes, don't." Jana said, thankful for Hermione's interference. "I don't want you to fight. Marc, I know you only want the best for me, but you don't know Abraxas _that _well. Besides, I'm old enough to make my own choices. And lastly, it is just a _date_."

To Jana's, Hermione's and Abraxas' luck, Marc calmed down a bit. Hermione and Marc had their coffee and tried hard not to listen to Abraxas' and Jana's conversation.

"Let's leave…" Abraxas said suggestively to Jana and paid for their drinks.

"Okay." Jana grinned and quickly looked towards her brother. Would he follow her again?

Marc seemed to be deep in conversation with Hermione, but in reality, he was listening in on Jana's conversation.

"Bye Marc, bye Hermione." Jana grinned, letting Abraxas steer her out of the café. Hermione and Abraxas nodded and Marc didn't reply at all, but went deadly quiet.

"Hermione, let me help you into your cloak, I think I know what they're up to."

"What do you want to do?" Hermione was at a loss. "Do you really want to follow her?"

"I saw it in his eyes – I can read people's eyes and therefore sense their emotions." Marc explained and Hermione gasped. "You are an eye-reader? They are very rare…"

"Yes, they are – and let me tell you, they come in useful." Marc smirked. "For example, I noticed that you like me as a friend, but nothing more. There isn't any desire in your eyes. Am I right?"

Hermione blushed furiously. "Wha'- how? What are you saying?" she finally spluttered.

"It's okay." Marc was still smiling. "At least I saw that you enjoyed our date – and so did I by the way. But now let's find my sister."

Glad that she wouldn't have to comment on this very unsettling matter, Hermione followed him outside.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Abraxas and Jana were walking hand in hand through the woods. Luckily, it had stopped raining and the sun was even shining through the think branches. It was very quiet around them, except for a few birds twittering, but apart from that, not sound filtered through and the atmosphere was very peaceful. Suddenly, Abraxas stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"Jana…" he said softly, stroking her face and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jana just stood there, not daring to say a thing in order not to ruin the moment. Her breathing had stopped as well as Abraxas'.

"What would you say if I kissed you?" Abraxas asked quietly.

Jana deliberated for a moment. 'I have to leave him hanging there a bit before I answer.' But then she saw his handsome face and lush open lips and therefore she knew she couldn't let him wait any longer.

"I would say, try it out and see for yourself." she said hoarsely.

Gratefully, Abraxas pushed his lips onto hers, pulling her nearer towards his body. He moaned and put his tongue into her mouth and Jana gladly responded. The kiss was heated and very sweet at the same time.

Unfortunately, a yell broke the peaceful atmosphere and Abraxas and Jana broke apart, shocked.

"Malfoy!" Marc was furious. "What did you do to her? Did you bewitch her?" he was now holding Malfoy on his collar and shaking him. "I swear I'm going to kill you now with my bare hands!"

"Never!" Malfoy choked out. "You don't want me as your enemy, Davies."

"No? Maybe. It's better than you snogging my sister." Marc's face now resembled a tomato.

"Help me, Jana." Hermione said shocked. Both girls tried to pry Marc away from Abraxas and it wasn't easy.

"Marc, calm down!" Jana said shocked and embarrassed. "Let me explain everything!"

"I think this piece of dirt has to do some explaining!" Marc spat.

"It's my fault as well as Abraxas'. Now, let's walk back to school and let me explain everything." Jana said hurriedly.

Marc shot Abraxas a death glare, but let Jana steer him away. He put his arm possessively over her shoulder and didn't look back.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Abraxas sat down on a nearby tree trunk, his head in his hands and shaking madly. Hermione didn't know what to do. Should she just leave as well? Or should she stay? Dumbledore never said anything about befriending the Malfoys.

Hermione looked at him again. He looked broken and disappointed, not like his usual cocky and proud self. What Malfoy needed was someone to be there for him, Hermione figured. And why shouldn't she? _This _Malfoy had never done anything mean to her, never teased her, never bullied her… nothing. Just because his grandson was an asshole, didn't mean that Abraxas was also one.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione sat down next to her. She was startled to see that he was crying. Two silvery tears were running down his pale but perfect face. Hesitantly, she put her arm around him in a sisterly way and surprisingly enough, Malfoy didn't flinch.

And then Abraxas began to talk, about his childhood, about his father, his family's goals and his upbringing.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Marc and Jana were walking back to Hogwarts, not noticing Tom and his followers a few feet behind them. They were yelling at each other, not holding back.

"I can't believe it! You are acting like a slut, Jana!"

"Do you even know what a slut is?"

"You've just acted like one."

"Because Abraxas and I shared _one _kiss?"

"Because you are on your first date and you've _already_ kissed. Besides, I can see it in his eyes, that his intentions are different. He only wants to get you into bed."

"How dare you call me a slut!" Jana slapped Marc the face. "Besides, it isn't your business. I never ever want to talk to you again! How dare you destroy my date! I hate you!"

"Jana!" Marc was holding his cheek, but Jana didn't turn around and ran up the last steps to the school. Tom and his followers were looking at the scene before them, with amusement in their faces.

"One feisty girl! Finally stood up to her brother." Orion Black grinned and Avery guffawed.

"Be quiet, Black." Tom said dangerously quietly. "Her brother won't know what hit him. He is nothing without his sister – he can't be without her. Let's see how he manages the next few days. I bet he won't be pleased. If he thinks Abraxas is not good enough for her, then wait and see."

Black, Avery and Rosier looked confusedly at Tom. "Why?"

"I will keep that as my secret for now, but you'll soon know." Tom said with an air of awful finality.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

After listening to Abraxas' complicated lifestyle, Hermione felt drained and also oddly sorry for Abraxas. His childhood indeed hadn't been that easy and she was glad about this opportunity to speak with him. If you got to know him better, he was actually a scared boy, presenting a mask of hostility and proud.

"Abraxas." Hermione said soothingly. "I appreciate you telling me all of this."

"Don't tell anyone, Hermione!" Abraxas said and Hermione nodded. "Of course not. Your secret is safe with me."

Abraxas mouthed thank you at her before looking down again.

"And Abraxas, you _can _change the way Malfoys are brought up. You can bring them up differently. Bring your sons and grandsons up, with a healthy understanding and an open-minded family structure." Hermione said and clapped Abraxas on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I might." Abraxas smiled weakly. Smiled, not smirked. And Hermione found that she liked his smile very much. "Come on; let's go back, we're late for the feast anyway."

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Jana sat as far away as possible from Marc. She was sitting with Eileen and Harry, and instead of eating her spaghetti; she pushed them from one part of the plate to the other.

"Not hungry?" Eileen wondered. "Didn't your date with Abraxas go well?"

Jana shrugged. The date with Abraxas was fine – actually, it was great, before her brother had appeared. And after that, everything had changed. She hated her brother with all her guts now and couldn't stand the sight of him. Luckily, he wasn't at the feast this evening, or Jana would have thrown her spaghetti into his face.

"It was very nice." Jana said in a strained voice. "Abraxas is a real gentleman."

Eileen's eyes went big and Harry snorted. Jana glared at him. "Harry, maybe you need to have your eyes cleaned out – Abraxas _is _a gentleman. Oh wait, no need to, you are wearing glasses… you are forgiven."

Eileen laughed out loud and Harry's face darkened, but he decided to just let it rest.

"So what happened, why are you so down?" Eileen asked.

Jana sighed. "It was my brother!"

Harry and Eileen leaned closer. "Your brother? What did he do?" Harry asked.

"He ruined my date and he called me a slut." Jana said quietly, tears threatening to fall.

"How did he ruin your date?" Eileen asked aghast.

"He followed me around everywhere, to Madame Puddifoots, to the woods where Abraxas and I kissed-"Jana said and Eileen's mouth opened as if she wanted to comment on that but Jana continued "and he called me a slut."

Eileen and Harry looked at each other, not knowing what they should say.

"Why would your brother act like that?" Eileen muttered. "I thought he was quite nice – a bit possessive, maybe, but I never figured he would be like that."

"Well, I told him, that I never want to talk to him again." Jana finished and Harry and Eileen grinned at each other.

"You go girl!" Eileen smirked.

"Where is Hermione, by the way?" Harry asked the two girls, and Jana looked uncomfortable.

"Well – when Marc and I left, Hermione stayed behind with Abraxas."

"WHAT?" Harry yelped. "How could she do that?"

"Don't worry, Harry, nothing happened to her." Jana rolled her eyes. "Abraxas really isn't _that _bad. Why would you and my brother think like that?"

"But now to something else…" Eileen's eyes were shining with curiosity. "You and Abraxas _kissed_? How was it?"

Jana grinned and Harry almost wanted to cover his ears. He didn't really want to know how a Malfoy kissed.

"Abraxas is a great kisser, it was really good, I suppose. Until Marc ruined it, of course." Jana said angrily. "I will pay him back."

"Oh yes, I will help you." Eileen smirked.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Tom and some of his followers were watching the exchange covertly and in Tom's opinion, it couldn't have gone any better. Jana was angry with Marc and wouldn't constantly be clinging to him – one advantage. And Abraxas seemed to have taken a liking to Hermione – the new girl – another advantage.

That left Tom's reign clear.

"Black, tell everyone – there is a death eater meeting tonight at 8 clock! Be sure to spread the word around. We might even talk about recruiting new followers." Tom said evenly.

"Are you thinking of letting girls in as well?"

"I was deliberating, but we should wait with that." Tom said, thinking of Jana as a death eater. It didn't suit her and he didn't want her to be wasted for something lowly as that. Though Jana as his 'partner' sounded better – the prospect was daunting to him, but he still wanted to wait.

At this exact moment, Abraxas strutted in, with Hermione half a pace behind him, both pink in the face and grinning broadly. It didn't take a genius to know what was going on. What Tom surprised was why Harry looked furious. If it had been Marc – okay. Or Jana – okay. But HARRY?

Abraxas and Hermione sat down at a secluded spot near some first years. Orion and Avery smirked, not doubts, preparing to question Abraxas later. They were like girls - they loved gossiping.

Harry marched up to the pair and sat across from Hermione. Tom leaned closer to hear what they were talking about but to his dismay, he didn't understand anything, as the babble around him was too loud.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

"Hermione," Harry said, smiling sourly at her. "How was your date with _Marc_?"

"Oh, he was being a jerk." Hermione exclaimed loftily, reaching for some bread. "He followed Jana around like a sick puppy and practically ruined her date with Ma- Abraxas."

"So, why are _you _here with Abraxas then?" he had to know what was going on. Hermione hated the whole Malfoy-family as much as he did – if not more. So why was she sitting here with a Malfoy, giggling, blushing and smiling? It was _so _not her.

"She met up with me and we decided to spend the rest of the time together." Abraxas smirked at Harry, sensing another competition. "And I tell you, we had _lots_ of fun."

Harry rolled his eyes, signalling Abraxas how wrong he was with his assumption. "Great for you. I just wanted to remind you, about you-know-what, Hermione. Don't forget that."

How could she forget her mission? Just because she was here with Abraxas for _tonight _didn't mean that she would fall head over heels for him and forget the Jana-Tom-part. Did Harry think she was as brainless as Lavender?

"No, I won't forget, Harry." Hermione replied tartly. "Besides, you could make yourself useful as well. We'll talk about that later, tonight, ok?"

"Okay." Harry said. "Where? Slytherin library?"

"I thought about Ron. Maybe meet up in the official library at eight?"

"Okay, I'll tell him."

It was going to be a long night, Hermione assumed and she assumed right.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

_How could she forget her mission? Just because she was here with Abraxas for tonight didn't mean that she would fall head over heels for him and forget the Jana-Tom-part. Did Harry think she was as brainless as Lavender?_

"_No, I won't forget, Harry." Hermione replied tartly. "Besides, you could make yourself useful as well. We'll talk about that later, tonight, ok?"_

"_Okay." Harry said. "Where? Slytherin library?"_

"_I thought about Ron. Maybe meet up in the official library at eight?"_

"_Okay, I'll tell him."_

_It was going to be a long night, Hermione assumed and she assumed right. _

On with the story:

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

"I didn't ask for YOUR opinion, Malfoy." Tom said dangerously. They were in the forbidden forest, it was black, cold and dark, and Tom was being his icy, territorial self.

"We won't let any girls in – they wouldn't be useful for us." Tom shook his head. "If I find any uses for them, I will let you know. Instead, I want you to recruit new members. I don't expect Marc to join us – besides, I wouldn't let him anyway – he will be one of our enemies among the mudbloods. However, Malfoy, you could ask the new boy, Evans, if he wants to join."

Tom turned towards the other followers. "And we need to recruit people from other houses, too. Purebloods. Don't ask the goody-goodies obviously, they wouldn't really understand our mission. Try the Ravenclaws first – I guess there would be many Ravenclaws who would love to join. Then try the Hufflepuffs, maybe you can convince some. Don't bother with the Gryffindors – you wouldn't have any luck there."

"Yes, master…" all of them muttered.

"You are dismissed now." Tom said lazily and the future death eaters hurried away.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

"Don't tell Ron about your date with Malfoy. He would go ballistic, Hermione." Harry said evenly. He and Hermione were waiting for Ron in the normal library – a place Ron rarely visited.

At exactly that moment, Ron appeared, panting heavily. "Sorry – had prefect's meeting."

"That's alright, Ron." Harry said, making space for his best friend. "What's up?"

"I can't believe it. There will be a Halloween ball!" Ron beamed.

Hermione's face lit up as well. "That's great! Hopefully, Tom and Jana can go together, then."

"We _have _to get them together!" Harry said, massaging his forehead. "On the upside, Marc isn't going to be interfering and Abraxas is also out of the way." He shot Hermione a significant look. "But what can we do?"

"I'll think of a plan." Hermione promised. "After all, the sign will be put up tonight at the latest, right Ron?"

"I think at the moment they are putting the signs up. We still need to finalise a few things."

"Even better. Is it going to be with costumes?"

"We don't know yet." Ron groaned. "Gahh, there is so much to think about."

"Well, Ron, you _are _a prefect! There are certain responsibilities you have to fulfil. Furthermore, you've already been a prefect before…. sixty years later, in case you haven't noticed." Hermione said crossly.

"I know, superwoman! But we didn't have to organize a ball then." Ron rolled his eyes. "Now, why are we here?"

"I needed to tell you something… about my day in Hogsmeade today." Hermione launched into her story, retelling everything in perfect detail, but leaving out the bit, where Abraxas and she were concerned. Harry and Ron didn't need to know everything. She only told them that Abraxas and she walked back to school and her telling him to bring up his sons and grandsons differently.

"Good idea." Ron grinned. "But why would you walk back with Malfoy, of all people?"

"Can't I now even walk back with a fellow Slytherin?" Hermione frowned but blushed heavily to her dismay. What a give-away.

"Maybe he is interested in you! Hermione, stay away from him. You know what Malfoy's can be like." Ron warned and Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I'll be sure to remember, Ron!" Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle. "But now to the important business! We need to get some insider information on this death eater group and the easiest way would be if one of you were a death eater. As a spy, at least. Harry, you would be perfect. You are a Slytherin and know many curses. Besides, you even look darker – darker than Ron at least."

"Thanks a bunch, Hermione." Ron said playfully angry. "Just because I don't look dark, doesn't mean that I'm not."

"Well, but Harry looks the part!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Yes, Hermione, I know what you mean and I promise, I'll try to get into this group. Though I honestly don't know how to do it."

"Why don't you befriend, Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? You must be kidding, Hermione. He is such a git!" Harry exclaimed, but when he noticed Hermione's look, he rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll try my best."

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

At ten o clock p.m., Eileen and Jana were sitting in the Slytherin common room, doing their homework in front of the fire. Only five other Slytherins were in the common room – first and second years by the look of it and Jana and Eileen were also about to go to bed. To Jana's luck, her brother was somewhere else. She didn't want to face him at the moment. Actually, she debated with herself, if she would ever forgive him!

Suddenly, they heard a commotion upstairs, most of the Slytherins lifted their heads and stopped doing what they had been doing, and it suddenly went deathly quiet in the common room.

"How dare you ruin my date, you idiot!" a male voice hollered.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her!" another voice bellowed. Jana almost covered her face in embarrassment – it was her brother and they were undoubtedly fighting for her.

"I won't! And it's not your decision, asshole!" another voice spat, which was undoubtedly Abraxas' voice.

"It is, since you are talking about my twin sister! I know your intentions, Malfoy, and they are not good." Marc screamed and they heard a loud clatter.

"You have absolutely no idea. Here have that!" Abraxas did something that made Marc scream. He had probably punched him.

"OW, you idiot!" It was quiet again and Abraxas yelled as well.

"If you ever break my nose again, Davies, I will kill you with my bare hands!"

Then they heard thumps and yells, things breaking and it was obvious to the two girls that they were fighting big time.

"Get someone!" Eileen said with panicked eyes, looking at the first years, but they looked too scared to react. Jana shook her head and went to get to the boys' staircase where the noises were getting even louder. "You can't go up there – it's magically protected. It's for boys only." Eileen said.

"Well, I guess, I'll look for a teacher then." Jana replied, looking panicked as well.

She opened the portrait hole and luckily heard footsteps. Maybe it was Tom! He, as headboy, could do something about it. But luck wasn't with her. Harry and Hermione appeared, looking at the breathless Jana with concern.

"What happened?" Hermione was first to react.

"Fight…" Jana said, close to tears. "Abraxas… and my brother."

"Oh no!" Harry and Hermione ran inside, leaving Jana in front of the door. She needed to find Slughorn – or any other teacher – and maybe Tom. Her heart swelled, when she thought of Tom. She still couldn't forget him, although he probably wasn't interested, and it bothered her, that he still starred in her dreams.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

She turned a corner, lost in thoughts, when she saw him. He was in a classroom – what was he doing at ten o clock in the evening? It seemed very suspicious and since Jana had already been warned about Tom's bad boy imagine, she didn't want to press the matter further.

"Good evening, Jana." Tom's velvet voice spoke. He hadn't even turned around – spooky. "You are out of bed at this time of the night."

"I… I came to get… somebody." Jana croaked. Ugh, he still had this effect on her and her heart was thumping faster. "What are YOU doing here, then?"

"I was patrolling – I'm headboy after all."

Now Jana remembered why she was actually out in the hallways. "Tom, I need you!"

Tom turned around abruptly and saw Jana standing there in all her glory. He almost lost it then. She looked so fragile, helpless and obviously devastated, that Tom's heart went out to her and he felt a strange need to protect her. He _so _wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, when she said these words. They sounded wonderful coming from her… Tom, I need you…

But Jana's face was hard and it seemed to be something serious. "Can I help?"

"Yes… Abraxas and Marc are fighting… and not only with words… it seems to us that they are demolishing the furniture…" Jana said, tears forming in her eyes.

Tom looked startled and swiftly walked out of the room, his long black cloak, billowing behind him.

"Pureblood." Tom and Jana entered and saw that the common room was now full of people. It just heightened Jana's embarrassment – everyone had heard her brother and Abraxas fighting about _her_.

"Out of the way!" Tom snapped to some curious looking third-year boys and looked at Jana then. "You'd better come with me."

He pulled her upstairs towards the boys' stairs and Jana gasped. "I thought, girls weren't allowed to go there? Eileen told me there was some kind of invisible barrier. How did you do that?"

"She is right, actually. But I am allowed to reverse the spell, Jana. I'm headboy, after all."

'I think I've heard this sentence about a dozen times before.' Jana thought a deep ache suddenly settling in her stomach. What would happen when she saw Abraxas and Marc? Were they alright?

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Tom imperiously opened the door of their dormitory and Jana was greeted with a sight, she would not forget soon. Abraxas and Marc were rolling around the floor, hitting and punching each other, yanking their hair out and screaming profanities at each other. Abraxas' glass cabinet was lying on the floor in pieces and Marc's beside lamp was also smashed. Harry was sitting on Malfoy's bed, trying to stop them – without success, obviously.

"Impedimenta!" Tom said, pointing his wand at the two students and they fell apart, immediately, punching the air instead.

"You will both stop fighting, NOW!" Tom commanded and both of them, stopped, looking distressed. Marc had a long bleeding gash in his face and Abraxas' nose seemed to be broken. Their hair was ruffled and their clothes torn.

"Mister Evans…" Tom said silkily turning to Harry. "In situations like these you are allowed to use magic." and Harry nodded. He would know the next time – the rules were obviously different in the 40s.

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Davies – I am disgusted by your behaviour! I've never expected Slytherin students to react like that. Ten points from Slytherin _each_ and I will take you to Slughorn NOW!" Tom said unemotionally. "Follow me, please."

Abraxas and Marc got up, groaning and massaging their knuckles, but followed Tom without any comments.

Jana just stood there open-mouthed! What idiots – how could they embarrass her like that? Harry smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Well, it's not your fault – it's _theirs_." Jana said acidly and went to her dorm. She couldn't stand any more fights and people staring at her. Jana knew that Hermione and Eileen were still downstairs, and didn't feel like facing them either, so she pulled her curtains closed and opened her new moon book.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

"You didn't honestly think that this wouldn't have any aftermath?" Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. "He breaks up their date and then you expect Malfoy to thank him on his knees or what?"

"Not really!" Hermione mirrored his expression. "I'm just so glad that Marc DID break them up! Therefore, Tom's reign is clear, because neither Marc nor Abraxas are in his way."

"Yeah, it's great, but you have to get Riddle to ask her out for the Halloween-ball. But how?" Hermione was pinching her nose, gazing into the fire.

"Well – "Harry smirked – which was something you didn't see too often – and suddenly his eyes were alight with determination. "Are you good at forging handwritings?"

"Not really. Ron is usually better at that. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've got an idea. Mind you, it's not very original, but I think it will work." Harry went on enthusiastically. "We'll write a note, inviting Jana to the ball and pretend we are Riddle and we'll invite Riddle, pretending we're Jana."

"Oh, I'm not sure, this is going to work." Hermione said sceptically and Harry yawned. "You go to bed, Harry, I'm not yet tired. I'll stay here in front of the fire."

"Good night, then, Hermione. Although I really don't like sharing a dorm with those two fight heads." Harry said concerned.

"First of all, they didn't fight with you. And now that Tom has dealt with them, I doubt they are going to fight again." Hermione grinned. She had just noticed the announcement of the Halloween ball and they needed a plan. And Hermione promised herself that she wouldn't go to bed before she had a plan.

It was getting colder and darker and Hermione noticed that the common room was only empty. 'I'll just lie down a little.' she thought and lay down on the couch. 'Just a short nap, so that I can think more clearly.'

But she fell asleep.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

And was awoken again by the common room door, creaking loudly open. Hermione raised her head, disoriented at first and suddenly noticed a dark figure. Still fuzzy with sleep, Hermione located her wand and cast a lumos.

The other person let out a throaty laugh and switched the lights on. Blinking, suddenly confused, Hermione could make out a young attractive man with black hair, perfectly pressed robes and a pale chiselled face.

"Good evening, Hermione." Tom Riddle called out pleasantly.

'Tom Riddle! The last person I want to be with when I'm alone in the Slytherin common room and still sleepy.' Hermione was a bit scared and goose bumps started to rise on her arms. "Good evening, Tom." Hermione said as evenly as possible, but noticed to her horror, that she failed miserably.

Tom smirked and walked closer to her. "Did I wake you up?" his voice was as comforting as a pair of knives, pointing directly at you.

"Yes – but I suppose, I have to go back to my dorm anyway… I fell asleep." Hermione answered and noticed to her horror, that Tom was making his way towards her couch until he finally plopped down next to her. Hermione couldn't move from fear. Why would he do that? This couldn't happen – he really wanted to talk to her now? Come on…

"Uhm, what's the time, please?" Hermione asked politely. Diversion tactics – it sounded quite easy.

"1:24 a.m. I've been patrolling and I had to see Dippett and Slughorn because of Davies and Malfoy." Tom said curtly. "I normally go to bed earlier, but I had to take them there as it's my responsibility. I'm headboy, after all."

"Yes… right." Hermione groped in her head thinking of things she could ask him. She didn't feel like going up to bed now, because now was the perfect opportunity to get to know Tom better. Her fear was still there though. "So how are they? Marc and Abraxas? I didn't hear them come in!"

"They are working for Slughorn now, cleaning out his cupboards. Detention for a week!" Tom smiled grimly. Serves them right!

"Quite embarrassing for Jana, wasn't it?" Hermione asked faintly. On the one hand, she was glad that they had finally reached this topic, but on the other hand, she desperately wanted to go to bed.

"I can't imagine how she must feel!" Tom said deep in thought. "I am of the opinion that she doesn't really want to have anything to do with Marc or Abraxas."

Did Hermione just hear a note of triumph in his voice? She dearly hoped so, because now there was her possibility to get it started.

"A shame." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Jana is such a great person – she deserves a better boyfriend anyway."

Tom agreed with her. "Yes, Hermione someone with more power and influence than just little Abraxas who can't use anything but his fists."

"Influence?" Hermione was taken aback. It was so _obvious _that he was talking about himself.

"Yes, someone who can control her brother better and put him in his right place." Yes, that sounded _exactly _like Tom. It even sounded a bit like young Voldemort and Hermione shuddered. Well, but it was their opportunity to change the future.

"I thought that a special someone would suit her just fine." Hermione said suggestively and Tom's eyes snapped open. "Really? Don't tell me it's ...Harry!" Tom said irritably "Because I'm telling you he's not."

"Actually, I was talking about _you_." Hermione said coldly and got up swiftly. "But if you insult my friends, I won't talk to you anymore." She had just reached the stairs when she congratulated herself on her bravery and suddenly noticed Tom standing right behind her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to insult your friend." Tom said in his deep voice and looked at Hermione closely.

"Yeah – well – I _was _talking about you, Tom. You and Jana would be perfect for each other." Hermione said earnestly, though she doubted it. Jana was such a sweet girl and Tom seemed to be obnoxious, dangerous and bad. Jana couldn't seriously want to be with him! But Dumbledore wanted them to get them together, so she had to do it.

"See this sign, Hermione?" Tom pointed towards the announcement of the Halloween ball. "I want to ask her out, but I just can't, when her brother and Malfoy are in the way."

"They aren't anymore." Hermione said shrugging.

"That's good." Tom said and went for the stairs but he turned around one last time. "Oh and Hermione – Abraxas told me that he was heartened by your words and he only fought because you had put new hope into him and new power. Without you, he would probably never have confronted Marc."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened in the last chapter:

"_See this sign, Hermione?" Tom pointed towards the announcement of the Halloween ball. "I want to ask her out, but I just can't, when her brother and Malfoy are in the way."_

"_They aren't anymore." Hermione said shrugging.  
_

"_That's good." Tom said and went for the stairs but he turned around one last time. "Oh and Hermione – Abraxas told me that he was heartened by your words and he only fought because you had put new hope into him and new power. Without you, he would probably never have confronted Marc." _

On with the story:

Jana awoke the following morning with a slight headache and when she recalled why, she groaned and turned over to the other side, but couldn't go back to sleep. The memories of the fight were haunting her, the embarrassment, the fear and the anger. It didn't help, that Eileen and Hermione were already up and about getting ready for the day.

"Wake up!" Eileen called and pulled Jana's curtains away with a flourish.

Jana buried herself deeper into the pillows and whimpered.

"Come on, Jana." Hermione said gently. "Abraxas and Marc had to do detention together yesterday evening. They've learned their lesson."

Jana finally looked up. "Oh. Well – not my problem anyway." she heaved herself out of bed and stood up shakily. So much for lying in bed until midday.

"Hermione and I will go down to breakfast. I doubt you can make it in time as well." Eileen announced. Fine for them. Jana didn't feel like eating anyway.

"No no, you go on without me. I won't go to breakfast. What's our first class anyway?" Jana asked, her brain still fuzzy from sleep.

"I don't know about you, but we have Care of Magical Creatures." Eileen said raising an eyebrow. "You probably have arithmancy then."

Arithmancy? Great, a class with her brother.

"Hermione, what about you?" Jana asked, hoping that at least Hermione was with her.

"Arithmancy." Hermione said to Jana's delight. Yep!

"That's great; can you sit with me, please? I don't want to sit next to… my brother."

"Sure." Hermione smiled and departed with Eileen, leaving Jana to get ready.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Jana and Hermione arrived at the same time and only found a seat directly behind Marc, which he noticed to Hermione's and Jana's dismay. "Jana…" Marc started, turning around in his seat to face his sister and Hermione.

"I don't want to hear any apologies." Jana said, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother. "You've done enough damage and quite frankly I don't feel like talking to you."

"I'm so sorry, Jana. I have messed up big time, I know. I just did that to save you from an asshole because I only have your best interests at heart. I want you to be happy and not to suffer from a broken heart. Don't you understand that?" Marc explained, despite Jana's reluctance to talk to him.

"Life has its ups and downs and you have to learn from your mistakes, but if you don't let me have any experiences, I won't learn what's good and what's bad." Jana shook her head dismissively. Why did her brother always assume she wanted to be rescued or warned from something?

"Jana, I promise you, I won't interfere again!" Marc said, sounding honest.

"I don't believe you." Jana spat.

"Sister, I miss you, I can't stand not talking to you. It drives me crazy." Marc said and the pain was clearly visible in his eyes.

"You have to think before you act!"

"I know that and I won't do it anymore. You can do whatever you want to do." Marc said in a pained voice. "I might give my opinions, but I won't interfere again." He held out his hand and Jana shook it.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, I won't forgive you for a second time." Jana said sternly, but a smile broke out on her face nevertheless.

"Okay sister." Marc stood up and hugged Jana fiercely. "I'm glad you forgive me and that we're on speaking terms again."

"I missed you too." Jana smiled slightly and kissed her brother on his cheek. "But I'm warning you, this is your only chance." She wouldn't forgive her brother a second time and she especially wouldn't forgive him, if he interfered with Tom. Tom… she couldn't stop thinking about him. The way, he handled the fight yesterday, his power, his authority and of course is extremely handsome looks.

Sighing, she tried to focus on numbers. Arithmancy… couldn't she have taken a class where Tom was as well?

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Tom was sitting in Care of Magical Creatures, taking notes, but his mind was straying to Jana and Hermione's advice. If it was true what she said now that both of them were out of the way, he could ask Jana out without any interfering boys. However, he still had a nagging feeling of doubt.

Should he ask her out?

Why should he ask her out? It wasn't him to be interested in girls and take them out on dates or rescue them from overprotective brothers. He should focus on his death eater meetings and trying to find out more about his heritage.

Nevertheless, he couldn't suppress the butterflies that were dancing tango in his insides when he thought of her. Why wasn't she at breakfast this morning? He immediately felt worried and edgy. Could he feel protective of her? Grrr, everything was so confusing!

Tom noticed that Abraxas was doodling on a piece of paper, a look of resignation and boredom on his face. He wondered, if he would ask her out again or if he would go for Hermione this time.

Suddenly Tom sat up rigid – today he was going to ask her out. He had time for that the whole day and it was a goal he was most willing to achieve.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

When Hermione and Jana arrived in the Great Hall, they spotted Harry. She was most anxious to talk to him so she told Jana to sit with her brother.

"Harry, I've got news." Hermione announced happily, when she sat down next to her best friend from the future.

"Really?" Harry looked up from his soup, intrigued.

"Yesterday evening I fell asleep in the common room and I met someone very interesting." Hermione announced and Harry looked surprised. "You-Know-Who. He woke me up by entering the room past midnight."

"Gosh, Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked in horror.

"Of course, actually I'm fine. Well, I was a bit scared in the beginning, but after a while, we got talking and – okay I'll cut to the chase – he told me that he wanted to ask Jana out to the ball, but doesn't know how." Hermione explained and Harry grinned.

"Perfect! What about Jana – would she go with him?"

"I think so." Hermione mused. "I guess, I need to talk to her, Harry. And if she isn't interested I have to convince her that Tom is the right one." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Not that I agree."

"It's our mission. Hey, you can do it, Mione." Harry smiled.

"Hopefully. See you later then." Sighing, Hermione got up. She hoped, she didn't have to persuade Jana, because she didn't like to lie to people and Jana would probably see right through her anyway.

"Jana, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked and Jana nodded.

"Sure, I'm finished anyway. See you later, brother, _if you don't mind_." Jana joked, but Marc just rolled his eyes and waved her away.

"He is more relaxed now, is he?" Hermione grinned at Jana who shrugged. Hermione and Jana were walking in the grounds, enjoying the fresh air and their break from classes.

"Let's hope it stays this way. It's such a relief to know that I can do anything and he wouldn't mind. But for how long?" Jana mused.

"We can only hope." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But you are probably happy that you are on speaking terms with him?"

"Yes, I am, though I'm still angry."

"What are you going to do about Abraxas?" Where did that question come from? Hermione chided herself.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not that interested in him anymore. Marc was right, we weren't meant to be." Jana answered to Hermione's surprise.

"I'm sorry to hear."

"No, it's better this way." Jana answered and her eyes started to twinkle. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Jana, yesterday I fell asleep on the sofa in our common room – " Hermione started but was interrupted by a sneering voice behind her.

Malfoy?

"Hermione, Jana… good afternoon." Malfoy said in his usual sneering voice. It didn't bother Hermione because she knew him better and the sneering voice was just part of his mask. He looked better groomed than yesterday, his hair was gelled back, and his clothes straightened.

"Abraxas." Hermione nodded her head but Jana looked at her shoes.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you in private for a minute, Hermione." Abraxas asked. "If this is okay with you, Jana."

"Of course." Jana answered, relieved that he hadn't made any other comment.

"We will be back in a minute." Abraxas announced and steered Hermione away so that they could talk in private.

"What's up, Abraxas?" Hermione tried to play it cool, but her voice was shaking.

"I was wondering if you would care to go to the ball with me?" Abraxas asked, locking eyes with her in the strangest way.

Hermione went beetred. Uh…

What should she do?

What about her mission?

What about Draco – would he exist in the future?

But she needed Abraxas to get out of the way anyway, so that Tom's path was clear. They needed to get Jana and Tom to go together, therefore it was quite convenient that Abraxas wanted to go with her. A bit of self-sacrifice couldn't hurt and would support their mission. However, Hermione seriously doubted that it was _that _much of a sacrifice.

"So what do you say?" Abraxas asked nervously since Hermione hadn't said a word so far.

"Yes, Abraxas, I would like to go with you." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." Obviously relieved, Abraxas took Hermione's hand and planted a wet kiss there.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

"What happened?" Jana asked excitedly. She already suspected that it had to do anything with the ball and she would be happy if Hermione and Abraxas went there together.

"He asked me out!" Hermione giggled and her cheeks were tinged in red. "And I said yes. We're going to the ball together!"

"GREAT!" Jana squealed and hugged her. "You and Abraxas are perfect for each other."

Hermione seriously doubted that but didn't want to spoil her friend's enthusiasm.

"So what about the thing you wanted to tell me?" Jana brought Hermione back to earth.

"Yes, um, yesterday I fell asleep in the common room and then Tom walked in and sat down next to me." Hermione started and Jana's eyes were as big as saucers. "We were talking a bit about this and about that and then we started talking about the ball."

It wasn't true, but Hermione had to bend the truth a bit.

"After a while, Tom confessed that he wanted to go to the ball with a special someone." Hermione said and stopped.

"Really?" Jana's face fell considerably and her heart almost broke. "Who is that lucky girl then?"

"You." Hermione smiled.

Jana thought she couldn't believe her ears. Me? Her heart leaped and a smile formed on her face. "He wants to go there with me?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know how to ask you." Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly.

"That's so great! I would _love _to go with him." Jana announced brightly.

"So are you going to ask him out?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No, of course not, silly you." Jana let out a tinkling laugh. "You tell him that you _think_ that I would go out with him."

Hermione mentally slapped herself. Of course, girls in the 40s would never ask somebody out. Great, she had to play matchmaker again and talk to Tom.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

It wasn't easy to get to Tom since he seemed to be always reserved or was with one of his followers. At dinnertime, Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She wasn't gutless, she had been a Gryffindor in the future, after all.

Smiling shyly, she sat down between Tom and Orion who looked at her puzzled. "Do you mind if I sit here, today?"

"No, not at all." Orion said politely, returning to his bread.

"Of course, not." Tom said too. His face remained impassive though.

From the corner of her eyes, Hermione noticed that Harry, Jana and Marc were watching her strangely. To her luck, Abraxas was nowhere in sight.

"Tom, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked quietly, so that Orion couldn't hear.

"Please, Hermione." Tom looked at her expectantly and Hermione edged closer to Tom, feeling her heart beat frantically. She was scared – yes. She was excited – yes. And she was aware of her friends – Ron included – watching her confused.

"I talked to Jana today." Hermione said in a low voice. "I asked her with whom she would like to go to the ball. You know how we girls are… and then she told me that she would like to go with you."

Tom's eyes were as round as galleons. "Really? She wants to go with me?"

"Yes, but of course she would never ask you. That's _your _responsibility." Hermione smiled.

"I know that." Tom shook his head. "So do you think I should ask her?"

Uh… wait! Was Tom asking for her advice? How stranger could it get?

"Yes, definitely." Hermione smiled and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "And soon, before someone else asks her."

Tom gave her a smile and she noticed how handsome his smile was. She quickly hid her blush so that she could watch Jana again, but she saw that Jana had opened a letter.

"What's that?" Tom asked Hermione. He was also staring at Jana and the letter entranced.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted.

"Well go and find out!" Tom commanded. He sounded like Voldemort and Hermione immediately felt like a death eater who had to obey his commands. Although in this situation she couldn't refuse him. She was as curious as he.

"Jana." Hermione said loftily when she sat down. "Are you okay?"

"What were you doing over there with Tom?" Jana asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask him something about the apparition barriers in Hogwarts. When I read Hogwarts, a history, I didn't understand the concept and Eileen had told me that I should ask Tom anything that had to do with Hogwarts." Hermione quickly lied. It would be a miracle, if Jana bought it.

But to her immense relief, Jana and Marc nodded in understanding.

"Look, I got this note." Jana said, handing Hermione the letter and grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione quickly opened it and read it through.

_Dear Jana,_

_When I close my eyes, I see you._

_When I go to bed, I see your eyes._

_When I'm with my friends, I see your face._

_When I'm in class, I see your mouth._

_When I'm alone, I see you walking towards me, embracing me. _

_Would you like to go to the ball with me?_

_Please write back,_

_your mysterious admirer_

Hermione folded the note and handed it back to Jana, who looked at her expectantly.

"Is it from Tom?" Jana asked, and Hermione looked over at Tom who was watching them through narrowed eyes.

"No, definitely not." Hermione said with conviction.

"But it could have been him. I don't recognize the handwriting."

"You can charm your handwriting so that it looks different." Harry threw in. "If I had been a secret admirer, I would have charmed my handwriting."

"True. Besides, Tom is going to ask you out tonight." Hermione smiled.

"Oh really?" Jana's eyes lit up. "That's great!"

"How do you know?" Marc asked sourly. He seemed to be pretty upset about the whole Tom-Jana story.

"He told me." Hermione said easily. "So be prepared for being asked by the headboy."

Jana grinned happily.

"And don't you even dare interfere, marc!" Hermione said strictly.

"I know, I know. Unfortunately, I promised." Marc said unhappily, but Hermione and Jana smiled at each other.

"Oh, and forget that secret admirer – it's definitely not Tom." Hermione grinned.

"Sure." Jana and Hermione got up from the table and before Hermione left the hall, she smiled at Tom and gave him the thumbs up. She could have sworn she saw him cheer.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Jana and Hermione were sitting in the Slytherin common room, doing their homework, when predictably, Tom approached. Jana was already jittery with nerves and felt a blush rising. 'Don't do anything stupid, Jana!' she thought to herself. 'You can't mess this up.'

"Jana, can I talk to you for a second?" Tom asked in his velvet voice and Jana almost melted.

"Of course." Jana smiled slightly and got up. She winked at Hermione who gave her the thumbs up behind Tom's back.

Jana followed Tom to a secluded spot of the Slytherin common room and sat down across from him. She already knew what he was going to ask – thanks to Hermione – and she knew her answer, but she still didn't know what kind of impression she made on Tom and how much he really liked her.

"No, Jana." Tom smirked at the attractive girl, trying to act like Abraxas for a change, who was all touchy-touchy with the girls and who obviously loved it. "You will sit on my lap."

"Oh will I?" Jana replied playfully, but her heart was beating wildly and her face must have resembled a tomato. 'OMG, sitting on Tom's _lap_? Why is he so … well different all of a sudden? First, he tries to ignore me and then he wants me to sit on his lap? Hmm… not that I complain though.' Jana thought, gazing into Tom's beautiful eyes.

"Yes." Tom patted his lap and Jana sat down gingerly. She felt his muscular legs and it took her all her restraint not to sling her arms around him and kiss him senseless.

"What is it?" To her horror, Jana noticed that her voice had become wobbly and shaking.

Tom had one arm slung around her and he was lazily twirling a lock of her hair between the fingers of his other hand. They sat like this for a long time, gazing into each other's eyes, both thinking the same thing, but no one really wanted to break the silence.

But Tom had a goal, a goal he very much wanted to achieve and he just HAD to do it. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Tom asked her, looking directly into her eyes.

She almost melted and couldn't suppress a small giggle. "Alright, Tom, sure."

"Thank you." Tom smiled in relief – one of the honest smiles, Jana loved and pulled Jana into a tight embrace.

"No problem." Jana smiled as well.

Yay! The headboy had finally asked her out!

When she returned to the table, about to finish her homework with Hermione, she bumped into someone else….

**A/N: Reviews please. I hope you liked the story so far.  
Who did she bump into? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last chapter:

_But Tom had a goal, a goal he very much wanted to achieve and he just HAD to do it. "Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Tom asked her, looking directly into her eyes._

_She almost melted and couldn't suppress a small giggle. "Alright, Tom, sure."_

"_Thank you." Tom smiled in relief – one of the honest smiles, Jana loved and pulled Jana into a tight embrace._

"_No problem." Jana smiled as well._

_Yay! The headboy had finally asked her out!_

_When she returned to the table, about to finish her homework with Hermione, she bumped into someone else…._

On with the story:

… her brother.

"Jana…" he began sternly, "I couldn't help overhearing what you and the headboy…"

"I bet you couldn't." Jana said through gritted teeth.

"I just want you to be happy." Marc said slowly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Jana said "but you should stop being so possessive. Besides, you promised not to interfere anymore."

"And I keep my promises. But I also said that I would share my opinions with you." Marc reminded her.

"Go on then." Jana rolled her eyes. 'Sharing his opinions was almost equivalent to being an interfering possessive git.' She knew she wouldn't listen anyway – Tom had asked her out and she was so happy – she had waited for this to happen for a long time.

"You know my opinion of Riddle and everyone else warned you. He is dangerous, manipulative and _bad_. Keep your ears and eyes open." Marc warned.

"I promise." Jana smiled and gave him a hug. "I know you don't mean any harm, but I really really like Tom."

"Well, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you." Jana gave him a peck on the cheek and walked over to the table, where Hermione was already looking at her expectantly. Although Jana knew, she was already wearing a silly grin, she couldn't help whooping when she sat down.

"He asked me out." Jana grinned happily.

"Tell me everything!" Hermione didn't want to sound so lavender-ish, but couldn't help it – she needed every scrap of information in order to change the future correctly and this was vital.

"He asked me to talk to me in private – you heard that part – and then he pulled me onto his lap." at that Jana bowed her head and cursed herself silently. It was obvious to her, why she blushed and she dearly hoped that Hermione didn't notice. "And well, then he asked me if I would like to go to the all with him. And I said yes." Jana said, blushing furiously.

"That's great!" Hermione cheered. "Finally… took him long enough."

"Yeah… I agree with you." Jana laughed. "By the way Hermione, my brother confronted me. And guess what – he didn't make a scene. He just shared his opinion – which wasn't that great of course – and that was it. Can you believe it?"

"Wow!" Hermione agreed. "I'm really surprised. But that's good then, isn't it? I'm glad your talk with Marc helped you."

"Yeah…" Jana said absentmindedly. "Hey, I've got an idea. Since you are going with Abraxas, and I'm going with Malfoy, then Harry should maybe go with Eileen."

"What?" Hermione asked flabbergasted. "Harry and Eileen? That would never work." And the fact that Eileen was Snape's mother was a major turn-off. For Harry, at least.

"Why not? They would look cute together and they seem to get along really well. It would be fun!" Jana said grinning from ear to hear.

Hermione sighed. "Look, I can ask Harry, but I can't make any promises. Don't you promise Eileen anything, before we don't know for sure, if Harry is really interested, okay?"

"Okay okay." Jana held her hands up in surrender. "Maybe they are already going with someone."

"I doubt it." Hermione shook her head. "Eileen would have told us in an instant, don't you think so? And Harry would definitely have told me."

"Could be. So it's our place to get them together." Jana said brightly.

"I'll try it." Hermione repeated. "I guess I'll go to bed now."

"What about your homework?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, trying hard not to giggle.

"I can't concentrate now – I'll do it tomorrow." and with that, Jana marched up to bed, not noticing that Tom was watching her go.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Tom was sitting in front of the fire, a happy glow in and around him. He had done it! He had asked Jana out and she had said yes! To say he was happy would be an understatement. He still remembered everything very clearly. He had pulled her onto his lap – he didn't dare think about that _too _clearly, but all he knew was that he had felt incredible when she had sat on his lap.

Then he had asked her out and it had taken him all his courage. To his utter surprise, Jana had said yes. He had been so happy about her answer that he just hadn't morphed his face into the usual stoic mask and thanked her politely. To his horror, his _real _self had broken through – namely relief and happiness when she had said yes. Of course, his emotions were shown on his face and now Jana knew about his feelings.  
If this was a good or a bad thing, Tom didn't know. All he knew was that he had to thank Hermione for bringing him and Jana together.

But how?

He looked over to the table, where Hermione was sitting alone, doing her homework diligently. She was such a strong witch and quite as intelligent as he. However, he had a feeling that she somehow wasn't a real Slytherin. There was a certain kindness in her and her ability to read other's emotions. She was really good with people and really intelligent at the same time.

Tom shook his head. You could usually find Hermione in the official library or the Slytherin library since she was obsessed with books. This behaviour was more Ravenclaw-like, Tom wondered. Or the fact that she was really intelligent and knew a lot more than her classmates. On the other hand, though, she could as well be a Gryffindor.

Suddenly Tom remembered what he had told Malfoy at the last death eater meeting. _"We won't let any girls in – they wouldn't be useful for us."_ Tom shook his head to clear his thoughts. What utter rubbish! A girl like Hermione wouldn't only be useful, she would be compulsory. Besides, she would probably feel really important and proud that they had offered her a place in the death eater group. She would be the only girl after all. For now, at least, though Tom didn't have intentions to enlarge his group with girls.

To Tom's advantage, Malfoy was taking Hermione to the ball and therefore Malfoy would have the task to tell Hermione about their secret group.

Tom leaned back more comfortably.

Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Malfoy wasn't that bright so maybe he, Tom, should invite Hermione personally.

He looked back to where Hermione was sitting, still doing her homework.

Yes.

He would invite her.

Tom took a deep breath and turned his head. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

Hermione's head swivelled up and she looked at Tom directly.

"Sure… I just need to finish a sentence." Hermione said, looking at him quizzically.

"Take your time." Tom answered, as this would give him more time to think of a possible polite talk.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

'Why does he want to talk to me now? I thought, everything was settled. He still scares me a little to be honest and I don't really fancy a talk with him when the common room is almost empty. Who knows what he is going to do with me?' Hermione thought shuddered. Where was her Gryffindor courage when she needed it?

She slowly packed her bag, noticing Tom's eyes following her every movement. Couldn't he pick another one to talk to, like one of his minions?

Hermione pasted a fake smile on her face and made her way to Tom. To her horror, she noticed that only two other Slytherins were in the room and they seemed to be immersed in their books on the _other _side of the room. Scowling slightly, she sat down on the sofa next to Tom.

"Hermione…" Tom greeted her in the polite voice, he usually reserved for the teachers.

"Tom…" Hermione acknowledged diplomatically.

"I would like to express my gratitude for your help with Jana. Everything worked out the way I wanted it to work out and it is mainly thanks to your support." Tom said and Hermione blushed deeply at his words.

She had expected everything but not _this_. Tom thanking her? Tom praising her? That was new to her. But well, she _had _helped him after all. Everyone would be grateful, so why should she be surprised that he was, too? Besides, Tom Riddle had good manners – she couldn't deny _that_.

"Don't worry, Tom." Hermione brushed his comment aside with her hand. "It was nothing. And I guess, it's for Jana's benefit as well."

"That could be, but I would still like to thank you." Tom said in his dark, powerful voice and Hermione shivered; she didn't know what to expect and she didn't even know, if she wanted to accept his thank you, whatever it was going to be.

"You don't need to-" but she was cut off, by Tom's arm.

"I need to thank you, Hermione. Now listen! I am the leader of a very special, secret group. Only the most gifted, most talented and most promising wizards are part of this group. We hold meetings twice a month, and everyone gets certain tasks to fulfil. It is a privilege to be part of the group. Hermione, you would be the first girl to enter. Would you care to join us?" Tom said in his professional manner.

Hermione sat stock still, processing his words. Of course, she knew what he was talking about. The death eaters. And Ron and she had wanted HARRY to be a part. But now, Tom was offering her a place. Ha! As if she wanted it.

"I'm not quite sure…" Hermione began.

"It would be great for your career and you can make useful contacts. Besides, I need someone like you. You would be the golden crème de la crème of my group." Tom went on.

A little mollified, Hermione leaned back on the sofa. Why not? They needed a spy anyway and since Harry didn't seem to make any effort to be part of this group, she could very well accept Tom's offer and be the spy instead. Well, just another task to add to her list. She could have very well travelled to the past alone – she was doing most of the work anyway. However, Hermione was already used to that.

"Well – Tom… if you insist…" Hermione said tiredly.

"I do." Tom smirked. "But thank you for accepting. The most important condition though, is that you don't tell anyone anything who is not part of the group. If you _do_ tell, I will find out and I will punish you. And believe me, no one wants to be punished by _me_."

Hermione knew his speeches and tactics but decided not to show her fear – it would only make her more vulnerable. And she was a Gryffindor deep deep down in her heart anyway. "Understood." she answered, shrugging. To her delight, her voice was steady and deep, not showing the faintest traces of fear.

"Very well. Our next meeting will be held next Friday at 10 pm at the forbidden forest and you will be introduced as our special new member." Tom informed her and Hermione nodded.

"Okay, I will be there." Hermione said, nodding.

"You'd better be. I don't like tardiness."

"Neither do I."

It was the first time a _real_ smile passed between the two of them.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

"Have you already found out who your secret admirer is?" Eileen asked in the morning, when Jana was brushing her hair.

"No and I don't intend on finding it out – I've got my date after all." Jana replied, applying mascara.

"But aren't you curious? I would try to find it out." Hermione laughed.

"Not really. Besides, I'm used to all the attention – I was a model before I went to Hogwarts." Jana explained. "I don't want to show off or something, I'm merely explaining my lack of interest in the admirer."

"But Jana! You must have some idea who could be behind it?" Eileen asked curiously.

"No, not at all. Hermione tells me it wasn't Tom; I don't even know if this person is in Slytherin or another house." Jana shook her head. "Look, if I need to find it out, I'll find it out anyway, but at the moment, I have no desire to."

Eileen and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's go to class then." The three girls walked into the classroom together, all of them to their respectable seats. Usually, Marc and Jana sat together near the front, but today Tom was sitting at this table and Marc was somewhere else, waving Hermione over. How unusual.

"I like your perfume, Jana." Tom said almost seductively, when Jana slid into the seat next to him. He looked so irresistible this morning that Jana almost wanted to sling her arms around him and kiss him senseless. Little did she know that Tom had similar thoughts.

"Good morning." Jana yawned.

"Still tired?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow. Jana looked so beautiful, even when she was tired and yawning. He marvelled at his persuasion skills – he had expected Marc to refuse him longer than that, but one dangerous look had silenced him and granted _him, Tom,_ to sit next to Jana.

"Yes, but I don't know why…I slept long enough for a change." Jana shrugged. "Er – I don't mean to be impolite or anything, but why are you sitting next to me today?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, I don't, but doesn't my brother?" she turned around and saw that Marc was sitting next to Hermione, apparently chatting away and probably oblivious to Jana and Tom sharing a table.

"I asked him if he would mind switching seats today and he told me I could of course." Tom lied smoothly.

Jana raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Marc doesn't mind? In your dreams! How did you persuade him? And why?"

"Tststs… I wouldn't need to do any persuading. Why I convinced him is entirely my matter." Tom said in a final sort of way.

Jana wanted to reply, but the charms teacher walked in and she fell silent. Not that she minded Tom sitting next to her, not at all; to the contrary, she _loved _it. The down part was that she couldn't really concentrate on the lesson, because of the fact that Tom was next to her, which made her feel giddy and excited. However, a small part of her believed that he had bullied Marc into changing seats. She knew her brother; he wouldn't really let her out of his sight willingly. She still remembered Eileen saying, "Tom is bad."

Jana was so immersed in her thoughts that she jumped in alarm when the door opened and Malfoy and Orion walked in, both of them smirking.

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Black, you are late. Five points from Slytherin each." the teacher said disapprovingly.

Smirking, Malfoy sat down next to Alphard, who happened to be directly behind Tom and Jana. When the teacher turned away, Tom slightly moved his chair backwards.

"And?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

Malfoy's smirk grew even wider. "Consider it done."

"Very well." Tom said in barely a whisper.

What happened? Very well? Consider what done? Jana was curious and anxious. There were so many things happening, she didn't know of – and she couldn't ask Tom, could she?

However, she couldn't think much further when the teacher spoke up. "Today, we are going to do partnerwork and you will be paired with the partner next to you. The project needs to be finished next Friday."

'Partnerwork? How clever of me.' Tom thought proudly. 'That way I can spend more time with Jana. What a perfect way to get to know each other better.'

He smiled tentatively at Jana who smiled back at him brilliantly. Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks were pink and her lips were curved into a beautiful smiled, showing her white teeth.

"Each pair will be handed a white blanket and you should bewitch your blanket so that it is magically powerful and _useful_. Do not turn it into something else – it should still be a blanket. Points will be give for the magical properties and the creative design and colours of the blanket." the teacher told the class.

Oh. Jana had never done that. She looked helplessly at Marc who looked back at her just as shocked. Hermione next to him sat up straighter a look of utmost attention on her face.

"It sounds like fun." Jana turned to Tom. After all, she would have to work with him – well, it wouldn't necessarily be fun, but pretty exciting.

"Yes, it does." Tom smirked. "You probably know that we are going to win, right?"

"Yeah, right." Jana tried to laugh, but couldn't. "When would you like to meet up?"

"Tonight. We need to work on it _every day_. Understood?" Tom said, almost dangerously. Wow, he really was ambitious.

"Okay." Jana shrugged. It would just give her more excuses to spend time with Tom and talk to him.

"When would you like to meet, tonight?" Tom asked, taking the blanket, the teacher handed to him.

"Maybe after dinner? Or later – at eight?" Jana asked, her cheeks even pinker and hoping against hope that Tom didn't notice her blush.

"Eight sounds perfect. Let's meet up in the library – in the official one of course." Tom said, a slight and honest smile playing his lips.

"Okay, see you then." Jana said hoarsely, smiling as well.

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the library, writing a letter to Ron who was busy preparing for the ball. "Let's write him a letter – I need to tell him now, or I'm going to burst." Hermione explained and Harry grinned. "Fine, Hermione."

**H&H: You know that Hermione brought You-Know-Who and the girl together****, right? Well YKW decided to say thank you in a very special way.**

_Ron: WHAT? In what kind of way? Are you hurt, Mione?_

**H&H: Don't worry, Ron, I'm not. He decided to thank me by inviting me to his special secret group. Can you believe it? Me, a muggleborn, although he doesn't know that. Weird, huh?**

_Ron: Weird? A call it freaking dangerous! You declined, didn't you?_

**H&H: I couldn't think of a polite way to say no, and believe me, he was very convincing and scary.**

_Ron: Oh no! So you are part of the D.E now?_

"D.E.?" Hermione asked Harry quietly. "What's that supposed to mean?" They had to write the letters in code words, not daring to mention the key words.

"Death eaters." Harry said quietly. "At least that would make sense."

**H&H: Yes, Ron. We need someone to be a spy, did you forget that?**

No answer. "He is probably mad at you." Harry grinned. "I think it's time to gauge a reaction from him. Tell him what happened this morning."

**H&H: Oh yes, Ron, and before we forget, Harry was asked by Malfoy to join the d.e.**

_Ron: WHAT? Harry, YOU?__ Have you declined at least?_

**H&H: Yes me, Ron. Malfoy thinks I'm very useful and well, I couldn't leave Hermione all alone, could I?**

_Ron: You're probably right. __Just be careful. Both of you._

TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ

Jana was awfully tired but she was looking forward to meeting Tom for the project tonight and decided to freshen up a bit. How lucky for her that she shared the bathroom with Eileen and Hermione only so she had the whole bathroom for herself.  
After drying her hair, she wanted to get her make-up done in time and stepped in front of the mirror.

WHAT?

What was that?

Jana felt her heart pumping in her throat. Who did that?

Jana inspected the mirror more closely. Someone had written "JANA" with toothpaste onto their mirror...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: don't own.

A/N: Let me apologize for the late update. Currently, I'm writing two stories – "Jacob, my personal sun" – A Bella / Jacob story and I didn't have time to update this one – but oh well, here is my new chapter.  
Furthermore, I'm not a native speaker, and if you spot any grammar mistakes – that's why.  
Enjoy chapter 10!

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

„Sorry, I'm late! " Jana arrived in the library, panting and five minutes late. Tom was sitting in a dark corner, looking careless and well-groomed.

"What kept you?" Tom asked in his smooth voice and Jana sighed. 'Looking that handsome should be forbidden.' She thought. Tom looked absolutely gorgeous with his black straight hair and pale skin and the dim light of the library made him even more handsome.

"Someone wrote 'JANA' onto our mirror. With toothpaste. It took me ages to remove it." Jana groaned, and sank down next to Tom.

"Who would do such thing?" Tom asked his perfect forehead creased.

"Who knows? Someone who thinks it's funny making me late." Jana shrugged. Actually, she couldn't think of anyone who would do that.

"It must have been a girl. Only boys who wear a special wristband can visit the girl's dormitories. And since there is only one wristband in Slytherin house – and that's mine – no other boy could have written your name on the mirror." Tom explained.

"Who would do that? It's totally pointless!" Jana shook her head.

"Don't ask me." Tom shrugged.

"Why do you have such a wristband anyway?" Jana asked curiously.

"Sometimes, duty calls and then I need to have access to the girls' dormitories. I'm headboy after all." Tom raised an eyebrow sexily.  
'Raising eyebrows like that should be made illegal.' Jana thought, unconsciously moving closer to Tom.

"Of course." Jana nodded politely. How often had she already heard this phrase?

Tom smiled and pointed at the white blanket on the table.  
"Now to work! What I need is a blanket that can adjust its temperature. When I'm cold, it needs to warm me and when I'm warm, it needs to cool me." Tom said.

"I totally agree with you." Jana said enthusiastically. "It can't just be warm only, because when you are warm, you don't need it to warm you even more."

"Exactly." Tom smirked. "And you will see that this is a mistake most of the other groups will make."  
He took out a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote down _temperature-adjusting_. "We'll first write the properties of the blanket and then we'll look at the spells. Afterwards, we can choose the design."

"Okay." Jana said and her mouth was suddenly dry. Tom seemed so confident and professional in what he was doing and she felt pretty useless.

Jana started thinking. It wouldn't be bad to contribute some of her ideas too, even if they were not as good as Tom's.  
"There is an idea." Jana said quietly. "Maybe, we could enhance the softness of the blanket? Make it softer, lighter and cuddlier?" 'Oh no Oh no, I didn't say that, did I?' Jana was horrified. _Cuddlier? _This word definitely didn't belong to Tom's preferred vocabulary and Jana duck her head in shame.

To her immense surprise, however, Tom looked thoughtful. "Why not? A blanket has to be soft." and it surprised her even more by writing it down as well.

Both of them now became more confident and started making more or less useful suggestions.

"It has to make you tired."

"Perfect! … But it has to wake you up in the morning."

"Maybe it should sing a good-night song?"

"Nah… we don't need that. Maybe a good-night story?"

"No, are we children?"

Their ideas became wilder and wilder, until, regretfully, Tom looked at his watch. "Sorry, Jana, I have to go and patrol the corridors."

What a pity!

Jana had enjoyed their evening a lot and although her friend's warnings were well-meant and important, she felt safe in Tom's presence, which was probably a mistake.

"Are we going to work on it tomorrow?" Jana asked, mentally smacking herself for sounding so hopefully.

"Of course. You want to win, don't you?" Tom shook his head in disbelief. "We are going to be the best group, but we have to work for that."

"You're right. Good night, Tom." Jana smiled and Tom smiled back, colour flooding his cheeks. He was thankful that it was dark or Jana would have seen his blush.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

TOM POV: 

'I hate patrolling the corridors' Tom thought glumly. It was one of the disadvantages of being a head boy or a prefect. It was tedious, boring, cold and tiring. He would have preferred an evening with Jana – in the kitchens, drinking tea and maybe cuddling. She had looked so adorable this evening – no doubt that she had freshened up especially for tonight. So had Tom…

Whenever he thought of Jana, his heart beat faster and his stomach started churning. He had never met anyone like her before. She was not only stunning, but incredibly intelligent and kind. Unlike the other Slytherins he had met so far. But Tom felt a crazy urge to protect her. Somehow she seemed so fragile and in need of a protector.

Him.

Not her brother, not Abraxas, not anyone else.

Him.

He turned into a corridor and saw the three new students walking fast and whispering. What were they up to? Time, to show them his headboy-power.

"Good evening." Tom said in his deep authoritative voice. Hermione, Malfoy's new crush, jumped in shock and Harry patted her shoulder, calming her. The Hufflepuff – I didn't remember his name – just glared at me and said nothing.

"Good evening, Tom." Hermione tried to smile. "It's not yet after hours, is it?"

"Not yet. You still have four minutes to get back into the Slytherin common room and I am sure you will reach it just in time."

Tom's smirk widened when he turned to Ron. "As for you, the Hufflepuff common room is further away. You won't reach it in time – and I dare say, I have to deduct five points from Hufflepuff."

"It's not fair!" the Hufflepuff exclaimed.

"Actually, it is." Hermione explained calmly. "You are out of bed after hours."

"But not yet."

"But you will be. Ron, we really need to get back. See you tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Tom was aware that they were waiting for him to leave, but he wouldn't leave just like that. He would even follow the Hufflepuff called Ron to see that he really went back.

At that moment, a far less welcome figure appeared. _Diggory_.

Tom mentally rolled his eyes. Goody-goody. Stupid. Naïve. A teacher's pet. And considered handsome by the girls – even the Slytherin-girls. And probably even Jana. The thought sickened him.

"What are you doing out of bed after hours?" Tom asked Diggory smoothly. Usually, people seemed to be afraid of him or at least respect him – Diggory did neither, which slightly disturbed Tom. Payback time. Time to dock off points from Hufflepuff.

Diggory didn't answer – he glared at Tom instead – and Tom noticed that he was holding a Slug Club invitation in his clenched fist.

"20 points from Hufflepuff, Diggory." Tom sneered. "And don't you dare attend the next Slug Club meeting!"

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Normal POV:

Hermione and Harry were freezing, although Abraxas had told them to wear black robes with hoods. They were in the forest; standing in a half-circle, Tom in the middle and speaking, his voice not his usual sophisticated, smooth voice, but the cold high Voldemort-voice. It added greatly to the cold night.

"We have some new additions." Voldemort said, pointing at various places where people were shifting uneasily from foot to foot. "Come forward, I'd like to introduce you properly." Voldemort almost leered.

Sighing inwardly, Harry and Hermione stepped forward reluctantly and the other new findings as well. There were two from Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff, and Hermione noticed that she was the only girl. Not that this really comforted her.  
It made everything worse.

"You will have to make a vow – swear your loyalty to me and to no one else – and you are part of this group. I'm going to tell you about our goals now." Tom continued. It seemed to Hermione that it was a different person speaking. What disturbed her most was the vow. She couldn't make a vow – they would break it in the future – undoubtedly.

"My name is not Tom Riddle for you – it is Lord Voldemort." Tom waved his wand in the same way, Harry had already seen him doing that in the Chamber of Secrets. The letters of 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' gleamed sinisterly in the dark and Harry suppressed the urge to run.

"When you are with other people, use Tom Riddle. When you are with the other followers or me alone – it is MASTER." Voldemort instructed, his face a leering mask.

"Our goals are :

One: Make Hogwarts a pureblood school and throw out all the mudbloods.  
Two: Free the wizarding world from having to hide. We, wizards, are better than Mudbloods. We are the rulers and they have to bow down to us.  
Three: Try out magic, which no one has tried out before.  
Four: Immortality  
Five: Being a group that is feared above all the others

Silence.

Everyone stared in shock – even the old members. Hermione noticed that Malfoy's face was paler than usual.

If you are part of this group, you agree to our five goals." Voldemort went on, looking every new member hard in the eyes. Hermione was glad he didn't know how to do legilimency. Yet.  
'No!' Hermione's mind screamed. She didn't accept the goals. Not one! Harry had similar thoughts and he cursed himself for agreeing to Malfoy to come to the meeting.

Voldemort was lazily twirling his wand in his hands, watching the stony faces of his followers. "You will always obey my orders and if you don't, you will be cursed. I know crucio and I know avada kedavra."

"Will you, Hermione, agree to the goals and agree to serve and support me in the best way you can?" Voldemort asked dangerously, his face inches from hers.

WHAT? Oh no! She hadn't thought that out yet. It all came so suddenly. Why couldn't Dumbledore have warned them?  
At first, their mission had sounded so easy – play matchmaker for the Dark Lord and Jana – and that was it. He had said nothing about dangerous meetings and vows.

She quickly raided her memory for any spells that came in useful when not wanting to make a vow, but she came up with nothing.

Suddenly, she felt something hot streak her heel. It was a spell of some sort, coming from the direction of Harry. He nodded at her, barely noticeably and Hermione breathed out. Harry had probably used the vow-break spell, a spell that was invented in the 60s and therefore Voldemort couldn't know about that.

"Yes, master." Hermione replied dutifully. Voldemort smiled a cruel smile and handed her a coin. "Time and place of the next meeting will appear when it grows hot."

Oh no, what had they gotten themselves into?

Later that night, when Hermione was lying in her bed, she considered herself lucky. Lucky to be a spy, lucky to have used the vow-break spell and lucky to be alive.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Jana and Eileen were finally out of the showers and frantically doing and redoing their hair. It was the day of the ball and they only had one hour left. Only? Hermione was still sitting in her bed, reading. Eileen and Jana had already taken a shower, washed their hair and sorted out their dresses.

"Hermione?" Eileen asked disbelievingly. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I will, but not yet!"

Jana's eyes were as round as galleons. "But you only have an hour left!"

"You are going with Abraxas! You _have _to look beautiful!" Eileen said.

"Why is that, Eileen?"

"Because Abraxas is so handsome and popular. He would discard you immediately." Eileen said desperately.

Hermione didn't doubt it for a second and got up reluctantly. "Fine, I'll get ready now."

Gosh, they were even more interfering than Lavender and Parvati. And this time she wasn't even going with a famous quidditch player, but with a _Malfoy_.

"Come on, Hermione, I'll do your hair!"

Hermione shuddered when Eileen attacked her with a hairbrush.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"Jana, you look beautiful!" Tom complimented her. She was wearing a snowy white dress, white high heels and white gloves whereas he was dressed completely in black. It was like night and day. Hermione was wearing light blue and Eileen something soft pink.

"Thank you, Tom!" Jana smiled politely – a smile that had won her contracts in the modelling business.

Jana was surprised to see Harry and Eileen together and so was Hermione. Her jaw dropped open and Jana stifled a giggle. Harry looked flustered when he looked at Eileen. "You look – er – nice." He said awkwardly. This time, Jana and Hermione laughed out loud.

Tom held out his hand. "Shall we go then?"

"We shall!" Jana put her gloved hand through his outstretched arm and Tom led her out of the common room.

She had no idea where Marc was and she didn't even know if he had a date. The entrance hall was milling with students, who were meeting their partners from other houses and Tom had to weave his way through the masses.

The Great Hall had never looked so beautiful and Jana gasped when they stepped inside. The house elves had gone out of their way to decorate it. Instead of the four house tables, there were several smaller ones, seating 8 people. The walls were decorated with Halloween themes, pumpkins, live bats and black and orange everywhere. A huge dancefloor was at the end of the Hall. Jana had never thought the Great Hall could be that big.

"Look, Tom! There are tablecards on the tables!" Jana said excitedly. "I wonder where we are sitting."

Tom patted her hand good-naturedly. Of course, he had already ordered the house elves to place him and Jana at the same table as his most loyal followers and their partners.

The hall was already half-full when they went over to their table. Hermione and Abraxas were already sitting there and giggling (in Hermione's case) and blushing (in Abraxas' case).  
"Good evening." Tom said in his most polite voice and Hermione nodded. "Good evening." Abraxas answered in the same stiff voice.

Jana smiled and blushed and sat down on the chair, Tom had pulled out for her.  
"Thank you, Tom."

"My pleasure." Tom answered.

The hall was gradually filling; Harry, Eileen and Marc were nowhere to be seen.

"Who is that girl with Ron?" Hermione pointed at the red-headed Hufflepuff who was escorting a brunette 7th year girl. She leaned around Abraxas to speak to Jana, but Jana just shrugged.

Tom answered for her. "This is Minerva. She is a Gryffindor and Headgirl." He wrinkled his nose. Not his type.

Hermione's eyes went wide and her strange expression made Jana giggle. "What's the matter with you?" she asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Minerva? Minerva Mc Gonnagal?"

"Yes." Tom said slowly as if she were a bit thick.

Hermione still seemed... awed... surprised... confused... Jana had no idea why Hermione acted so strange.

"What is the problem, Hermione? Ron and Minerva are courting and they are a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Half-blood and probably blood-traitor – they are perfect for each other." Abraxas sneered.

Hermione looked at him critically and Jana cringed. She probably didn't like the way Abraxas had described Ron – he was one of her friends after all. Suddenly it went quiet and the lights went out, only focusing on Dippett, who was clearing his throat.

The speech by Headmaster Dippett was short and to the point. Jana preferred short speeches that came to the point and by the looks of it, Abraxas did too. He smiled when most of the students began to clap.

"Now, enjoy our Halloween Ball!" the headmaster boomed and the students clapped and cheered and the lights went on again. "That was short." Hermione breathed.

"Luckily." Abraxas answered her.

"Rice, Jana?" Tom asked politely.

Jana gasped. The bowls in front of them had filled with the most delicious things she could think of. Smiling happily, Jana answered. "Yes, please."

Tom filled her plate and Abraxas filled her glass with butterbeer. At the moment, she felt oddly, happy and safe. She _loved _balls and she especially loved the date she was going with. Tom looked absolutely gorgeous.

She sneaked a glance at him and almost choked, when she saw his chiselled face, perfectly coiffed hair and designer suit. So Handsome.

"Can I help you, Jana?" Tom smiled. He seemed so polite and perfect tonight – why everyone warned her was a miracle to her. She was of the opinion that Tom was even the exact opposite. He was charming, intelligent, and polite and had good manners. No, surely Tom wasn't dangerous at all.

"I'm looking for my brother, but I can't see him anywhere. Do you know where he is?" Jana blushed again when Tom was looking at her.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry, Jana." Tom poured her some more butterbeer and she looked around the hall, but didn't spot Marc anywhere. Where _was _he?

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"You smell wonderful." Tom complimented her. They were dancing and the dancefloor was filled with tons of people. Tom was steering perfectly. Tentative, but confident at the same time. He pulled Jana towards him. "Are you having a good time?"

"I'm having a great time, Tom." She answered. "And you are a perfect dancer." Was there anything Tom wasn't perfect at?

"Thank you, Jana. So are you." Tom smiled and leaned closer. Jana's heart beat faster. But before she could even blink or answer, someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"_You smell wonderful." Tom complimented her. They were dancing and the __dance floor was filled with tons of people. Tom was steering perfectly. Tentative, but confident at the same time. He pulled Jana towards him. "Are you having a good time?"_

"_I'm having a great time, Tom." She answered. "And you are a perfect dancer." Was there anything Tom wasn't perfect at?_

"_Thank you, Jana. So are you." Tom smiled and leaned closer. Jana's heart beat faster. But before she could even blink or answer, someone tapped her on her shoulder._

"_May I have this dance?"_

On with the story:

Jana turned around and looked at Marc directly. Her face broke into a happy smile.

She was about to answer, when Tom gritted his teeth and growled menacingly. "No, you may NOT." He crossed his arms and looked at Marc challengingly.

"What?" Jana looked at Tom, shocked. "It's my _brother_. Of course, I'm going to have a dance with him."  
She glared at Tom and smiled sweetly at her brother. "Come on."

Tom couldn't believe it. She disobeyed him. And she preferred her brother over him. What had happened? He fumed and went to the bar, helping himself to another butterbeer.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"Jana, don't you see it? He is possessive, a control freak and quite frankly, dangerous." Marc explained, slow dancing with his sister.

"He seemed perfectly polite up until now." Jana said sadly.

"That's probably just his mask. You'd better stay away from him." Marc warned darkly.

"Come on, Marc, he is probably just jealous."

"Well… I disagree." Marc said stubbornly.

"Let's not fight about it. Who are you going with anyway?" Jana asked, genuinely interested.

"Rose McKinley." Marc answered, a smile playing his perfect lips. "A Slytherin fifth year."

"Oh." Jana answered disappointed. She had never heard of this girl. "Did you just leave her alone to dance with me?"

"No, of course not. You should know me better. She is dancing with a Ravenclaw guy called Corner or something right now. And after this dance, I will take over again." Marc explained.

"Ah. Can I meet her?" Jana asked. She had to know if this girl was good enough for her brother.

"Of course."

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Hermione and Abraxas were sitting at the bar, drinking butterbeer and laughing. Tom envied them. He could have a great time with Jana, too, but then her stupid twin brother had to come along and ruin everything. Tom sipped on his butterbeer moodily, when to his big surprise not Abraxas but Hermione turned to him.  
"Are you alright?"

"Could be better." Tom snapped. He wasn't in the mood for pleasantries now.

"Something is the matter." Hermione persisted to Tom's extreme fury. How could somebody this intelligent be this annoying?  
Tom didn't answer, but stared at his butterbeer, wishing he could drown.

"Ah." Hermione said curtly and smirked. Tom looked up against his better judgement.  
"What?" he growled.

"Jana is dancing with her brother." Hermione stated the obvious in a would-be casual voice. "And you are jealous." she finished with a smirk.

"I am not jealous." Tom said evenly, although his voice shook a bit.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "No, of course you aren't. You are only brooding and cradling your butterbeer for the fun of it." She shook her head in mock sadness. "I hope you didn't make a scene or Jana might be angry at you."

Tom finally snapped. "I _did_ make a scene, because I had every right to. Jana is MY date and not Marc's. Who is he to interrupt our dance and snatch her away from me?"

Hermione's smirk grew even wider. "Oh, I'm sure that he didn't _snatch _her away from you. I am of the opinion that Marc is a very polite person and he probably asked for the dance."

"Yes, he did." Tom conceded. "But I said _no_ and-"

"Jana said yes." Hermione finished for him. "Yes, I can imagine. Go to her and apologize before you regret it!"

To Hermione's, Abraxas' and even Tom's utter disbelief, he stood up and followed the witch's advice, because she was right – without a doubt. He saw Marc and his beautiful angel-like twin sister in a corner, chatting with a fifth-year Slytherin girl he didn't know the name of.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"Excuse me." All head-boy like and polite, Tom walked over to them. "Let me apologize for my behaviour." Tom continued. "Marc, I don't mind you dancing with my date."

"Oh. Well, it's okay." Marc said, shrinking away under Tom's don't-mess-with-me glare.

"Thank you." Tom said stiffly.

"Oh, Tom." Jana laughed airily. "It's quite alright. You don't have to be jealous – he is only my brother." But still, it's cute that he is jealous.

Tom sucked in a startled breath. "I am not." he managed to say.

Marc laughed disbelievingly. "If I catch you, laughing at me again, you will pay, Davies." Tom said dangerously low so that only Marc heard his threat.

Marc nodded barely audible and Jana smiled at them, oblivious to threats and misgivings. "I'm thirsty. Can we drink another butterbeer, Tom?"

Reluctantly, Tom nodded. He didn't want to face Hermione and Abraxas _again_. They were so lovey-dovey and extremely infuriating.

"Okay." Tom smiled and offered Jana his arm. "Let's go then." Jana waved at her annoying brother and his date and walked off with Tom. Tom couldn't help but glance triumphantly at Marc, who was watching them with suppressed anger.

"Look, Harry and Eileen are also there." Jana smiled. Tom looked at the bar and almost sighed in relief that Abraxas and Hermione were gone now.

"Hey Harry, hey Eileen." Jana smiled and her smile made Tom's heart feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Hey Jana." Eileen called out. "It's hot, isn't it?" Harry and she were sipping a red cocktail with crushed ice on top, making Jana crave for one as well. It looked delicious and refreshing.

"What are you drinking?" Jana enquired.

"Strawberry colada." Harry answered. "It's really good."

"Sounds lovely." Jana smiled.

Tom ordered two strawberry coladas and sat down with Jana. "Would you mind going outside afterwards? It's sweltering hot." he asked quietly.

"I agree with you. Of course, we will." Jana leaned closer to Tom and Tom smelled her perfume.

'This is driving me crazy.' he thought, resisting the urge to lean closer to her.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"I can't believe that it's still so warm outside, I mean it's already autumn." Jana sighed.

"That's the way magic works." Tom smiled down at her. He took a deep breath and instead of offering her his arm, he offered her his hand. He must be getting mental… or it was the alcohol doing strange things to him.

To his utter relief, Jana took his hand.

Jana smiled. His hand felt warm, a bit dry and very strong. She could hold his hand forever and was glad that Tom had finally done the first step. Holding hands was more romantic than just holding his arm. Holding hands had a different reason.

It was indeed reasonably warm outside; the dark sky was bright with live fluttering fairies and the garden was complete with rose bushes and a fountain.  
They could still hear the music.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at your brother and you." Tom apologized, squeezing Jana's hand and Jana sighed. "It's fine, but don't do it again. It's only my brother, not my boyfriend."

"Right. I just don't like the way, he bosses you around." Tom explained.

"I don't like it either, but I have to admit he was very polite tonight."

Suddenly, Tom's expression changed and he stood upright, as stiff as usual. He took out his wand and blasted – to Jana's confusion – a nearby rose bush apart, which revealed two people; a girl with red curls and a boy with black spiky hair. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley and five points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett." Tom snarled.

Both of them lumbered out of sight, embarrassed and red-cheeked.

"Why did you deduct points?" Jana wondered. "Surely, it's not forbidden?"

"It's not directly forbidden, but Jana, we are Slytherins. Whenever there is a chance to deduct points from other houses – we use it." Tom grinned and Jana rolled her eyes.

"Are we at least leading?"

"Of course." Tom's smirk had grown. "And it has to stay that way. Would you like to dance?" Tom pointed to the fountain and Jana nodded. They could still hear the music and it was lovely outside.

Tom gently placed his hands on Jana's hips and pulled her closer. Jana breathed in his cologne and slung her arms around his neck. They softly swayed to the music, both of them enjoying the moment.

Tom looked at Jana intently. Her big grey eyes were open and looking right back into his – it made his heart beat faster.

Slowly, very slowly, their faces inched closer. Jana's breathing sped up when she felt Tom's lips brush hers. It was as soft as butterflies, but crackling with electricity.

Jana closed her eyes when Tom pulled her even closer. His kisses got more passionate and demanding. When he entered her mouth, Jana couldn't suppress a moan and pressed herself closer to Tom.

It felt like only seconds of pure bliss, although it must have been half an hour at least. Their lips were puffy and dry and both of them out of breath. When Jana pulled away, she looked into Tom's dark blue eyes and finally saw some emotion there. It was happiness, lust, desire… and also love and tenderness.

She didn't know what to say. All her dreams had come true with that kiss – the man she had fallen in love with, had given her the best kiss ever. The romantic setting made the whole situation even more perfect.

Tom pulled her closer so that her head rested on his (hard) chest and they stayed like that for a long time.

"Let's go inside." Tom said huskily.

Jana just nodded – she knew her voice would betray her feelings.

Inside, the ball was ending, and most of the students seemed to have gone to bed already. Silently, but hand in hand, Tom and Jana walked to the Slytherin common room. In front of the entrance, Tom stopped abruptly and embraced Jana. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was wonderful." Jana smiled and was satisfied that her voice was steady. "What about you?"

"The best dance in years." Tom had always gone alone, but there was no way he would admit that to Jana.

Both of them were sad that the evening was coming to an end. Tom dithered. He really wanted to ask her out, but wasn't even sure, if he seriously wanted it, but then he remembered their dance, their kisses and their conversations, her smiles and laughs. No, he would never regret his decision with Jana. Time had come for him to test his luck with this particular girl.

However, at this moment, Abraxas came tottering out of the portrait hole and Tom stopped short. Of course… Malfoy had to ruin everything… again.

"Tom, we've been looking for you for ages." Abraxas drawled and it was clear to Jana and Tom that he had had a lot to drink.

"The head girl is looking for you. There is a slight uproar in the kitchens and the elves are going havoc." Abraxas explained.

"How do you know?"

"Slughorn asked me to look for you."

"And since when is this MY job?" Tom looked at Abraxas furiously.

"Well – I don't know, but Slughorn-"

"Fine." Tom growled. "You can go back inside now."

Without a backwards glance, Abraxas stepped inside immediately. As soon as he was gone, Tom gave Jana a long kiss. "I'm sorry, I have to leave."

"I know." Jana said sadly.

"Sleep well and speak to you tomorrow. We have our project to finish anyway." Tom said stoically.

"Thank you, you too." Jana gave Tom a quick peck on the cheek and went inside the common room. On the one hand, she was happy that the evening with Tom had turned out better than anticipated, not to mention the kisses; but on the other hand, she felt sad; Tom hadn't asked her out - against her expectations – and she felt oddly let down.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"How was your date with Abraxas?" Eileen asked grinning.

"Great. Abraxas is a real gentleman, although a bit full of himself." Hermione answered.

"And don't forget to add gorgeous." Eileen smirked.

"Yes, I cannot deny that." Hermione conceded.

"Are you together now?" Eileen asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. He hasn't asked me yet." Hermione answered. Jana, who was sitting on her bed, trying to read her favourite book "New Moon", perked up. Ah. So another one who wasn't asked out by her date. Interesting.

"How was your date with Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Okay, actually. He is really nice and understanding, although a terrible dancer." Hermione and Eileen giggled. "However, I don't think Harry is actually Slytherin material. He seems to nice for the house of snakes."

"Well yes, the hat debated between Gryffindor and Slytherin." Hermione said after a pause.

"Really? But they are like total opposites." Eileen said thoughtfully. "Well – do you think Jana is already asleep?"

Jana decided that girly gossip was better than trying to read a book, which was impossible anyway, since Hermione's and Eileen's chatter was distracting her.

"I'm awake." Jana opened the curtains and saw that Hermione and Eileen were sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Oh. Tell me, how was your date with Tom?" Eileen asked, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Not that bad." To her dismay, Jana blushed. And even worse, Eileen noticed.

"Aww – did you kiss?"

"Uhm… yes, we did actually." Jana said and Hermione and Eileen giggled like mad.

"Oh my gosh – and is he a good kisser?" Eileen asked eagerly.

"Yes, he is." there was no point to deny that anyway.

"Wow! And are you together now?" Hermione asked, but Jana shook her head.

"I had the same problem as you, Hermione. He didn't ask me out." Jana said sadly.

"Oh no!" Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, that's too bad, but you know Tom. It was surprising that he actually took a girl – you – to the ball. He usually went there alone." Eileen explained.

"Did he?" this thought seemed to cheer Jana up immensely.

"Oh yes. Tom is a loner – the only people he's got are his friends who go to these bloody meetings." Eileen rolled her eyes. "And I never thought Tom would _kiss _anyone. Just give him time, Jana. It was a big step for him today."

"Sorry, it was his first kiss?" Jana's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yes. And you can believe me since I'm the gossip-queen of Slytherin, if not the whole of Hogwarts." Eileen exclaimed proudly. "But it is important to know that you should watch out. Tom is dangerous and manipulating behind his façade. That's what Abraxas, Alphard and the others always say, I don't know for myself, but it's good if you take my advice."

Jana nodded. She had heard that several times before.

"You don't know for sure?" Hermione asked.

"No, Riddle can be pretty charming, Hermione. Abraxas and his friends are often going on these meetings – and they came back, scared and pale. They wouldn't tell me what these meetings were about. I wish I knew." Eileen pouted.

"Maybe it's better that you don't." Hermione said.

"Maybe. Okay, I'm off to bed, girls." Eileen yawned for effect and stumbled over to her own bed.

"Good night." Jana pulled the curtains shut and opened the book again. Within seconds, she was asleep.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Jana awoke to loud noises and yawned. She was still terribly tired and had a splitting headache. Hermione opened Jana's curtains. "Up you get, it's lunch-time."

"Lunch?" Jana croaked.

"Yep. It's twelve o clock." Hermione grinned.

"Already? I slept for twelve hours straight and I'm still tired?" Jana wondered. Thank goodness, they had no classes today.

"That's probably your hangover. Take that, it's an aspirin." Hermione held out a white pill.

"Uhm… what's that?" Jana eyed the tablet doubtfully.

"It's a muggle medicine and helps against headaches and hangovers." Hermione explained.

"I'd rather not." Jana shook her head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I was only trying to help."

The girls got ready – or rather Jana got ready while Hermione and Eileen waited for her – and finally they were all set.

"Let's go, I'm starving." Hermione exclaimed.

"I wonder how Tom is going to react today… I mean, we did kiss and all that… Hopefully, he is not going to ignore me." Jana said anxiously.

"Oh, he won't." Hermione shook her head.

"But don't talk to him first, Jana. He has to approach you." Eileen said and the other girls looked at her.

"I know." Jana said at the same time, Hermione said. "What?"

"Aren't you familiar with the rules?" Eileen asked.

"Yes, I've heard of the rules, but isn't it a bit outdated?" Hermione wondered.

"Come on, of course, it isn't. Don't push your luck with Abraxas either." Eileen warned.

"Fine." Hermione shrugged. The three girls reached the Great Hall, which was already full of chattering students, and suddenly became incredibly shy. "You go first." Jana pushed Eileen to the front and they walked inside.

To their luck, there was an open space at the end of the Slytherin table and the girls headed to this spot, before they could make any eye contact with the others, especially their dates.

"Would you like to go for a walk afterwards?" Hermione asked the other two significantly. "The weather seems to be really nice."

Actually, it was the opposite. Rainy and grey. Still, the others agreed fervently. As long as they had something to do, they would be fine. The boys had to know that they weren't always available and also had their own hobbies. It would make them more interesting.

It seemed to work. A voice behind Jana made her jump. "Look Jana." a familiar voice said and sat down next to her without any invitation.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry; I totally forgot about this story. I'll update faster from now on!**

Disclaimer: don't own.

_That's what happened in chapter 11:_

_To their luck, there was an open space at the end of the Slytherin table and the girls headed to this spot, before they could make any eye contact with the others, especially their dates._

"_Would you like to go for a walk afterwards?" Hermione asked the other two significantly. "The weather seems to be really nice."_

_Actually, it was the opposite. Rainy and grey. Still, the others agreed fervently. As long as they had something to do, they would be fine. The boys had to know that they weren't always available and also had their own hobbies. It would make them more interesting._

_It seemed to work. A voice behind Jana made her jump. "Look Jana." a familiar voice said and sat down next to her without any invitation._

On with the story:

It wasn't Hermione's date.

It wasn't Eileen's.

It wasn't even Jana's.

"Marc, good morning." Jana nodded and Marc held out a crumpled piece of paper. "It's from mum and dad." he whispered.

"Are they alright?" Jana asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Well – yes." Marc didn't meet her eyes. "Just read it, please."

With trembling fingers, Jana opened the letter.

_Dear Jana, dear Marc,_

_How__ is Hogwarts so far? Are you both in Ravenclaw?_

_We are still on the run. Unfortunately, some minions of Grindelwald tracked us, so we never stay in one place for more than a day. We took our tent with us and cast protective enchantments around it, so nobody can reach us – not even you._

_We are sorry for not contacting you more frequently, but we have to stay inconspicuous._

_We'll write another letter as soon as there is another chance._

_Love,_

_Mum & Dad_

"Ugh." Jana pulled a face. "He seems to be everywhere. What do his followers see in him?"

Jana didn't notice that Tom's and Hermione's faces suddenly swivelled in her direction.

"It's just that no one really knows how to stand up to him and some people are just plainly scared." Marc shrugged.

Hermione leaned towards Marc.

"Marc… I'm sorry… but what are you talking about?"

Marc glared at Hermione. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? We are not talking about anything specific, just in general." Jana told him. "Look, Hermione, we are talking about Grindelwald. He is really dangerous at the moment." she said to Hermione, unaware that Hermione knew exactly what would happen to Jana's parents.

"Yes, I've heard of him, although luckily he isn't as dangerous in Britain." Hermione's voice dropped to a whisper. She was glad that Eileen was deep in conversation with Harry; she didn't want her to listen in.

Jana and Marc exchanged a loaded glance.

"Well – I wouldn't say that." Marc said quietly.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why would you say that?" Hermione prodded him further, but Marc shook his head vehemently.

"I'm not going to elaborate." he said, looking determinedly at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and looked at Jana, but Jana shook her head as well.

"That's all I'm going to say; sorry, Hermione."

Neither Marc nor Jana knew that Hermione was just a little bit too well informed.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

'Followers' 'stand up to him' Tom was deep in thought.

Was Jana talking about him? Did she know about his secret?

He glared at Hermione. No, she wouldn't say anything about his group, would she? No. She was too kind – she was even too kind for a Slytherin.

Tom stared at Jana longingly. He would make _sure _she didn't find out about his followers and the plans they were plotting. She was too good for that and she would probably hate him for what he was doing. Jana was already too precious and too important for him – he didn't want to lose her.

Suddenly, Jana smiled at Marc and Tom felt bile rising in his throat. Yes, he was jealous… but he could stop that feeling, couldn't he?

Without really thinking, Tom fluidly got up from his seat and walked over towards the twins and Hermione. "Good morning Jana and Hermione." Tom said in his stiff headboy-voice. "Marc." he nodded.

Jana smiled at him, radiant as ever, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Good morning Tom."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked and noticed to his horror that he suddenly felt anxious and his heart was beating faster.

"Yes, although I am still tired. You?" Jana smiled sexily and Tom's breath caught in his throat.

"Uhm… yes." Tom stammered. Since when was the Dark Lord incoherent? "Jana, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Tom asked instead, not dwelling on this sudden feeling of incoherency.

"Oh, yes." Jana and Tom both looked out of the windows, where grey clouds and storms were announcing rain.

He offered her his arm and Jana took it, waving at Hermione and Marc. Savouring the feeling of each other's touch, Tom and Jana took off together.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Hermione looked back to the couple and felt self-confident. It seemed to work. She was jubilant with joy and success. "Harry." she leaned over towards her friend who was heavily flirting with Eileen.

"Yes?" Unwillingly, Harry tore his gaze away from the pretty black-haired girl and turned instead to Hermione.

"We need to talk! Urgently! You, Ron and I." Hermione said, looking Harry in the eye.

"Ugh… Hermione…" but Harry was silenced by Hermione's determined expression and icy eyes. "Fine. Where and when?"

"Now. Library." Hermione answered.

Harry mock-glared at her and then turned to Eileen. "Eileen, would you like to meet up later?"

"Yeah, sure." Eileen smiled at Harry and to Hermione's surprise, Harry blushed.

"Okay, come on." Hermione practically dragged Harry up and together they walked to the Hufflepuff table. "Where in the world is Ron?"

They walked over towards the Hufflepuff table, trying to be oblivious to the glares from the Gryffindors or the scared students from Hufflepuff. "Here he is…Ron…" Harry tapped him on the shoulder. "We need to talk to you. NOW."

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

When Tom and Jana were outside, Tom took Jana's hand without asking and Jana blushed deeply, not meeting his eyes. She was about to burst from happiness anyway. She may not have noticed before, but when Tom was with her, she felt complete, safe and incredibly happy. Little did she know that Tom had similar feelings.

"So, Jana, I noticed that you were reading a letter which seemed to disturb you." Tom said carefully.

Jana looked at him with surprised eyes. "You saw that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, and I would like to ask you, if you would like to share it with me. Maybe I can help you?" Tom offered.

Jana deliberated. "I am sorry, Tom. I really can't tell you. I also had to tell Hermione no." She wanted to tell him, really, but she had promised her parents, that she wouldn't tell anyone as it was too dangerous for them.

"That's a pity. But remember, Jana, if you need me, you can tell me and I'm there for you." Tom said in a strained voice.

On the one hand he was curious – what could be in the letter that made her so sad? But on the other hand he felt sorry for Jana and was anxious – hopefully nothing bad would happen to her. Feeling oddly protective, he put his arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the lake.

"Did you enjoy the dance yesterday?" he asked quietly when they stopped under a large birch tree.

"Yes, very much." Jana gazed up into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat when Tom slung his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Tom stared back and couldn't tear his gaze away from her. "Your eyes are beautiful." he almost whispered.

"Thank you." Jana whispered back.

Their faces inched closer and Tom's and Jana's hearts beat faster. Softly, very carefully Tom's lips captured Jana's. After several minutes of pure bliss the sweet kiss turned more passionate and Tom pulled Jana even closer. His left hand rested on her waist and his right hand got entangled in her hair. Tom groaned into the kiss when Jana slung her hands around his neck and pulled him closer as well.

'I never want this kiss to end. Jana is my dream girl and I'm so glad she came to Hogwarts.' Tom thought.

'Finally! Oh, Tom is so wonderful – I love his kisses.' Jana thought, her knees growing weak.

Their kiss lasted long and they finally had to come up for air. Tom gave her a brief peck on her lips. "Jana, would you like… to be… my girlfriend?" Tom looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes, Tom." Jana answered. Smiling happily, Tom captured Jana's lips again and they resumed kissing.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"Muffliato." Harry cast. "Don't want to be overheard." he told Hermione who nodded approvingly.

"First of all: YES, the dance was a success. Tom and Jana went out, kissed-"Hermione started but Ron covered his ears. "Ugh, Hermione, we don't want any details, especially when they concern You-Know-Who _kissing_."

"But they are important, Ron." Hermione said crossly. "What I was saying, I think, he is going to ask her out today. I've got this feeling."

"That would be wonderful. First task completed." Harry said lazily, readjusting his Slytherin tie, which Ron eyed disdainfully.

"Second task coming right up." Hermione groaned. "Today, Jana and Marc received a letter – probably from their parents about Grindelwald, because Jana and Marc started talking about him."

"What was in the letter?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"We don't know, Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Jana and Marc didn't want to tell me, so I guessed it had to do with their parents. AND they told me, they didn't like Grindelwald."

"Of course, they don't." Ron shook his head.

"Yeah. They seem like decent Slytherins." Harry said, shooting Hermione a covert glare. "Unlike SOME."

Hermione ignored the jibe and grinned at Harry. "Yeah, talking about Eileen – you know that Snape has to be born?"

Harry went beetred, but Ron goggled at Harry. "Blimey, do you want to tell me that you have a thing for _Eileen?_ She is Snape's MOTHER, Harry and she is not even that pretty. How could you do that?"

Harry didn't answer, but avoided everyone's gaze.

"Severus Snape has to be born." Hermione said gently, patting Harry on the back.

Ron snorted. "No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does." Hermione said crossly.

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"Come on you two." Harry grinned. "I'll try my best to… well, get away from her, but I can still have fun while it lasts."

Disapprovingly, Hermione pursed her lips.

"Fun? With Snape's mother? Come off it, Harry." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, fun, Ron." Harry glared at his best friend. "Now, shut your trap. And YOU, Hermione, don't have to talk… I saw you and Malfoy kissing at the ball."

Hermione's and Ron's mouths dropped simultaneously.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Ron hollered. "You kissed MALFOY?"

Hermione looked at Ron directly and answered in a clear and carrying voice: "Yes, Ron."

"Hermione! I can't believe it. How could you do that? It's a Malfoy – he hates Mudbloods – he hates YOU." Ron said furiously.

"He doesn't know I'm a … mudblood, but as Harry said, I can still have fun while it lasts." she shot a glance towards Harry who nodded non-committedly.

"You are as strange as Harry – how could you have fun with a Malfoy?"

"It's not Draco, Ron. And it's definitely not Lucius, but he is different and I can change him as well." Hermione reasoned. "I've already told him that he should bring up his sons and grandsons differently."

Ron gave a hollow laugh. "And I'm sure, Malfoy listened to you."

"He actually did."

"Well maybe, but _Draco has to be born_." Ron mimicked Hermione.

"I'm not planning on marrying Abraxas; neither is Harry planning on marrying Eileen, but we are in the forties and are about to change the world and with it the people." Hermione finished.  
Ron slumped back in his chair, ruffling his hair and glaring at his friends.

"What has Slytherin done to you?"

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Tom and Jana walked back inside when it started to rain. They were holding hands throughout the whole walk and just savoured each other's company.

Jana was so happy, almost ecstatic that Tom was her boyfriend that she couldn't wait to tell Eileen and Hermione. Marc would be a different matter. Not only would he hate seeing Tom and Jana together, but he would probably try to keep them apart.  
Jana smiled grimly. But he was dealing with TOM and Jana wouldn't let him interfere – not with Tom.

Tom felt ecstatic and unbeatable when he held Jana's hand. How could he never have wanted a girlfriend before? Jana was not only his girlfriend, but his perfect match. He vowed to protect her from all evil. Oh and of course she shouldn't find out about his GROUP – he would make sure of that.

"Let's go to the library." Tom suggested and Jana nodded.  
They both chose a book and snuggled up together in a corner of the library.

Tom kissed Jana on the forehead. "Look who is over there." Tom pointed to the corner where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting and plotting.

"Oh." Jana smiled but still cuddled with Tom. "I'll meet Hermione later anyway."

Tom liked Hermione – she had helped them get together after all. However, Tom didn't know what he should think about Harry – he was different; different from the Slytherins at least. And the Hufflepuff, well, this one was just plain boring – he didn't even want to dwell on that.

"Oh, look." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "The couple has just arrived."

"Where? Ah there. Are they really a couple now?" Ron goggled at Tom and Jana curiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Why do you have to be so obvious, Ronald?"

Ron sank back in his chair and glared at the table instead. Hermione laughed and even Harry grinned. "Come on, let's think of a plan. How can we stop Jana and Marc rescuing their parents? Or could we even stop all of this from happening? You know, Grindelwald catching their parents?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a long time.

"Hey, I've got it. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, didn't he? Do you have your Hogwarts, a history, 1999s edition with you?" Ron asked and Hermione and Harry stared at him in awe.

"Uhm, yes. Why?"

"Let's find out about the fight first. Then we can talk to Dumbledore and tell him what WOULD happen if we DIDN'T interfere. Maybe Dumbledore has a solution – he is going to fight Grindelwald after all." Ron said quietly.

"Ron this is just … you are a genius." Hermione said surprised. "Wow, I never thought…"

"Very well mate." Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "This is a good idea."

"Thank you. Now, let's get out your book, Hermione."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 12:

_Harry and Ron looked at each other for a long time._

"_Hey, I've got it. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, didn't he? Do you have your Hogwarts, a history, 1999s edition with you?" Ron asked and Hermione and Harry stared at him in awe._

"_Uhm, yes. Why?"_

"_Let's find out about the fight first. Then we can talk to Dumbledore and tell him what WOULD happen if we DIDN'T interfere. Maybe Dumbledore has a solution – he is going to fight Grindelwald after all." Ron said quietly._

"_Ron this is just … you are a genius." Hermione said surprised. "Wow, I never thought…"_

"_Very well mate." Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "This is a good idea."_

"_Thank you. Now, let's get out your book, Hermione." _

On with the story:

"Guess what?" Jana asked Hermione and Eileen, who were putting on their pyjamas in the dormitory.

"What?" Eileen asked grinning.

"Tom and I are together." Jana beamed.

"Wow." Hermione gushed. She had of course seen them together, but still… she was happy for them… and happy that their plan had succeeded so far.

"Jana… WOW… and are you happy? I mean, don't you think Tom is a bit… hmmm scary?" Eileen asked with wide eyes.

"Well – he is perfectly nice to me." Jana shrugged, but winced a little. "If you are talking about Marc – well that's a different matter."

Hermione gave a hollow laugh. "What did Marc say about that? Didn't it bother him that you and Tom are together now?"

"Bother?" Now it was Jana's time to laugh grimly. "He is absolutely furious and refused to talk to me and let me explain."

"Uh oh." Eileen said seriously. "What are you gonna do?"

"I wanted to ask you for advice." Jana admitted a bit sheepishly.

"I'd say, give him time to cool off. He will get used to it and then you can talk to him and explain." Hermione suggested and Jana nodded. It sounded like a good solution.  
"The same happened with Ron and me." Hermione continued. "He was absolutely furious that Malfoy and I kissed, now he kind of got used to it."

"Oh Hermione." Eileen said in a mock-tragic voice. "Don't you see that Ron is absolutely crazy about you?"

Jana and Hermione now goggled at Eileen. "What? No, he isn't." Hermione blushed deeply but shook her head.

Eileen didn't answer anything; she just smirked, but the smirk said it all.

"Well, apart from that, he is not even my type." Hermione groaned.

"Yes, Abraxas is much more handsome." Eileen agreed fervently.

"Now, what about you, Eileen?" Jana grinned. "You know all the juicy details about us, so it's time for us to know YOURS."

"Okay. Harry and I went for a quick fly at the quidditch field-" Eileen started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Since when do YOU fly, Eileen?"

"Oh, I don't of course. Harry took my on his broom." Eileen suddenly went red – a rare treat.

"Oh really? That's so romantic." Jana gushed and even Hermione looked positively surprised.

"Yeah and then we landed a little bit away from the castle on a hill nearby. He had prepared a picknick and we sat down, ate it and talked and well… kissed." Eileen said breathlessly.

"Harry prepared a picknick? Our Harry? From SLYTHERIN?" To say that Hermione was surprised would be an understatement. Since when did Harry Potter know how to be romantic and how do deal with women? He had been hopeless with Cho and still hopeless with Ginny. What was it with Eileen?

Eileen nodded and Jana beamed.

"Wow… that's so cute. So romantic. You kissed? Are you together now?" Jana asked eagerly.

"Yes, we are." Eileen answered in a small voice.

Hermione's jaw dropped open. "What? Harry didn't tell me." she said outraged.

"Of course not. He is a real gentleman, because he knew that _I _wanted to tell you." Eileen grinned.

Hermione looked put out, but Eileen didn't seem to bother. "Well, what about you and Abraxas, then?"

"Abraxas caught me on my way to lunch. He asked me if we could talk." Hermione stopped. "Unfortunately, Slughorn interrupted us." Hermione rolled her eyes at the memory. "And Abraxas had to go sort out some files. Somehow, he had landed himself in detention."

"Yes, that's typical for Abraxas." Eileen nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Hermione, I'll bet he asks you out soon." Jana winked.

Hermione blushed, but said nothing. She wasn't even sure if she would say yes, so she was glad that she still had a night to think about it.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald on the 11th of November at 11:11." Ron read and looked up at Hermione and Harry, surprised at the accurateness of the date.

"So Marc's and Jana's parents are still alive before the 11th of November." Hermione concluded logically.

"Yes, but we have to stop Jana and Marc from leaving Hogwarts when their parents are captured." Harry said sombrely. "Since Dumbledore is going to win, their parents will be freed anyway. Hermione, do you remember if they died in the attempt?"

"Dumbledore said that they didn't die at first, only when Marc and Jana tried to get them back. All of them died when one wanted to help the other." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"That's settled then. We just have to stop Jana and Marc from leaving Hogwarts." Ron said triumphantly.

"It's not that easy. How shall we keep them here? Stun them? Use the body-bind-charm?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Good idea." Ron said oblivious to Hermione's scorn.

"I think, it's time to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said.

"No, don't." Hermione jumped up from her chair in alarm. Several Ravenclaws turned their head, curious. "We cannot meddle with time. If Dumbledore finds out if, how and when he is going to win the duel, he might not win it at all."

Harry clapped a hand to his mouth. "Okay, forget it then."

"Maybe we should go with him – you know, when he is duelling Grindelwald. Afterwards, we can help Jana's parents." Ron said, looking at Hermione challengingly.

To his luck, she seemed to consider it. "Ron, I don't even think your idea is half bad. I quite like it – at least it sounds logical."

Even Harry looked at Ron appraisingly. "Good idea, Ron, since when are you the brain?"

Ron turned a brilliant shade of magenta and mumbled something, looking down at his trainers.

"What if it's at the same day, you know Dumbledore duelling Grindelwald and Jana and Marc attempting to leave? We can't be in two places at once; we can't free Jana's parents AND keep their children here." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Then, YOU are going to stay here and Ron and I are going to free the twin's parents from Grindelwald's clutches." Harry answered seriously.

Hermione gaped at him. "You can't be serious! You want ME to stay here and miss out on all the fun? No, sir."

"It's too dangerous, Mione." Ron stated the obvious.

"I've faced far more dangerous situations." Hermione fumed.

"We can still decide later." Harry, the peacemaker, explained. "But we need to find a way to keep them here. No detention, no teacher can keep them here."

"We should ask Dumbledore… maybe we could even intercept their mail to avoid them getting the letter." Ron said.

Hermione's mouth opened like a fish. "I can't believe it, Ron. You are getting better and better… And I thought that _I _always had the best ideas or at least Harry. But YOU? What happened to you during your travel to the past? Picked up some braincells on the way to the 40s?"

Harry and Hermione grinned simultaneously when Ron turned deepest red.

"Let's go and tell Dumbledore. Not all of it of course." Hermione amended when she saw Harry's scandalized look.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

When: Four weeks later  
Where: Slytherin common room  
Who: all of the Slytherins

Jana and Tom were sitting on one of the sofas in front of the fire, cuddling, kissing, talking and laughing. It made Harry sick to look at the lovey-dovey couple, so he averted his gaze which landed on Hermione instead.

Hermione's boyfriend, Abraxas, was boasting about a luxury-yacht, holding Hermione in a tight embrace. Harry sighed. Unfortunately, Eileen was in the hospital wing at that moment and Harry felt terribly alone.

Marc caught his eye and strutted over to him. "Alright, Harry?"

Before Harry could even answer or open his mouth, Marc sharply turned around, facing the fireplace. "No, you will NOT." he said through gritted teeth. What? That didn't make any sense.

Harry, completely nonplussed had no idea what Marc was talking about and followed his stare.

Jana and Tom had jumped up, Tom's face as pale as ever and Jana's cheeks bright pink. "How dare you listen in on our conversation." she screamed at Marc. "And how DARE you decide for me!"

Marc narrowed his eyes, coming face to face with his sister. "You are my sister! And I know _exactly _what Riddle is going to do – what he WANTS to do." He seemed beside himself. "You act like a- a-…"

"A what, precisely?" Jana shrieked.

Hermione disentangled herself from Abraxas, which was – mind you – not an easy feat and put a soothing hand on Marc's shoulder. "Calm down, Marc. She is not a baby anymore. Your sister knows perfectly well what SHE wants to do."

"But she doesn't know what's good for her." Marc now glared at Hermione.

"Of course, she does." Tom suddenly spoke up, smirking arrogantly at Marc. "And YOU aren't. You will pay, Davies. I mean it." his voice was low, almost a hiss, which made it even more intimidating and dangerous. No Slytherin was left with any doubt that Tom wouldn't mean every single word of his threat.

Not even Marc.

His face paler than usual, he gave his sister, Hermione and Tom a last death glare and stomped up the stairs leading into the boy's dormitories.

"Now, Jana, would you like to go for a late-night-walk?" Tom asked silkily.

"Yes, Tom." Jana smiled up at him. "And no one can stop us, although it's already past curfew. I'm headboy after all."

Jana winked at Hermione and both of them rolled their eyes simultaneously – they had heard this declaration about a hundred times already.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"Marc is such a jerk. I hate him." Jana was still fuming when Tom and she were outside, holding hands and walking in the moonlight.

"Yes, he is, Jana." Tom agreed whole-heartedly with her. He stopped and turned her around to face him. "Jana, I love you and I want the best for you. I saw how mad and angry your brother was and I want you to know that I will always protect you and be there for you."

"Oh Tom." Jana flung herself into his waiting arms, savouring his body heat, strong chest and the familiar smell of his aftershave. "I love you too. Thank you so much." She didn't doubt her decision any longer. Tom and she matched perfectly and no one – absolutely no one – not even Marc, was allowed to break them apart.

Jana gave a small chuckle. "But don't you worry, Tom, he would never hurt me." Jana said quietly.

Tom, however, looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious. You still trust him? How many times has he betrayed your trust when you forgave him again and again?" Tom shook his head. He remembered Marc's furious face and was sure Marc would stoop low enough to hurt Jana in his anger.

"Well – "Jana stopped short, when she realized Tom might be right.

Tom smirked, despite himself. He and his followers would teach Marc a lesson; he would never bother Jana again.

"No witty come-back?" he smiled at Jana, who blushed and hugged Tom tighter.

"Ah, I know you are right." she grinned, despite herself. Now she knew that Tom was right didn't make her situation easier at all.

Tom kissed her softly and passionately at the same time. "I usually am." he grinned. Jana and he laughed out loud. "Of course you are. You are headboy, after all." she giggled and Tom laughed as well, kissing Jana's forehead.

"Would you like to spend the evening with me?" he asked, barely audible.

Jana just stared at him. "But I _am _already spending the evening with you." But then she noticed his scorching eyes and hopeful look. "Oh."

"Would you, Jana?"

Jana was torn. On the one hand, she wanted to, _very much_. But on the other hand, she had doubts. Would Tom still be with her when they had done it or would he leave her? Could they still look into each other's eyes?

"You don't have to, Jana. We can still wait, if you want us to." Tom said, stroking Jana's cheek and giving her a brief peck on her lips.

"No, it's fine. Let's do it. Tonight." Jana nodded, determined.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked, his face beaming.

Jana nodded since she feared her voice would have betrayed her.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Tom and Jana went into the headboy chambers, where a grand four poster bed with green and silver hangings and a little bedside table were in the left part of the room. A silver Slytherin-carpet with the green snake was on the floor and the curtains at the window (which was overlooking the lake and the grounds) matched the carpet and the hangings. To Jana's delight, a wizarding-TV was on the other side of the room, in front of it a little sofa. On the other side was a door that led to the bathroom.

"It's nice and cosy." Jana said surprised.

"Why the surprise?" Tom asked.

"It's not at all like our Slytherin dorms or common room." Jana said.

"Of course it isn't. I'm headboy, after all." Tom smirked, exaggerating the last sentence and Jana laughed.

Tom picked up a pink stone from the bedside table and rubbed it. Oh. Jana hadn't noticed that stone before.

"Kitchen." Tom called commandingly. Jana was left speechless. What was he doing?

"Yes?" a houseelf asked.

"I would like to order some champagne and strawberries, please." Tom said and at exactly that instant, an iced champagne, two glasses and a bowl of strawberries appeared on Tom's bedside table.

"Wow!" Jana was dumbfounded.

"Thank you." Tom smirked, handing her a glass of champagne.

"To what are we going to drink?" Jana asked. Her face felt hot and she probably must have been bright red by now.

"To us." Tom said quietly, looking deeply in her eyes.

"To us." Jana echoed and they drank.

A little while later…

**Mature scene**

Tom was on top of Jana, slowly unbuttoning her blouse between kisses. It felt foreign to him, but also incredibly great and he couldn't wait to see more of her. When Jana was only wearing her bra and knickers, Tom made a choking noise. She was so beautiful and fragile below him that he would always protect her and care for her.

"What is it?" Jana asked.

"You are so beautiful." Tom whispered, kissing her stomach. She was so beautiful, it almost hurt him – the way her eyes were half-closed in contentment, the long black lashes like feather dusters brushing her cheeks, her silky long blonde hair framing her face, her slight touch of make-up, making her even prettier.  
Tom marvelled at her perfect lips and promptly had to kiss them again.

"Thank you." Jana grinned and turned so that she was now straddling him. She unbuttoned his blouse and took off his trousers and socks. She kissed him long and passionately while she marvelled at his hard chest and strong muscular arms.  
Tom, for the first time, felt a bit insecure, but quickly put that thought back into his head. After all, this was something he had longed for a long time and now his wish was being fulfilled, by the girl he truly… loved?

Sighing with something that Tom couldn't quite explain, he kissed her again, this time very softly and lovingly.

The sheets felt like satin under her and Jana gladly let herself fall into the soft linen when Tom took over again. She felt Tom climb on top of her and she could even hear his heartbeat. His perfectly combed dark hair, parted on the side. His blue eyes – deep and mysterious as the ocean. His pale and perfect skin.

And then Tom and Jana looked each other in the eyes and smiled.  
He slowly inched to her breasts, and Jana's breath got caught when he got nearer and nearer. Tom massaged them softly and then sucked at her nipple.

Jana gave a shuddering sigh.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Oh, Tom, I feel great. Don't stop doing that." Jana almost groaned.

Smirking, Tom continued, inching downwards…

When Jana took charge again, she kissed his perfectly toned stomach and chest, while Tom groaned. Suddenly he had a strange feeling. A feeling he had never had before. A feeling that he wanted to feel her. Everywhere. And that he wanted to be nearer to her, nearer than he had ever imagined.

But was SHE ready to do that? Did she feel pressured? He was now absolutely sure that he loved Jana – with all his heart and he didn't want to lose her. And for her, he would wait.

"Jana, are you SURE you want to do this?" he asked huskily, buckling under her touch.

"Yes, Tom, I am sure… but…" Jana hesitated.

"Tell me." Tom commanded, but in a soft, loving voice.

"It's just… you… you are my first one." she said quietly, honestly, and a bit scared.

"Oh Jana." Tom smiled and hugged her tightly. "You are my first one too."

Kissing each other fervently, they both fell back on the soft satin sheets and gave in to their lust, savouring the feeling of each other and experiencing something entirely new and exciting.

**End of mature scene**

About half an hour later, Tom held Jana in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Thank you, Jana, it was great."

"I'm glad." Jana said. "I too liked it very much."

"I love you, Jana." Tom kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Tom."

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

"Calm down, man." Abraxas lit his lamp and scowled at Marc.

Harry and Abraxas desperately wanted to sleep, but Marc kept banging his fist on the bedside table, swearing loudly.

"Look Malfoy, Riddle is going to seduce my sister tonight." Marc yelled.

"You don't know that." Harry reasoned.

"I do, Evans. I am an eye-reader." Marc stormed.

As neither Harry nor Malfoy had any idea what an eye-reader was, Marc elaborated.

"I can read people's emotions and their intentions and his intentions weren't just an innocent walk in the moonlight." Marc stormed.

"He is a young man, he has his needs. And sorry to break this to you, but she probably has her needs as well." Abraxas said, probably trying to be helpful. However, it just made Marc angrier.

"Needs? She is my sister. My twin sister." Marc said, sounding almost hysterical.

"Ugh." Abraxas groaned, switching off his lamp. "I'm going to bed. Now shut up, Davies, or I'm going to put silencing spell over your bed."

Marc went quiet and Abraxas' breathing got deeper and deeper.

"Are you alright, Marc?" Harry whispered.

"No." Marc said, sounding close to tears.

"Why are you so concerned about your sister?" Harry wondered.

"She is going out with the wrong guy." Marc said stubbornly.

"You don't know that. Tom is probably the right one for her." Harry said, thought doubting this himself. He only said that because of the mission. If it hadn't been for the mission, he would have agreed with Marc since he knew that Tom had intentions of becoming Lord Voldemort.

"There is only one right one for her." Marc said quietly.

"Yes, and this might be Tom." Harry said.

"No, Harry. You don't understand." Marc said desperately.

And suddenly Harry understood. "Are you jealous?"

Marc said nothing. After a long pause, he admitted: "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love her."

A/N: Thanks for reading. I don't know when Dumbledore really defeated Grindelwald… sorry… And I'm not good at writing mature scenes… Hope you like it anyway… Please review… THANKS


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 13:

"_There is only one right one for her." Marc said quietly._

"_Yes, and this might be Tom." Harry said._

"_No, Harry. You don't understand." Marc said desperately._

_And suddenly Harry understood. "Are you jealous?"_

_Marc said nothing. After a long pause, he admitted: "Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love her."_

On with the story:

Jana was contently lying in Tom's arms, savouring his heat, his incredibly sexy masculine scent and well – just HIM. Tom looked at Jana just as fondly. He pulled her tighter towards him and gave her a sweet chaste kiss. "I love you." he said with so much tenderness that Jana had to swallow.

"I love you too." she said softly.

"Let's go to bed, it's awfully late." Tom said, looking at his alarm clock.

"Yeah." Jana yawned for the effect. "Good night."

Still cuddling, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was stunned into silence.

"What?" he asked. He was _sure_, he hadn't understood correctly.

Marc sighed. "Harry, I am in love with her."

"Marc… she is your sister!" Harry said lamely when he had recovered.

"I know… and that's what makes it so difficult. We are bonded by blood – we are twins and we've known each other for sixteen years… for seventeen even. We know each other's darkest secrets, share each other's fears and dreams and are there for the other, when we have problems." Marc was now close to tears.

"And then suddenly, this prick Malfoy comes along and destroys everything… although Malfoy isn't even the main problem as he is with your friend Hermione now. _TOM, our dear headboy, _is the evil git, Harry. He seduced Jana and of course she fell head over heels for him." Marc said bitterly.

"I'm not sure if Tom really seduced her." Harry said at a loss of what to say in such a situation.

"You want me to tell that Jana _wants_ to be together with Tom?" Marc asked spitefully.

"Of course." Harry looked at Marc as if he was crazy.

"You don't think he seduced her by a kind of spell, potion or curse?" Marc wondered seriously.

Harry deliberated that in earnest. It couldn't be. It sounded too farfetched. Besides, it was their mission to bring Jana and Tom together. "No, Marc, I'm very sure that Jana is together with Tom because she wants to be."

Marc nodded, but Harry didn't see it, as their dormitory was already dark and Abraxas was sleeping. It was quiet for a long time, but both knew that the other was awake.

"Have you ever told your sister that you like her in more than a sisterly way?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No, of course not. Jana would freak out and then my chances would be less than zero." Marc said.

"They are less than zero NOW anyway." Harry pointed out. "Since when do you love her?"

"I can't tell you a date. It's just that I knew I never wanted any other guy with her than me." Marc explained.

"Ugh. Don't you think that's a little possessive?" Harry asked.

"Exactly." Marc answered sadly. "But am I really so different from the other guys? No. And I too want her to be safe, healthy and happy. Besides, I know her far better than Riddle or Malfoy."

"But you are her brother."

"And that's where the problem is, Harry." Marc sounded disappointed and Harry wondered if there was more to it.

"And she doesn't know? I thought you told each other everything." Harry wondered.

"Of course, she doesn't." Marc shook his head. "She would probably strangle me with her bare hands."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Are you sure that you are related?"

"Yes." Marc sighed. "She looks a lot like me."

Harry nodded in agreement; there was too much truth to deny that. "Why don't you look for a girl who is not related to you?"

"I could." Marc said slowly.

"You know, they are not so bad. In fact, it's quite good when they are not related to you." Harry and Marc chuckled lowly.

"So, were you Jana's secret admirer?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering the tooth-paste and the love-letter incident.

"Yeah." Marc said barely audible. "I wanted her to know that there is someone else besides Riddle who cares for her."

Harry was at a loss – what could he say?

"You know we were betrothed?" Marc asked after a lengthy stretch of silence.

"Sorry?" Harry asked, completely nonplussed.

"Jana and I – we were betrothed. To each other. We had to get married at the age of 18." Marc explained.

"But that's sick." Harry said outraged.

"It was standard in these old wizarding pure-blood families… it's dying out now, but our family was still a believer of that whole blood-to-blood and status-to-status and money-to-money thing." Marc explained.

"And how come you don't have to any longer?" Harry asked as he had noticed Marc's use of the past tense.

"Because the contract is invalid if you found a partner, a wife or in Jana's case a husband, before you turn 18." Marc said.

"But doesn't that make you happy?" Harry asked surprised.

"Hm. It means, I have to find another girl then." Marc said indifferently.

"Really. You should try to forget Jana romantically, I mean. Try to look for other girls who are NOT related to you. Besides, I don't really think that you really LOVE Jana. Isn't it more of an infatuation? And you also take your brother-duties a little bit too far. And if you want my personal opinion – Tom and Jana look perfect together." Harry had to lie through his teeth, when he said the last sentence, but it seemed to be worth it.

"Well, Harry…" Marc seemed to consider it. "I suppose you are right. But still, I don't think that Tom is a good boyfriend. When we arrived at the beginning of the school year, EVERYONE warned us not to get on Tom's bad side and to stay away from him. And what does Jana do? She almost willingly befriended him."

"Not almost, she DID. And I think it's good. Maybe, if you found yourself a girlfriend, you wouldn't mind so much." Harry told him.

"Okay, Harry… if you help me?"

"Help you with what?" Harry asked quickly.

"Help me find a girl, Harry!" Marc said almost pleadingly.

"Okay." Harry said. "I'll help you, but now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Thank you for listening and thanks for helping me." Marc said sincerely.

"You are welcome. And be happy that your sister is happy."

"Yes, I will at least try to see the positive."

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

Jana awoke in Tom's arms. She slowly turned and looked at his peaceful face – he was still sleeping and looked like an angel, innocent, sweet and vulnerable, not to mention extremely gorgeous. She remembered last night and blushed at the memory. Tom had been such a great lover; their first time was really special. When Jana noticed that it was only 5:30, she snuggled back into Tom's arms and fell asleep again instantly.

Not even half an hour later, Tom woke up, disorientated at first. What was that warm thing and why was his arm stuck out at an odd angle? Then he noticed the sleeping beauty in his arms and the memories from last night emerged. It had been the most wonderful experience, Tom was sure of that. Not even his death eater meetings had this effect. He kissed her hair softly as not to wake her. It smelled of strawberry shampoo. Tom leaned back on his pillow and was completely happy that his girlfriend was lying next to him. He watched her chest rise up and down, her face totally peaceful and of course beautiful. Sometimes fate meant well for him. He cuddled Jana closer to him and fell asleep again a few minutes later.

A little bit later, Tom's alarm clock rang and Jana groaned. She was nowhere near awake and it was cold; she'd rather stay with Tom in his warm bed and maybe repeat last night.

Smirking a bit, Tom kissed her forehead. "Time to get up sweetheart." he said into her ear, sending goosbumps down her arm.

"No, I'm going to stay in bed." Jana moaned, pulling the pillow over her head.

Tom sighed dramatically and got up; Jana felt him leave the mattress. Wow, that was easy. Was he going to let her sleep that easily?

She should have known.

Tom wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing.

He quickly pulled the blanket up and away from Jana who screamed.

"Toooom, please… you are soooo mean." Jana said.

"Get up; we have Potions for our first class today." Jana slowly, very slowly got up and got dressed (Tom had obviously summoned her clothes from the girl's dormitory) and finally they set off.

"Do you always take so long to get ready?" Tom asked incredulously when they were walking hand in hand to breakfast.

"Yes. I'm not a morning person." Jana answered a slight smile on her lips. Tom's breath got caught when he again noticed how beautiful her smile was. "Funny, Hermione and Eileen think so too."

"Indeed." Tom answered, smiling at his girlfriend as well.

Slightly late they arrived in potions, but Slughorn didn't seem to mind at all. "Good morning, Tom, would you please work with Rosier, and Jana, please pair up with Jack Weasley. We are going to brew Polyjuice potion."

That Weasley boy, Jana had never spoken to in her life, groaned. Jana felt like groaning herself and she dearly hoped that he wouldn't mess up her potions grade.

"Where is your brother today, Jana?" Slughorn asked when Jana and Weasley were chopping the ingredients.

Jana felt hate bubbling in her stomach, but she put on her Slytherin-mask. "I don't know, professor."

"Does anyone know where Marc Davies is?" Slughorn called out to the class, to the Slytherins to be exact.

To everyone's surprise, it was Harry who answered. "Yes, sir, he is not feeling well today. He asked to be excused from class."

Marc, who was a Slug Club member as well, could obviously get away with it and Jana seethed internally. Of course, she had noticed that Marc was missing and had felt a slight pang of worry. It was only short and barely noticeable, but he was her brother after all and she would hate to see him hurt – no matter how mad she was at him at the moment. However, at this point, he was obviously faking it.

"Harry…" Jana, who was paired up with a Gryffindor girl, asked in a quiet voice. "What exactly happened to him?"

"He… he didn't feel well." Harry dithered.

"Is it because of me?" Jana asked wide-eyed.

Harry deliberated. "Yes." he said finally and Jana slumped back in her chair.

"Oh no."

Needless to say, Jana and Weasley messed up their potion big time.

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

"Rosier…" Tom said in a carefully controlled voice. "Meeting tonight at 11:00 pm at the usual edge of the forbidden forest. We want to introduce our new members tonight."

Rosier nodded.

"Pass that on." Tom commanded

"Yes, my l… Tom." Rosier corrected himself. He wasn't allowed to use the other name in public. "

"Also include the new members – Hermione and Harry." Tom instructed and Rosier nodded again.

Hermione had listened in on their conversation and shivered. Today would be the first death eater meeting – and she would part of it.

She… a muggleborn.

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

"Tom…" Jana pouted. "What are you and your friends going to do?"

"It's guy's stuff." Tom said carefully avoiding Jana's enquiring face. "But I promise, we'll meet up afterwards. Maybe for hot chocolate in the kitchen or…"

"That's fine." Jana shrugged. "And when?"

"Midnight."

"Midnight? I'm sorry, Tom, but I am going to be in bed at that time." Jana said apologetically.

"What a pity." Tom said regretfully. Should he cancel the meeting? No, he couldn't do that _again_. What kind of impression would that make on the future Dark Lord?

"We'll see each other tomorrow, then." Tom said softly, kissing Jana good-bye. It was a heated, passionate kiss, but Jana and Tom would have longed for more. "I have to go now." Tom said, giving Jana a last peck on her lips.

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

"You can't wear that for your first meeting, Harry." Malfoy sneered at his roommate.

"Why not?" Harry asked nonplussed.

"Because it's an _honour _to be part of the group. Wear formal black." Malfoy instructed, fastening a black shining silk cloak around his shoulders.

"What's that?" Harry motioned at the cloak.

"You'll get that, when you are part of the group. And remember; _always _pull up the hood during these meetings. Now, are you ready?"

Harry nodded and together, Harry and Abraxas left their dorm, bumping into Marc, but not talking to him. Harry felt a bit anxious – it was his first death eater meeting after all. And to his surprise, he was leisurely walking there with a _Malfoy_. It was surprising to see how much had changed since their travel in the past.

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

Where: The forbidden forest  
Who: Tom and his followers  
When: 11:00 pm

Why: death eater meeting to welcome the new members

How: dark and cold, it was snowing

Tom was standing in front of his followers, wearing black silk robes, his hood pulled up. The followers, who were wearing the same cloaks, stood in U-formation facing Tom. Hermione immediately spotted the new members of the group since they were wearing normal clothes. Hermione shivered, and readjusted her scarf.

"Welcome." Tom said and Harry and Hermione were startled when Tom wasn't speaking with his own voice, but with Voldemorts high hiss. It sent shivers down their spine.

"As you all know, we have some new members." he motioned towards Hermione and Harry, as well as some Ravenclaws and one new Hufflepuff. "Our goals are world domination. We are wizards, and we don't want to hide any longer. Muggles will be our servants and we will rule the whole world. Another goal is immortality – I'm still researching for ways to stay alive forever. And lastly, we want to be a group that everyone fears above all others."

The Hufflepuff looked scared and the Ravenclaws wrinkled their forehead with worry. "Now, if you want to be admitted into our group, you first have to pass a test. If you pass it, you will be given this golden coin." Tom held up a golden coin which was similar to the one the DA had used. "If you don't pass, your memory will be erased and you won't remember anything about our privileged group. Clear?"

Everyone nodded and Hermione and Harry did the same.

"In order to be allowed into our group, I have to know your strength. And what better way is there-" Tom's eyes glinted maliciously "to use crucio."

"But that's forbidden, Tom." One of the Ravenclaws called out.

Tom towered in front of him in a mere second. "Never ever contradict me, Higgins. And don't call me Tom during the meetings. Everyone calls me The Dark Lord. Since you didn't obey: Crucio." he called out lazily. Hermione and Harry watched the poor boy writhing and screaming on the ground. It made Hermione sick to the core.

"That's what happens, if you contradict me." he said, when he lifted the curse off the boy.

"Now, who wants to go first? Ah, give our first girl a try." Tom said maliciously. Hermione heard murmurs around her. Oh no.

"Good luck." Harry whispered to her.

"Your first task is to ENDURE pain, to WATCH other people be tortured and to CAST that charm yourself." Tom told the new followers.

Hermione looked at Tom unbelievable. That had to be a joke! But as nobody was laughing and everyone was watching her fearfully she assumed that this was true.

"You…" Tom motioned for Rosier to step forward. "You practice with her." Rosier stepped forward looking scared and disgruntled.

"Ready?" Rosier called out in a quiet soft voice when he was in front of her.

Hermione nodded. Of course she was not ready for pain. But she didn't want to seem like a coward. Besides, she had endured that curse already and knew how it felt like, although that didn't make the situation more bearable.

"Crucio." Rosier said, pointing the wand at his Slytherin-comerade. Hermione felt as if her whole body was on fire and fell to the ground, twisting and writhing in agony. She started screaming so loudly she was sure she would be heard in the castle. Bellatrix's curse had been nothing against that pain… or maybe it was just as bad and she didn't remember it? Screaming, writhing and thrashing, some seconds later, Rosier released her.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, when he helped Hermione up with his hand. "Normal procedure." Hermione nodded… it wasn't his fault anyway. Her hatred against Tom grew.

"Now WATCH!" Tom roared. He pointed his wand at another figure. His hood was pushed back and a boy from the quidditch team who Hermione knew a bit from their potions class was put under the crucio. Hermione almost couldn't bear to watch the poor boy writhing on the floor.

She was about to scream "Stop it!" at Tom, when Tom released him.

"Now CAST!" Tom ordered. Hermione was shaking from fear. She could not cast the spell on Rosier; he had never done anything to her. Granted he was a death eater and his son was a death eater in the future, but this one never did anything mean to her. Except cast the crucio.

But she would have to try. She was doing it for a better cause.

She stood in front of Rosier, who was looking fearfully at her.

"I'm sorry." she closed her eyes and pictured Bellatrix instead of a cowering Rosier. Harry dead. Ron dead. Dumbledore dead. Luna dead. Neville dead. Everyone dead by Bellatrix's hand. She opened her eyes with hatred. "Crucio."

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

"Where is Hermione?" Jana asked Eileen.

"She is meeting up with Tom and his so-called followers. You remember, Jana? The group I told you when you first arrived." Eileen explained in a low voice. They were sitting in front of the Slytherin fireplace in the cosy armchairs.

"What? Eileen, I thought girls weren't allowed in his group?"

Eileen shrugged. "I guess it's different with Hermione. But let me tell you, Abraxas and Crabbe and Goyle and the others always came back, looking pale and horrified, sometimes sporting injuries. They wouldn't tell me a thing. You should be glad that Tom hasn't asked you to join them yet. Or rather, that he hasn't forced you to join them."

Jana looked at Eileen thoughtfully.

"And you don't know what this group is planning?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But be careful, Jana, since you are his girlfriend, he might consider letting you join as well. Don't do that!" she implored and Jana nodded.

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

Tom and the others returned after the meeting and Tom felt oddly drained, not his usual self and the satisfaction of crucioing his followers was nothing, nothing against the pleasure he felt with Jana. Of being with Jana, talking to her, laughing with her, cuddling with her… no, it couldn't even be compared.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 14:

_Tom and the others returned after the meeting and Tom felt oddly drained, not his usual self and the satisfaction of crucioing his followers was nothing, nothing against the pleasure he felt with Jana. Of being with Jana, talking to her, laughing with her, cuddling with her… no, it couldn't even be compared._

On with the story:

"That's sick." Ron said with a disgusted face.

"Oh Ron, I read in Hogwarts, a history, that it wasn't that uncommon that cousins or siblings got married. It helped them to stay in the right pureblood circles." Hermione explained. They were sitting in the library, discussing in hushed voices the news that Harry had found out.

Despite the fact that Marc had asked Harry not to tell anyone, he had felt the need to talk to his two best friends about that. It was just too important for their mission.

"However, I'm quite surprised that Marc took it seriously and fell in love with his sister." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I don't think it's real love, Harry. They just knew each other before they were even born and they share of course a strong connection. Marc also feels the need to protect his sister from everything – boys included. Come on, he will get over it." Hermione said.

"Hey…" Ron suddenly sat up straighter, the disgusted expression gone. "You remember when the future Dumbledore told us that Jana married someone really unexpected… You don't think that's… Marc?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other horrorstruck. "Yeah, Ron… it seems possible." Hermione took a deep breath. "However, she is in love with the Dark Lord… let's just hope they _stay _together and not break up."

"Why should they?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't you see how lovey-dovey they are? Either cuddling, kissing, giggling, kissing, walking hand-in-hand, kissing, whispering, kissing…"

"Okay, we get the picture." Ron said slightly green.

"Might I join you?" an attractive voice asked.

Hermione and Ron turned around so fast that Harry only saw a blur.

Malfoy.

"Hey, Abraxas." Hermione called out bright-eyed, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What happened to your arm?" Harry asked, noticing that his left arm was bandaged.

"I got hit by a bludger during our quidditch-training session today. It got splintered into a thousand little pieces." Abraxas drawled, pulling out a chair to sit down next to Hermione. He didn't notice Ron's death glare to his luck.

"Oh… does it hurt much?" Hermione asked softly. It reminded Harry of his third year when Malfoy jr jr had been attacked by a Hippogriff and Pansy had asked him if his arm hurt.

"Yeah." Malfoy put on a brave sort of grimace.

Exactly like his grandson, Harry thought with an inward smirk.

"Now, we need to find a substitute for me. It's like the whole Slytherin house is queuing up right now – you know we need a new seeker for the upcoming match against Hufflepuff." Malfoy shot Ron a look of disgust. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to use my arm for at least a month, and the match is already in four weeks."

Harry's head shot up suddenly. "When are the try-outs?"

"Now." Malfoy smirked. "Want to try out, Evans?"

"Yes." Harry said simply, mainly to spite Malfoy.

"Oh, don't underestimate him. Harry is an excellent seeker." Hermione praised her best friend and Harry smiled.

"Thanks Hermione, but I don't know if I want to try out for _Slytherin_." Harry said in a low voice and it seemed that only Hermione understood that Harry didn't want to try out for his enemy-house.

"Come on… don't be a child." she murmured angrily.

Harry deliberated for a second. "Actually… you are right… I _do _miss flying. Yeah, I'll try out. Malfoy, what about brooms?"

"You can use the school-brooms… although I don't think you'd stand any chance when you are using those. They are slow or broken beyond repair. Why don't you take my broom?" Malfoy suggested.

Harry, Hermione and Ron just stared in bewilderment. Malfoy was offering Harry to take _his _broom?

"You must be kidding." Harry murmured.

"Actually, I am not. Avery is trying out as well and I seriously do _not _want him to be our seeker – there is a chance I might be replaced, because he is a good seeker. Nobody notices though, how good he actually is, because he doesn't have his own fast broom. However, if _you _win, Evans, I can go back on the team." Malfoy stroked his hair thoughtfully.

"Yes, well then, thanks." Harry said. Of course the reason behind Malfoy's offer was pure selfishness. However, it suited Harry just fine. A temporary spot on a quidditch team – any quidditch team - was just what he needed.

"It's in the Slytherin broom shed and tied to the wall with a password. Password is 'pureblood.'" Malfoy informed Harry and Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. With a little luck, everyone would guess Malfoy's password and steal his broom. Couldn't he guard his broom better?

"Thanks again, Abraxas." Harry said, gracing Malfoy with a small smile and dashed off in a hurry.

"Would you like to watch the game, Hermione?" Abraxas asked, giving Hermione a brief peck on her lips.

"Yes, why not?" Hermione giggled and they took off hand in hand, leaving a bewildered Ron behind.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Jana, I love you so much." Tom said hoarsely, stroking Jana's stomach. They were lying next to each other on Tom's bed in the headboy dormitory. "You are the best thing that ever happened in my life."

"Really? Oh, Tom I love you too." Jana said kissing Tom intently.

"Jana, would you like to repeat what we did the last couple of days?" Tom asked. They had an afternoon off and Tom and Jana couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Of course." Jana smirked and lay back on the pillow.

Tom growled and climbed on top of Jana, kissing and stroking her vigorously.

Half an hour later, they got dressed and Jana had an idea. "Hey, the Slytherin team is holding try-outs right now. Wanna watch?"

Tom looked out of the window and to his surprise, the sun had come out.

"Sure. Why not. Why are they holding try-outs? Surely, they've already got a good team?"

"Abraxas broke his arm and he is unable to play and they need to find a substitute for the upcoming match against Hufflepuff." Jana explained.

"You seem pretty well-informed for someone who doesn't even like quidditch." Tom noted with a frown.

"I overheard Avery boasting about it. He is probably going to be the new seeker." Jana said.

"Ah, okay." Tom took Jana's hand and together they walked out of the dormitory, pleased by each other's proximity and closeness.

"You know, I really like spending time with you." Tom said earnestly.

"I like spending time with you too. Every second I am away from you, I miss you. When you are with me, I feel safe, I feel loved and WHOLE." Jana explained, her cheeks bright red.

"Really?" Tom turned her around so that she faced him.

"Yes." Jana said in a quiet voice.

"I miss you too whenever you are gone. And when I don't know where you are, I always worry about you and I ask myself: is she safe? Is she happy? Is she alright? And whenever I see you, and especially when you are smiling at me, I feel incredibly happy and just… right." Tom admitted.

"Ah, Tom, that is so sweet. Thank you." Jana continued. "You know, I don't think you are bad."

Tom raised an eyebrow sexily. Jana loved his eyebrow raise.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, when I arrived at Hogwarts, everyone told me to stay away from you. They said you were bad, dangerous and not someone to mess around with. How wrong they all were." Jana said.

Tom was torn. On the one hand, he was happy about the image, he had created. Yes, they feared him. But on the other hand, it would have almost driven Jana away. "Who told you that?" he asked her, bristling.

"That's not important, Tom." Jana said quickly.

It could have been anyone from Slytherin; maybe someone from the other houses. It didn't matter though – he had Jana and that was all he wanted.

Or wasn't it?

They arrived on the quidditch field, where the Slytherin team wearing green and silver were assembled and almost the whole male population of Slytherin house queuing up for the try-out. Tom and Jana walked over to where Abraxas and Hermione sat.

"Hi." Jana and Hermione smiled at each other friendlily and Tom and Abraxas just nodded.

"It's Avery's turn next. I so hope, he doesn't get it." Abraxas said through clenched teeth.

"What other possibility is there?" Tom asked him directly. "Either they are too young – all those second and third years – or they don't have any talent."

"Evans is trying out as well." Abraxas said smugly.

"Harry? Really?" Jana asked surprised. "I didn't know he could fly."

"Oh, he actually flies very well." Hermione said with a smile. "Just wait and see."

"No one can outstrip Avery's talent." Tom sneered. "Not even you, Abraxas and definitely not Evans."

"Maybe not, but he has a faster broom." Abraxas' smirk had gotten wider.

Tom, Jana and Hermione grinned. "You Slytherin." Jana laughed.

"And proud to be." Abraxas answered.

"Now, he's up in the air." Hermione said excitedly.

Avery, indeed, was very good. He was near the snitch in a matter of seconds and caught it after two minutes. It was just that his broom was too slow.

"I told you." Tom said superiorly.

"Wait until it's Evans' turn." Abraxas grinned.

Two flyers later and it was Harry's turn at last. His nerves were stretched to the limit and his insides felt as if they were full with live snakes. It didn't help that Malfoy's broom felt foreign to him. Of course, in the future they had much faster brooms but it seemed that Malfoy's broom was the fastest on the market. Every Slytherin quidditch member had the same broom and Harry couldn't suppress the inkling that no one had purchased them themselves.

"Harry Evans." the quidditch captain and chaser, Montague called out and Harry mounted the unfamiliar broom. "I will release the snitch and you will need to catch it after 10 seconds head start for the snitch. Meanwhile, we will stop your time."

Harry nodded and Montague released the snitch. "Noooow- go."

Harry kicked off the ground and felt the wind whip his hair and suddenly he felt free, independent and just blissfully happy – the first time since he had arrived in the past. 'Now, focus Harry.' Harry thought and looked around for some glimmer of gold.

Over there, on the other end of the quidditch pitch, he saw it flying near the left hoop. Harry flatted himself on the broom and raced towards the other end. The broom couldn't be compared to his firebolt and neither could it be compared to the nimbus-collection. It went painfully slow in Harry's opinion, but it was still better than a school broom.

Finally, he caught the snitch in his right hand, hearing the applause from the stands, especially the loud cheering of Abraxas and Hermione. Even Tom and Jana were there and gave him the thumbs up.

Harry landed gracefully next to Montague, the snitch still clutched in his hand. "58 seconds, Evans." Montague said appreciatively. "Not bad at all."

"Wait a second." the snide voice of Avery broke in. "Did you see that he was flying a comet 45?"

"Yes, I did, Avery, he was using Malfoy's broom. So?" Montague asked in a bored voice.

"So? Don't you think it would be fairer, if I tried out with Malfoy's broom as well? Clearly, there is a difference between a comet 45 and an old school broom." Avery spat.

"Clearly." Montague said shrugging.

"Now, do you want to have the best quidditch team? Do you want to flatten Hufflepuff? If we win this match, we are second. And if we win against Gryffindor, the quidditch cup is ours. Fancy the silver quidditch cup in our common room, Montague?" Avery sneered.

Montague seemed to digest this.

"Fine. One more go, Avery. Evans, hand Avery the broom." Montague ordered.

Harry's mouth dropped in surprise. Oh no oh no oh no. This was not good. He dearly hoped that luck was with him and he would get the seeker's position. As much as he didn't like the Malfoy-clan, he didn't want Avery to win; Malfoy had lent him his broom after all and Harry really fancied playing quidditch again – even if it was for the wrong team.

"Hey, the idiot is using my broom!" Malfoy called out in indignation. "I never said he could."

Hermione, Tom, Abraxas and Jana waited with bathed breaths when the snitch was released and ten seconds later, Abraxas kicked off.

Hermione was on edge and stood up to see better. Avery apparently saw the snitch (too soon in Hermione's opinion) and raced towards it. Hermione deliberated. She had only seconds to act. Without any doubt, she felt like the time in the future when Ron and Cormac had tried out and she had confounded Cormac. She had wanted Ron to get the place of the keeper and now she wanted to do Harry AND Malfoy a favour. Fine, it was time to act.

"Confundus." she whispered, pointing her want discreetly at Avery. Suddenly, he veered off in a totally different direction, missing the snitch by a large margin. No one noticed Hermione's large grin.

Harry and the rest of the Slytherin team gasped out in surprise when Avery veered off course. "What is he doing? What is this idiot doing?" Pucey said completely thrown. All of the quidditch team shook their head and even Harry was very surprised as Avery had shown remarkable skill before. Avery came back three minutes later, looking disgruntled.

"Something else that was golden caught my eye." he said furiously. "Probably the tie from the Gryffindors."

"Sorry, Avery." Montague said, sounding not sorry at all. "Evans was faster than you and as you said, we only take the best."

Furiously, Avery slammed Malfoy's broom on the ground, not sparing the quidditch team a backward glance.

Harry picked up the broom grinning.

"Very well, Evans, you will be Abraxas' substitute. You will need to play seeker for four weeks until Abraxas is well enough to play again. You will also need to play in the Hogwarts game Slytherin against Hufflepuff. Make sure you catch the snitch before Diggory. Understood?" Montague asked.

Harry could have rolled his eyes. He could have said no. But he was so happy that he was taken that he nodded.

"Fine. Let's get to practice." Montague said and for the first time in his life, Harry Potter practiced with the Slytherins.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"I'm really happy, Harry got the position." Malfoy drawled, when the foursome made their way back into the castle.

"Me too." Tom said, surprising everyone with this answer. "It might deflate Avery's head a bit."

"Strange." Jana muttered. "I'm surprised, he didn't catch the snitch; actually he veered off in a completely different direction."

"It looked as if he were confounded." Tom said thoughtfully.

Jana noticed that Hermione looked onto the floor, her face bright red.

Was he confounded?  
Did Hermione have anything to do with it?

Not that it mattered. She was happy that Harry had caught the snitch and was in the team.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

4 weeks later…

What will happen four weeks later? Find out… Stay tuned… Reviews please… they make me update faster…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 15:

"_It looked as if he were confounded." Tom said thoughtfully._

_Jana noticed that Hermione looked onto the floor, her face bright red._

_Was he confounded?  
Did Hermione have anything to do with it?_

_Not that it mattered. She was happy that Harry had caught the snitch and was in the team._

On with the story:

4 weeks later:

Abraxas Malfoy with Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle with Jana Davies; they were sitting on the high podium, watching the game of Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. They were wearing the Slytherin house-colours, complete with scarves and flags. Abraxas was watching Harry with rapt attention and commentating.

"Harry is actually pretty good." Jana said appraisingly when Harry yet dodged another difficult bludger.

"Told you so." Hermione said smugly.

"Ah no, Evans, didn't you see that Diggory only feinted?" Abraxas groaned out.

"No harm done." Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Look!" Abraxas stood up abruptly, his cheeks slightly red. "Harry is flying after the snitch."

"And so is Diggory." Tom said coldly, pointing to the Hufflepuff player who was flying directly next to Harry, shoulder to shoulder.

Hermione clutched her face in agitation. "Oh no oh no oh no… come _on _Harry."

"Yes." Abraxas banged his fist in the air triumphantly when Harry caught the snitch. The Slytherins erupted in applause and loud cheers when Harry held the golden snitch in his left hand.

"Slytherin wins." the commentator (a guy from Ravenclaw, Jana and Hermione didn't know) shouted half-heartedly into the megaphone. "250 to 130."

"Yay." Hermione and Abraxas kissed enthusiastically. Tom rolled his eyes at Jana.

He pulled Jana closer and kissed her deeply. "I bet Abraxas will be organizing another party tonight." Tom mumbled quietly and Jana giggled.

"Party in the Slytherin common room. Pass the word around." Abraxas told a passing Slytherin 5th year.

"Okay. I'll tell the house elves." the boy said enthusiastically, bustling off.

Hermione rounded on Abraxas. "Excuse me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what we in Slytherin do. Whenever there is a reason for a party, we party." Abraxas said grinning.

"I meant the part about the house elves." Hermione's voice was harder than steel.

"Oh, that's actually quite easy. They provide the food and drinks for our party. Come on, Hermione, don't be a spoilsport. We've _won_." Abraxas' face flickered towards the Slytherin players dressed in green, who were hugging in mid-air and thumping their fists in the air in triumph. Jana didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that he was disappointed that _he _wasn't part of the winning team.

"Don't worry, Abraxas." Jana said in a soothing voice. "Your arm will be better for the next match – Slytherin against Gryffindor. And then YOU will get the applause."

Abraxas looked considerably happier. "Yeah. I'm glad Evans got the post or otherwise Avery would have stayed."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jana smiled at him.

The foursome had now reached the castle doors where a throng of students was assembled. Hermione and Abraxas, who were holding hands, passed a group of Hufflepuffs. "Ron." Hermione suddenly called out. The red-head looked at her, glared a death-glare and stalked off with his housemates. "He's just sore that they lost. Give him two days." Abraxas drawled.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Good work, Evans." Abraxas said, clapping Harry on the back. The years 4 to 7 were in the Slytherin common room, celebrating the game. House elves had prepared a large buffet with food and drinks. Feeling sentimental, Harry still remembered his time in Gryffindor tower and their so-called parties. _This _party was much more dignified; less screaming, less laughing, less music, but a grand buffet with golden plates and wine. To Harry's amusement he was the star of the night.

"Thank you for lending me your broom." Harry said to cover his embarrassment.

"Without it, you wouldn't have won the game." Abraxas said and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, congratulations, Harry." Jana said, smiling sweetly at him. The only thing that kept Harry from blushing was the Dark Lord who had an arm possessively around Jana's shoulders and was smiling coldly at him.

"Would you like some more to eat, Jana?" Tom asked his girlfriend in such a caring voice that Harry stared in bewilderment.

"Just a little bit." Jana smiled up at the tall form of Tom and both of their faces lit up in happiness.

Tom loaded some more onto their plate and together they walked to the fireplace. Harry frowned. Tom seemed to be extremely happy with this girl – and she with him. But when would he stop the stupid death eater meetings?

Montague, Pucey, Parkinson, Higgs and other people Harry did now know all congratulated him profusely. It was then that Harry noticed that the Slytherins weren't quite _that _bad.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Jana and Tom were in the headboy chambers, cuddling. They had left the part early in order to have some fun of their own. Now they were in Tom's bed, savouring the other's body heat, touch and closeness.

"I liked the party." Jana stated.

"I didn't, really." Tom admitted. "You know, I don't really go on parties. They are… useless."

"Useless? Tom, what about having FUN?" Jana asked incredulously and Tom laughed.

"To be honest, I have more FUN when you are with me." Tom grinned.

"Well – to be honest, me too." Jana smiled, remembering the "fun" they had this evening.

"So what are your plans for the Christmas holidays?" Tom asked and Jana's face darkened, her mind filled with horror pics of Grindelwald.

"Oh… I don't know." Jana said, not looking at him. "We'll probably stay here."

"You'll stay here?" Tom wondered. 'What is the matter with her parents? Why don't they ever get any letters from their family? Why is she going to stay here for the holidays? Almost everyone goes home… especially the purebloods.'

"Yeah." Jana now deliberately looked away, hoping Tom would finally leave this subject and move on to another topic. 'Please Tom… let's talk about something else.' Jana pleaded inwardly. "What about you?" she asked instead.

"I'm going to stay here as well." Tom sighed.

"Why?" Jana asked, noticing his disappointed tone and cuddled closer to him.

Tom sighed again, hugging her tighter towards his hard chest. "I'll tell you about MY reason and you'll tell me yours. We won't tell anyone. Okay?"

Jana deliberated for a second. Of course, her parents had forbidden her to tell anyone, but hey this was TOM RIDDLE. He would never do anything to hurt her. Besides, she wouldn't be giving any specific information.

"Okay." Jana said in a small voice. "I'll start."

Tom looked at her apprehensively, his head bowed in courtesy. "Please. I'm all yours."

Jana couldn't help the giggle that escaped out of her mouth. "I'm sorry… it just sounded… weird."

"No, it didn't." Tom said earnestly. "I mean it. In _both _ways."

"Now…" Jana blushed, of course, but started her tale nevertheless. "We are purebloods, my family and I, and Grindelwald is looking for followers, as you might now. However, my parents don't agree with his beliefs and tactics."

Tom interrupted her. "You don't believe in the greater good?"

"No, we don't." Jana said dismissively. "Torturing Muggleborns? What's the use of that? What have they ever done? I say live and let live. Grindelwald doesn't necessarily have to be friends with muggleborns, but he could leave them alone."

"He could, but he is a wizard. He doesn't want to hide any longer." Tom said thoughtfully. "But I agree with you here. _Torturing muggleborns _isn't really very useful."

"Exactly." Jana smiled at him. "I mean, _I_ wouldn't marry a muggle of course, all this secrecy, I couldn't stand it.

"Yeah, I hope you don't." Tom said so quietly, Jana wasn't even sure he really said that. He bent down and kissed her earlobe, his warm, wet tongue grazing her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. She squirmed under his touch, goosebumps rising on her arm.

"Well…" Jana struggled to get herself together again. "Grindelwald thinks that especially my father would be useful for his army, but father refused. Grindelwald and his army are now after them and my parents are fleeing. We don't know where they are of course and we cannot meet up with them during the holidays. Now your turn."

Jana missed her parents terribly and even Tom noticed, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to press the subject further since Jana seemed unwilling to elaborate.

He sighed. "But you have to promise you won't tell anyone, okay? Not even your brother, or Hermione, or Abraxas…"

"I promise." Jana held up her hands. "But you in return have to promise the same."

"I won't tell anyone, Jana. Your secret is safe with me." Tom said and took a deep breath, ready to start his story. "I'm an orphan."

Jana looked at him wide-eyed.

"I grew up in an orphanage, never really knowing my parents. My father abandoned my mother when he found out she was pregnant." Tom said with so much venom that Jana doubled back. "And my mother died giving birth to me."

"Is your mother a muggle?"

"No, she isn't." Tom said shortly. "She didn't use any magic because she didn't see any more reason to live after Tom, my father, had left her."

Jana hugged him tightly. "Oh, Tom, this is sooo sad. I can't believe she didn't even stay alive for YOU. You are her son! You should at least be a reason to stay alive. I would have stayed alive for you."

"Thank you, Jana." Tom said with all the stiffness in the world.

"And maybe you should know another thing…" Tom hesitated before saying in one breath. "My mother was a gaunt…Merope Gaunt."

When Jana only looked blankly at him, Tom elaborated. "I'm related to Salazar Slytherin."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Harry desperately wanted to go to bed. NOW!  
But it seemed his fellow Slytherins had other ideas. They were _still _celebrating, _still _clappinghis back and _still _congratulating him.

"I'm going to bed. "He told Hermione quietly when at last he had gotten rid of Montague and his pleas that Harry should stay on the team. He had promised Malfoy that he could go back on the team. Abraxas had lent him his superb broom after all.

"The Slytherins won't like that." Hermione mused.

"I really really care." Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione just shook her head. "Stay another ten minutes."

"Look… even Tom and Jana are already in bed." Harry said angrily.

"Maybe in bed, but not yet asleep." Hermione's mouth twitched.

Harry grimaced but said nothing.

"Five minutes, okay? Then you can go back up to bed."

Harry nodded, sitting down next to her; to his luck, Abraxas was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"At the buffet." Hermione pointed at the assembled tables behind her. "By the way, Harry, have you seen Marc anywhere?"

"Marc? No… didn't he watch the game?"

"I didn't see him at least. Maybe he is already in the dormitory? Of course he wouldn't want to celebrate… not when the whole Slytherin house is against him." Hermione mused.

"Why is HE allowed up in the dorm and not I?" Harry muttered angrily.

"Because he isn't the Slytherin quidditch champion." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed, I'm really tired." Harry yawned. "Good night, Hermione."

"Well then, good night, Harry."

However, when Harry arrived in his dorm, a very unpleasant surprise, more unpleasant than the Slytherin party, was waiting in Harry's room.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Jana's mouth opened in surprise. "What? You mean, you are his great-great-great grandson or something?"

Tom nodded. "I'm his direct descendant, his heir."

"Wow." Jana looked at Tom apprehensively.

"Not that a lot of people know this." Tom said thoughtfully. "Not that it goes to my head." Tom smiled lovingly at Jana. "As you very well know."

"So you are a Slytherin through and through?"

Tom laughed, remembering his first sorting. "For a millisecond the hat decided to put me into Ravenclaw, but a second later it decided SLYTHERIN. Not really surprising as I'm his heir."

"Not really, no. And you say that no one is still alive? You don't have any uncles and aunts or grandparents?" Jana asked in surprise.

"My uncle and grandfather are in Azkaban." Tom rolled his eyes. "They didn't know that Merope was married and had me. They didn't even know about her death."

"That's really sad." Jana said shocked.

"And my father, his name was Tom too, never came looking for me and so I don't know anything about his family." Tom hung his head. He remembered when he still had the plan to kill them… his father and grandparents… but Tom knew that it wouldn't only be dangerous and foolish; he was scared that Jana would find out. And he was sure, she wouldn't appreciate him killing his family.

"Hey…" Jana suddenly sat up straighter. "We could go looking for them. They are your family after all and we can explain everything… it's been 17 years after all."

"Oh, no. Jana, please." Tom said, shuddering at the image she created.

"Come on… I bet Tom was really young when he became a father and wasn't ready for it. Of course he didn't come looking for you, because he didn't know where you lived or if you lived with Merope. You told me that he didn't know of her death. Maybe then he would have taken you in."

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Tom said through gritted teeth. "His name is Tom Riddle as well."

"But he didn't know you were in an orphanage. Why should he? For all he knew, Merope was still alive. He didn't know anything about you… he didn't even know if you were a boy or a girl." Jana rolled her eyes.

Tom shrugged helplessly. To be honest, her idea was actually quite reasonable… and she had a point there.

"Let's see… "he said distractedly.

"Will you think about it?" Jana persisted.

Tom smiled a bit. "Fine." He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Jana's stomach suddenly turned over. "Ugh… I feel sick." she said.

Tom looked at her and grinned. "Was our conversation a bit too much for you?"

Jana laughed a bit. "No, it wasn't… I don't know… suddenly I feel really sick."

Tom looked at her concernedly and called for a houseelf… thanks to the devices the headboy room offered.

"What can Minnie get you?" a high-pitched voice asked.

Again, Jana's stomach turned over and she almost vomited. 'Keep yourself together, Jana. You don't want to vomit in front of Tom.' Jana kept repeating internally.

Since Jana seemed unable to answer, Tom cleared his throat. "We need a potion from the hospital wing; something that calms an upset stomach."

The houseelf looked at Jana with wide tennis-ball like eyes.

"Yes, it's for her. Now go." Tom ordered impatiently.

With a loud crack, the elf disappeared. Tom conjured a glass of water. "Drink that…" he ordered. Jana took the glass with trembling hands and took a sip. Her stomach rumbled a bit.

"Was there anything you ate that was off or tasted funny?" Tom asked.

"Hm, not that I remember… maybe tonight at the buffet." Jana racked her brain but didn't remember any strange taste.

"The houseelves only deliver the finest food to Slytherin parties." Tom smirked. "There surely wasn't anything."

At exactly that moment, the elf reappeared with a lout crack, holding a vial of white thick liquid in her hands. "Minnie brought you the potion from the hospital wing."

"Thank you, Minnie." Jana exclaimed, smiling at the elf.

"Is there anything else, Minnie can get you?" the elf asked with wide eyes.

"No. Leave us alone!" Tom said harshly.

The elf bowed and disappeared again with a loud crack. "Tom…" Jana scolded.

Tom shrugged. "They like to be treated like this."

"Says who?"

"Drink up your potion." Tom scolded lightly, kissing Jana on her lips. "And then we go to bed."

"Alright, Master." Jana scoffed drinking the potion in one go. It tasted of vanilla.

"Better?"

"Better." Jana smiled and cuddled into Tom's waiting arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 16:

"_Is there anything else, Minnie can get you?" the elf asked with wide eyes._

"_No. Leave us alone!" Tom said harshly._

_The elf bowed and disappeared again with a loud crack. "Tom…" Jana scolded._

_Tom shrugged. "They like to be treated like this."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Drink up your potion." Tom scolded lightly, kissing Jana on her lips. "And then we go to bed."_

"_Alright, Master." Jana scoffed drinking the potion in one go. It tasted of vanilla._

"_Better?"_

"_Better." Jana smiled and cuddled into Tom's waiting arms._

On with the story:

A loud bang echoed and Jana almost tumbled out of bed. Luckily, Tom had his arm around her and kept her safely at his side.

"Whassa matter?" Jana asked groggily.

"I'll go and investigate." Tom answered. With a swish of his wand, his hair was perfectly coiffed to the side, not a single hair out of place, his tie looked ironed and his robes straight. "Don't you worry; I'll find out - I'm headboy, after all."

Of course.

Though still hazy with sleep, Jana smiled a bit.

Tom gave her a light kiss on the forehead and departed with his robes billowing behind him. Although Jana was extremely tired, she felt uneasy. What had happened? She couldn't go back to sleep now, that much was certain. Sighing, she switched on Tom's bedside lamp, looking for a suitable book. What she found was his diary. It seemed to be from a muggle shop and _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ was on the back of the book. Jana suspected, he had glamoured it so that no one would suspect that it was actually his diary.

Her heart beat faster. 'I wonder what Tom's written in there.'

Well, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

But he could come back any second.

He wouldn't mind, he is a boy after all.

He would mind very much and be mad at you. Do you WANT Tom Riddle to be mad at you?

Being a Slytherin at heart, Jana was deeply curious. 'Just one peek.' she thought longingly. 'He wouldn't notice. I just want to know if he wrote something about me.'

She listened intently and was glad that everything seemed to be quiet.

Quickly, and as quietly as she could she took the book in her hand and opened the front page.

Nothing.

Jana turned a page in wonder.

Nothing.

Jana turned another page, getting slightly nervous.

Nothing.

She thumbed through the rest of Tom Riddle's diary.

Nothing.

Grumbling, she put the book back exactly where it had been a minute ago. Why wasn't there anything in it? How could Tom keep a diary and not write anything in it? Or maybe there was something and Jana couldn't decipher it? There were several possibilities, especially if he used magical means to stop intruders from seeing it.

She sighed.

Yes, Tom was a typical Slytherin.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

When: about 30 minutes earlier

Where: Slytherin 6th year, boy's dorm

Who: Harry and Avery

Why: We're about to find out

"Well well well." Avery drawled in a bored voice, switching off the light with a wave of his wand and closing the door magically. Harry was trapped. Not really a comforting thought when he remembered that Avery was one of the first death eaters.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine and thought it was wise to say nothing. Not yet at least.

"Famous Harry Evans finally here!" Avery spat. He had his wand drawn and glared at Harry. "Took you long enough. Couldn't leave YOUR celebration party? Did you have to sign more autographs?"

Harry glared back evenly. "This is none of your business."

"I _do _think it is though." Avery said menacingly. "The post of the seeker was supposed to be mine."

"But I got it, because I was faster. Seems fair to me."

"You either bewitched Malfoy's broom or you hexed Montague." Avery sneered. "How dare you steal my post, Evans!" Avery shrieked. He was in front of Harry in a mere second, his wand tip pointing at Harry's chest.

"How dare you threaten me!" Harry spat angrily. His reflexes were still admirably, thanks to the war in the future.

Avery shot a nonverbal spell and Harry jumped to the side. The spell hit Abraxas' glass cabinet, however and it burst into a thousand pieces. AGAIN.  
Marc and Abraxas had already shattered the glass cabinet from Abraxas' father and now Harry and Avery. Harry was thankful that a simple reparo would do the trick.

"Expelliarmus." Harry shot the spell at Avery who dodged it expertly.

"Too scared to use REAL spells, baby-Evans?" Avery mocked and sent a stunner in his direction.

"I know more spells than you can even dream of." Harry snarled.

"Why don't you show me, then?" Avery sneered. "Or are you too scared? Scared of losing your reputation as the best seeker in Slytherin? Or better still - the best seeker in the world?"

"You are a jealous prick." Harry commented, sending a stunner back. It singed Avery's hair who looked shocked.

"Jealous, Evans? No thank you, I want to get my post by pure talent, not by magical spells." Avery laughed cruelly and sent another spell Harry didn't recognize.

"Me neither." Harry laughed hollowly and sent a stunner again, the red light barely missing Avery's shoulder. 'I wonder what he would do if I crucioed him.' Harry thought vaguely.

Avery's face was now as red as Ron's hair. "How dare you!" his wand let out a loud 'BANG' and Harry covered his ears in agony. Too late, he noticed the brilliance of the spell. If you cast the spell, your enemy had to cover their ears, rendering them unable to defend themselves for a second.

Avery used his chance and shot another stunning spell at Harry and Harry dodged it in the last second. He was about to retaliate when Avery's eyes went wide and his pale face went even paler. Harry didn't need to turn around to know that it was Tom Riddle. Who else.

Tom surveyed the scene with narrowed eyes; his Slytherin-mask in place. His eyes glided over the shattered glass cabinet, the smoking hair of Avery and finally landed on Harry, who was foolishly still holding his wand. "Explain, Avery. Explain, why you two behave like bloody Gryffindors and NOT proper Slytherins." Tom said in a chilling voice that could have cut glass.

"Well, I was waiting here for Abraxas and Harry to talk about quidditch and Harry's superb performance today, when Harry suddenly stormed in and attacked me without any reason." Avery lied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "May I?"

Tom nodded.

"I walked into my dorm – exhausted – when Avery attacked me. He was jealous that I got the seeker position instead of him." Harry said in a clear carrying voice. "Of course, I had to defend myself."

Tom looked at both of them, his face not even betraying his anger. His voice however, was ice cold. "I do not care who is guilty; I do not care who cast the first spell – I will not tolerate this behaviour from Slytherin house. It seems to me that both of you don't care about our reputation. First Malfoy fighting with Davies and now you two too. I expected better of you. I'm absolutely disgusted. You will both receive detention."

Harry and Avery just nodded solemnly.

"Follow me. NOW!" Tom ground out.

"What happened?" Eileen and Hermione looked at them warily when Tom, Avery and Harry trooped back into the Slytherin common room.

As Tom didn't answer, Harry decided to answer her. "Avery attacked me and then we had a little duel."

Eileen's mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"Isn't that clear?" Abraxas asked from behind Hermione, disgust clearly written on his face. "Avery is jealous that Harry got the position of the seeker."

"And you had to attack him?" Hermione turned to Harry, her expression similar to Abraxas'.

"I have already told them, Miss Granger, that Slytherin does not tolerate their behaviour. They will need to serve detention." Tom said imperiously and steered Avery and Harry out of the portrait hole.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

The next morning dawned cold and grey. Hermione, Eileen and Jana were eating breakfast when Harry and Avery appeared, wearing a distinctly disgruntled expression. Behind them, Tom walked in as if he owned the place, immaculately dressed and not a single hair out of place.

"Jana, I trust you are feeling better?" Tom took a seat next to Jana and Hermione (much to her pleasure… or not) and raised a solitary eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Tom." Jana smiled and blushed.

"You were ill?" Eileen wondered.

"Yes, I felt sick, but now I'm fine." Jana explained and Hermione nodded. "I felt the same yesterday, with all the food and drink."

"Slughorn made us clean out his cupboards until 4 am. He went to bed at midnight and kept us working." Harry said angrily, spooning porridge onto his plate. "We had to finish it yesterday."

Hermione gave him a look that said 'well, you did break the rules after all'.

"What's our first class?" Jana said with an air of nonchalance, trying to break up the discussion.

"Double Arithmancy for us – double care of magical creatures for the others." Hermione recited. Yessssss. A class without the Dark Lord. Finally.

When Jana and Tom kissed good-bye, Hermione could barely contain her distaste. 'It's supposed to be this way.' she kept repeating internally.

"Did you do your homework?" Jana asked frowning when they sat down in the almost empty classroom.

"Yes." Hermione answered predictably. "Why?"

"I forgot mine." Jana pouted.

"It's not due until the day after tomorrow anyway." Hermione waved it away. "Watch out… there is Marc."

Jana narrowed her eyes and averted her gaze. She didn't want to talk to Marc anymore… Marc didn't seem to want to talk to her either. He usually sat with a Slytherin boy Jana didn't know… Lockhart or something.

The teacher filed in and the students fell quiet at once. "Good morning class, today we are going to learn how numbers affect our future and our past… in fact… some arithmancists claim that one can travel BACK in time by using a certain combination of numbers and the magic inside the wizard."

Hermione sat up at once, her back ramrod straight. It proved to be an interesting topic.

She was right. It WAS an interesting lesson, but she was disappointed. They had not come very far on the time travel issue.

Not in the 40s at least.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Hermione." Hermione heard a voice call from the corridor leading to charms. And she heard a voice, she quite definitely didn't want to hear.

"Yes, Tom?" she said as friendlily as she could muster.

"Tell everyone… meeting tonight at midnight. The usual meeting spot." Tom commanded, and Hermione noticed the dangerous note.

"Midnight? Why so late?" Hermione wondered, not really up for a midnight stroll with Tom and his future death eaters.

"May I remind you that I have other important tasks as well, Miss Granger." Tom said glaring at Hermione.

"Fine." Hermione thought it was best not to argue with the future dark lord.

"Make sure, _everyone _knows. I need everyone tonight." Tom said imperiously. "If somebody decides not to show up, he will be punished."

Hermione shuddered and Tom turned his menacing glare to her. "And if you fail assembling everyone, you will be punished as well. Good day to you."

Hermione clutched her head in pain. Where had she landed herself? She had to play matchmaker, not taking part in the future death eater group.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

It was an act. They had to act as inconspicuous as possible.

Hermione did her homework with Jana and Eileen and later on the girls went up to their dormitory after saying good-night to their boyfriends, who were unfortunately, all part of the death eaters.

Hermione knew she had to creep out at 20 to midnight and waited for Eileen and Jana to sleep. Eileen's breathing suddenly turned to soft snores. Yes, one down. Hermione waited with bathed breath for Jana to go to sleep, but to Hermione's utter shock, Jana swiftly opened the curtains, staggering to the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. Jana looked pale and ready to vomit.

"I feel ill… really sick." Jana moaned, cowering in front of the toilet seat.

"Shall I get Madam Pom… the nurse?"

"No, I think…" but Jana couldn't speak any further as she vomited onto the bathroom floor. Hermione wrinkled her nose, but vanished it with a simple evanesco and scourgify.

"No?"

"Actually, I'm feeling better, Hermione." Jana assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, don't you worry."

But Hermione did worry… especially that it was already 5 to midnight… and Tom was unforgiving. Oh no oh no oh no. What should she do? Pretend she had fallen asleep? Tell the truth about Jana needing the nurse? Or going to the nurse herself? Arrive later and tell that Dumbledore had kept her? Hermione was at a loss.

Come on, when she was a Gryffindor, she would probably have taken the risk.

However, now she was a Slytherin. And Slytherins generally were cunning. So she decided to use the third solution. She even felt a bit sick anyway.

"Ahhhh." Hermione groaned, before her brain even registered what she was doing.

"Stomach ache?" Jana asked.

"I feel sick." Hermione moaned.

"Oh no… you probably have the same bug, I have." Jana said. "Do you need to go to the nurse? Do you need to vomit?"

"No… but I think I need to go to the nurse." Hermione groaned.

"Oh, of course… I'll take you there." Jana smiled.

**A/N: What is Tom going to say when he notices Hermione's absence? What bug is there in Hogwarts and why is Jana the first one to get it? What will happen in the meeting… Stay tuned…****ermioneHH**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened in chapter 17:

"_I feel sick." Hermione moaned._

"_Oh no… you probably have the same bug, I have." Jana said. "Do you need to go to the nurse? Do you need to vomit?"_

"_No… but I think I need to go to the nurse." Hermione groaned._

"_Oh, of course… I'll take you there." Jana smiled._

On with the story:

"Miss Davies?" the nurse asked, not surprised anymore.

"Good evening. No, this time, I don't need any medicine. Hermione here is not feeling well – she probably has the same bug." Jana explained.

"Ahhh." the nurse looked unconvinced. "Miss Granger?"

"I feel sick…" Hermione lied.

"I have just the right potion for you." the nurse smiled.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to take any strong medicine – she wasn't ill after all. "Do you also have a potion which improves the intestinal flora? I think this would help me much more than a normal anti-sickness-potion."

"If you're sure… yes, I've got a very nice potion for the intestinal flora." She handed Hermione a vial and Hermione drank it in one go. "Thank you so much." Now she had to play. Her knees started trembling and she looked ready to faint. "Uggggggh" Hermione groaned and she held herself upright on the nearest bedpost.

"Hermione!" Jana said in alarm. "What's the matter?"

"I feel really faint." Hermione said in a weak voice, looking pleadingly at Jana.

"Oh dear." the nurse came bustling over. "Miss Granger, lie down on this bed, please. I cannot let you go like that."

Jana helped Hermione over to a bed and looked worriedly at her. 'I didn't know I could act _that _convincingly.' Hermione thought smugly. 'I wonder what Harry is doing at Voldemort's meeting. Would he still be mad at her when he learned that Hermione was ill in the hospital wing?'

"You look really pale." Jana said.

Do I? Hermione wondered internally.

"Maybe you should stay the night, Miss Granger." the nurse said strictly. Hermione nodded weakly. Exactly what she wanted.

When the nurse was gone to fetch some blankets, Hermione turned to Jana. "Jana, when you see Tom tonight or tomorrow morning, please tell him, I'm in the hospital wing."

"Sure… but why?"

"Tom wanted us to meet up – " Hermione said but Jana interrupted her.

"You and Tom?" she said, her eyes narrowed.

"No, not only Tom and I… his other friends as well." Hermione explained hastily. Ugh… didn't Jana know anything about his death eater activities?

"What were you going to do at MIDNIGHT?" Jana looked scandalized. "Hermione… please tell me the truth… are you part of this group, Eileen told me about the first night?"

Hermione said nothing.

"I guess, that's a yes then." Jana sighed. "Look, the group is dangerous… Tom wouldn't tell anyone what it was about, but it seems to be awful."

"It IS awful." Hermione said, now feeling really sick.

"Can't you do anything to stop this? Why are you even part of the group if it is so terrible?" Jana asked angrily.

"I don't have any choice. Tom MADE me. Besides, I'm the only girl. And no, I don't think I can stop this… At least, I don't know how." Hermione said, feeling small and insignificant.

"Okay…" Jana straightened up, determined. "_I _will talk to him."

"You?" Hermione goggled at her.

"Yes."

"And you think he will just tell you everything … just like that?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"No."

"But then how…" Hermione began but stopped in her tracks.

"Accio Veritaserum." Jana whispered, pointing her wand at a nearby cupboard. With trembling fingers she produced a vial and filled two drops of veritaserum into the conjured bottle. When the veritaserum was safely back in the cupboard, Jana smiled at Hermione triumphantly.

Hermione used to have doubts about Jana being a Slytherin… now she knew why the hat had placed her in the house of snakes – Jana had just showed her that she was every part of a Slytherin Tom and Abraxas were.

Here was another chance to help her. "Well, if you want to confront him – there is a fact you could probably use against him."

Jana looked at Hermione, eagerness and triumph gleaming in her eyes. "Yes?"

"He is a halfblood. His father was a muggle." Hermione smirked. "Don't ask me how I know it I just know. And don't tell Tom of course."

"Wow, so that's why he is so angry at his father… not only because he left him but also because he is a muggle?" Jana concluded.

"Actually, I think he hates muggles, because his father left him and he thinks all muggles are the same." Hermione reasoned.

"Miss Davies, would you also like to try out this potion? Maybe it also helps a bit better than the anti-sickness-potion." the nurse suggested, entering the room not a second later. Jana and Hermione were nowhere near finished with their conversation – especially since it got so interesting now – but they couldn't talk freely in front of the nurse.

"Yes, why not? But I'm not sick right now." Jana explained.

"But you have been sick in the evenings for the past 4 days." the nurse said. "Why don't you take a vial with you?"

Jana agreed and took a vial from the nurse. "Thank you."

Jana bent over Hermione, grinning smugly. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Good night, Hermione. Get better soon."

"Thank you." Hermione couldn't suppress a smirk as well. "You can bet on it."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Where is Miss Granger?" Tom called out in Voldemort's high voice. The whole circle shivered and this time not from cold.

"Mister Evans. Answer me." Tom turned his penetrating gaze on Harry, who swallowed.

"I don't know my lord." Harry answered truthfully, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "She told me about the meeting but I haven't seen her since."

"Avery." Tom's wand let out a BOOM like a shotgun and Avery almost fell out of the circle in shock.

"I don't know either. I last saw her when she was doing her homework in the common room." Avery said, massaging his ears, wincing. "My lord." he added belatedly.

Tom glared at them all and Harry thought that he even detected a hint of red in them.

"Malfoy. Do YOU at least know where your girlfriend is?" Tom's voice was getting chillier and chillier.

"No, I'm sorry my lord." Abraxas answered, not looking very comfortable with the answer and seemed to shrink under Tom's penetrating gaze.

"Well well well…" Tom's voice was so quiet it sounded even more dangerous. "If Miss Granger decided to skip our meeting, she will be punished… severely… She never struck me as the type who would miss out on classes or meetings…or a bit of glory." Tom stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"But my lord," Harry asked, stepping forward, not being able to take it any longer. Hermione was his best friend and he would protect her even in the past. "What if something happened to her? Then it surely wouldn't be her fault!"

"Who told you to speak, Evans?" Tom said though gritted teeth.

Harry knew at once that it was a mistake. "Crucio." Tom cursed Harry and Harry started screaming when his whole body felt as if it was burning; little knives were cutting every part of his body. He just wanted to die. Of course he remembered the curse from their time, but he still couldn't believe how horrible it felt as he had blocked it out from his memory.

Tom released Harry about 10 seconds later. "Never ever speak without being addressed. Understood, Evans?"

"Understood, my lord." Harry said through gritted teeth. He picked himself up from the ground and took his spot in the circle next to Avery. He was surprised that the boy looked at him pityingly. How anyone in their right mind willingly wanted to be a death eater was beyond him.

"Now to Evans' question: I can assure you that NOTHING happened to Miss Granger, because nothing ever happens to us death eaters. We are above all the others and we have other means to attack and defend ourselves. No one can ever thwart us." Tom said again in chilling tones.

"Black!" Tom said in a menacing voice.

Harry gasped when a boy who looked remarkably liked Sirius, stepped out of the circle.

"Yes, my lord?" even his voice sounded like Sirius' and Harry felt a sudden stab of homesickness and grief. Would he meet his godfather in the future? Would they be able to change it? Would they even have the possibility to go back?  
Tom's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Put everyone into pairs. We are going to practice duelling."

Little did Harry know that Tom was disappointed that these meetings weren't giving him the satisfaction they usually did. Little did Tom know that it had everything to do with Jana.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Jana decided to kip in the common room. She would hear Tom when they came back and confront him.

She had just closed her eyes when indeed the portrait hole creaked open and Jana sat up straight.

"Jana." Tom walked in, the other's directly behind him, staring curiously at Tom's girlfriend, sitting on the sofa.

"I fell asleep in the common room." Jana lied.

"Don't worry." Tom said smiling. "We can both sleep in the head's dorm." he added quietly so that his followers wouldn't hear.

Jana braced herself. Now or never.

"Tom, would you please sit down? There are some things I'd like to discuss and well – they kept bothering me – that's why I probably couldn't sleep." Jana said, sitting across from Tom.

"Sure. Go up to your dorms. Good night." Tom commanded and the others shuffled away as fast as they could.

When they were finally alone, Tom gave her a quick kiss. "Now, what is it, Jana?"

"Tom… I can't pretend any longer. I've known since my very first day at Hogwarts that you are leading this dangerous group." Jana said, staring straight at Tom.

Tom's pale face went even paler. 'Hit the target.' Jana thought grimly.

"What is this group about?" she asked bluntly.

"Why should I tell you?" Tom snapped.

"Because I think that I have the right to now. I'm your girlfriend and tonight I was worried sick." Jana said, bending the truth a little.

"You were worried?" Tom asked and his voice was devoid of any anger. He suddenly seemed to be worried himself.

"Yes, of course. What do you think? I wanted to go to your dorm and you weren't there… I was worried that something had happened to you. Grindelwald is on the loose in case you haven't noticed… and you are half-muggleborn." Jana explained. Wow, she didn't know she had it in her.

Tom nodded, understanding crossing his face.

"So what do you want me to do? Tell you the next time I have one of these meetings?"

"No." Jana smirked at him, grimly. "Tell me what they are about and what you are trying to achieve."

Tom sighed and settled himself more comfortably on the sofa. "Fine… it all started when I found out I was a wizard."

…

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"But Tom, that's just barbaric." Jana said horrified. "What have muggelborns ever done to us?"

"They forced us into hiding. I am fighting for justice… we shouldn't need to hide any longer." Tom said through gritted teeth.

"But by torturing them? You aren't any better than Grindelwald." Jana spat and suddenly Tom noticed why it made her so angry. She and her family were being followed by Grindelwald. Of course, she wouldn't approve of his little gatherings then.

"Tom, I don't like this group and its twisted goals."

Jana took a deep breath. To say that she didn't like his group and their goals was a bit of an understatement. Not only didn't she like it, she absolutely HATED them. And quite frankly she was dead-scared.

Maybe, she should be even more open with Tom.

He just sat there, considering her words.

"I've been working so hard with my followers." Tom said emotionlessly. "We want to achieve immortality!"

Jana snorted. "Who wants to live forever? Quite frankly, I don't. It would get boring to say the least. Death is but the next great adventure."

"Is it?" Tom asked and he seemed completely thrown. "Aren't you scared of dying?"

Jana shrugged. "I would be scared now, because I'm still young and there are still so many things I would like to do, but when the time comes, I will be ready. It doesn't hurt after all."

Tom looked at her surprised. Well, it DID sound logical.

"Tom… please stop this nonsense. You are really intelligent and powerful… not to mention handsome… please stop these groups…" Jana pleaded and noticed to her horror that Tom looked at her differently.

"Don't tell me you are scared, Jana?" Tom asked, raising his eyebrow in disbelief. "You have nothing to fear."

"Why shouldn't I be scared?"

"Because you are a pureblood, Jana. Our group would only help YOU." Tom said, sounding more and more aggravated.

"That's where you are wrong, Tom." Jana said quietly. She had made up her mind now. She wasn't a Gryffindor, but maybe she could change Tom by being totally honest and this included her heritage. "I'm a halfblood."

Tom almost toppled from the sofa. "You are not a pureblood?"

"No, my mother is a muggle." Jana said a hint of proudness in her voice. "So you want to destroy all of us, me and my mother included?"

"No no no…" Tom was quickly on his feet. "I could never hurt you."

"But you want to hurt my family, Tom. And also your family, obviously." There, she had finally said it.

"My family?" Tom asked and Jana was satisfied to see a flicker of shock cross his features.

"You are as much of a pureblood as I am… namely just 50%. I know that your father is a muggle, Tom." Jana said gently. "And I know you don't like muggles, because you think that every muggle is like him. It's not true. Remember the talk we had the other night? There are several reasons, why he never came looking for you. And I think that the reason he never met you is not the same reason you think it is. I am still of the opinion that he doesn't even know of your existence." Jana said, all of her thoughts now pouring out of her.

Tom looked still as shell-shocked as before. "How do you know?" he croaked.

"Ah… I have my ways." Jana smirked.

"Well – I still think that muggles are inferior and shouldn't part of OUR world." Tom said stubbornly but Jana sighed.

"Tom, if this were the case, a lot of people wouldn't exist. _I _wouldn't exist. _You _wouldn't exist. Do you seriously want that?" Jana asked him, shaking her head. "Think before you act, Tom."

"You can't tell me what to do, Jana." Tom said through gritted teeth.

This sentence shocked Jana more than anything else he had said before. "I know that. But I can only tell you my opinions." she said sadly. "And if you don't respect my opinions, my fears or my problems, our ways will have to be separated."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked very fast.

"Do you think I want to be together with someone who hates me and my family just because we aren't purebloods? Do you think I want to be together with someone who tortures other people? No thank you." Jana got up from the sofa and flicked her long blonde hair back. "If you can't respect my views and stop your stupid and useless gatherings, then I have nothing more to say." Jana said sadly. It hurt her to say that but she knew that Tom had to know her feelings and opinions. Maybe this would shake him awake.

Tom gaped open-mouthed at her. "Jana, don't do this. Please don't leave me."

"If you stop this group." Jana said steadily.

"I can't. It's really important to me."

"Then I can't either. Good night Tom." Jana walked up to her dormitory, but before she reached the stairs, she turned around.

"Oh, and Tom? Hermione didn't ditch your stupid meeting today. She is ill and is in the hospital wing. Good night."

And with that she left Tom sitting open-mouthed on the sofa. He was totally devastated. The girl meant everything to him. Yes, okay, he knew it was wrong to fall for a girl – he had already known at the beginning but he couldn't help it. Sighing, he plopped down, staring at the fire. What should he do? Continue on his designated path WITH his deatheaters but WITHOUT Jana? The thought pained him to no end. Or should he stop these meetings and choose Jana? He felt considerably happier but something was bothering him. What should he choose?

Tom never showed any weakness and he was about to cry now when the portrait hole opened and Tom sat up, putting his mask back up.

It was Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 18:

"_Oh, and Tom? Hermione didn't ditch your stupid meeting today. She is ill and is in the hospital wing. Good night."_

_And with that she left Tom sitting open-mouthed on the sofa. He was totally devastated. The girl meant everything to him. Yes, okay, he knew it was wrong to fall for a girl – he had already known at the beginning but he couldn't help it. Sighing, he plopped down, staring at the fire. What should he do? Continue on his designated path WITH his deatheaters but WITHOUT Jana? The thought pained him to no end. Or should he stop these meetings and choose Jana? He felt considerably happier but something was bothering him. What should he choose?_

_Tom never showed any weakness and he was about to cry now when the portrait hole opened and Tom sat up, putting his mask back up._

_It was Hermione._

On with the story:

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Miss Granger, good evening. Miss Davies informed me that you were ill and couldn't attend my meeting. I trust you are feeling better?" Tom asked stiffly.

"Yes, Mister Riddle. The nurse gave me an anti-sickness-potion and now I'm feeling better." Hermione answered. Oh no… just the person she wanted to avoid… why did Tom Riddle have to be in the common room at _this _time of the night?

"I'm glad to hear that." Tom said returning his gaze back to the fire.

Hermione guessed that Jana and he had already talked and that the talk hadn't gone well. She fidgeted and then went to the bookshelves of the Slytherin common room. She was full of questions and emotions and couldn't go to sleep try as she might. A good read usually helped her a great deal to finally get some rest. She doubted though that the books the Slytherin common room offered were what you called "good reads" but she pulled out a book nevertheless.

"Legilimency – the dark success." Hermione read from the cover. "Read your enemy's thoughts without him noticing."

Hm, sounded interesting. And obviously very useful.

She plopped down on the sofa furthest away from Tom and began reading. She didn't mind anymore that they were alone together… Tom had probably far worse problems right now.

"Hermione?" a quiet, attractive voice suddenly asked.

Hermione, still deeply immersed in her book didn't react at first.

"Hermione?" Tom asked louder and Hermione's head finally snapped up. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you!" Tom said. Hermione heard from the tone of his voice that he was feeling awful.

Without really wanting to, Hermione closed her book, got up and walked over to Tom. "Yes?"

"Jana broke up with me." he said quietly, desperately.

"Oh dear." Hermione said sympathetically, sitting down next to him.

"You HAVE to get us together again." Tom said and this time it didn't sound like a command, but more like a plea.

"Tom… first I need to know, WHY she broke up with you." Hermione explained. Of course, Jana had already told her beforehand but Hermione wasn't supposed to know.

"She… she dislikes our death eater meetings." Tom said. He still sounded disbelieving and surprised. "Jana said she wanted me to stop, but I couldn't. I worked so hard for my goals and gathered my loyal followers… I can't just stop because of her."

"Why not?" Hermione dared to ask.

"It was hard work, Hermione. We have goals we would like to achieve, in case you haven't noticed." Tom half glared at her.

"Jana doesn't agree with your goals."

"Our goals, Hermione." Tom corrected her. "And yes, because she is a halfblood; her mother is a muggle."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "But there you have it, Tom. Of course… everyone would react in the same way. If I were you, I would stop our group."

"Would you?" Tom asked, his voice considering.

"Yes. And Tom, it's the _only _thing she has ever asked you to do – it means that it is really important for her. Wouldn't you even do it for her?" Hermione asked.

"But I want both – Jana and my meetings."

"It's obvious you can't have both, Tom. Jana or the death eaters." Hermione said strictly.

"Why can't there be a clue or a hint of which to choose?" Tom said, looking pleadingly at Hermione.

"Listen to your heart." And with that she settled herself in a comfortable armchair, opened her book and closed the subject with an air of awful finality.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

The next morning dawned bright and cold and Jana hadn't slept very well. Tired, subdued and disappointed she got up and got dressed.

"What happened?" Eileen asked, noticing her mood.

"Tom and I broke up." Jana said sadly, tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"Whaaaat? I thought you and Tom were the perfect couple! How? And why?" Eileen asked her eyes wide.

"I broke up with him because I hate his stupid group. He told me that he didn't want to stop it and I didn't want him to continue. So I broke up." Jana explained, still shook up from her break-up.

"Oh, poor you. I told you Tom was bad news." Eileen couldn't help add. "Besides, if he really loves you, he will come to his senses and prefer you over his group."

"I hope so, but I doubt it." Jana said dejectedly.

"Now first rule: Don't look upset and don't act as if you were suffering. Paint a smile on your face and just ACT. Talk to somebody else, maybe Harry or Abraxas and Tom will see what he misses." Eileen said with a twinkle in her eye. "Now, make yourself pretty and let's go."

Jana smiled in thanks and hugged her friend.

"Hermione what are you already doing at breakfast? I thought you were in the hospital wing." Jana wondered, sitting down next to the Slytherin when they arrived in the Great Hall.

"Good morning to you too." Hermione smirked. "And yes, I am fine."

"Good morning Hermione." Eileen said, rolling her eyes. "I am fine as well, thank you for asking."

Hermione and Eileen laughed and Jana buttered herself a roll. "I found an interesting book and I stayed up late. I fell asleep in the common room." Hermione told her dorm-mates.

"Oh, Hermione, you are naughty." Eileen grinned, slicing a banana into her yoghurt.

"Uhm… I think these rolls are off." Jana said suddenly, sniffing the roll in her hand.

"What?" Hermione goggled. "But they are never old… I've always had the impression that they served really good and fresh food here at Hogwarts."

"Take another one." Eileen waved her hand at the basket of rolls nonchalantly. "Oh, here he comes. Jana… try to look happy!"

Jana and Hermione didn't look up but knew whom she meant. Tom Riddle of course.

Jana kept her eyes on her plate, noticing that Tom took a seat next to one of his followers, deliberately not looking at Jana either.

Oh, this was going to be hard. The whole situation was beyond awkward.

"This roll smells off too." Jana exclaimed suddenly and half of the Slytherin table stared at her. Even Tom.

"Are you sure?" Abraxas asked worriedly. He had sat himself beside Hermione and was eyeing the rolls critically. "Wait till my father hears about this."

"Take some of the bread then." Hermione suggested, handing her a basket of bread.

Jana thanked her and locked eyes with Tom for probably 10 seconds. She finally looked down at her slice of full-grain bread and cheese and began eating.

"Uhm, Jana…" Hermione began when she was certain that Abraxas was deep in conversation with Montague, probably about quidditch. "Tom was really upset yesterday when I met him in the common room. He seems to be suffering from the break-up. What exactly did you do?"

Jana sighed. "I broke up with him since he didn't want to stop his stupid group."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione said, being _really _sorry.

"I've already told her that Tom was bad news. However, I think that he will come to his senses and beg Jana for forgiveness." Eileen cut in.

"I don't know." Jana looked at something far away.

"But don't you dare make the first step, Jana." Eileen said imploringly.

"Of course I won't." Jana smiled at Eileen and Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Marc of course was _thrilled_. He stuck as close to Jana as if someone had attached him with superglue to his twin sister. Harry, however, was appalled and didn't even speak a word to Marc.

"Isn't there a nice girl who could be interested in Marc?" Harry asked furiously when he watched again how Marc and Jana walked out of the classroom, Marc his arm slung leisurely over her shoulder and both giggling madly. "It's getting on my nerves. He probably thinks he is her new boyfriend." Harry sneered.

"You are not the only one who is furious, Evans." Tom Riddle said quietly and walked out of the door without another backwards glance.

"Ooooh, you've got a fan." Hermione grinned as soon as Tom was out of earshot.

"Thanks a bunch, Hermione." Harry said sourly. "Now, is there?"

"Hmmmmm…" Hermione deliberated, thinking of the girls her age. "I have absolutely no idea. Not anyone from Slytherin, I am sure."

At exactly that moment, Ron showed up, tying his shoelaces. "Sorry, I'm late."

"That's quite alright. Want to go for a walk with us, Ron?" Hermione asked kindly.

"No, I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you that we are going to have a last-minute prefects-meeting. In exactly ten minutes. Riddle obviously organised it." Ron said, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh." Hermione's face fell. "What is it about?"

"Dunno." Ron grimaced. "Hey Harry, I heard about Tom and Jana. A pity, isn't it?"

"Yes. Especially since Marc is attached to his sister like a parasite again." Harry scowled.

"Euuurgh, that's disgusting." Ron shook his head. "Why doesn't he go for other girls who are NOT related to him?"

"Do YOU know someone good-looking who could be with Marc?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Hermione." Ron grinned.

"No way, Ron. Definitely not. Besides, I'm together with Abraxas." Hermione answered, her face bright red.

"Yeah, with a Malfoy. Even more disgusting." Ron smirked. "Well, but back to your question, yes, there is a girl."

"There is?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Oh yes, she is totally obsessed with Marc Davies." Ron rolled his eyes, clearly not sharing the opinion of said girl. "Her name is Katie Wood."

"Katie Wood? But isn't she in Gryffindor? Look Ron, Marc is a Slytherin. He would never ever date a Gryffindor." Hermione said desperately. "Don't you know anyone from Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff?"

"Katie Wood is not in Gryffindor. She is in Hufflepuff." Ron said triumphantly.

"Oh." Hermione answered, not knowing what else to say.

"Very well, Ron." Harry praised him with a smile. "And what does she look like?"

"It's the blonde-haired one I showed you." Ron said through his teeth, looking at Hermione covertly.

Harry's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Really? That's good then."

"Hem hem… Harry?" Herminoe asked, a sugary sweet smile playing her lips. "Who are you talking about?"

Harry turned to Hermione, his face suddenly red. "Oh, I asked Ron who she was and Ron told me."

"And why would you ask him about her?" Hermione smirked.

"Because… because she is pretty." Harry stuttered, not looking at anyone.

"Great!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "You two get them together. I've done enough on my part. I brought Tom Riddle and Jana together and I even played agony aunt for Riddle. I'm done. I need a holiday."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, clearly at a loss. Finally, Harry pulled himself together. "After the prefect's meeting, Ron we will meet up in the kitchen's for a coffee – you and Katie… and I will bring Marc."

"Okay." Ron looked a bit pale. "Gotta go now."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Against all the odds, it turned out that Marc seemed to be very interested in Katie as well. 'Success.' Harry thought, immensely relieved when he and Marc returned to their common room, several hours later.

"You were right, Evans." Marc grinned. "There are also cute girls out there who are not related to me."

"Who would have guessed." Harry muttered.

"Exactly. This Katie for example is a sweetie…" Marc smiled.

"Yeah, she is pretty." Harry agreed a hundred percent, but it seemed that Marc could do even better.

"Beautiful." Marc quipped.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Little did Hermione know that soon she would need to play agony aunt again. Hours stretched into days and soon it had been a week since Jana's and tom's breakup. However, they didn't even talk to each other and didn't approach the other one or said sorry. Hermione of course knew that they were still in love with each other and would like to talk to each other but were just too shy.

Silently, Hermione, Eileen and Jana trooped up the stairs into their dorm, getting ready for bed.

Eileen was knackered. "Good night you two." she yawned, pulling the curtains of her bed together with a flourish.

"Good night." Hermione and Jana nodded at each other and both of them immediately buried themselves in their respective books – Hermione's was of course the 40s edition of Hogwarts a history and Jana read New Moon.

She was just on the chapter when Alice arrived at Bella's place and suddenly felt the nausea rise again.  
It couldn't be.  
Not again.  
Not another evening with the stupid sickness.

Groaning, Jana got up and rushed to the bathroom, washing her face with cold water. She was startled and jumped in fright when she suddenly saw a face behind her in the mirror. When she turned around her heart beating, she noticed that it was only Hermione.

"Are you sick again?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am." Jana snapped.

"Maybe you should stop taking the anti-sickness-potions. They don't seem to work." Hermione stated thoughtfully.

"Look, I've already been sick for three weeks. Every single evening." Jana moaned. "What is it? Why can't it stop?"

"Do you have to throw up?" Hermione gasped when Jana swayed and gripped Hermione's shoulder for support.

She conjured a glass of water out of thin air and handed it to Jana. "Drink it." she ordered. Jana sat down and got started on the glass of water, taking small sips.

"Jana… I don't mean to be rude or anything." Hermione began, looking down at her toes instead of Jana, "but could it be that… you might be pregnant?"

The glass shot out of Jana's slackened fingers and she looked at Hermione with wide eyes. 'Oh no oh no oh no… it just couldn't be. Pregnant… hm, that could be… but hey… not really, I'm only sixteen… it surely can't be.' Jana shook her head vehemently.  
"No, absolutely not." she said more to herself than to Hermione.

"Feeling faint? Thinking the rolls smell strange? Suddenly hating the flavour of honeydukes chocolate? Feeling sick but craving more food than usual? And apart from that, your moodswings? Sleeping a lot?" Hermione counted on her fingers, now looking at Jana intently. "These are all signs! And I think you mainly broke up with Tom because it was one of your moods."

Jana gazed longingly at the floor. 'Could you swallow me please?' She was wringing her hands, looking at Hermione helplessly.  
"So you think I am pregnant?" 'Please say no, Hermione, please say no.' Jana thought.

"I don't know for sure. Maybe we should go to the nurse." Hermione got up and stretched out her hand, helping Jana up as well.

Jana just nodded mutely. It all seemed like a bad dream. She wasn't ready to be pregnant. What would Marc and her parents say? The rest of her family? Tom? Her friends?

"Look, Jana, I don't want to scare you, I was just pointing out a possibility." Hermione interrupted Jana's musings.

"t's fine. Yes, let's go." Jana said unwillingly, following Hermione down the stairs.

The Slytherin common room was almost empty, apart from some seventh years and second years. A dark brooding figure sat in front of the fireplace. Tom Riddle, of course.

Jana hoped against hope that Tom wouldn't see her, but luck wasn't with her. When Tom saw that Jana and Hermione were heading towards the portrait hole, he got up and stopped them in their tracks.

"Miss Granger, Miss Davies." Jana inwardly cried at his use of her last name. They were in bed together and now he only called her Miss Davies? Please…

"Since when do you call me Miss Davies?" Jana glared at Tom.

Tom had the decency to look slightly startled. "What would you like to be called then? Isn't Miss Davies polite enough?"

'Looking this handsome should be forbidden.' Jana thought longingly but kept her Slytherin mask. "I was under the impression that you know me better than just on a last-name-basis." Jana retorted acidly.

Tom raised his eyebrow, but Hermione cut them off.

"We have to go, Jana." she said urgently, tugging at Jana's sleeve.

Tom turned to her. "Excuse me, Miss Granger, but _I _was under the impression that it is past curfew. You are not allowed out of the Slytherin common room."

Jana inwardly cursed herself. Of course, right now she felt the nausea and sickness again. "Excuse _me_." she mumbled, sitting down on a chair, breathing heavily.

"Jana?" Tom rushed to her side in an instant, kneeling in front of her chair. "Are you alright? What happened?"

It satisfied Jana to see that he was concerned about her and her face softened. "I'm alright, Tom. I just feel a bit… sick." Jana answered, giving Tom a half-smile.

Tom patted her arm. "Poor you. Can I get you anything?" he asked quietly, staring into Jana's eyes for a long time, longer than necessary.

"Jana, we really have to go." Hermione urged and it seemed to Jana that her voice came from very very far away.

"You are going nowhere. I, as headboy-" but Tom couldn't argue any further.

"Tom Riddle, we are going to the nurse and in case you ask why, look at this girl. If you remember correctly, she has been feeling sick for the past three weeks." Hermione said desperately. "We really need to go now."

Tom looked back at Jana, his face shocked. "Three weeks? But Jana, why didn't you say anything? It sounds bad."

"She even had to throw up tonight. Would you please let us go?" Hermione sounded angry.

Tom stared at Jana resolutely. "I need to look after my classmates, see if they are alright, and that's why _I _will go to the hospital with her. I am headboy after all."

"No!" Jana and Hermione called out desperately, simultaneously.

"No?" Tom asked, deeply suspicious.

"Hermione already promised to go with me." Jana said very fast. "You can stay here in the warmth of the common room."

"But I am headboy, Jana, it is my duty. And apart from that, I…" Tom didn't want to speak any further. "Well, anyway, I can't let any other prefect deduct any points from Slytherin when you are out of bed. However, when you are with ME, nobody would even dare."

Jana looked at him pleadingly. "Can I go with Hermione? Please?"

"No." Tom said just as stubborn.

"But it's a _female _thing, Tom." Hermione blurted out.

For a second, Tom looked thrown and flinched. "Fine. But I'll come with you… and you can go in with her. I'll wait in front of the hospital wing.

Hermione and Jana didn't have a choice but to let Tom accompany them to the hospital wing. This bothered Hermione and Jana endlessly since there was still soooo much to discuss and they couldn't do that in front of Tom.

"Get better soon." Tom kissed Jana's hand when they were in front of the hospital wing.

"Yes, thank you." Jana answered shakily and stepped through the door which Hermione held open for her.

She took a deep breath. Now, it was time to face the truth.


	20. Chapter 20

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 19:

_Hermione and Jana didn't have a choice but to let Tom accompany them to the hospital wing. This bothered Hermione and Jana endlessly since there was still soooo much to discuss and they couldn't do that in front of Tom._

"_Get better soon." Tom kissed Jana's hand when they were in front of the hospital wing._

"_Yes, thank you." Jana answered shakily and stepped through the door which Hermione held open for her._

_She took a deep breath. Now, it was time to face the truth._

On with the story:

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Good evening Miss Davies." the nurse wasn't at all surprised to see Jana again. Neither was Hermione.

"Good evening." Jana mumbled, her face as red as red as the Gryffindor lion of the third-year boy on the nearest bed.

"Still an upset stomach?" the nurse asked resignedly.

"Actually, we came here, because Jana wants to find out the _reason_ for her sickness." Hermione said in a low voice. "We think she might be pregnant."  
Jana's face flushed even darker.

The face of the nurse, however, lit up. "Very well, Miss Davies… I think this might be sensible. In fact, I have a strong suspicion myself."

Jana finally found her voice again. "Suspicion?"

"Well yes, my dear, I am almost positively sure that you are pregnant." the nurse trilled and bustled off to get a test.

"Is she serious?" Jana asked her face stark white. Hermione, however, couldn't answer because milliseconds or so later, the nurse returned with a test in her hand. "You are familiar with it?" she asked, but Jana shook her head.

"No, I've never needed such a test." she answered tartly.

"Well – you just pee…" but Hermione interrupted the nurse. "I know how this thing works. Let's go to the bathroom, Jana."

"Bathroom?" Jana asked horrified. What did Hermione want to do there of all places? Why would she have to take the test in a bathroom?

"You purebloods…" Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly and firmly took Jana's hand. "Come with me, I'll help you." she added kindly.

Reluctantly, Jana followed Hermione, her knees shaking madly. Oh no oh no oh no. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be pregnant. Not now. Not her. Not from _Tom. _In her mind, she saw the disappointed face of her mother and shocked face of her father. Not to mention her brother, of course who would fret and probably kill Tom with his bare hands. She thought of her modelling success. This would have to stop for a while. And what about her education here at Hogwarts? She had only taken her OWLs so far. She really couldn't be pregnant, now.

In a daze, Jana took the test. "And now we wait." Hermione announced her face very white. "Exactly one minute."

Jana rolled her eyes. Couldn't they have invented a test with less waiting time? Witches all over the world must have been _more than_ _anxious_ waiting for a minute. She crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling, counting the white tiles in order to distract her.

The minute seemed like hours to Jana, of course, and even Hermione seemed nervous.

"Now, it's time." Hermione whispered suddenly and looked at the test. Her face gave nothing away to Jana's annoyance.

"What is it?" Jana's voice only came out as a hoarse whisper.

Hermione looked at her, her face as white as snow. "Look at it yourself."

"No, I don't want to look at it." Jana said stubbornly.

"Please… just look." Hermione shoved the test into Jana's face… and Jana breathed a sigh of relief.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Tom was pacing up and down the corridor of the seventh floor where the hospital was located. To say that he was agitated would be an understatement. He was worried for Jana, deeply worried. She had looked so fragile and delicate in the common room, so helpless, he so wanted to be there for her.

A pity that they had broken up. He soooo wanted to try again, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it and ask Jana out again. Tom was sure that Jana would say no, although Hermione had told him that she was sure Jana would say yes. Tom, however, wasn't that sure. Besides, he was a Slytherin.

He was just glad that he had accompanied the girls to the hospital wing. What would have happened without him? He shuddered at the thought of Jana vomiting or fainting.

Hermione had said that Jana suffered from women's problems. What could that be? Tom racked his brain for every detail Mrs. Cope had once told him, but came up with a blank. No illness could be that bad that Tom couldn't even be allowed in. Not even menstrual cramps or whatever. Tom rolled his eyes. He didn't even have any idea what they were but he had a vague hunch.

It was just so frustrating to wait here, not knowing if Jana was okay. "Please, Jana, be healthy." he muttered to himself.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Relief swept over Jana in huge waves.

She hugged Hermione tightly. "Can't… breathe…" Hermione murmured and pulled herself free. "Uhm, what are you so happy about?" she finally asked, perplexed.

"Look, I didn't want to be pregnant, of course…. and now I find out that I'm not. Lucky me." Jana grinned, now that the whole burden was gone.

"Uhm…" Hermione's frown became more pronounced. "What do you mean, not pregnant?"

"Well, I am not. This test shows two red lines and not 'you are pregnant' or something similar." Jana explained but stopped when Hermione's face looked stony and disbelieving at her.

"Jana…" Hermione adopted a voice she would normally use at a person's sickbed. "Two lines mean something different…."

"What?" Jana asked completely thrown and horror was creeping into her thoughts, into her very veins.

"You ARE pregnant."

The bathroom swam in Jana's vision.

No…

She felt violently sick and vomited directly into the loo.

No…

Hermione's face became blurry and distant.

No…

Jana's head was spinning.

No…

She couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much to take in.

And thus, Jana fainted.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Tom couldn't wait any longer – it was unbearable. Jana was his girlfriend after all; he had to see her.

Decision made, he opened the door of the hospital wing, strode into the room as if he owned it and stopped dead at the left bed, where the nurse and Hermione were sitting, looking completely stressed out about something. Jana was on the bed, unconscious by the looks of it and Tom's insides clenched in agony.

"Mister Riddle." the nurse smiled and blushed.

"Good evening. May I enquire what happened to my girlfr… to Miss Davies?" Riddle asked his face set in taut lines.

Hermione and the nurse exchanged glances. "I think it would be better if Miss Davies told you herself." the nurse said. "It's something very personal."

Tom nodded, but inside he was fuming. How dare they not answer him. What a shame that he hadn't mastered legilimency yet. It would come in very useful.

Tom took a chair as well and watched the unconscious Jana with Hermione and the nurse, all of them thinking their own thoughts.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"_And now we wait." Marc said, stifling a huge yawn. "Why can't they just hurry up?"_

"_We've just arrived." Jana laughed, rolling her heavily made up eyes. "There are still eight people before us."_

_Marc scowled at the other models, who were also waiting to be cast. The casting itself usually didn't even last five minutes, but the wait was unbearably long. He slumped down on the chair, taking a sip from his mineral water, looking bored out of his mind. He started jiggling with his foot, out of nerves and boredom. It drove Jana crazy to say the least._

_She was about to say something when a__t that moment, the door of the office opened._

"_Marc." Jana hissed at the slumped form of her twin when the director ushered the next person forward. "Great first impression."_

"_We are twins." Marc punched his sister jokingly in the ribs. "We can still make a good impression as there are two of us."_

"_Fine." Jana smiled at shook her head. "Let's see who will be taken."_

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"_I'm so proud of you two." Jana's mother hugged her and her brother__ at the same time, tears in her eyes. "You've done really well in your OWLs. You will both have splendid careers, probably in the Ministry of Magic."_

_Their father gave them hugs as well. "Congratulation__s, both of you. Let's celebrate in a really nice restaurant."_

"_YES!" Marc grinned at the mention of food._

"_Let's go to 'Mermaids Ship'. It's a seafood restaurant, very noble and posh. Wear your best outfits." their father smiled. "We've got something to celebrate after all."_

"_I'm going to wear the suit I bought with the money from my first photo shoot." Marc said haughtily and smirked at his sister when they climbed the stairs together. _

"_And I'm going to wear the dress they gave me FOR FREE after the photo-shoot for witch's weekly. Yes, that's a good idea." Laughing heartily, Jana left a disgruntled and utterly flabbergasted Marc in the hallway and closed the bathroom door behind her, grinning from ear to ear._

"_I didn't know you had a photo shoot." Marc's muffled voice came from outside the bathroom and Jana laughed __silently, stifling the laughter with her fist. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_You were so sure, that I didn't make a good impression, Marc, so I didn't want to spoil your fun." Jana smirked._

"_Fine, I'm sorry, I acted like a jerk. Now, where did you have the photo-shoot?"_

"_It was an outdoor shoot for witch's weekly. Go to my bed and open the first drawer of the bedside table. Oh and Marc, tell me if you like it." Jana called after him._

"_I'll see." came Marc's laughing reply._

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"_Miss Umbridge here will help you with the choices of your careers. She is from the Ministry and a career advisor." Jana's and Marc's father said importantly. "She __has already looked at your certificates and marks and will help you with your job application and further studies."_

_Jana smiled at the squat witch, who was clad in pink robes and wearing a hideous cardigan. She looked like a toad and Jana suppressed the urge to smirk at her appearance. To her horror, she noticed that Marc couldn't suppress a grin. 'Oh Marc, can't you be a bit more polite?' Jana thought embarrassed._

"_Marc Davies." he held out his hand, grinning widely, and winking at his sister._

"_Rosemarie Umbridge." Umbridge said curtly, giving Marc a quick glare. She had probably noticed his glee._

_Jana held out her hand and the toad-like witch shook it. "Jana Davies."_

"_Now, your father has already shown me your certificates and marks and I must say I'm very impressed." Umbridge said against her will. "You have both excellent marks and there is a wide range of possibilities for you, especially if you are interested in a career at the Ministry of Magic."_

"_Miss Davies, where would you like to work or as what?" Umbridge went on, fixing Jana with a beady eye._

"_I would like to work in Gringotts; that's why I took arithmancy." Jana explained shyly._

"_Yes, your arithmancy and charms marks are really good." Umbridge rifled through her notes. "Very well. Gringotts also offers childcare service and – depending on the sector you want to work in – flexible working hours."_

'_Good for modelling.' Jana thought approvingly, still smiling at the toad._

"_Ah okay, that sounds good." she answered. "And another __job I would also do is the Department of Magical Broadcast TV at the Ministry of Magic."_

_Umbridge fixed her with a haughty glare. "I don't think there are any positions available right now, Miss Davies."_

_She turned her head to Marc, deaf to Jana's questions. "And you Mr. Davies?"_

"_I would like to work in the financial sector as well – thus I have taken arithmancy." Marc explained in a bored voice, his dislike for the toad woman evident._

"_Very well, Gringotts or maybe also at the Department of Magical Finance." Umbridge nodded to herself. She turned her head back to Jana's and Marc's father._

"_I have done my job now. Mr. Davies, your children will most certainly be successful in the financial world if their marks continue the way they are now. Good day to you." Umbridge, or the toad-woman, turned around and left the Davies's staring after her in wonder._

"_No manners that woman." Marc snarled, shutting the door behind Umbridge._

"_Glad she is gone." Jana murmured. "She is evil."_

"_She is a toad." Marc grinned._

"_Who is wearing a hideous cardigan." Jana smirked._

"_Manners, children." their father called from upstairs, reprimanding them with a twinkle in his eyes._

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

_Loud music was blaring out of the loudspeakers and Jana felt sick, very excited, yes, but also sick. She was about to walk on the catwalk in front of 5000 people, presenting the new summer __collection of Gladrags Wizardwear. TV, press and photographers also weren't missing._

_What if I stumble? What if I forget my steps? What if someone sees something they shouldn't see? What if I make a mistake? What if I'm not good enough?  
These thoughts kept repeating themselves like a mantra and the more Jana thought about them, the more she felt like throwing up._

_It didn't help that it was a hot summer's night and Jana's forehead felt clammy. It didn't help that Jana's family and friends were watching as well. _

'_Just relax. Breathe in – breathe out. You can do it, Jana.' Jana thought to herself._

_Round one was already finished and Marc emerged with a relieved smile. "It went very well." he murmured at his sister who was waiting in line behind two other models. "And once you are on the runway, you will feel great, trust me." he smiled at his sister and kissed her forehead. "Good luck."_

_Jana swallowed, but her throat felt very dry. 'Please don't let me fall down or make a fool of myself.' Jana thought desperately. She wanted to call out to Marc, ask him some more questions, but Marc was already back at the tent with the people from his round, putting on a different set of clothes for the next walk._

_Another song started. A fast one. A song, Jana really really liked. She felt better immediately._

_The first two models stepped on the catwalk and Jana and another model followed. From the corner of her eye, Jana saw thousands of faces below her, most of them unfamiliar ones, and suddenly she felt really really good. Self-confident. Proud. Happy. Only being half aware of the cheers, she walked down the catwalk, cherishing the moment._

_Too soon, she was back in the tent, putting on the dress for the finale._

_The music changed track to another song and the models stepped on the catwalk, all of them together. Jana saw her family below her, cheering and clapping, calling out_

"_Jana… Jana… Jana…"_

_What? No, that couldn't be right. They wouldn't do that._

"_Jana… Jana… Jana…"_

Groggy and disoriented, Jana opened her eyes.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Jana… Jana… Jana… I'm _so _glad you are awake." a beautiful velvet voice said frantically.

Jana turned her head slightly to the right and looked into the glorious face of Tom Riddle.

"Tom…" Jana said hoarsely. She was disoriented and everything seemed fuzzy.

"I was so worried." Tom continued, and it sounded to Jana as if he was close to tears.

"What happened?" Jana asked, still confused and dizzy.

"You fainted." Tom answered. "And nobody knew why." Tom looked deeply into her eyes and Jana noticed again his beautiful dark blue eyes and the way they seemed to melt when they looked at her. Jana cherished the moment and Tom's whole face lit up when Jana smiled a slight smile at him.

"Jana… I'm sorry, for everything I put you through. If… if you really _really_ want me to… I will close my group." Tom said gruffly.

Jana looked at him astounded, not believing her ears. "You… you would do that?"

"I would do it for _you_." Tom said quietly. "But I can't stand being apart from you any longer. Will you give me another chance?" his voice was almost a whisper, but Jana understood him perfectly.

Her eyes were wide. Tom would close the group. And he even asked for forgiveness and another chance. Jana felt a smile and a blush creeping into her face, suddenly feeling light and giddy. "Oh Tom… yes… yes, I will give you another chance."

"Oh Jana…" Tom bent down and kissed her urgently. He had never kissed her like that before. It was urgent, passionate, loving, furious and relieved at the same time. Tom deepened the kiss and pulled Jana's face closer towards him, his arm holding her upright.

After what seemed like light years, they broke apart, both panting slightly and wearing a silly grin on their faces. "I love you, Jana." Tom said in a soft voice. "I'm happy you gave me another chance."

"I love you too, Tom." Jana said just as softly. "And I'm happy we are back together."

But then it hit her.

"Why am I in the hospital wing?" Jana looked around and saw Hermione sitting on a chair nearby.

"Hermione!" Jana called out surprised. "I didn't see you there. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." To Jana's relief, Hermione was smiling. "I didn't want to ruin your special moment."

"Thank you, Hermione." Jana answered honestly. "But why am I here?"

"Don't you remember?" Hermione asked alarmed.

Jana thought back…  
feeling sick…  
reason…  
test…  
bathroom…  
two red lines…  
pregnant

pregnant

PREGNANT

Jana's face was stark white when she turned to Hermione. "I remember." she said hoarsely.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 20:

"_Thank you, Hermione." Jana answered honestly. "But why am I here?"_

"_Don't you remember?" Hermione asked alarmed._

_Jana thought back…  
feeling sick…  
reason…  
test…  
bathroom…  
two red lines…  
pregnant_

_pregnant_

_PREGNANT_

_Jana's face was stark white when she turned to Hermione. "I remember." she said hoarsely._

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

On with the story:

Hermione looked at Jana, her eyebrows raised and a significant look in her intelligent eyes. Tom looked from Hermione to Jana and back, confused and angry.

"WHY did you faint, Jana?" Tom asked sternly.

"Oh no, not you too." Jana's eyes swam with unshed tears.

"Jana?" Tom asked alarmed. "I'm your boyfriend. I have the right to know."

"He is right you know." Hermione said quietly. "You should really tell him."

At that, Jana burst into tears. Into angry, hot tears.  
Tom immediately went over to her and took her in his arms, patting her back.  
It seemed _so _unlike Tom that Hermione just stared.

"What are you staring at?" Tom asked harshly.

Hermione shook her head in wonder. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I'll just leave."

"You will do no such thing." Tom hissed in his commanding voice. "What is the matter with her?"

Hermione looked at Jana, whose sobs continued in the background. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Jana has to tell you herself."

"Why?"

"Because it's HER pro… illness." Hermione said in a low voice. "But don't worry, she WILL tell you."

"No, she probably won't." Tom said in a disgruntled voice.

"Oh, no, she will." Hermione answered lightly. "I will make sure of that."

Jana still continued crying and Tom made soothing noises. Suddenly he looked up at Hermione, straight into her eyes.

'NO!' Hermione thought in alarm, closing her walls. She felt Tom poke softly, then stronger and stronger. She glared at him, occluding her mind as best as she could. She was thankful that Harry and Dumbledore had taught her.

"You know how to occlude?" Tom said in disbelief, watching Hermione through narrowed eyes.

Hermione mirrored his look. "You know how to do legilimency?"

"For two days." Tom said, trying to hide his proudness. He failed, however, abysmally. "And you are the first person I tried it out on."

"I feel honoured." Hermione answered sarcastically.

"You may leave now." Tom said through gritted teeth, giving Jana a curious look.

At that moment, Hermione knew what Tom was about to do. And she couldn't let that happen. She had been a Gryffindor after all. And now she was a cunning Slytherin. As soon as Tom turned back to Jana, Hermione shot a nonverbal spell at his left leg. She hoped that he hadn't noticed anything, and indeed, he seemed oblivious. Hermione strode out of the door, a victorious grin on her face. He wouldn't try to read anyone else's mind ever again.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Jana felt really miserable. The pregnancy came as a real blow.  
Of course, she wanted to have children, but not now. When she was older, yes, but definitely not now. She was, after all, only 16.

Apart from that, she was modelling part-time. And she liked doing it and earning money at the same time. She doubted she would still be booked when she was pregnant.  
Furthermore, she wanted to work in the finance department. With a child she wasn't so sure she could complete her NEWTs.

However, the real problems were her parents and especially Marc. How would they react? Would they be disappointed? Angry at her? Not talking to her anymore? Would they throw her out? Would they disinherit her?

Tom… what would he say? Jana was so happy that they were together again, but what would he say? Would he still like her? Would he like the baby? Would he be with her and be there for her? Would he even WANT her to have the baby?

Jana took a deep shuddering breath, having found no answers to her questions and starting to sob again.

Tom looked helplessly at the nurse who had just entered. She sighed and handed Tom a midnight-blue liquid. "Calming draught." she said quietly and Tom nodded relieved. He wondered why he couldn't dive into Jana's mind. Maybe she was a natural occlumens or just too stressed out about her illness – whatever that was.

Jana was in hysterics; the only thing that kept her from falling apart completely was Tom's hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles and HIM just being close to her. Tom looked at her urgently. "Drink this!" he ordered.

Jana looked at the blue liquid and recognized it as the calming draught. Thankful, she opened the lid and downed the potion in one go. It tasted of different herbs, quite sweet but bitter at the same time. 'Exactly how I feel at the moment.' Jana thought wryly.

"You will feel a bit drowsy and sleepy in a few minutes and I would advise you to rest and maybe sleep a bit." The nurse informed Jana. "And Mr. Riddle, might I ask you to leave then?"

"No." Jana and Tom called out at the same time, both sounding urgent. "Please, Tom can't you stay?" Jana practically begged.

The nurse pursed her lips but said nothing. "Yes, I'll stay with you." Tom said, smiling at his girlfriend. "But Jana, don't you want to tell me what happened to you?"

Jana sighed. "I will tell you what happened, Tom, but not now. I can't. It might make me upset all over again. Besides, I don't know HOW to tell you."

Tom sighed as well. "Don't you know how that makes me feel, Jana? I am worried, worried sick for you. You are so important to me and you wouldn't even tell me what illness you have. Will you be alright in a few days? You could tell me that at least!"

Jana looked at Tom incredulously. "No, I won't be 'alright' in a few days. I wish I could be."

Tom looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"It will probably last longer… a lot longer." Jana answered cryptically.

"Why won't you tell me? Will you die, Jana?" Tom asked, closing his eyes in agony.

"No, I won't die." Jana said in a strong voice and Tom opened his eyes, feeling relieved.

"So what is it then? It can't be _that _bad." Tom said almost angrily.

"It IS, Tom. It is for me. And I promise I will tell you, but not now. I first have to process these news and accept them and THEN I will tell you. Please Tom, respect my decision. I assure you it isn't anything dangerous or deadly." Jana smiled at Tom pleadingly.

Tom groaned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about." the nurse answered instead of Jana. "Now sleep young lady. You'll need every minute of it."

Jana nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the tiredness take over her.

Tom waited until her breathing was slow and deep.

"Please Miss, I'm worried. Maybe YOU could tell me what happened to Jana?" Tom asked in his most charming, alluring voice.

The nurse almost fell for it, her cheeks pink and her eyes wide. "Tom… I would LOVE to tell you, but I can't. It's Miss Davies' decision."

Tom slightly narrowed his eyes and tried to dive into her mind. WHAT? He couldn't do that either. He tried again, without much success. What was the matter with him? They couldn't BOTH be natural occlumens. Maybe… maybe it had to do with Hermione. Oh dear… she was going to be questioned at the next meeting…. but then his face fell… he had promised Jana to stop these meetings and Hermione would tell Jana if these meetings were still going on. Oh no.

He had to be patient then, a trait Tom certainly didn't possess. Tom pulled a face. He didn't WANT to be patient. Oh well, he would somehow get Jana to tell him, it couldn't be THAT hard. Maybe, Marc knew something about her illness. Tom groaned silently. Marc, of all people. Well, he just had to grit his teeth and ask him. Pleasantly.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

When Jana awoke the next morning, she felt well-rested and calm. A good nights-sleep, however, had not lessened her 'problem'.

"Good morning, Miss Davies." the nurse beamed at Jana, handing her a vial with an orange liquid.

"What's this?" Jana's voice was still rough from sleep.

"Vitamins and minerals for your pregnancy… for the baby." the nurse answered, smiling even broader now.

Jana thought it best not to answer and downed the potion in one go.

"Now we need to run a few tests… see if everything is alright with the baby and you." the nurse explained.

"Where is Tom?" Jana asked instead.

"Mister Riddle had to go to classes." the nurse answered.

"Classes?"

"Yes, you slept quite long, but you are excused for today." the nurse smiled. To her and even Jana's surprise, Jana gave a half-smile back.

"I didn't notice." she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Yes, it must have been a shock for you." the nurse said earnestly. "I mean… didn't you use any protection?"

AHHHHH. MORTIFICATION.

"No." Jana mumbled her face beet red. Oh please, she wouldn't lecture her about birth control.

"Well then, you must face the consequences." the nurse said strictly.

Jana nodded in agreement. There was too much truth to deny. And Jana had made her decision. "You know what? You are actually right. I have to face the consequences… and Tom has to as well." Jana said, now determined. "I will keep the baby and care for it."

"Wise decision. It's as much as Tom's fault as yours. And it's as much Tom's baby as it is yours." the nurse smiled. "Now, about the tests… they will only take five minutes. You can have breakfast afterwards and then go to class."

Jana leaned back in bed, coming to terms with the fact that she was going to be a mother.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Jana decided to stay in the hospital wing longer, so she would miss potions. She didn't feel like smelling the various potions… she was sick anyway.  
Later on, she went to charms.  
Arriving a bit early, she waited in front of the closed door. Why it was closed though, was beyond her.

So she stood in front of the classroom and waited.

"Oh…yes." a muffled girl's voice suddenly moaned from inside the classroom.  
Jana stood stock still and wide-eyed. What was THAT?

"Ah… sooo good." now a male voice groaned.

Eww… how disgusting. Jana wanted to cover her ears and run away… though somehow she couldn't move.

"Oh, Abraxas."

"Oh yes, Hermione."

Oh no. Jana recognized the voice immediately. It was Hermione and Abraxas and they were making out.

Jana gathered her bag and was almost ready to leave when Madam Claudine White, the charms teacher, arrived at the scene.

"Good morning, Mees Davies, why are you in front of ze classroom and not going een?" she asked, wrinkling her brows in confusion. "And vaire are ze uzzer students?"

"I don't know, Madam." Jana answered truthfully. "I wasn't in potions today and it probably took them longer."

"Are you better?" Madam White asked. "I 'eard zat you were in ze 'ospital."

"Much better." Jana smiled and to her astonishment, she knew it was true.

"Let's go een zen." Madam White said to Jana's horror.

Jana didn't want to picture the scene in front of her and therefore followed Madam White into the classroom, her head bowed, staring at her feet.

"Aaaaaaargh." Madam White shrieked, dropping her briefcase.

A second later, Hermione and Abraxas broke apart, both of them flushing deepest red. "Meester Malfoy and Meess Granger I am appalled of your be'avior. Een broad daylight…and een my classroom – what were you zeenking? I 'ave to admeet, I am disappointed, I expected better of you. Feefty points from Slyzerin." Madam White said, looking furiously at the two students. "What a good example to set for ze younger students. I veel of course inform ze 'ead of your 'ouse."

Madam White put the briefcase on her desk and went behind the classroom to fetch cushions. Obviously they were learning the banishing charm today. A charm, Jana already knew by heart, since she and Marc loved chucking pillows at each other – by using the banishing charm of course.

Hermione and Abraxas were now sitting as far as possible away from each other, not saying anything. "Jana." Hermione said in an overly bright voice.

"Hermione." Jana said, her face probably as red as Hermione's. "Weren't you in class?"

"Well – uhm – no… Abraxas and I decided to… skip potions today." Hermione stuttered, clearly still embarrassed.

"Why?" Jana asked, smirking slightly. She took her bag and sat down next to Hermione. "Oh wait… no, I'd rather not know."

Hermione sighed and grinned back at Jana. "It was worth it." she whispered and Jana giggled. "I'd take fifty points from Slytherin any time."

"Hermione… you are naughty." Jana laughed gleefully.

"Well… talking about being naughty… how are you feeling?" Hermione asked kindly.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. The nurse gave me some vitamins and minerals for my… well…and I actually feel a lot better." Jana smiled. "In fact, I've already come to terms with the whole situation … and you won't believe it… but I even feel a bit _happy and proud_."

"That's wonderful to hear." Hermione said happily. "And I promise you, I'll help you in every way I can."

"Oh thank you so much, Hermione." Jana beamed.

"Anytime." Hermione beamed back. "When will you tell him? And how?" Hermione asked, citing her lip.

"That's the difficult part." Jana sighed. "I don't know how… and I have no idea how he is going to react."

"You have to tell him sooner or later." Hermione said.

"Yes, I know. I might tell him tomorrow." Jana said doubtfully.

"Okay… tomorrow it is." Hermione held out her hand. "I'll take your word for it."

Jana rolled her eyes, but grinned. "FINE."

But Hermione and Jana couldn't talk any longer, because at that moment, the rest of the class filed in, all drenched in some white gooey stuff. Harry sat down behind Hermione, looking utterly disgruntled.

Jana noticed – to her horror – that Tom was the only one who was _not _splattered with potion. He walked into the classroom alone, as if he owned it, smirking arrogantly. Jana wanted to roll her eyes, but couldn't quite bring herself to it. 'Tom looks tired. Hm, I wonder how long he stayed with me yesterday.' Jana thought and that thought made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Harry…" she heard Hermione say next to her. "What happened? Why are you all drenched in this white stuff?"

Jana also turned around, curious now. Harry looked furious. "_Longbottom _blew up his potion and it exploded everywhere. That reminds me, Mione, WHY weren't you in class?"

Hermione went beetred and Jana giggled. "I had – uhm - other things to do."

"And what about you, Jana?" Harry asked moodily. Jana was completely thrown. She hadn't expected HIM to ask her that question.

"I was in the hospital wing." Jana answered – which was true anyway.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked, his mood a bit improved.

"Yes." Jana smiled at him. "Nothing to worry about."

"Good morning, class." Madame White said with her French accent. "Today, we are going to learn the banishing charm."

Jana and Hermione turned back to the front of the class and Jana stiffened. Oh My God. WHY in the world would they sit next to each other? It seemed as if Hermione had seen it too for she looked at Jana with wide eyes.

"Why in the world is Tom sitting next to your brother, Jana?"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: don't own… except for Marc and Jana

That's what happened in chapter 21:

"_And what about you, Jana?" Harry asked moodily. Jana was completely thrown. She hadn't expected HIM to ask her that question._

"_I was in the hospital wing." Jana answered – which was true anyway._

"_Are you feeling better?" Harry asked, his mood a bit improved._

"_Yes." Jana smiled at him. "Nothing to worry about."_

"_Good morning, class." Madame White said with her French accent. "Today, we are going to learn the banishing charm."_

_Jana and Hermione turned back to the front of the class and Jana stiffened. Oh My God. WHY in the world would they sit next to each other? It seemed as if Hermione had seen it too for she looked at Jana with wide eyes._

"_Why in the world is Tom sitting next to your brother, Jana?"_

On with the story:

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

"I have absolutely no idea." Jana hissed. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Tom and Marc loathed each other… so why in the world would they sit next to each other?

The lesson went by in a blur and neither Jana nor Hermione were surprised that Tom left the classroom in a hurry. Feeling utterly curious, Jana decided to wait for her brother outside.

"Hey sis." Marc beamed when he walked out of the classroom and saw his sister leaning against the banister.

"Marc." Jana said and received a kiss on her forehead. "I saw you were sitting next to Tom Riddle."

"Yes… Riddle wanted to talk to me urgently – but I'll tell you later about that. The thing that's bothering me is that he told me that you and he were back together again. Is this true?" Marc looked agitated.

Jana nodded. "Since yesterday. And let's go to lunch – I'm starving."

"Sure. I just don't like you and Riddle being together, you know that, but I've promised not to interfere. Well, it's your decision anyway." Marc said unhappily.

"Thanks brother." Jana smiled at him.

"But there is something that _is_ worrying me." Marc said suddenly, wrinkling his brows. "Today, Riddle told me that you had an illness – a serious one at that. You spent the night in the hospital wing. How come I didn't know?"

"It was too late to tell you." Jana said her face scarlet. "I went to the hospital wing to get some medicine, but the nurse wanted me to stay the night."

"Oh, did she?" Marc was surprised. "I'm sorry… I was just worried, especially when you didn't turn up in class. Now, what kind of illness do you have? Riddle said that you didn't want to tell him about your illness, so he asked me. However, I seem to be as clueless as he. What illness do you have? What illness don't I know about?"

Damn Riddle. Jana was really angry at her boyfriend! How dare he talk to Marc about that? Now she had to deal with _both _of them being so inquisitive.

"Look, Marc, I have absolutely no idea why Riddle told you that I had an illness. He was exaggerating. Look, as you can see I'm out and about." Jana smiled, trying to look reassuring. "Besides, do I _look _ill?"

Marc was uncomfortable. "Sorry, I'm just worried… and actually you DO look a bit ill, a bit pale."

Oh no. Jana could barely breathe. Did he suspect something? He was her twin brother, so it wouldn't be that unlikely.

"I probably need some iron… some meat." Jana smiled. In fact, she really DID fancy something with meat for lunch.

Marc still looked doubtfully at her, but obviously decided he didn't want to pursue the subject. And with that, the siblings walked into the Great Hall, Jana craving food.

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

"Wait, what?" Ron asked with wide eyes. "How can she be _pregnant_?"

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes good-naturedly. "Ron, they were _together_ and obviously they didn't care about protection. We are in the forties after all. It's not common to have protection." Hermione told them.

"Ahhhh, but pregnant from the Dark Lord?" Harry smirked. "Who would have known that he can even procreate…"

"How many people know about her pregnancy?" Ron asked, still flabbergasted.

"Only me and Jana… oh and you two, but don't you DARE say a word! I only told you because of our mission anyway." Hermione said strictly.

"We won't tell anyone, promise. But doesn't MARC know?" Ron asked worriedly. "Don't you think he will go ballistic when he finds out?"

"Definitely, you know him." Hermione looked worried as well. "But the hard thing is Tom. We have absolutely no idea how he is going to react."

"He will be disgusted and angry." Harry said frowning.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Harry. You should have seen him yesterday, the way he was looking at Jana… he almost cried when she was unconscious. Tom was really worried about her. And he promised her to stop his death eater-group, if she gave him another chance." Hermione said quietly.

"No way!" Ron said with wide eyes, a delighted grin on his freckled face. "WICKED."

"And this shows me that he does have a heart." Hermione ignored Ron. "I think he could also have a heart for the baby – it's HIS HEIR after all."

"That's true, Mione, but don't you think Voldemort would make another follower out of him?" Harry asked concern written all over his face.

"Who says that it's going to be a boy?" Hermione asked testily.

"I'm just saying… don't you think that Voldemort would use him or HER for his evil deeds?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"No…. we shouldn't make any assumptions yet. After all, everything is changing and changing and changing… and just because we are HERE in this time-period." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, we should talk to Dumbledore." Ron suggested.

"No, why? First we have to find out how Tom is going to react when he finds out that Jana is carrying his baby. Maybe, he is delighted. Ron, the men from the forties are different." Hermione told them.

"Yeah, probably. When is Jana going to tell him?" Harry asked.

"Tonight… she told me that she wanted to have it over and done with tonight. They are going to meet up in the head boy dorm and have a bit of fun, and afterwards, they will have late-night-drinks in the kitchen. I think she is going to soften Tom up a bit, before telling him." Hermione smirked.

"You can't deny that she is a Slytherin." Harry smirked as well.

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

"That was great, Jana." Tom said after a particularly satisfying love act. He leaned back down on the pillow, holding Jana in his strong arms. She snuggled closer to his hard chest and breathed in his aftershave. Mmh, she loved it; she had never noticed how good it actually smelled.

Tom stroked her long blonde hair and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm happy we are back together again."

Jana smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. "Me too. I'm glad I gave you another chance, Tom. You are worth it."

"Thank you." Tom smiled at her and kissed her full on the lips. "I think you are preferable to closing my group."

"Hopefully." Jana playfully pouted. Tom's arm tightened around her upper back and she felt safe, comfortable and in love. She ruffled his perfectly coiffed hair and Tom tickled her as a retort. "No no no stop!" Jana shrieked, laughing loudly. "Please!"

To her surprise, Tom stopped immediately. "Because you said please."

"Do you fancy a late-night-drink in the kitchen?" Jana asked after a comfortable pause.

"Now? It's half past ten. We shouldn't be out in the corridors at this time of the night." Tom said alarmed.

"Who cares? Are you up for a bit of fun or aren't you?" Jana playfully smirked at him. "And apart from that, you are headboy."

Tom groaned. "And I would be setting a fine example for younger students."

"Come on, no one would notice. We have to celebrate us being back together again. Please?" Jana looked up and kissed him tenderly.

Tom gave in. "Fine, Jana. Let's go."

With a wave of his wand, both he and Jana were wearing their uniform. "I have to remember that spell." Jana said approvingly. "It would save me a lot of time getting ready in the morning."

"Oh yeah, Jana, the morning person." Tom laughed. "It _is _useful, I admit that. I'll teach you afterwards, but now I fancy a drink. Let's go and break some rules." Tom pulled Jana upwards and together they walked out of the headboy-dorm holding hands and giggling and blushing madly.

Hermione and Harry were sitting in the Slytherin common room, doing their homework. From the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Tom and Jana creeping out of the portrait hole. Both of them seemed to have ruffled hair and pink glowing cheeks. She sighed happily. Hopefully, Tom would take the news well.

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

"A cocoa, please." Jana said to the house elves, who were surrounding Tom and Jana, dying to serve them.

"Sorry?" Tom looked at her astounded. "Don't you want any alcohol? Any wine? Or champagne? We are _celebrating _something, in case you haven't noticed. Besides, it was your idea."

"Tom, I came here to tell you something important. And later on in the evening, you will find out why I can't drink any alcohol." Jana said patiently.

"Oh, it's because of your illness?" Tom asked, sharp as ever.

"Yes." Jana said in a final sort of voice. "But YOU can have alcohol."

"No, I'd rather not, since you aren't drinking any alcohol…" Tom dithered.

"I insist." Jana said alarmed. She needed Tom to be in a relaxed mood when she told him the news and alcohol – she thought – would do the trick.

Tom smiled at her. "You think I need it after I hear your news?"

"Yes." Jana said so seriously that Tom stared.

"Okay… a butterbeer then." Tom said and took Jana's hand, leading her to the nearest table. He was too much of a gentleman and his manners were too impeccable to rush Jana into telling him about her. Tom also noticed that she was nervous, fiddly and trying to postpone the crucial conversation. He also knew that it was pointless to ask her about it – she would deny him an answer if he appeared too curious.

Finally, they were back on Jana's favourite topic – and Tom's least favourite – her brother. "Oh – and that reminds me – why were you sitting next to him today?"

Tom silently thanked her for the topic opener. "Why not?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Jana almost drooled. When he raised one eyebrow he was so sexy, that Jana could barely look him in the eyes without blushing. "Because you don't like him." Jana said when she had collected herself enough.

"What gives you that impression?" Tom acted surprised.

"Tom." Jana giggled. "I KNOW you don't like him, okay? Now, care to tell me?"

Tom gave her a half-smile. "If you insist… I was asking him about your illness. And he had no idea about it. So how come, your brother doesn't even know?"

"I only found out last night." Jana said quietly. "And Hermione only knows, because she is pretty sharp and watchful. Not even I had an idea. You would be the third person to know."

Tom leaned in closer, intrigued. "So you mean, I would know it BEFORE your brother knows?"

"Exactly." Jana smirked a bit at his intended pun. "But I have absolutely no idea how you are going to react."

"Is it life-threatening? Or contagious?"

He must be joking, Jana thought incredulously.

"No, neither."

"Well then, there is nothing to worry about." Tom smiled at her encouragingly.

"Now, where do I start?" Jana said, blushing to her roots.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Tom suggested wryly.

Jana actually thought that it was an excellent suggestion.

"Okay… but Tom, promise me something." Jana said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's MY decision, whatever I want to do."

"Well, of COURSE it's your decision. It's your illness, after all." Tom said, looking completely nonplussed.

"Well, not only MINE… but okay." Jana stuttered. "Now… uhm… first thing you should know… is… that… that it's n-not r-really an illness."

"Not an illness?" Tom yelled, looking incredulously at her. "So what are we talking about? What can be so BAD that you can't tell me what you've got? And why were you in the hospital wing and even had to stay the night?"

Jana tried to keep as calm as possible at Tom's outburst. She was surprised that he hadn't guessed yet. "Let me explain everything." Jana said in a small voice.

"Fine." Tom puffed out and looked at Jana expectedly.

"Tom, and don't be mad at me, okay? Besides, it's your fault as much as mine." Jana said, almost pleadingly.

"Excuse me, but YOUR illness is my fault?" Tom asked incredulously. It was getting better and better.

"Yes, actually about 50% is your fault." Jana said, looking him straight in the eye.

"What can THAT be? Come on, Jana, tell me what it is! Please!" Tom was obviously still clueless.

Men! Didn't they know anything about pregnancies? Hadn't Jana already given enough hints? She mentally shook her head. Tom might be an ace in classes, but when it came to pregnancies, he was obviously clueless.

"Well, you might remember that I was sick during the past few days; usually in the evenings. Sometimes, I even had to throw up. Often "quite normal" food smelled strange to me and I couldn't eat anything. Sometimes, I was so ravenous, that I ate everything I could reach." Jana began and Tom chuckled.

"Oh yes, I remember that, Jana… "Tom still chuckled, and Jana continued.

"I often felt tired – more tired than usual and it was even harder for me to get up in the mornings. And apart from that, my moodswings… not even you and my brother noticed my moodswings, but also Eileen and Hermione." Jana explained, looking at her shoes. "Well, these are my symptoms… and if I hadn't thrown up yesterday evening, Hermione wouldn't have dragged me to the nurse and I wouldn't have found out for a very long time."

By now, Tom had probably figured everything out. She couldn't dare look him in the eyes. It didn't help of course that Tom didn't say anything. After a long pause, Tom lifted her chin.

"AND?" Tom said, looking Jana deeply into her eyes, still oblivious, still curious.

Jana's mouth dropped open. WHAT? Hadn't Tom figured it out now? He was a model student, after all. How could he not recognize her symptoms?

"Are you serious? You really don't know what I'm talking about?" Jana asked completely thrown.

"No, Jana. You told me it was some kind of woman's problem so I really have no idea." Tom said, still looking relaxed.

"You are a model student, head boy and you don't know what my symptoms mean?" Jana was on the verge of laughing out loud.

"No, Jana, I'm sorry. I don't." Tom said, now getting anxious. "Please tell me what they mean."

"Okay Tom, you remember, the first time we had sex?"

"Oh yes, I remember." Tom smirked. "To say that it was great would be an understatement, Jana. It was complete and utter and pure bliss."

"Oh come off it, Tom. We are talking about something serious. And yes, it is connected with sex. I'm pregnant! And you are the father!" Jana said bluntly. She had tried to talk around it for quite some time now, but Tom obviously had no idea about pregnancies.

Jana looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

'Tom say something! Please. Just anything.' Jana thought.

To make matters worse, Tom just looked at her with an unreadable expression, so Jana had no idea what was going on inside his head.

"Tom say something! Please. Just anything." Jana said.

Tom cleared his throat. "So you mean, you are expecting a baby?"

Jana wanted to laugh out loud if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Yes, Tom, I'm expecting YOUR… OUR baby." Jana said softly.

"Wow…" Tom looked surprised at his girlfriend. "That's early. I mean, we are still young and everything."

"Yes, we are young. But if we are old enough to have sex, we are old enough to have a child." Jana said, not noticing where all her confidence suddenly came from.

"You are right – and it makes sense. Well then, I'm going to be a father!" Tom said, a gleam suddenly appearing in his eyes and a half-smile lighting his features.  
He ushered Jana to sit on his lap and held her tightly to his chest.

"You know that I've never had a family – yes, I've told you that I grew up in an orphanage. Now I'm going to have a family. A real family. You have no idea, how happy you've made me. And I'm really glad that you are the mother – not just any random girl – but you, the girl I love. Jana, don't worry, I will be there for you and the baby – I'll stand by you and protect you. Don't you worry – you weren't telling me bad news; in fact you were telling me good news." Tom said, beaming.  
He kissed Jana softly and lovingly. Jana felt as if she were in heaven. She still couldn't believe that Tom had taken the news so positively…. he even seemed happy about it and she had never expected _that_ at all.

"Tom, I'm very relieved that you are happy and I am also happy that you are the father. I promise, I'll always take good care of our baby." Jana smiled and noticed to her slight embarrassment, that a single tear was rolling out of her eye. "And I love you too."

"Jana, I am looking forward to OUR baby." Tom said, grinning broadly.

"Me too." Jana said, now grinning too.

With that said, Tom took her in his arms and kissed her senseless.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: don't own…. but maybe Marc and Jana I do

That's what happened in chapter 22:

"_You know that I've never had a family – yes, I've told you that I grew up in an orphanage. Now I'm going to have a family. A real family. You have no idea, how happy you've made me. And I'm really glad that you are the mother – not just any random girl – but you, the girl I love. Jana, don't worry, I will be there for you and the baby – I'll stand by you and protect you. Don't you worry – you weren't telling me bad news; in fact you were telling me good news." Tom said, beaming.  
He kissed Jana softly and lovingly. Jana felt as if she were in heaven. She still couldn't believe that Tom had taken the news so positively…. he even seemed happy about it and she had never expected that at all._

"_Tom, I'm very relieved that you are happy and I am also happy that you are the father. I promise, I'll always take good care of our baby." Jana smiled and noticed to her slight embarrassment, that a single tear was rolling out of her eye. "And I love you too."_

"_Jana, I am looking forward to OUR baby." Tom said, grinning broadly._

"_Me too." Jana said, now grinning too._

_With that said, Tom took her in his arms and kissed her senseless._

**JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ  
JT&&&/TJ**

**A/N: First of all to my lovely reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR COMMENTS! Big hugs :)**

On with the story:

Hermione beamed at Jana and hugged her tightly. "I'm really relieved that Tom reacted so maturely."

Jana laughed. "Me too, but can you believe it, he is actually looking forward to the baby?"

"Difficult to believe." Hermione admitted. "But I saw the way he looked at you when you were unconscious. Jana, he almost cried."

"He did?" Jana's eyes were as round as galleons. "Wow."

"Yeah. Now, we have to tell your brother. I daresay, he might be harder." Hermione pulled a face.

"Definitely. I don't know if I'm going to tell him." Jana frowned as well. "Maybe, I should tell my parents first and then they will tell him." She looked unhappily at her friend.

"You should really tell your mother and father first. They are your parents, after all."

"But I cannot owl them; I have absolutely no idea where they are." Jana bit her fingernail. Hermione knew about Grindelwald anyway and decided to change the subject.

"What about your studies? What are you going to tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Dumbledore? What has Dumbledore got to do with it?" Jana asked confused.

"Oh." Hermione blushed scarlet. "Sorry… I was a bit out. What are you going to tell Dippett?"

Jana shook her head. "I have absolutely no idea. Tom, of course, wants me to continue attending Hogwarts."

"That is probably very sensible, but what are you going to do with the baby when it's here?" Hermione wondered.

"Tom is sure that the nurse could take care of it while I'm in classes, but I don't want to give it away. Oh, Hermione, everything is so difficult." Jana gave a sob; she looked so helpless and broken, that Hermione hugged her tightly.

"Ssssh, we'll find a way, don't worry. And you don't have to tell Marc now, if you don't want to." Hermione said in a soothing voice.

To Hermione's relief, Jana gave a watery chuckle. "I will HAVE to tell him sometime… the pregnancy will show sooner or later."

"Yeah, but not now. Let him first deal with the _shock _of Tom and you being back together." Hermione smirked.

Jana was about to answer, when Eileen stormed in, her eyes glassy and her make-up smudged. She didn't even look at her two classmates but when straight to her bed. Jana and Hermione looked

at each other worriedly when they heard heavy sobs coming from Eileen's bed.

Jana and Hermione slowly walked to Eileen's bed. "Eileen?" Jana asked cautiously in a soft voice.

Unfortunately, Eileen didn't react.

"Eileen… can we help you?" Hermione tried.

"Nooooo… no…" Eileen shrieked in agony.

"Eileen listen to me!" Hermione said sternly. "Talk to us, please."

But Eileen still continued to sob, crying harder than ever. Jana was getting agitated when Eileen's sobs became gasps for breath. "Eileen… are you alright? Can you breathe?"

"She's just hyperventilating." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_Just_?"

Hermione gave Jana a fleeting look and took out her wand, murmuring a spell Jana didn't know. The effect was immediate. Eileen's breathing returned to normal and her sobs died down. "Sorry that I didn't use the spell when you were in the hospital wing, but I didn't dare use it in your… ah… condition." Hermione said quietly. Jana nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Eileen, what happened?" Jana asked kindly.

Her eyes puffy, Eileen stared at Jana and Hermione wildly. "My father… he's just sent me a letter… I'm betrothed to somebody… "

"What?"

"To a rich pureblood son from France… Pierre… I 've never even seen him." Eileen wailed.

Oh no. An arranged marriage. Hermione's blood ran cold.

"I didn't even have a choice…" Eileen said between sobs.

"You don't have any choice?" Hermione asked.

"No. And I was sooo hoping that Harry asked me to marry him." Eileen pouted.

If possible, Hermione's blood ran even colder.

WHHHHHAT? Harry and Eileen? Getting married? The thought alone was hilarious and if the situation hadn't been so serious, Hermione would have laughed out loud.

She thought back. Snape was a halfblood, so she, Eileen, must have married a Muggle instead. So, there must have been a way to get out of the arranged marriage. But how? Eileen had probably run away with him. Yeah, that must be it.

As if she could read Hermione's thoughts, Eileen mumbled: "I'd even marry a _muggle_. And that's saying something."

"Do you know a muggle?" Hermione asked, a glint in her eyes.

"Yes…" Eileen said suddenly, dreamily. "His name is Tobias Snape."

Hermione's smile became even broader. "So…. why don't you run away with him?"

Eileen looked at Hermione as if she had three heads. "Sorry?"

"Why don't you run away with Tobias Snape? Hermione suggested winking at Eileen. As far as Hermione remembered, Eileen DID run away with Snape.

Eileen actually seemed to consider it. "Hmm, not a bad idea, Hermione." she suddenly smiled. "That would teach my family."

Feeling extremely satisfied, Hermione called a meeting with Harry.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Since Ron had to be somewhere on prefect's duty, Hermione and Harry just sat in a corner in the Slytherin common room, having cast the muffliato beforehand.

"Everything turned out well." Hermione whispered as she had apparently forgotten that the spell was preventing other people to listen in on their conversation. "Tom is _ecstatic _that he is going to be a father."

"Really?" Harry asked with wide eyes. "I'd never have believed it."

"Well, the past is full of surprises, isn't it? Oh and Harry, I'm going to tell you another important thing – Eileen is going to run away with Tobias Snape – a muggle – because her father had arranged a marriage. Eileen didn't quite agree with it, so she is planning to run away with Tobias Snape. Isn't that great? That means, Snape is going to be born." Hermione beamed.

"Bloody brilliant." Harry said moodily.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked completely nonplussed.

Harry looked at her shrewdly. "Actually, I was planning on getting…. to know… Eileen… well … a bit better." Harry stuttered.

Hermione grinned at her friend. "I think you have fallen in love, Harry."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "No, I haven't."

"I think you have." Hermione persisted. "But remember, Snape has to be born."

Harry got up suddenly and removed the muffliato charm. "Here comes your boyfriend." he pointed to a platinum blonde head who was wearing a magnificent smirk. "Oh and remember, Draco has to be born." Harry said with a twisted expression and with that he walked away.

Hermione sighed. Yes, Harry was lovesick.

"Hello Hermione." the drawling voice of Abraxas tore Hermione away from Harry's misery.

"Hey Abraxas." Hermione smiled and received a passionate kiss from her boyfriend. If Draco had known that Hermione had had a relationship with his grandfather, he would either send her to St. Mungos or curse her into the next century.

"Hermione, would you like to spend the night in the Room of Requirement with me?" Abraxas asked, breathless with hope and longing.

"Sure." Hermione drawled in a Slytherin-like fashion. "In half an hour. I still have to finish that book."

Abraxas nodded. "I'll meet you here in 30 minutes." he gave her a chaste, loving kiss and departed. Hermione longed for him to stay with her, to feel his warmth and his company. Abraxas was _so _different from Draco – character wise at least. Abraxas was charming, polite and had good manners… and apart from that, he was much nicer than his son Lucius and grandson Draco. But then, Hermione had been a mudblood and a Gryffindor.  
She was still a Gryffindor – in her heart at least – but Abraxas would never know.

Smiling to herself, Hermione opened her favourite book. _'Hogwarts, a history, edition 1941.'_

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Tom was holding Jana's hand when they were in the hospital wing, both feeling excited.

"You are in your ninth week, Miss Davies." the nurse beamed. "Are you already feeling better?"

"I'm still sick – in the evenings mostly… which is strange, since usually pregnant women feel sick in the mornings." Jana answered.

"No pregnancy is the same." the nurse said importantly. "Now, are you also taking your vitamins and minerals?"

"Of course." Jana answered and shared a secret smile with Tom.

She remembered when, two days ago, Tom had insisted on trying the vitamins-potion as well. The face he had pulled afterwards was priceless. Not a memory, she would soon forget.

"Very well. Keep on taking it then."

"Sorry, do you know what it's going to be – I mean, if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Tom asked excitedly.

The nurse and Jana shared a look of incredulity. "She is only in her ninth week, Mister Riddle. You can usually tell after the 18th week – even in the wizarding world."

Jana looked at Tom flabbergasted. "I thought, we had decided on not knowing beforehand."

"Yeah, well… I _am _curious." Tom admitted.

"So am I." Jana conceded. "But still…"

Quarter of an hour later, Jana and Tom left the hospital wing together, both of them feeling relieved and happy. They were holding hands, both savouring the nearness of the other.

"Uhm… Tom?" Jana asked tentatively.

"Yes, Jana?"

"You remember some weeks ago when we talked about your father?" she asked quietly.

Tom's breathing hitched and he stopped walking. "Yes?" he said stiffly.

"And I was wondering if maybe we should visit him. The Christmas holidays will start in a week and maybe we could ask Dippett for permission. Come on, Tom." Jana said enthusiastically.

"No, I don't think so. I really don't want to meet him. He didn't want me, Jana. I doubt he would want me _now_." Tom spat.

"But Tom – he probably never KNEW about your existence. And he certainly didn't know you were in an _orphanage_." Jana said, her eyes beaming. "We'll explain everything and then we can leave. I'll go with you. I'm sure, he will be delighted to find out that he has a son AND a grandchild – in a few months at least."

Tom actually seemed to consider the idea. "I'll think about it." his mouth began to curve upwards. "Fine, Jana. But if I say we leave, we'll leave, okay? And don't even think of telling anyone." Tom warned.

"I promise, your secret is safe with me. You should know me better." Jana pouted.

"Just wanted to make sure." Tom grinned.

"Now, I think it's time to go to the head dorm." Tom said, raising a sexy eyebrow.

Jana followed him without thinking twice.

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

Hermione was lying in Abraxas' arms after an hour of passionate love-making. Both of them were content and satisfied and just enjoyed the moment of each other's company.

Suddenly, Abraxas sat up straighter. "So, you are going to stay for the holidays, Hermione?"

"Yes… as you know, my family is busy inventing potions in Ireland. They asked me if I wanted to stay here over the holidays and I didn't mind." Hermione explained hastily. What a shame that Harry, Ron and her hadn't thought of a story beforehand. She mentally made a note to tell them as soon as possible.

"I would like to ask you, Hermione, if you would care to accompany me to the annual winter ball at Malfoy manor. You are welcome to stay for a few days." Abraxas said, his pale cheeks tinged in red.

Oh no. Hermione suddenly felt hot and cold. She didn't know what to think.

"I mean, my family would love to get to know you, you are my girlfriend after all. You would even have your own room and your own house-elf. I wouldn't pressure you into anything you don't want to, but would you do me the honour of going there with me?" Abraxas asked and Hermione noticed that his tone had turned pleading.

She smiled at him, despite her worries.

"Well, if you really want me to…" she said reluctantly, but Abraxas didn't notice, or didn't want to notice her tone. He only heard her words.

"You would come and visit me?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"You are the best. Thank you so much, sweetheart."

**TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**

One week later…

"Jana, I'm really sad that we can't contact our parents. Not even on Christmas." Marc said, looking completely wretched. They were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and watching most of the other students leave in their travelling cloaks with their luggage. It hurt Jana too and she suddenly felt homesick.

"I miss them. I hope, everything is alright with them." Jana said sadly.

"Me too. Maybe we should TRY to contact them?" Marc mused, but Jana heard him.

"No, it's too dangerous. They explicitly told us not to – you don't know if the owls are being intercepted. Oh, I hope this whole war will be over soon." Jana moaned.

"Yes." Marc wrapped his arm around her. "But everything will be okay. And I'll always stand by your side."

"Thank you brother." Jana smiled and received a kiss on her forehead. She automatically looked over to Tom, who sat about five seats away from her.  
He glared at Marc and Jana sighed. He would probably never get over the bond, Jana and Marc shared.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Jana turned to the witch on her right side as soon as her brother got engaged in a conversation with his friend.

"Sure." Hermione spread marmalade over her toast. "Shoot."

Jana scooted closer to Hermione until her lips were level with her ear. "Hermione, you are staying for the holidays, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"And I want to tell Marc tomorrow." Jana whispered.

Hermione stared at her. "Are you sure?" she whispered back.

"Yes, I NEED to tell him tomorrow." Jana said, twisting her fingers anxiously. "And I wondered if you would help me."

"Of course, I would. But how can I be of help?" Hermione wondered.

"I will go for a walk with Marc and tell him about it. You are going to stay behind us – hidden with a disillusionment charm. If something happens or Marc reacts negatively, you can help me. And maybe you could talk some sense into him." Jana pleaded.

"Do you know how difficult this task actually is?" Hermione moaned.

"Yes, very. But you'd be doing me a great favour. And I'd owe you." Jana said pleadingly.

"I really don't know, Jana. Of course, I'm happy that you have finally found the strength to tell your brother, but why do you use me as a helper? Why not Tom?" Hermione wondered again.

"He would be too hot-headed and rather fight Marc than explain everything to him. You probably know how he gets." Jana half-smirked.

Hermione mirrored her look. "I think I do very well. Okay, but let me think about it. I'll tell you tonight."

"Thank you, Hermione, you are the best." Jana squealed, got up from her seat and walked over to Tom. Hermione watched blatantly as Jana slung her arms around him. She watched in surprise as Tom leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Hermione was utterly nonplussed when Tom looked at Jana lovingly.

"They are so sweet, aren't they?" Eileen grinned when she sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione mumbled something incoherently.

Yes, they were absolutely sweet together.

**T****J&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ  
TJ&&&/TJ**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 23:

"_I really don't know, Jana. Of course, I'm happy that you have finally found the strength to tell your brother, but why do you use me as a helper? Why not Tom?" Hermione wondered again._

"_He would be too hot-headed and rather fight Marc than explain everything to him. You probably know how he gets." Jana half-smirked._

_Hermione mirrored her look. "I think I do very well. Okay, but let me think about it. I'll tell you tonight." _

"_Thank you, Hermione, you are the best." Jana squealed, got up from her seat and walked over to Tom. Hermione watched blatantly as Jana slung her arms around him. She watched in surprise as Tom leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Hermione was utterly nonplussed when Tom looked at Jana lovingly._

"_They are so sweet, aren't they?" Eileen grinned when she sat down next to Hermione._

_Hermione mumbled something incoherently. _

_Yes, they were absolutely sweet together._

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

Jana and Tom were wearing their best travelling cloaks when they entered Dippet's office in the late morning.

"Tom m'boy." Dippet boomed, clapping Tom on his shoulder.

Tom put on his polite charming mask and smiled at the headmaster. "Sir, headmaster, I was wondering, if we were allowed out for the day."

Dippet stared. "May I ask, why?"

"We were planning on visiting my grandfather for the day." Tom said in a polite voice. "Of course, we would be back for dinner."

"Oh… uhm… I…" Dippet's shiny face reddened and he took out a handkerchief, patting his shiny forehead. "I didn't know you two had contact."

"Oh, we've been in contact for a while. Finally – after many years." Tom lied smoothly, his face not even betraying a hint of doubt. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, headmaster, I've only just received his reply as he was away for a few days."

"Well then…" Dippett seemed considerably happier now. "And Miss Davies will accompany you?"

"She is my girlfriend and my family would like to meet her." Tom said, giving Dippett a charming smile and a small wink.

"Fine." Dippett said heartily. He pulled out a sheet of paper and everyone signed it.

"And be sure to be back for dinner, Tom." Dippett said genially.

"You can be sure of that, headmaster." Tom said and closed the door.

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

"We did it." Jana beamed at her boyfriend. They were holding hands and walking through the grounds to the gates where they could apparate.

"I can't believe the old fool fell for it, actually." Tom shook his head, a half-smirk gracing his features.

"I can." Jana laughed. "You are a really good actor, Tom."

"Why thank you, Miss Davies. So are you." Tom smirked.

"I was just standing there and smiling. Since when do you call that acting? I can do so much better." Jana pouted.

"Of course you can." Tom smiled.

"Are you excited?" Jana asked, excited herself.

"Well – anxious more like." Tom said, though his voice didn't betray anything.

"Do you think they'll be home?" Jana asked.

"We'll just have to try." Tom shrugged. "And if they're not home, we'll have a coffee somewhere nearby and try again later."

"That's a good idea." Jana said, rubbing her hands together. It was indeed bitterly cold and Jana shivered. Well, it was December already, but oh well, Jana didn't like the cold. The sky looked as if snow was soon going to fall. It was a relief when they finally reached the gates.

Since Jana was homeschooled, she had already passed the apparition exam and therefore had her license. It took her some time to persuade Tom to grab her arm as he had never apparated before. Not even side-along apparition.

"Are you scared, Tom?" Jana asked smirking.

"No." Tom answered shrewdly, but Jana saw behind his façade.

"It might be a bit uncomfortable at first, but don't you worry, you are in safe hands." And Jana turned on the spot, tugging Tom with her.

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

They appeared on a snowy hill near Little Hangington, overlooking the village. Tom was spluttering and coughing next to Jana.

"You'll get used to the feeling." Jana said, hiding a smirk. "Next time, you'll remember to hold your breath."

"Thanks a bunch for telling me soon enough." Tom said sourly.

"You were too anxious anyway… telling you to hold your breathe would have complicated things a bit, don't you think?" Jana grinned.

Jana was right, Tom had to concede.

But there were different matters to attend to.

"Where is your father's house?" Jana admired the view of Little Hangington. It seemed to be a nice little village, peaceful and somehow familiar. The mountains and hills overlooking the village were already a bit snowy and added to the beauty of the scenery.

"I'll find it." Tom said huskily. "Come with me." He took her hand and together they walked through the village. Nobody said a word.

"Here it is." Tom said and pointed to a little wooden house in front of them. It was old, but cosy and inviting. A large garden and a wooden fence surrounded the house. The chimney was smoking and it promised warmth.

"Let's go in." Jana said cheerily.

"Uhm…" Tom blanched.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you? Tom, everything will be alright. He never even knew about your existence. Come ON." Jana tugged on Tom's arm and slowly, gradually, they inched forwards.  
When they were in front of the entrance door, they stopped.

Tom sighed. His pale hand knocked on the metallic lion-shaped rapper and the sound was loud and clear, making both Jana and Tom jump in shock.

They waited.

And then finally, the door opened, revealing the spitting image of Tom, though slightly older.

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

"I can't believe you are going to spend the Christmas holidays with Malfoy in Malfoy manor." Ron said, punching the door of the Room of Requirement in anger. "It's bad enough that you are his GIRLFRIEND, but being invited to spend time with his family – that's just worse than expected. And you are even agreeing to this."

"It's not that bad, I'm actually looking forward to it." Hermione said, but immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that you are enjoying spending time with ferret-grandfather?" Ron almost yelled. "Does he even know that you are a muggleborn?"

"Of course, he doesn't Ron." Hermione spat. "And in case you haven't noticed I'm doing that for our mission."

"Don't lie to yourself." Harry butted in. "I know you are in love with Malfoy. Although, I can't really understand why, I must admit that it doesn't matter. We'll be going back to our time soon and Hermione has already done enough for our mission. She is allowed a bit of fun."

Hermione's face reddened, Ron's face purpled. "Fun?" Ron choked out.

"Fun." Harry echoed, a slight smile gracing his features. "The same fun I had with Eileen."

"Oh Harry… since Hermione and you were sorted into Slytherin you are both acting like… like Slytherins." Ron said defeated, slumping down on a chair.

"But we ARE Slytherins." Hermione smiled. "In this time-period at least."

"So, how long are you going to stay at Malfoy's?" Ron asked sourly.

"For five days only." Hermione grinned. "The rest of the holidays, I'll be spending with you."

"Splendid." Ron murmured.

"By the way, I've got to tell you something really important about Marc." Harry suddenly said, remembering the night four days ago.

"_Aaaaargh! My sister! Something is wrong with my sister." Marc suddenly yelled, waking Harry from a dream about McGonnagal and the Yule Ball. At first, he was groggy and disoriented, but then Malfoy's voice woke him up fully._

"_I can't believe you are waking us at this time of the night, Davies." Malfoy shouted, switching on his lamp. "It's one o clock at night."_

"_Sorry, it was a bad dream - I'm just really concerned about Jana. Sorry, I woke you." Marc said, sounding not sorry at all._

"_You are really concerned – well who cares? How is that our problem? Why do WE have to stay up during the night as well, pondering about Jana's problems?" Malfoy sneered. "Let me tell you one thing. I. Don't. Care. So shut your mouth and let us sleep."_

"_She has an illness, Malfoy." Marc said desperately. "And she wouldn't tell me what it __is."_

_Harry, of course, knew about her "illness", but didn't dare say a word, although Marc really seemed concerned._

"_Ask her what it is, have you ever heard of that?" Malfoy smirked. "Oh no… I've forgotten, Davies, you are about as bright as Longbottom in a potions exam."_

_Despite himself, Harry snorted._

"_What's so funny, Evans?" Marc asked acidly._

"_Nothing." Harry mumbled, embarrassed._

"_I swear, if you ever scream again in the middle of the night, I will put a permanent silencing charm on your bed." Malfoy smirked. "Or better still, on you."_

"_Malfoy, I'm warning you – don't you dare hex me – I know spells you haven't even dreamed of." Marc said dangerously._

"_Look, Davies, I am a MALFOY. I know more spells than you and your father together. So don't YOU warn me. I wasn't the one who was screaming bloody murder at one o clock a.m." Malfoy sneered._

"_You are an idiot, Malfoy." Marc stormed._

"_You are probably talking about yourself, idiot." Malfoy countered and yawned loudly. "And now, if you don't mind, I'M going to bed. I don't want to play your agony-aunt, no thank you."_

_Malfoy switched off his lamp, and the Slytherin dorm was bathed in darkness again. Harry hoped, he could go back to sleep, but Malfoy's sneering voice, returned once more. "Oh, and I'm going to tell our headboy of your little outburst, tonight. I bet, he won't be happy to hear."_

"_It's none of your business, Malfoy. It's neither Riddle's business to be quite frank." Marc spat._

"_Oh, I __**do**__ think it's my business. I don't like being awake at night. I don't know about you, but I don't." Malfoy said furiously. _

_At least, it was still dark, but Harry could still hear their voices._

"_Malfoy… would you do me a favour?" Marc asked suddenly._

_Harry didn't believe his ears. And neither, obviously did Malfoy._

"_You've got to be kidding, Davies. I do YOU a favour? Does a simple NO suffice?" Malfoy said and Harry heard the smirk behind his words._

"_I would never wake you up at night again." Marc almost pleaded – very un-Slytherin like._

"_As tempting as your offer sounds, Davies, no thank you. I'm sorry to burst your bubble." Malfoy said in a superior voice, probably still smirking. _

"_Please, Malfoy. Hermione is your girlfriend and Jana's best friend. Maybe she knows something about Jana's illness." Marc asked quietly._

"_Quite interesting your story, but no. I'm not interested in your sister's illness. Besides, she looks quite healthy to ME at least. If it were serious or life-threatening, Hermione would definitely have told someone… probably me." Malfoy said and Harry mentally rolled his eyes._

_Marc didn't answer – he was obviously used to Malfoy's swollen head. "Harry… Harry, Hermione is your best friend. Can't you ask her?" Marc now directed his plea to Harry instead. _

"_I doubt Harry wants to be involved in your flights of fancy." Malfoy answered for Harry._

_Marc ignored him. "Harry… would you?"_

"_Abraxas is right – I really don't want to be involved." Harry said, sounding a bit sorry. "Why don't you ask your sister again in the holidays, when she is in a good mood?"_

"_Oh no… now Harry is playing agony aunt. Spare me!" Malfoy murmured loud enough for Harry and Marc to hear._

"_Thank you Harry. Sounds like a good idea." Marc murmured._

"_Great. We are all happy now. And now we want to go back to sleep, Davies. I don't want to hear one more word or it will be detention." Malfoy said through clenched teeth._

_Indeed, Marc didn't speak anymore, but Harry somehow was mulling things over in his head. He was about to drift back to sleep, when Marc let out a snore._

_Malfoy jumped out of his bed furiously. "That asshole." he took out his wand and shot a temporary silencing spell at Marc's bed. Immediately, the Slytherin dorm was silent and Harry suddenly felt much calmer. _

"_I'll remove it in the morning." Malfoy told Harry, winking. "But don't you dare say a word."_

"_Your secret is safe with me." Harry gave Malfoy a smile._

"_Ahhh… now blissful sleep." Malfoy walked over to his bed and Harry gave a silent chuckle._

"Well sounds interesting." Ron said after Harry's tale. "Is it always this belligerent in Slytherin?"

"Yes, Ron. Always."

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

**TJ&&&/TJ**

Tom and his father looked at each other with wide eyes, both of them wearing the same shocked expression. Jana found the looks on their faces priceless.

"Who are you?" the man demanded, more rudely than necessary.

"My name is Tom Riddle." Tom said smoothly, a half-smirk gracing his features.

Tom's father blanched even more. "But… how is this possible? My name is Tom Riddle as well. And why… are you… who are you?"

"I've already told you, my name is Tom Riddle." Tom said again. "And your name is?"

"Tom Riddle as well… I wasn't lying to you." Tom's father said in his look turned from shocked to awe. "Are you…?"

"I'm your son." Tom had obviously enough with playing games.

"How… why… when? What?" Tom's father was speechless.

"May we come in?" Tom asked.

"Yes… sure… where are my manners…" Tom Sr smiled at his son and then at Jana. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Jana Davies, my girlfriend." Tom introduced her and Jana shook hands with the flustered man.

"Nice to meet you." she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too." Tom Sr smiled wobbly.

After Tom had hung their cloaks up, they were ushered into the cosy living-room where a fire was crackling merrily in the old fireplace. "It's comfortable here." Jana said delightedly.

"Thank you." Tom Sr said. "I live here with my wife, but my parents live upstairs."

Tom jrs head jerked, but he didn't comment.

"Now, would you like some tea?" Tom Sr asked.

"Yes, please." Jana said and Tom Jr nodded stiffly.

"Be a bit more outgoing." Jana whispered when Tom Sr was in the kitchen preparing tea.

Tom Jr nodded at her. "It's just the nerves." he whispered back.

When Tom Sr arrived with a tray full of tea and biscuits, he settled himself in the nearest armchair and looked at Tom expectantly. "I'm quite surprised." he said, his eyes shining with curiosity. "I didn't know I had a son."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 24:

_After Tom had hung their cloaks up, they were ushered into the cosy living-room where a fire was crackling merrily in the old fireplace. "It's comfortable here." Jana said delightedly._

"_Thank you." Tom Sr said. "I live here with my wife, but my parents live upstairs."_

_Tom jrs head jerked, but he didn't comment._

"_Now, would you like some tea?" Tom Sr asked._

"_Yes, please." Jana said and Tom Jr nodded stiffly._

"_Be a bit more outgoing." Jana whispered when Tom Sr was in the kitchen preparing tea._

_Tom Jr nodded at her. "It's just the nerves." he whispered back._

_When Tom Sr arrived with a tray full of tea and biscuits, he settled himself in the nearest armchair and looked at Tom expectantly. "I'm quite surprised." he said, his eyes shining with curiosity. "I didn't know I had a son."_

On with the story:

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Uncomfortably, Tom shifted in his chair, looking at his father with a surprised expression. "You didn't? I thought my mother – Merope – told you she was pregnant."

"She told me, I admit that and then I left her, because I felt too young to be a father. A few months later, I regretted my decision and I wanted to get to know my baby." Tom Srs eyes were far away. "However, I couldn't track her down. No Merope Riddle was ever found. I thought she either left the country or hid in the wizarding world. Yes, Merope told me about your world as she was my wife and if you are married, you are allowed to tell your partner."

Tom nodded; he had heard that before, but Jana blinked surprised. This was news to her.

"So how is Merope?" Tom Sr asked friendlily.

"She died giving birth to me." Tom Jr said coldly.

"Ah…" Tom Srs face fell. "So… where did you grow up?"

"At an orphanage." Tom Jr spat.

"At an orphanage? Oh no. That must have been horrible for you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but I didn't know of your existence, son." Tom Sr said in a thick voice.

Tom Jr said nothing, just gazed at his father.

"Believe me; if I had known of your existence, or that you lived in an orphanage, I would have taken you in immediately." Tom Sr said sadly. "I'm sorry."

To Jana's great surprise, Tom Jr nodded. "I understand. I first have to get used to this situation before your apology is accepted, but… well… we've known each other for about twenty minutes so far."

"Right." Tom Sr said, a smile gracing his features. "So, I think it's time to get to know each other better."

Jana comfortably leaned back in her chair, sipping her tea and half listening to Tom and his father talking about everything. She was really happy for Tom and felt that he was relieved and surprised of the outcome. Jana suddenly felt drowsy and tired and she decided that the two men could very well talk amongst themselves – she wasn't needed anyway. This was a moment between father and son. And thus, Jana closed her eyes, grateful for the opportunity to nap.

In what seemed like seconds later, a door slammed and Jana woke up with a start. Tom and his father were obviously still talking as they were both sitting on the same chairs, chatting away.

"Darling, I'm home." a voice trilled.

Jana, Tom and Tom stiffened.

"Tom… this is my wife. Would you like to meet her or rather leave?" Tom Sr asked anxiously.

"I think, we will stay." Tom Jr said nodding and turned to Jana. "I'm sorry… are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine… I had a nap." Jana answered smiling at her boyfriend.

"You know… my father and I we had a lot of catching up to do. Did you mind?" Tom Jr asked anxiously.

"No, not at all. I'm happy for you." Jana smiled at him reassuringly and Tom squeezed her hand in thanks.

Tom Sr and a blonde-haired woman walked into the living-room.

"Tom, this is my wife, Cecilia." Tom Sr said gesturing at his wife.

Cecilia gave him a quizzical look. "And this, Cecilia darling, is my son, Tom Riddle."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Harry wanted to catch up on his sleep now that Malfoy was at his manor, terrorizing the houseelves. Instead, however, Marc seemed to occupy their dorm forever and keeping Harry awake by a steady outpour of complaints, sorrows and problems, mostly about Jana, Tom Riddle, Jana, Malfoy, Jana, Slughorn, Jana, arithmancy homework, Jana…

"Can't you just shut up?" Harry said through gritted teeth when Marc was telling him about Jana kissing Tom in the middle of the Slytherin common room. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to rest."

Marc fell silent at once, still pondering.

Two minutes later, Hermione walked in, preventing Harry from napping again.

"Sorry Harry, aren't you awake yet?" Hermione wondered.

"No, I haven't even slept." Harry spat.

"Oh." Hermione looked from Marc to Harry, guessing the reasons why. "Why not?" she still asked.

"Because Marc decided to share his problems with me." Harry said angrily.

"Oh yes, Abraxas complains about that too." Hermione grinned.

"Oh shut up, both of you." Marc said embarrassed. "I'm only worrying about my sister. Why aren't I allowed to do that?"

"You are allowed, Marc. And believe me, you'll find out tomorrow." Hermione said softly. "Just do me a favour, okay?"

Marc looked at her with wide eyes. "Sure?"

"Don't overreact, ok?"

"Overreact? What if it's something dangerous or life-threatening?" Marc stormed.

"It's nothing life-threatening. But please please PLEASE I'm begging you… don't throw a tantrum!" Hermione said pleadingly.

Marc nodded, looking at Hermione surprised. "Yeah… I'll try not to."

"Good." Hermione looked satisfied.

"Can't you tell me beforehand… so that I'm warned?" Marc asked hopefully, being the model Slytherin.

"Nope." Hermione said seriously. "That's Jana's job, but don't you worry, it's nothing dangerous. As long as you are not acting like an overprotective brother."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Your son?" Cecilia 'darling' asked faintly. "I didn't know you had a son."

"I didn't know I had, either." Tom Sr admitted sheepishly, his cheeks the faintest pink.

Cecilia looked from Tom Sr to Tom Jr and back to Tom Sr again, obviously astounded by their uncanny resemblance.

"Who is the mother?" she addressed Tom Sr in a sharp voice.

"My first wife, Merope." Tom Sr answered. "The one I told you about."

"Ah… the one you left me for." Cecilia said through narrowed eyes. "Very well. And why did she send him over NOW? And not before? He is almost an adult."

"She's dead." Tom said and Cecilia's narrowed eyes widened. "Tom obviously didn't know of my existence and now he found me. Merope died giving birth to Tom and poor Tom grew up in an orphanage."

"Did he?" Cecilia asked coldly. "Well… why didn't you tell me you had a child?"

"Because I didn't really know… I admit, I knew Merope was pregnant and that's why I started looking for her, but I never found her. Obviously, because she was dead. But I didn't know that at the time and since no child ever came looking for ME and since no one contacted me, I didn't think about it anymore. I never knew I had a son called Tom." Tom Sr said with a bit of affection in his voice.

"You know why Merope called me Tom?" Tom Jr asked in a soft voice. "Because she still loved you. It was her last wish."

Tom Sr had the grace to look slightly ashamed. "I didn't know, I've already told you."

"Thanks for telling me NOW when your son turned up at your doorstep. Really witty, Tom." Cecilia spat. She narrowed her eyes at both Toms and stormed out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

"I'm sorry about that… she will get used to it, it's a bit of a shock for her, too. She is always like that." Tom Sr said apologetically.

"Well, I can understand, it's a bit unexpected, but I must admit, you are taking the news quite well." Jana smiled.

"Thank you, Jana. You know that Tom is like me in many ways – we are both calm and try to keep a blank façade, but inside there is a storm." Tom Sr said with a wry smile. "Now, Tom, would you like to meet your grandparents? They live upstairs…" Tom Sr said and to Jana's surprise, Tom Jr's eyes beamed.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Tom said with so much warmth that Jana stared.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Thank you Jana." Tom picked her up and whirled her around, grinning ecstatically. "Thank you for your wonderful idea and thank you for taking me there." They had already arrived back in Hogsmeade and were now walking back to the castle.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance." Jana smiled, interlacing her fingers with Tom's. "And I told you that your father didn't know about you. AND we're even invited to spend Christmas with them."

"We'll first have to talk to Dippett about that. But hey, I finally have a father. AND grandparents thrown in the mix." Tom grinned. "I have a family." Then he frowned. "But this Cecilia is a cow."

"She is horrible." Jana pretended to shudder.

"My mother was much better than her." Tom pouted.

"Probably." Jana smiled. "But she was nice enough in the end… she even gave us sandwiches."

"Yeah… and they were quite good – for muggle sandwiches." Tom admitted.

"Which reminds me – I'm hungry." Jana said.

"Again?" Tom asked disbelievingly. "How could you STILL be hungry after the ton of sandwiches you ate?"

"I'm carrying a baby. YOUR baby, Tom." Jana reminded him.

Tom laughed out loud. He slowly patted her stomach and gave Jana a kiss on her forehead. "Fine. I'll join you at dinner."

When they arrived at the Slytherin table, Hermione was busy reading a book, her plate discarded in front of her.

"Good evening." Jana smiled. "What are you reading, Hermione?"

"Oh." Hermione jumped out of her seat. "Something about time travel."

"That must be interesting." Jana said approvingly. She suddenly saw that Marc and Harry were sitting next to each other, talking intently. "Are these two new best buddies now?"

"No." Hermione gave a jerky laugh. "Marc's just kept following Harry like a young puppy – don't ask me why though. Ah, good evening, Tom."

"Good evening, Hermione." Tom beamed.

Hermione looked taken a back.

"We've just visited his family." Jana said, interpreting Hermione's expression.

Hermione looked even more shocked. "Really?" she finally managed to say.

"Yeah." Jana said oblivious to Hermione's shock. "His father and his grandparents and we are invited for Christmas dinner."

"That's wonderful." Hermione tried her best to smile naturally. "And how did you like his parents, Jana?"

"Just his father… oh… he is nice; he looks so much like Tom it's almost scary." Jana grinned.

"Enough." Tom hissed quietly, giving Jana a significant look. He wasn't ready to tell everyone about his father. And he certainly wasn't ready to tell them he was a half-blood. Yet.

"Okay… sorry." Jana smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him full on the lips, not noticing that Marc shot her a dark look.

"Hermione… we'll do it tonight." Jana had turned back to her girlfriend.

"What?" Hermione asked completely thrown – she had no idea what Jana was talking about.

"We'll tell Marc tonight." Jana said stoutly.

"Awww… Jana…we said tomorrow night." Hermione pouted.

"I want to do it tonight, though, because I'm in a good mood." Jana said stubbornly. "And I need to be for that kind of torture."

Hermione nodded against her will. "Fiiiiine."

"Hermione will be there as well – invisible of course - she's going to disillusion herself in case something gets out of hand." Jana explained for Tom's sake who looked relieved.

"Still, you'll be careful, okay?"

"Marc is not going to hurt me." Jana shook her head, appalled.

"You never know… why do you _want_ to take Hermione with you then?" Tom asked, raising a single eyebrow.

Jana had no answer to that.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Hermione was waiting.

Jana and Marc were sitting in the now empty Great Hall, where about a hundred house elves were scurrying around, tidying up here and cleaning there.

Hermione was waiting.

The twins were facing each other, both of them not daring to speak first.

Hermione was waiting.

"Now, Jana…" Marc said in a patient voice. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll be there for you and help you with your illness."

Jana looked onto the floor, a single tear escaping her eye. "No, Marc, you won't be there for me. And you won't be relaxed… in fact you'll be very angry at me and… at someone else."

Marc closed his eyes in agony. "It's the f…ing headboy, isn't it? Did he hurt you?"

Jana gave out a hollow laugh and Marc opened his eyes, relief written all over his face.

"No, he didn't hurt me… but you are right, it has to do with the headboy. And it's no illness." Jana added in a choked voice.

"What is it? Jana, I promise, I'll do everything for you." Marc said so desperately that Jana gave in.

"Fine." she said through gritted teeth. "Marc, I'm pregnant and Tom is the father."

She looked him straight into the eye…. and Marc just laughed.

"Oh… funny joke, little sister. Or not so funny actually. Now what is it really?" Marc wiped his brow.

"Uhm… I was actually telling the truth, Marc." Jana said, perplexed.

Marc just stared at her wide-eyed, disappointed, disbelieving and hurt. He sat down on the bench, put his face into his arms and cried fat hot tears.

Jana hadn't expected that reaction – at all. She had expected him to scream at her, to curse her, to curse Tom, to run off, to be furious and to storm out of the Great Hall – but she certainly hadn't expected THAT. She had no idea if Hermione was still there, but it was important that she, Jana, now remain with him. So she sat down next to him, patting his back and hugging him close to her.

After a while, Marc's tears subsided. Jana felt extremely sad as well – she hated causing her brother pain. They still hugged each other tightly and both of them never wanted to let go.

A little while later, Marc was the first to speak. "So you are pregnant from the headboy?"

Jana didn't trust herself to speak and just nodded.

"I can't believe it." Marc said dejectedly. "And are you happy? Was it planned? Are you going to get married?"

"Only yes to the first one. It wasn't planned and I'm not going to get married – not now at least – but I'm extremely happy. I'm so looking forward to the baby." Jana half-smiled.

Marc just nodded. "Do you love him?"

Jana was taken aback. "Whom?"

"The headboy, of course."

"Oh, him. Yes, I do." Jana said surprised.

"Ah…" Marc looked even unhappier. "Well, Jana, as unfortunate your news are – they are not life-threatening at least."

Jana stared. "Sorry?"

Marc smiled at her and hugged her closer. "I mean, I'm relieved that you don't have a life-threatening illness. I was really worried, Jana. Of course, I hadn't expected a pregnancy, but hey… I'll be there for you and the baby."

"Really?" Jana couldn't believe her ears – was that really her brother, Marc?

"Yes, really. And don't worry, I'm not mad at you – it's Riddle's fault after all." Marc said.

Jana wanted to correct him, to say that it was her fault as well, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. "Thank you."

"Jana, I _promised _you that I would be there for you." Marc said, rolling his eyes. "I don't really like it that RIDDLE is the father, but there is nothing I can do. And Jana, I just want you to be happy."

Jana smiled at her brother and hugged him. "You are a star."

"But since we are so open and honest to each other… I would like to tell you my secret." Marc said.

"Yes?" intrigued, Jana leaned closer.

Marc hesitated. He wasn't so sure about that any longer, but he had to tell her. She had to know.

"Jana, I love you." There. He said it. Simply. Bluntly. Truthfully.

"Oh Marc, I love you too." Jana smiled, giving her twin a kiss on his forehead.

"You don't understand me." Marc said quietly. "I am IN love with you."

Jana stared, completely nonplussed. "You are kidding, right? It's not funny, brother."

"No, it isn't, Jana, especially since I'm not kidding." Marc said seriously.

"You mean… you are in love with me?" Jana shrieked.

"Yes." Marc mumbled, embarrassed. "I know it's all wrong, but I thought you should know."

"When did this start?" Jana moved away from him, sitting about a meter from him.

"I don't know, it just came gradually. And when you were dancing with the headboy, I couldn't control my jealousy." Marc admitted.

"I should have known. All the signs you gave me." Jana muttered. "And it was jealousy. You loved me."

"I still do."

"But you are my brother – you are my twin brother." Jana said matter of factly.

"I know… I just wanted you to know…and ask you, if you have the same feelings?" Marc asked hopefully.

Jana stared at him, appalled. "Marc… you cannot be serious… you are my brother… my everything! There never were any romantic feelings involved! Why do you have to destroy our relationship?" Jana had tears in her eyes again. "How can you do that to me?"

Marc just sat there, opening and closing his mouth. Jana gave a strangled sort of cry and stormed out of the Great Hall. She ran as fast as she could to the Slytherin common room. How can Marc do that to her? She loved him dearly – in a brotherly way and she needed him – as a brother. But now that he had romantic feelings, everything would change.

It was just sick. She opened the portrait hole and went into the common room, plopping down on the sofa nearest the fire. It was only then that she noticed that Harry was sitting next to her…

Marc just sat there, sobbing into his hands and Hermione removed her disillusionment charm. She put a cold hand on his shoulder and hugged him.

"Sssshhh, Marc, I'll help you."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 25:

_Jana stared at him, appalled. "Marc… you cannot be serious… you are my brother… my everything! There never were any romantic feelings involved! Why do you have to destroy our relationship?" Jana had tears in her eyes again. "How can you do that to me?"_

_Marc just sat there, opening and closing his mouth. Jana gave a strangled sort of cry and stormed out of the Great Hall. She ran as fast as she could to the Slytherin common room. How can Marc do that to her? She loved him dearly – in a brotherly way and she needed him – as a brother. But now that he had romantic feelings, everything would change. _

_It was just sick. She opened the portrait hole and went into the common room, plopping down on the sofa nearest the fire. It was only then that she noticed that Harry was sitting next to her…_

_Marc just sat there, sobbing into his hands and Hermione removed her disillusionment charm. She put a cold hand on his shoulder and hugged him._

"_Sssshhh, Marc, I'll help you." _

On with the story:

"My – brother – is – in – love – with – me." Jana breathed heavily when she arrived in Tom's headboy chambers.

"What?" Tom asked aghast, putting aside the book he had been reading. "What do you mean; he is in love with you?"

"He's just declared his love for me." Jana sank down on the sofa, putting her face in her hands. "And I feel really… well… betrayed. He destroyed our relationship with this one sentence. How can I trust him ever again?" Jana moaned in agony.

"Oh, Jana." Tom said in an appalled voice. "That's really BAD. But it explains everything, you know. His jealousness, his overprotectiveness… How did he react when you told him you were pregnant?"

"He told me it was fine, and he would stand by me and support me – which surprised me actually. And then he told me he loved me. How can he do that? I'm his SISTER. His twin sister." Jana said dejectedly.

"You are very attractive, Jana, in case you've forgotten." Tom half-smirked at her. "But it's still disgusting that your brother is in love with you. I mean, you've known each other since birth. Don't you think it was just an infatuation? A kind of obsessive infatuation?"

Jana didn't answer. "He even asked me if I felt the same!"

Tom gave a hollow disbelieving laugh. "And do you?"

"Are you crazy? Of course, I don't feel the same. I love him – but I love him as a brother, because that's what he obviously is. Nothing more and nothing less." Jana shook her head. "That's what I told him."

"Look, give him time. I'm sure; he'll get over you and find someone else." Tom said softly, moving over to Jana and giving her a big hug.

"Yeah… probably." Jana mumbled non-committedly into Tom's shoulder.

"But since you are so conveniently here in the headboy chambers, all alone… why don't we have some fun?" Tom asked suggestively, raising one eyebrow.

"Sounds GREAT." Jana grinned.

"Thank you." Tom bent down and kissed her passionately.

When he carried her bridal style to the bed, he mumbled in her ear. "I love you, Jana."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"I love her… I truly love her. I would do so much for her." Marc said, letting a few tears escape. "I would be a much better partner than Riddle."

Hermione inwardly agreed, anyone would be a better partner than Riddle, wouldn't they… but thought better of it.

"Listen, Marc, Tom is obviously right for her and he treats HER very well." Hermione said, wondering if it was actually true. "She is your sister and it's not normal to fall in love with your own sister. Ok, it's not unheard of, but not really normal. Besides, Marc, didn't you have a date with this Hufflepuff girl?"

"Yes, I did, but she isn't even half as perfect for me as Jana." Marc said dejectedly.

"But she is your sister. You can't have her! Besides, she is with Tom, they are expecting a baby and they will probably get married sometime in the future." 'If everything goes well.' she added inwardly. "Marc, you have to get over her. NOW!"

Marc nodded. "I know, Hermione, I know…. but I don't know how." he said and his face fell. "I'll probably never find anyone else."

"Wasn't there ever a girl you fell in love with – apart from Jana I mean?" Hermione asked, hit by a sudden inspiration.

"Uhm…" Marc thought for a moment. "No." he finally answered, though not meeting Hermione's eye.

Hermione looked at Marc directly. He was quite handsome, she had to admit. He looked similar to Jana; both of them had blonde hair and grey eyes. Marc was a bit taller than Hermione and even Jana, he too had pale, but perfect skin, some freckles were on his nose and he had full, kissable lips. When he smiled, his smile lit up his whole face and his teeth were white and gleaming. Furthermore, he had the typical pureblood aristocratic features that the other houses, except Slytherin, so lacked.

Marc suddenly looked up at Hermione and Hermione knew in an instant. She would make him see sense. She would just have to try. She didn't want to have a relationship with Malfoy, she also didn't want to have one with Marc to be quite frank. However, she wanted him to see sense – to steer his thoughts away from Jana.

Slowly, very slowly, Hermione inched closer. "Marc… you have to get over your sister." she said, trying to make her voice sound alluring and sexy.

Marc locked eyes with her and leaned in closer. "Yes, Hermione, I know… I just have to try." he replied huskily.

"You don't know if you've never tried it out before." Hermione answered, her mouth a breath away from his.

Praying that neither Malfoy, nor Harry and Ron would spot her, she leaned in for a kiss. Marc's lips were soft and welcoming. He seemed shy at the beginning – so unlike Malfoy – but thawed up when Hermione slung her arms around his shoulders. Marc took her hips and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss at well.

Hermione had to admit, she liked it. And if she was a hundred percent honest, she knew she preferred kissing Marc to kissing Malfoy. Not that she would tell anyone. Ever.

Hermione could tell – just by kissing him – that he was a gentleman through and through. She felt safe and respected at the same time, melting into the kiss.

Hermione knew one thing. She had kissed several young men; Krum, Malfoy and Marc… and the latter one was the one she would miss when she returned to the future.

A little while later, Hermione pulled away and looked deeply into Marc's eyes. He too, was staring at her, a little smile playing his puffy lips. He looked adorable with his now tousled hair and red cheeks. No one could deny that he wasn't attractive. Hermione supposed that he had never really looked for other girls, because he was so in love with Jana.

"Hermione." Marc said softly. "That was… great."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Marc. I liked it too."

"Thank you." Marc said, slightly bowing his head.

"Now, can you see that your sister isn't the only one around?" Hermione asked, her cheeks pink.

"Yes, Hermione, definitely. I didn't really know what it was like to look for other women. I didn't know what it was like to kiss somebody. I never really saw myself with someone else who wasn't my sister. But now… I think I quite like the idea." Marc said quietly.

Hermione smiled in contentment.

"Will we do it again?" Marc asked and Hermione's heart plummeted.

"What?"

"Come here." Marc said, grinning at her, pulling her back down on the bench. "I haven't had enough yet."

And hungrily, both of them resumed kissing, both never wanting to let go.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

When Hermione went to bed later, a lot of thoughts kept running through her head.

What did Marc exactly want from her? Just some kissing or a relationship? How would he react when he found out that Hermione wasn't interested? Would he accept it or would it even strengthen his crush for Jana?

What about Malfoy? She had betrayed him. Of course, in her conscience, she would say it was for the greater good, for their mission… but still… she had betrayed him. She felt terrible. What should she do? The only good thing was that Malfoy was at home and not here at Hogwarts and she would need to face him much later.

What about Jana and Tom? Their relationship was very important… especially for the future.

What about Jana and Marc? They were twins after all, they needed to improve their relationship and not let a stupid crush get in their way.

How would Harry and Ron react?

Hermione had no answers.

She rolled over to the other side and glared at the ceiling. Life was so unfair. It was absolutely and completely fucked up.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

The next morning dawned grey and cold and Hermione didn't feel like partaking in the Christmas mood. To her surprise though, she had received presents, from Harry, Ron, Jana, Eileen and Abraxas. It would be a shame not to open them. Shrugging, Hermione opened gifts from her friends, books and sweets alike. Then it was time for Abraxas' gift. It was wrapped in expensive green and silver wrapping paper and had a card attached.

'**To my sweetheart Hermione.' **

The card said.

With trembling fingers, Hermione opened the gift – and found – a dark blue box inside. Curious, she opened the box and saw a beautiful silver bracelet, two snakes kissing each other and entwining their bodies.

"Aaaaah, that's so beautiful." Jana said in awe. "Abraxas is such a sweetie."

"Yes, he is." Hermione said in wonder and fresh guilt surged through her. How could she have betrayed Abraxas like that? "What did you get?" she asked Jana to distract her from gloomy thoughts.

"Eileen gave me a potion for shiny hair, MARC sent me a silver necklace and Tom gave me a ring." Jana said and gleefully opened the box of the ring which Hermione recognized. Ah, probably from the same company.

Inside the small box was a beautiful silver ring, with emerald lines and a diamond stud.

"Wow." Hermione breathed. "Is it an engagement ring?"

"Nah…"Jana shook her head. "At least he never mentioned an engagement. By the way, thank you for your homework planner."

"Yeah. Thank you for your Bertie Botts every flavor beans and the book on Australian wizards." Hermione smiled. "Jana, I have to tell you something and I need your help. I kissed Marc."

"Whhhat? How?" Jana was surprised.

"Yesterday, after your fight, I tried to comfort Marc and I obviously wanted to steer his thoughts away from you. And then he kissed me." Hermione hung her head. "But I just reacted by instinct – I'm not in love with him."

Jana nodded. "Yeah, besides, you are in love with Abraxas."

Hermione couldn't really confirm that so she kept her mouth shut.

"Now, what should I do?"

"First of all, don't tell Abraxas. Never ever."

"Of course I won't." Hermione laughed. "What about Marc? Don't you think he would get even more upset about you if I don't return his feelings?"

"That might be a possibility." Jana said thoughtfully. "But maybe it was just a fling for him as well… maybe he is in love with someone else?"

"Like who?"

"The Italian Ravenclaw… Georgina or something. I caught them giggling together in the library." Jana said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? Wow. He never striked me as the bookworm." Hermione admitted.

"But she is – she is a Ravenclaw after all." Jana said as if that settled everything.

"So you think he is in love with her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Hermione, I don't know. We'll find out in a few minutes at breakfast."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Good morning, Marc."

"Good morning, Jana." Marc hardly dared to breathe; he hardly even looked into her eyes.

"It's okay." Jana shook her head. "Just don't expect me to reciprocate your feelings."

"You are not mad at me?" Marc wondered.

"No. I know it's just a stupid crush, a stupid infatuation anyway. And apart from that, you kissed Hermione yesterday." Jana grinned.

"How do you know?" Marc was completely baffled.

"Marc…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that girls never talk?"

"Oh." Marc blushed to his roots. "Well… it was a nice evening, Hermione."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed too.

"Didn't that kind of open your eyes that there are other girls out there who are not related to you?" Jana asked crisply.

"Yes, sister. It did. It really did. Hermione helped me a great deal." Marc smiled at Hermione. "Although I'm really grateful and everything, I can't possibly be together with you. And aren't you together with Malfoy anyway?"

Oh shit.

"Yes, she is." Jana said sourly. "Soooo?"

"Just checking." Marc smiled his breathtaking smile.

"So, you are not angry at me? I kissed you although I'm together with Abraxas?" Hermione asked, hardly daring to breathe.

"No, I am grateful." Marc grinned.

"Oh great. I was afraid you would want us to be … well…. now since we kissed." Hermione murmured.

"Fear not." Marc laughed. "Don't worry, Hermione. I actually thought about everything, yesterday night and I came to the conclusion that I WAS in love with someone."

Hermione and Jana held their breaths, looking at Marc curiously.

"Her name is Georgia and she is in Ravenclaw." Marc announced proudly.

"That's great." Jana squealed and hugged her brother. "I'm happy for you. Does she know about your existence?"

"Oh, yes. We've already talked a few times. And we will go out together, as soon as she is back from her holidays. Her family lives in Italy, you know." Marc said, his face now beetred.

"Oooooh." Jana said, grinning. "Mama mia."

"Shut up." Marc rolled is eyes.

"No, I'm having too much fun." Jana smirked when at that moment, Tom appeared, looking thunderous.

"Marc! Now! Out!" he said in a dangerous, frosty voice.

"Oh, no, Tom, Marc and I talked about everything and it's completely f-" but Jana was cut off by Tom's icy tone.

"You will get out with me, Marc. NOW." Tom's voice could have cut steel.

"Why should I?" Marc asked through gritted teeth, not showing the fear he probably felt. He eyed Tom's wand fearfully.

"You will learn to love what's made for you and not your own sister, you're scum." Tom yanked on Marc's sleeve and pulled him upwards. "We will talk about that. NOW." and with that Tom pushed a pale-faced Marc out of the Great Hall.

"Follow them, Jana!" Hermione said in alarm. "He's going to hurt him."

Jana didn't need to be told twice. With a swift movement, she got up from the bench and ran after Tom and Marc. The sight that greeted her outside the Great Hall wasn't beautiful at all. Tom who was taller than Marc, had his wand pointed at Marc's face. Marc cowered in front of him, not daring to say anything.

Tom smirked dangerously and started to circle his prey, in that case, Marc.

"Tom!" Jana yelled. "Stop it now! Marc and I talked about that and I decided to forgive him. And it's alright. He doesn't love me any longer – it was just a stupid infatuation anyway." Jana said desperately.

"Jana – this person is able to do much more damage. Do you really want to forgive him so easily?" Tom asked with loathing.

"Yes, I will forgive him, because I know he feels wretched and he is my twin brother. It probably cost him everything to even tell me. It will take time to get over the shock – sure – but staying away from each other wouldn't do any good. Besides, Marc already told me he has a flame." Jana said urgently. "And lastly… today is Christmas day. Let's not fight, boys. And both of you – Tom and Marc – thank you for your presents, but no one has actually wished me a Merry Christmas." Jana said, tapping her foot and trying her best to get them to stop.

Obviously, she was successful.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jana." Marc said, running over to his sister and hugging her. "Merry Christmas, of course."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Jana said warmly. Marc gave her another smile and a wink and gratefully scrambled off back into the Great Hall.

"Jana, what you did was very Hufflepuff-like." Tom said, a half-smirk on his face. "Marc should be really grateful for his wonderful sister."

"Ah." Jana blushed. "I'm sure, he is."

"Well… Merry Christmas, to you my darling. Oh and thank you for your present." Tom said, pulling her closer and kissing her softly… lovingly.

Jana felt her knees go weak – again – and melted into his arms. "Merry Christmas… to you… too and thank you… for your presents." Jana said in between kisses.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Jana said in awe. Hermione was wearing a pink dress, white shoes, a white handbag and her hair was straightened and put up in a severe bun. Her face was made-up and Jana couldn't help but goggle.

"You look different when you are made up." she stated.

Hermione laughed. "That's the whole point."

"Is your bag packed?"

"Yes." Hermione answered simply.

"Well then, where is it?" Jana looked around the room, dumbfounded.

"It's all here in my white handbag." Hermione grinned. "A simple reducio does the trick."

"So, when will I see you again?" Jana asked, a bit sad that Hermione had to leave for Malfoy's ball.

"In 5 days. Abraxas and I will come back with the other students." Hermione answered.

"Okay. Well, I wish you a lot of fun, Hermione." Jana smiled at her and hugging her tightly. "How will you get there?"

"Headmaster Dippett has allowed me to use his fire for this occasion only." Hermione smiled. "Bye then."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 26:

"_Is your bag packed?"_

"_Yes." Hermione answered simply._

"_Well then, where is it?" Jana looked around the room, dumbfounded._

"_It's all here in my white handbag." Hermione grinned. "A simple reducio does the trick."_

"_So, when will I see you again?" Jana asked, a bit sad that Hermione had to leave for Malfoy's ball._

"_In 5 days. Abraxas and I will come back with the other students." Hermione answered._

"_Okay. Well, I wish you a lot of fun, Hermione." Jana smiled at her and hugging her tightly. "How will you get there?"_

"_Headmaster Dippett has allowed me to use his fire for this occasion only." Hermione smiled. "Bye then."_

On with the story:

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Welcome, Miss Granger." an elderly man who looked like Lucius Malfoy opened the door of the grand elegant white manor. She now understood why Malfoys had such a big head. The manor was beautiful, enormous and she would probably get lost in one of the many hallways. And if not there, then probably in the big labyrinthine front garden.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy." Hermione smiled. "And thank you for the invitation."

Mister Malfoy kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Miss Granger. Ahhh, there he is."

And Abraxas Malfoy appeared, looking more handsome than ever, wearing an (undoubtedly) expensive black tux, a green tie and his hair was combed to the side.

"Good evening, Hermione. You look beautiful." Abraxas said sincerely, eyeing Hermione's dress appreciatively. "Didn't I invite you to stay for the rest of the holidays? Where is the rest of your luggage?"

"Here, in my bag." Hermione showed him the white beaded handbag, not able to suppress a grin.

Malfoy junior and Malfoy senior both raised identical, disbelieving eyebrows.

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes and before she could make any more faux pas, she'd rather solve the mystery. "I reducioed everything so that I could carry it more easily." She gave Mr. Malfoy her best smile she could manage. To her delight, he found her remark rather amusing.

"Really, Miss Granger? How very clever of you." He smiled back at her. "Look here, Abraxas, there are some things you can learn from this lady."

Mister Malfoy straightened up. "Well then, the ball will be starting at eight, so would you please show Miss Granger to her room and provide her with Minnie. Then we'll meet you in the Hall at 7:55."

Abraxas nodded and Hermione smiled at Mister Malfoy, wondering what on earth Minnie was.

Abraxas gave Hermione a big smile as soon as his father was gone. He moved over to her and tilted her chin up so that she was facing him. "Hello there, beautiful." And with that he kissed her. Hermione had to reassess her previous thoughts. Malfoy was the best kisser, he was hot, passionate, even a bit violent, but also soft at the same time.

They broke away panting and both wearing a silly grin on their faces.

"Come." Abraxas took her hand and went through the winding corridors with her, upstairs, downstairs, upstairs again. Where in the world was he taking her? She would never ever find a way back.

Finally he stopped in front of a white door. "This will be your room as long as you are staying at Malfoy Manor. By the way, Hermione, my room is exactly opposite yours, so in case you need any help… like getting rid of your dress or something like that." Abraxas smirked cheekily and Hermione swatted at his arm.

"Hey." Abraxas complained. "That was uncalled for."

"Yes, completely." Hermione rolled her eyes and Abraxas opened the door. Hermione gasped. It was a small room, complete with a white four-poster bed, a white dressing table, a huge mirror, a white closet and another door led to a small white bathroom – where everything was gleaming of course.

"Wow." Hermione said. She liked white but not EVERYHWERE. It was clinical and sterile and reminded her of the hospital wing. Although she would never say that to Malfoy of course. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Malfoy said, his cheeks reddening a bit. "I picked it out especially for you. We also had a red, green, blue, yellow and brown guest room, but I knew you would like that one best."

Hermione said nothing. Oh well, she would have even taken the GREEN guest room if she could avoid the boring white. She looked out of the window and internally groaned. The whole garden was full of snow and therefore – white.

"Well, thank you." Hermione said, trying to smile.

"You are welcome." Abraxas snapped his fingers and a small house elf appeared instantly.

"What can Minnie do for you?" the house elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"Hermione, this will be your personal house elf during your stay at Malfoy Manor." Abraxas said. "She will help you with everything, you just have to snap your fingers and call MINNIE."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of _own personal house elves, _but again, unfortunately, she couldn't say so. "Thank you." Hermione murmured.

"Now, are you ready? It's almost quarter to eight." Abraxas said, looking at the white clock in the room.

"Aren't we supposed to be there at 7:55?" Hermione asked nonplussed.

"We first have to get there, Hermione." Abraxas said as if it was completely obvious. "It's a long way, to our Hall. We'd better leave now."

And with that, Abraxas interlaced his fingers with a startled and completely baffled Hermione. The manor seemed to be almost as big as Hogwarts. Smiling nervously, Hermione allowed Abraxas to lead her away.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Thank you for this lovely dinner, Mrs. Riddle." Jana said smiling at Cecilia thankfully. Tom and Jana had been invited to the Riddles for Christmas dinner and it was a lively affair. The living-room was beautifully decorated with a large Christmas tree and sprigs of holly and mistletoe. And dinner had been fantastic as well – Cecilia obviously knew how to cook. Everyone was talking, laughing, drinking and having a good time. Even Tom, to Jana's immense relief.

After dinner, Cecilia dimmed the lights and lit the candles on the tree. Everyone (Tom's grandparents, Tom's father, Cecilia, Jana and Tom himself) were now sitting in front of the Christmas tree, singing carols.

Singing.

Singing.

Jana actually enjoyed singing, but she had never ever seen (or heard) Tom sing before. He looked like an angel himself. When he sang, his face was serious and he seemed to be concentrating hard, his mouth shaping every syllable in a perfect way.

Jana envied him a bit. Was there actually anything, Tom was NOT good at?

When they started singing '_Silent Night, Holy Night'_, Tom snaked his arm around Jana's waist and pulled her closer. Jana was astonished and moved at the same time to see tears glistening in his eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jana asked, cuddling closer into Tom's arms. They were lying in the guestroom of the Riddles, snuggled up together in a comfy double bed.

"A lot." Tom smiled at his girlfriend happily, never ever wanting to let go. "I'm happy to have a family… in fact, at the beginning of the school year, I didn't have ANY family. Now I even have two."

Jana returned his smile. "Yeah, isn't that wonderful?"

"And it all changed, just because of you." Tom whispered close to Jana's ear which resulted in goosebumps rising on her arm. Jana squirmed.

"Not just me."

"But the biggest part, definitely." Tom smiled contently.

"You know, I wonder who our baby will resemble more – you or me." Jana said thoughtfully.

"It will be a good mix, I'm sure of that." Tom said quietly.

"Maybe it will have your hair and my eyes."

"Or maybe, it will have my eyes and your hair." Tom countered. "What would you actually like it to be?"

"Well – I don't care, Tom as long as it's healthy." Jana smiled.

"No, I'm serious." Tom said, looking Jana straight in the eye.

"I will love my child no matter whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Jana, please… I know _that_. Just what would you RATHER have?" Tom asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Does that really matter? Besides, I don't care." Jana said equally annoyed.

"Please… I mean… what do you THINK it's going to be?"

Jana smiled dreamily. "I've already dreamed three times of our baby, Tom. And every time it was a boy. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. So I kind of fell in love with that pictures so I would prefer a boy. But look – I've already told you, I would also love it if it was a girl."

Tom looked startled. "You've never told me that you dreamed of our baby." he said accusingly.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you at the right time. Which is now." Jana said, opening her beautiful big eyes in wide innocence.

Tom gritted his teeth and said nothing.

"Now, what would you rather have? It's only fair if you answer now that I answered." Jana said grimly.

"I don't care, Jana, as long as it's healthy." Tom said crisply.

"Come on, don't be so mean. I answered your questions, now you have to answer mine." Jana pouted. She climbed on top of Tom, straddling him and started kissing him passionately. The kiss turned their minds blank for a second and Jana had to gather her thoughts.

"Now? Tell me, Tom." Jana laughed.

"Fine, Jana. So, I'd rather have a girl." Tom said giving in.

"Really? I'm surprised. I thought you wanted to have a boy." Jana said baffled.

"But does it really matter?" Tom asked.

"No, it doesn't. Not one bit. I was just curious – you probably know that this is." Jana looked at her boyfriend significantly and both of them laughed. They both felt carefree, happy and safe, they never wanted this moment to end.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

The hall was magnificent, thousands of charmed candles floating in the air, the walls were made of silver and so was the cutlery. No houseelf was seen; instead waiters wearing black suits were offering refreshments and little things to eat… the kind of things like eggs with caviar, shrimps-on-sticks, prawn cocktails, smoked salmon with spelt crossini… (amuse-geule, these little somethings were called: Abraxas had whispered the correct name into her ear so that Hermione wouldn't make a faux-pas again).

It was _so _formal, Hermione wanted to puke. She hated formal gatherings; for some reason, she always thought she would make a fool of herself. Besides, she was just presenting them a mask; no real Hermione Granger, _mudblood-_Hermione Granger, would ever set foot inside the Malfoy Manor, or being invited to the Christmas ball.

The idea that she was actually a well-off pureblood, seemed appealing and she enjoyed being treated differently. She didn't want to be the know-it-all mudblood AGAIN – not in the past at least. So she had accepted Abraxas' invitation without question.

Well – now she had to deal with questions from wizards and witches – purebloods only of course – from all over the world. She had to remember to stick to her story or otherwise it would get suspiscious. So, Hermione tried to keep her mouth shut most of the time.

To her surprise it worked.

Most of the purebloods wanted to tell her about themselves anyway. How great they were, how much money they had, how they despised mudbloods, how fancy their holidays and parties usually were… blablabla… it bored Hermione to no end, but she couldn't let her mask drop.

She was happy to see some familiar faces and her friends, Eileen, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Avery, Mulciber and Nott were also invited. Hermione shook her head inwardly. Since when did she call these people FRIENDS?

However, she couldn't dwell on that much longer. Eileen and Abraxas came back to her after a dance and to Hermione's delight, Abraxas was carrying drinks. He beamed at her and Hermione beamed back. To her horror, she realised that her cheeks were become quite red.

"How are you enjoying yourself, Hermione?" Abraxas asked, all gentleman-like, handing Hermione a glass of white wine.

"Very much indeed. Thank you for inviting me, Abraxas." Hermione smiled sincerely.

Eileen let out a low laugh. "You are his girlfriend, after all, of course you were invited." Eileen rolled her eyes. "Abraxas, why isn't your leader here?"

"Huh?" Abraxas gazed at her, perplexed.

"You know who I'm talking about – Tom Riddle. Why wasn't he ever at one of your parties or balls? I mean, he is your so called leader after all." Eileen spat. "The one who always holds these meetings?"

Abraxas just looked blankly at her.

"Why. Isn't. Tom. Here?" Eileen said slowly, deliberately.

Abraxas shook himself. "Well, Eileen, I don't know where he actually comes from. I don't know where he lives, I don't even know where his family is and strangely enough, he didn't want to tell me."

"Who would want to know anyway?" Zabini, who had just appeared, said, laughing and sitting down next to Hermione. "I'm jolly glad he is not here – much more fun without him."

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously, already guessing the reason anyway.

"He is not a party-person, in case you haven't noticed. You've been to our meetings, haven't you? You know what they are like, you know what HE is like. Can you see him dancing and making small-talk?" Everyone laughed at that, even Abraxas who had looked scandalized before.

"Slughorn's party? Dance?" Hermione reminded him.

"He had to impress teachers. Of course, he would attend." Abraxas rolled his eyes. "Well Eileen, I'm glad he is not here. I'm sharing Zabini's opinion." Abraxas smirked.

"Fine." Eileen shrugged.

"Want to dance Eileen? Let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Zabini winked at Eileen and Eileen willingly followed him to the dancefloor.

"THEY would make a cute couple." Abraxas said approvingly.

WHAT? NO! Snape had to be born.

"I don't know…. I don't think so." Hermione said sceptically.

"Well who cares anyway? As long as WE are good together…" Abraxas winked at Hermione who felt her heart go faster.

Why oh why did this charming man have to live in the past? Why couldn't he love the REAL Hermione Granger? And why did he have to be Draco-f-cking Malfoy's grandfather? Hermione could have cried.

But there was no way around that, Draco Malfoy had to be born.

"Will you sleep in my room?" Abraxas asked, tearing Hermione away from gloomy images, where no one would know of Draco's existence.

"Why… oh yes." Hermione smiled, blushing deeper.

"Very well… one last dance? It's already half past one." Abraxas pointed to the huge clock at the top of the Hall, showing indeed that it was very late.

"No last dance. Let's go straight to bed." Hermione said mischievously.

"I won't say no to that." Abraxas said eagerly.

"First we have to say good-bye." Hermione inwardly groaned. That would take at least half an hour.

However, she was very much mistaken.

Fifteen minutes later, she was lying naked on top of Abraxas, enjoying the moments while she still could.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 27:

"_Very well… one last dance? It's already half past one." Abraxas pointed to the huge clock at the top of the Hall, showing indeed that it was very late._

"_No last dance. Let's go straight to bed." Hermione said mischievously._

"_I won't say no to that." Abraxas said eagerly._

"_First we have to say good-bye." Hermione inwardly groaned. That would take at least half an hour._

_However, she was very much mistaken._

_Fifteen minutes later, she was lying naked on top of Abraxas, enjoying the moments while she still could._

On with the story:

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

School had already started again for three days and no one (except Hermione and Tom) was thrilled about that. Malfoy missed his family and the luxury it provided him. "I don't understand the assignment." he said to Hermione after a strenuous transfiguration lesson.

"Since when are you struggling with transfiguration?" Hermione wondered.

"Since I'm back from the Christmas Holidays."Abraxas muttered.

"I'll help you study." Hermione promised and together they turned into the Great Hall for dinner. Urgent owls also delivered post in the evenings, so Hermione was used to owls fluttering above their heads at dinner as well.

"Oh." Marc, who was sitting opposite her, caught a letter from a midnight black owl. He obviously hadn't expected anything and neither had his sister.

"Who is it from?" Jana, who was comfortably sitting in the arms of Tom Riddle, asked curiously.

"Probably mum and dad." Marc said hopefully, opening the envelope with shaking hands.

"I hope they are all right." Jana said, trembling slightly.

Eagerly, Marc unfolded the parchment… however his face went paler and paler, his eyes wider and wider and his expression more and more aghast.

"What is it?" Jana asked, terrified.

Marc didn't answer. He was still staring at the letter in horror and disbelief.

"Nooooooooo!" Marc let out a loud anguished cry.

"Marc!" Jana said strictly. "Tell me what it is about!"

Hermione suddenly looked from Jana to Marc and it made click. This was it. This must have been the letter from Grindelwald. Jana shouldn't find out about it. Not yet at least. Hermione couldn't afford Jana to come with them and apart from that, Jana could lose the baby and Hermione didn't want that on her conscience, especially when a certain Dark Lord was involved.

Marc still didn't answer. His face was pale and he was too shocked to speak.

"Oh, this is ricidulous." Jana took out her wand. "Accio lett-"

But she couldn't finish the spell.

Hermione had stood up and had her wand pointed at Jana.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione cried out in desperation. She had never meant to hex Jana, but she had left her with no other choice. Jana's wand flew out of her surprised hands and Hermione caught it.

"Hermione!" Jana said crossly. "Why did you disarm me? Give me back my wand!"

"You… you can't read your brother's letter." Hermione said breathlessly. "It's HIS."

"But obviously, he is not feeling well, so there must have been some bad news. And I'm his sister. I usually know everything." Jana said. "Besides, it's none of your business, if I read my twin brother's letter or not."

"Yes, it is." Hermione said barely audible.

At that exact moment, Marc's expression changed, all anger and sorrows gone from his face, only a grim determination.

Oh no. Hermione knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Tom…" she said seriously, pleadingly. "You have to take care of Jana, promise me. Don't let her go… anywhere."

She was lucky that she had been able to cast Muffliato non-verbally. Jana hadn't noticed – and obviously neither had Tom.

"Of course. But why would I even want to let her go?" Tom asked confused.

"Doesn't matter. Don't let her go after her brother and DON'T let her find out what was in that letter, okay? Promise me." Hermione said desperately.

"Fine." Tom said, obviously confused. "WHY?"

Hermione ignored him. "Don't leave her out of your sight. Promise me! Otherwise it would turn nasty."

"Okay." Tom shrugged. He probably wondered if Hermione had lost it, but she didn't care. Hermione removed the Muffliato and looked over to Harry.

Harry caught her eye and Hermione nodded. Time to get through with their plan. They just had to find Ron. Ron? Where was he?  
Hermione scanned the Hufflepuff-table, but he was nowhere in sight. Oh no. Please don't let him be on _another _prefect's meeting. She looked for the prefects from the Ravenclaw table and – bingo – they were missing as well.

Hermione groaned. They probably didn't have time to fetch Ron. And right she was.

Marc stood up, as rigidly as any Slytherin could and looked at everyone with hate and anger in his eyes. "Jana.." he said sharply. "I just want you to know that-"

"Noooooo." Hermione yelled, all pretence forgotten. "Please, Marc, don't tell her. The consequences are fatal."

The Great Hall fell silent, even the teachers had stopped talking. Everyone was watching her surprised and some first-years sniggered, but Hermione didn't care.

"Marc." she said through gritted teeth. "Come with me – I know what's in the letter."

"You don't… how could you?" Marc sneered.

"Marc! Trust me with this one – I'll tell you later." Hermione said urgently.

Marc said nothing; he just stared distrustfully at her. "But why can't my TWIN sister know?"

"Trust us, please, we only want the best for you. If you tell Jana… something dreadful will happen. Please just listen to us for two minutes. If you still don't believe us, tell her. But please come outside with us for a second." Harry said.

To Hermione's and Harry's luck, Marc conceded. He took the letter with him and the three went outside.

"So what is in the letter, Miss Know-It-All?" Marc said mockingly to Hermione.

"Hmmm… let me guess… Grindelwald has captured your parents." Hermione said just as mockingly.

Marc's face fell. "How did you know?"

"Is it true?" Harry asked. "Is Hermione right?"

"Yes, she is." Marc said surprised and angry at the same time. "They captured them because they didn't want to join him and his stupid army."

"Can you see why you shouldn't tell Jana? The shock might have been too much for her and she would have lost the baby." Hermione said and Marc nodded. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Obviously, I'm going to do whatever I actually wanted to do with Jana – but now I'll do it alone." Marc said through gritted teeth.

"No." Hermione smiled at him. "We'll come with you."

Marc seemed speechless with surprise. "Why would you want to come with me, Hermione? I'm trying to free my parents from Grindelwald's clutches. It's not exactly a holiday trip."

"Hermione has faced far worse dangers than Grindelwald; she is as fearless as the best Gryffindors and she has fought her way through life and death. If I couldn't trust Hermione, I couldn't trust anyone." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione said pleased and surprised. She never knew, Harry thought about her that way.

"But WHY would you help me? What's in there for you?" Marc wondered.

"Why does there always have to be an ulterior motive behind everything? In case you haven't noticed, we are NOT like the typical Slytherins." Harry rolled his eyes.

Marc looked considerably happier now. "Well then – all I can say is – thank you."

He turned and headed towards the gates. "Uhm – where are you going?" Hermione wondered.

"To the gates so that we can apparate to Grindelwald's quarters. If you want to come with me, follow me. If not, it's your decision. I don't want to force you to do anything." Marc said and Hermione nodded.

"Sure, we'll come with you. There is no question about that. Let's apparate as soon as we have reached the gates. That's where the anti-apparition-wards are gone."

"We know, Mione." Harry smirked and rolled his eyes.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Oh come on, what's the matter with him? Where is my brother?" Jana stared at Dumbledore enraged. "He has received a letter, went pale and was about to tell me what it was and then Hermione jumped up and said: "No Marc, don't tell her, the consequences will be fatal." What is going on, professor?" Jana asked, now close to tears.

"Miss Davies, don't freak out – you are pregnant and it wouldn't do you any good." Dumbledore said gravely.

Jana took a deep breath, but she still shook from fear, anger and stress.

Dumbledore sighed and handed her a blue potion. "It's a calming draught – drink it, you'll feel better."

Jana drank it and immediately the calming effects took over. "Now, your brother has probably received some trivial news about his modelling career." Dumbledore gave her a smile. "As a fact, I saw the sender's address, when he waved the enveloped. And it was from your modelagency."

Jana sighed. "Oh, he got a job offer then and he wanted to boast about it."

"That would sound logical. And it would also explain his hasty departure." Dumbledore said. "Professor Slughorn told me he was in a great hurry and only said something about photo shoot."

"Oh, so it meant a last-minute offer?" Jana looked at him with wide eyes. "How … great for him."

"Yes, Miss Davies. Now I would suggest you go to bed, Mister Riddle is getting impatient." Dumbledore smiled at her and his eyes twinkled.

"How do you know?" Jana wondered.

"Because I can hear his footsteps outside my office. And they are getting more nervous. Good night." Dumbledore smiled until she was out of his office and then his smile slid off his face. Oh, how he hated lying to a student.

Oh no. There was trouble. Marc and the other two new students had obviously left to finish Grindelwald themselves. How dangerous. Dumbledore sighed. Well, if they didn't come back the next day, he would have to take matters in his own hand.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Lumos." Hermione had lit her wand when they had apparated into the cold dark forest of Zauberwald and Hermione shivered involuntarily. Maybe from the cold, maybe from fear. She noticed that Harry put up his hood. Uhm, yes, there was snow everywhere (even in the forest) but why would he put up his hood?

"What are you doing, Harry?" Marc asked completely nonplussed.

"Don't want to be recognized as an enemy, do you?" Harry asked the obvious.

"No no, pulling up our hoods won't help - we should either be wearing clothes of his followers OR the Durmstrang uniform." Marc explained.

"And since we have neither?" Harry said mockingly but Hermione and Marc rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I don't know what his follower's uniforms look like; however, I know what the Durmstrang uniform looks like." Marc said to Hermione, ignoring Harry completely. "So I can only change our clothes into the Durmstrang uniforms."

Marc waved his wand, and all three of them were wearing the blood red uniforms of Durmstrang.

"Wow." Harry said clearly impressed.

"Thank you, Marc." Hermione said tartly. "Now, what's your plan?"

"We will just have to pretend." Marc looked at them both imploringly. "We would like to join Grindelwald's forces and then we'll have access to my parents."

"Yes, that sounds logical. AND we are from Durmstrang." Harry nodded.

"Oh, what are we going to do about our accents?" Marc asked aghast.

"There is a simple spell – I've never tried it out before – but I will this time if you don't mind." Hermione pointed her wand at Marc, who froze in shock. "Oralus Russian."

"Say something." Hermione urged.

"Shto tij skazala?" (**A/N: that's not really how you spell it, but how you pronounce it and it means, what did you say?) **Marc asked.

"Great." Hermione looked satisfied and pointed the wand at Harry and herself as well.

"You are brilliant, Hermione." Marc said in awe.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed. "But now we have to find Grindelwald's quarters."

"That might take a while, they are very well protected." Marc warned them.

"Oh well…" Hermione turned around and at exactly that moment, a loud, almost deafening, crack sounded and a tall figure appeared right in front of her, not even 20 centimetres. Caught completely off guard, Hermione screamed in fright.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." a smooth male voice said softly. "It's just that we heard intruders and well – that must have been you then."

With a start, Hermione noticed that this man was actually completely stunning. He had deep blue eyes, pale skin and black hair, which was combed to the side. His tall figure was clad in expensive looking black silk robes. But he looked dangerous – no doubt about that.

"Yes, it was us, we were looking for Grindelwald." Hermione's breath hitched. To her relief, she noticed that Harry and Marc were joining her.

The man's perfect eyebrows rose past his hairline. "Oh. That's why you are here?" the man asked.

"Yes, we would like to join him." Marc said coolly.

"Gellert will be delighted." said the man and flashed Hermione a brilliant smile. "I trust you are from Durmstrang?"

Hermione smiled (fake) and nodded.

"Very well. If you'll follow me, please." again, he looked at Hermione only.

And off they went, Hermione was more or less forced to walk next to the man and Harry and Marc trailed behind.

"My name is Antonin Dolohov, by the way." the good-looking man said casually.

OMG. Hermione almost fainted. _This _was Antonin Dolohov? She remembered his twisted ugly face when he had shot a dark curse at her in the Ministry. How could it be? THIS Antonin was handsome and friendly (although he was one of Grindelwald's followers). Why would he have changed so much?

"Oh, nice to meet you." Hermione said and noticed that he was waiting for her to say a name. Crap. She didn't know any Russian names… or did she?

"My name is Elena Krum." she said and hoped against hope that he didn't know any Krum's.

No such luck.

"Are you related to Maksim and Aleksey Krum?" he asked.

"Yes." Hermione smiled.

"Great. And what are your friends called?"

"This is my brother." she pointed at Harry. "Viktor Krum. And the other one his Ha- Viktor's friend as his name is Anatol Karkaroff."

"Good." Antonin smiled at her.  
"We are here now."

And in front of them in the middle of the snowy forest stood a huge black castle with a big silver sign saying: GRINDELWALD. About seventy people who were wearing the same robes as Antonin were patrolling the entrances to the castle. Nurmengard was on the left side behind the castle and all in the entire place had a dark aura and Hermione SO wanted to leave this place.

But they had a mission to fulfil. And it was too late to back out now.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 28:

"_My name is Elena Krum." she said and hoped against hope that he didn't know any Krum's._

_No such luck._

"_Are you related to Maksim and Aleksey Krum?" he asked._

"_Yes." Hermione smiled._

"_Great. And what are your friends called?" _

"_This is my brother." she pointed at Harry. "Viktor Krum. And the other one his Ha- Viktor's friend as his name is Anatol Karkaroff." _

"_Good." Antonin smiled at her.  
"We are here now."_

_And in front of them in the middle of the snowy forest stood a huge black castle with a big silver sign saying: GRINDELWALD. About seventy people who were wearing the same robes as Antonin were patrolling the entrances to the castle. Nurmengard was on the left side behind the castle and all in the entire place had a dark aura and Hermione SO wanted to leave this place._

_But they had a mission to fulfil. And it was too late to back out now._

On with the story:

"A butterfly!" Jana said suddenly, her face beaming.

"What?" Tom was confused. They were sitting comfortably on the big soft sofa in the head boy dorm, snuggled up together. And out of nothing, Jana had suddenly shouted. "A butterfly!" and a happy smile was lighting up her already beautiful face. Tom was clueless… or Jana had lost her mind.

"The baby moved!" Jana had tears in her eyes. "And it felt as if there were a little butterfly flying."

"Really?" Tom asked eagerly. He put his hand to her abdomen, but he didn't feel anything. "Hmm, I didn't feel anything." he pouted.

"Of course, you wouldn't feel anything now – it's only as light as a butterfly right now… only I can feel it." Jana shook her head, grinning.

"Oh fine." Tom groaned.

"I'm in my 18th week now – you'll probably start feeling it after the 23rd week or something like that." Jana shrugged. "Hey, tomorrow we can find out if it's a girl or a boy." she informed him.

"Yes…" Tom said slowly.

"But I don't want to know." Jana started crying. "Really, Tom, do I really have to know?"

"Uuuuugh, calm down, girl." Tom said alarmed. Honestly – what was it with pregnant women and their hormones? What was there to cry about right now? "If you don't want to know what it's going to be, then we'll tell her we don't want to know. OK?"

Jana smiled at him through her tears. "Thank you, Tom. You are the best." she hugged him and gave him a big kiss. "I'm hungry."

Tom rolled his eyes skywards. Pregnant women and their cravings – all fine with that. But why did they have to crave something at midnight, when their respectable partner wanted to sleep?

"Come on, darling." Jana laughed and tore at his sleeve. "Get some houseelves."

Tom gave the woman he loved a kiss. "Fine, but just because it's you."

"Wrong. It's because of me AND the baby." Jana corrected him grinning.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"And you want to join me, because you support my views?" Grindelwald asked. Holy sh… did he look good. Hermione could hardly take her eyes off him. She so wanted to run her hand through his silky blonde curls, and it took her every ounce of willpower to stay away from them.

All three of them nodded solemnly.

"Well then – answer me this, then. What is the meaning of the sentence: FOR THE GREATER GOOD?" Grindelwald asked and a teasing smirk appeared on his face.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Everything we do, even if these are small things, little things…." she halted for a second. "Everyone can benefit from them."

Grindelwald obviously hadn't heard enough. He still stared enquiringly at Hermione. Hermione inwardly cursed her two silent companions. Men, honestly. Why did she always have to do the work?

"I like your goal that wizards won't have to hide any longer. That's what we want as well and we will support you." Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

Grindelwald rose from his chair and gave the three students a tight smile. "All right, then. Welcome to my castle. I'll introduce you tomorrow at breakfast. Breakfast starts at 9:30."

9:30? Hermione suppressed a snort. Why would the followers of Grindelwald sleep in? Didn't they have better things to do? Obviously not.

"Jurij…" Grindelwald called out. "Show the three new members their bedroom and tell them where they have to show up for breakfast tomorrow."

A young man appeared next to Grindelwald not a second later. He bowed and led the three students out.

To Hermione's surprise, she had to share the room with Harry and Marc. They rooms were brightly furnished, comfortable and magically enlarged. The beds were huge and comfy.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "No wonder, people like to follow him. His followers are quite spoiled if you compare them to Voldemort's death eaters."

"Yeah well…" Hermione shot an anxious glance at Marc, but he wasn't listening, instead admiring the silky bed linen.

"So, how are we going to rescue your parents then? Any plans?" Hermione asked him.

"It's my first time in Grindelwald's quarters as well, but hey, let's find everything out tomorrow." Marc yawned. "I'm surprised Grindelwald let us join that easily, though."

"Me too." Harry answered. "And remember, they are going to introduce us at breakfast tomorrow."

Hermione and Marc groaned.

With her heart as heavy as a stone, Hermione fell asleep past midnight.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Everything is fine." the nurse smiled. "Your baby is growing perfectly."

Jana and Tom smiled at each other relieved.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Quite well, thank you." Jana answered politely.

"Except for her moodswings." Tom murmured.

The nurse laughed. "You will have to go through that, Mister Riddle, when a woman is pregnant, the man is usually too."

Tom grimaced.

"I can even tell what your baby is going to be." the nurse said.

"Oh no." Jana said hurriedly. "We don't want to know. Not yet at least."

"Fine with me. Quite a few couples don't want to know beforehand." she rummaged around in a drawer and pulled out some vitamins.

"Take one pink and one yellow capsule per day." she instructed. "Vitamins and minerals for the baby."

Jana nodded. She was too excited to say anything, or otherwise she would have burst into tears.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Oh no oh no oh no." Hermione murmured barely audible. Probably a hundred or so followers of Grindelwald were sitting at tables seating six or eight people, eating breakfast and gazing at the three new people with barely concealed curiosity. It didn't help that the breakfast hall was deathly quiet now.

"Well, hello there." Grindelwald himself swept up to them, wearing magnificent emerald green robes. "Sonorus."

With his voice now magically magnified, Grindelwald addressed his followers. "We've got new blood, everyone – these are two more Krums and one Karkaroff."

Hermione desperately hoped that the real Krums wouldn't notice or wouldn't say anything to Grindelwald about their real identity.

Everyone applauded politely. "I will now put you into groups."

"You, Miss Krum, you will go with Vlad's group. Vladimir is the leader of the prisoners." Grindelwald ordered. Oh no. Hermione had to deal with the prisoners. She would hate doing that, being locked in the dungeons, having to silence screaming prisoners. Oh well, then she could at least rescue Marc's parents.

"You, Mister Karkaroff, you will go with Antonin's group, who is part of the guard. Antonin will give you the correct clothing so that you won't get cold."

Marc looked fearfully for the striking man they had met the day before.

"And you, Mister Krum, you will be part of my personal servants. Ekaterina will show you everything. Now, eat, you'll need your strength." Grindelwald ordered. "You have half an hour."

"Come on, why do I have to be Grindelwald's personal servant?" Harry moodily stabbed a sausage with his fork.

"Do you think it's better to stand in the cold for the whole day and do nothing?" Marc shot back. "I would rather be in the warm and play Grindelwald's pet."

"And I would rather be part of the guards." Harry said acidly.

"Stop it boys." Hermione said urgently. "We are here to do something important."

The boys stopped immediately, looking ashamed.

"Okay, I will be part of Vlad's group, and we have to deal with the prisoners." Hermione said.

"That's brilliant; you will be able to get near my parents. Would you like me to tell them what they look like?" Marc asked eagerly, but Hermione held up her hand.

"We don't want to appear too suspicious. Give me a few more days."

"No!" Marc almost shouted. "We have to get them out as soon as possible.

"That's not possible. But Marc, I will try my best." Hermione said soothingly.

Marc growled but said nothing.

"Now, my plan – I'm going to smarm up to Vlad, the leader." Hermione said conspicuously. Harry and Marc looked at each other exasperatedly, both thinking the same thing. Hermione was going crazy.

To her big surprise, it wasn't difficult to smarm up to him.

Vlad, indeed, was an attractive man. Probably already in his thirties, but still very elegant, sophisticated and handsome. Furthermore, he was quite charming himself and flirting heavily.

Vlad smiled at her, his group trailing behind him. "Welcome, Miss Krum."

Hermione smiled back as flirtatiously as possible. "Thank you Vlad, but call me Elena."

"Elena, then." Vlad winked at her. "I will show you the dungeons where we keep our prisoners and then we'll go out hunting for the resistance." Vlad informed her.

"What? Is that what our group does? Hunting for resistance?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"No, not _only_. We take it in turns. Part of the group guards the entrance of the prisoners department Nurmengard, and another part brings the prisoners food, drinks and clothes, and another part goes hunting for potential prisoners." Vlad said with a gleam in his eyes.

Oh no.

"Fine." Hermione answered, forcing a smile on her face.

"Today you'll be with me – we'll be looking for potential prisoners."

Oh joy. Hermione couldn't have felt more out of place. "And what are the others going to do?"

"Tatyana and Maksim will guard the prison Nurmengard, and Dimitrij, Alexey and Sergey will get the prisoners food and drink. And you and I are going out – we are going to look for possible resistance."

Vlad handed Hermione a black elegant cloak. "You have to wear that – it also keeps you warm outside as it is magically enhanced by a heating charm."

Hermione had recovered herself. Maybe she could somehow slow him down. "Oh, this cloak? Brilliant idea. I hope it suits me." she said, grinning at Vlad.

"Nothing would look bad on YOU, Elena." Vlad said in his charming manners and Hermione almost melted. Too bad, he was a follower of Grindelwald.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Dumbledore sighed wearily.

His students hadn't come back and the red-haired one had been frantic.

Time to take matters in his own hands.

He put on his best travelling cloak and made his way to the gates in order to apparate to Grindelwald's quarters.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Oh Tom, I'm looking forward to our baby." Jana smiled happily.

"Me too." Tom answered. "Now do you know what you are going to do with your education?" Tom still valued knowledge and power above anything else.

"Oh, yes. The nurse is going to take care of the baby while I'm in classes. I might even get my own room." Jana grinned. "Besides, I've already got my OWLs anyway."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked sharply.

"That I don't necessarily need to take my NEWTs. I would already get a job with my OWLs." Jana shrugged.

"You can't do that. You are here to take your NEWTs. You can't just stop at OWL level – you would get badly-paid, low jobs." Tom said aghast. "Really Jana – stay here at Hogwarts."

"Tom, I don't know yet, but I think I will." Jana rolled her eyes. "I only meant – just in CASE."

"Okay." Tom pulled Jana closer.

Comfortable silence.

"Jana?" Tom asked, suddenly sounding unsure.

"Yes?" Jana asked sweetly.

"Uhm… I was wondering…" Tom began but couldn't go on any further.

"Yes?" Jana prompted again.

Tom said nothing.

"Well – spit it out already." Jana smiled. "I won't bite."

Tom didn't crack a smile. "Jana… would you…" Tom swallowed.

"Come on, Tom, it's impolite to keep a lady waiting too long." Jana said, trying to sound cross, but failing abysmally.

"Okay… don't laugh and promise me to say yes." Tom said fast.

"I can't promise you that – I don't know what your question is going to be." Jana answered.

"Well – Jana…" Tom stopped again. "You'll have to wait for another time. I am too tired now." He had given up. How very un-Tomish of him. But oh well, he would certainly do it with more style.

Tom pulled the protesting Jana nearer into his embrace and made a mental note to check if he could still produce a bunch of red roses out of thin air and if Abraxas still had this collection of beautiful cards.

Tom kissed Jana softly and lovingly and Jana reacted immediately to the kiss. The pregnancy had not only interfered with her mood swings, but also with her hormones – in a positive way. Now Jana couldn't get enough of Tom – and Tom couldn't get enough of her anyway. He carried her up to his bed bridal style and laid her down softly, admiring her beauty.

Oh, yes, she would soon be his.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 29:

… _Dumbledore sighed wearily. …_

_He put on his best travelling cloak and made his way to the gates in order to apparate to Grindelwald's quarters._

…

_Hermione had recovered herself. Maybe she could somehow slow him down. "Oh, this cloak? Brilliant idea. I hope it suits me." she said, grinning at Vlad._

_"Nothing would look bad on YOU, Elena." Vlad said in his charming manners and Hermione almost melted. __Too bad, he was a follower of Grindelwald._

…

_Tom pulled the protesting Jana nearer into his embrace and made a mental note to check if he could still produce a bunch of red roses out of thin air and if Abraxas still had this collection of beautiful cards._

_Tom kissed Jana softly and lovingly and Jana reacted immediately to the kiss. The pregnancy had not only interfered with her mood swings, but also with her hormones – in a positive way. Now Jana couldn't get enough of Tom – and Tom couldn't get enough of her anyway. He carried her up to his bed bridal style and laid her down softly, admiring her beauty._

_Oh, yes, she would soon be his._

…

On with the story:

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

HARRY's POV:

Ekaterina was great; Harry couldn't deny that. She was helpful, friendly and not to mention beautiful beyond belief. Harry lazily wondered if that was the reason, Grindelwald had "hired" her.

"He likes his tea without sugar but with milk." she said, giving Harry a bright smile. "Come on. Bring it to him."

Harry looked horrified at the thought of meeting Grindelwald face to face again. "But he is in a meeting!" he stuttered.

"He is, but he needs his tea. Just be quiet and quick and Grindelwald won't curse you." Ekaterina smiled happily at Harry who gulped.

He took the tray with trembling hands and hoped against hope that he wouldn't drop anything. Ekaterina gave Harry another smile and knocked three times on the dark heavy wooden door leading to Grindelwald's room.

"Come in." Grindelwald called from behind the door and Ekaterina opened the door for Harry.

Harry went inside and saw that Grindelwald and a few other men were sitting at a long table. No one acknowledged him and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He reached Grindelwald, sitting at the head of the table. Uh oh. Was he supposed to put the tea directly in front of him, or put it in the middle of the table or somewhere else…? Harry was unsure what to do next and so he hovered nearby.

"You can put the tray here." Grindelwald said, pointing to the place directly in front of him. He had obviously noticed his discomfort.

"Thank you." Harry muttered, but Grindelwald didn't hear him. The others had already continued with the meeting.

"It went pretty well." Harry mumbled to Ekaterina as soon as he was outside again.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I told you so. Now the next task…"

Harry was surprised – he didn't particularly enjoy the work, but he didn't hate it. At the beginning, he had thought that Grindelwald acted like a second Voldemort, however, he was pleasantly surprised that Grindelwald seemed almost… human.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

_MARC POV_:

It was cold and although Grindelwald's men had provided him with so-called thermo-clothing, he still shivered violently.

What were they actually supposed to do? Wait here for intruders all day? Doing nothing else?

Oh joy.

And what did they have to do when intruders actually came? Fight them? Invite them in? Antonin had forgotten to mention it.

"We usually divide up – always one person at each entrance. And six of us are in the forest." Antonin had told Marc. And Marc had the pleasure of going into the woods as well. It was even colder there than in front of the castle.

Marc didn't have a watch with him and didn't dare look at the time by chanting a spell. Besides, his hands were frozen stiff anyway.

He let his mind wander instead.

How was Jana? What was she doing? Was she alright? She and her baby?

What about his parents? How were they treated? Okay? Or bad?

Hermione and Harry. What were they doing? Were they alright? Were they happier with their tasks or as disappointed as he was?

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

_HERMIONE POV_:

Hermione, indeed, was not at all dissatisfied. Hers and Vlad's task was to FIND resistance. It was hard, the little village they were currently visiting was full of snow and everyone was barricaded in.

"You mean to tell me, that you just go into villages, knock on people's houses and ask them what they think of Grindelwald?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes." Vlad said simply, giving Hermione a heartwarming smile. "That's the way we gather our followers."

"And that's how you wipe out potential foes." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly. And that's OUR job dear Elena. After some time, you'll learn that it's not difficult to " Vlad said in a harder voice.

Hermione concentrated on her task now. It was vital not to come across like a spy or a foe.

"This is Vassilij Poliakoff and his family." Vlad said in a quiet voice. "He was known to be one of Grindelwald's friends at school, but Grindelwald hasn't heard from him since. Let's see what he thinks of his former classmate now."

Hermione shivered. Uh oh. Didn't look good for Vassilij. Or did it?

Vlad knocked on the door and a squat woman opened it. "Yes?" she asked warily, eyeing Hermione and Vlad suspiciously.

"We are here to see Vassilij. Is he in?" Vlad asked, displaying his charm to the fullest.

The woman's cheeks went red and she nodded. "He is inside. Come in, please." Vlad and Hermione went inside the warm small house, Hermione savouring the feeling. Ah. Bliss. Warm. Defrost.

"Vassilij!" the woman called out frantically. "You've got visitors."

"Visitors?" Vassilij asked dumbfounded. He descended down the stairs, dressed in a white bathrobe. He had obviously just had a bath.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that he seemed fit and muscular. She looked sideways at Vlad. Well – pretty much like him.

"Good morning." Vlad said charmingly. "My name is Vladimir Alexandrovich. This is Elena Krum. Can we talk to you?"

"Sure." Vassilij bustled. "Vodka?"

Vodka?

"Always." Vlad smiled.

OMG. Vodka at this time of the day? Well – they were Russians.

Vassilij's wife ushered them into the living room and Vlad, Vassilij and Hermione sat down on the soft couches. It was even warmer here. Hermione was thinking rapidly. What could she say to refuse a glass of vodka? She came up with a blank. Nothing, actually.

Vassilij's wife brought a tray with four FULL (!) glasses of vodka, four smaller (!) glasses of water and pickles. Hermione had no idea what the pickles were for and so she copied Vlad.

They picked up the glass of vodka, said a toast, downed the glass (urggggh, Hermione thought) and ate the pickle afterward. Hm, Hermione had to admit that she quite liked it. And she felt more relaxed and more at ease now.

To her horror, however, Vassilij took the bottle and REFILLED his glass.

He looked at Vlad who nodded eagerly. Hermione closed her eyes in defeat. Oh no. She couldn't drink another glass or she would lie on the floor unconscious. She looked at Vassilij and smiled. "I'm sorry, but it's enough."

Vassilij's wife smiled too. "Same with me, I can't drink more than one glass either."

Hermione was heartened, but Vassilij's smile was stiff and cold.

"Now what is your reason for your strange visit?" Vassilij asked after the men had downed their third glass.

"We were curious about your former schoolmates." Vlad said with a mean twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, that story is old." Vassilij's wife rolled her eyes. "Yes, we ALL know that he went to school with Grindelwald himself."

Vlad looked put out at being caught. "Uhm, he was your friend?" he asked tacitly.

"Yes." Vassilij said, not one emotion showing on his face, "We were good friends, actually."

"So you support his views then?" Vlad asked eagerly.

"Of course." Vassilij looked at Vlad, now showing signs of surprise. "Are you from Grindelwald's army?"

"Yes, we are." Vlad said bluntly. "And since you seem to be a supporter, there is no need to lie to you."

"Glad I am then." Vassilij said grimly.

Hermione wasn't sure if Vassilij was lying or not. On the one hand, he seemed to be really fond of Grindelwald, but on the other hand, Hermione had her doubts. However, she wouldn't let a man die, not on her account, so she kept out of the debate.

"That's good to hear. Why did you lose touch?" Vlad asked, sitting up straighter.

"Because Grindelwald went to England for a year – and he met the one and only Albus Dumbledore. After that, he only had time for Albus, and his other friends came second. After some time, we just lost contact." Vassilij said solemnly.

Vlad smirked. "Too bad, because now you can meet him again."

Vassilij's delight seemed real.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

The next morning, Jana awoke, still stiff from the night before. Her pregnancy was already showing a bit and she felt healthy, fit and happy. And Tom couldn't complain either – she had more desire for him and couldn't get enough of him.

She got up and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. Oh no. Where was Tom?

Her eyes fell on the alarm clock. It wasn't yet time to get up, so where was he?

Yawning, Jana pulled on her bathrobe and her slippers and stopped dead.

Something red was lying on the green carpet.

Red.

Red like roses.

Rose petals.

Jana's eyes widened in surprise.

What were rose petals doing here?

They were arranged in a strange way and after a moment or two; Jana noticed that they were spelling something out.

She got up, now positively intrigued, crossed the room to get to the door and looked at the rose petals from the other side of the room.

Jana's heart suddenly went into overdrive and her stomach felt full of lively snakes. This wasn't true, was it?

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Tom couldn't have spelled it out more beautifully.

Jana looked around. Tom was nowhere to be seen.

Quickly, she scraped the rose petals off the carpet and rearranged them – Tom would have his own message when he came back.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" Marc called out in surprise. He had been waiting in the forest behind a tree for the last hour and was bored out of his mind, not to mention stiff as a board and cold as ice.

"Ssssssh." Dumbledore warned him. "This is getting ridiculous. Adverse." he pointed his wand at Marc. "Sorry, but I don't understand any Russian." and Marc noticed that he was still under Hermione's Russian spell.

"What are you doing here?" Marc asked, happy and relieved to see his teacher.

"I have plans, Mr. Davies, important plans. I would like to see Grindelwald. Can you help me with that?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"Uhm… why, professor? You know, Grindelwald is dangerous." Marc lowered his voice. "He's captured my parents and we are here to free them."

Dumbledore smiled sardonically, his eyes twinkling madly. "I'm sure, a bunch of schoolchildren are a much harder match for Grindelwald than I am."

"Well…" Marc smiled as well. "Okay then, I'll lead you to him."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Time was flying by, when you had fun at least. Vlad and Vassilij seemed deep in talk about their favourite leader on their way to the castle and Hermione heard things about him that she definitely didn't want to hear. Like his fable for green underwear with purple stripes.

They went in through the dungeons, where the prisoners were kept. "Miss Krum has her first day today – training you know." Vlad told Vassilij who nodded.

The prisoners were kept in small rooms and instead of a door, there were iron bars. Hermione looked around furtively, but couldn't spot Marc's parents anywhere. Not that she knew what they looked like, but still, there weren't any who COULD be his parents. Where were they?

What were the others doing?

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Harry and Ekaterina were standing next to Grindelwald, like bodyguards.

"You!" Grindelwald said furiously, pointing a finger at Dumbledore. "What happened with our plans?"

Dumbledore smiled his usual serene smile. "You know me, Gellert, I prefer to share my knowledge with other people. That's why I am a teacher. YOU, on the other hand, prefer to act alone."

"On the contrary, Dumbledore." Grindelwald said coldly surprised. "There are many friends and followers in this castle."

"Be honest, Gellert – are you sure, that this is all for the Greater Good? Or are you actually trying something else?" Dumbledore asked his friend.

Grindelwald started to cry.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Tom walked back to his room, carrying a tray full of breakfast for Jana.

He stopped dead when he noticed that Jana wasn't in the room.

Quickly, Tom looked at the rose petals and his heart beat faster. Had she seen them?

Obviously.

Because Jana had spelled something out as well.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 30:

_Dumbledore smiled his usual serene smile. "You know me, Gellert, I prefer to share my knowledge with other people. That's why I am a teacher. YOU, on the other hand, prefer to act alone."_

"_On the contrary, Dumbledore." Grindelwald said coldly surprised. "There are many friends and followers in this castle."_

"_Be honest, Gellert – are you sure, that this is all for the Greater Good? Or are you actually trying something else?" Dumbledore asked his friend._

_Grindelwald started to cry._

_Tom walked back to his room, carrying a tray full of breakfast for Jana. _

_He stopped dead when he noticed that Jana wasn't in the room._

_Quickly, Tom looked at the rose petals and his heart beat faster. Had she seen them?_

_Obviously._

_Because Jana had spelled something out as well._

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

On with the story:

She had spelled something that Tom would never forget. His face broke out in a large smile, the dimple showing in his handsome face and his eyes aglow with happiness. One single word was all that Tom needed and this single word was what Jana had written.

YES

Tom walked over to his bed and was about to lie down, the shock making him feel dizzy. However, he stopped short. Something else was spelled out on the sheet of his bed. I LOVE YOU.

Tom didn't trust himself to speak. It was too good to be true. His heart swelled with affection and tenderness at the thought of Jana rearranging the rose petals. He pictured her with her usual beautiful smile, tenderly spelling out the words.

"Hello." Jana was now in the doorway; her soft voice had woken him from his thoughts.

Tom was again astounded by her beauty and her … well, just _her_.

"Hello, Jana." Tom smiled back. Jana slowly walked to his bed and Tom almost drooled at her curvy, but slim figure and the way her hair fell down to her waist. He held out his arms for her and Jana let herself fall into his arms.

"Thank you for saying yes." Tom whispered into her ear, smelling her hair shampoo.

Jana nodded. She didn't want to show Tom how happy his question had made her, but she didn't trust herself to speak. Instead, she put her lips on his and they kissed passionately.

The kiss, however, turned into much more after a little while.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Harry and Ekaterina stared at Grindelwald, both of them not concealing their surprise. Ekaterina had never seen Grindelwald cry before and Harry had never expected him to cry.

Dumbledore sat down next to his former best friend.

"Shhh, it's okay." he produced a handkerchief from his wand and handed it to Grindelwald. "Who is it?" he asked after a while.

Grindelwald was now openly sobbing. "What do you mean?" he asked between sobs.

"Well – " Dumbledore hesitated. "It's about a woman, isn't it? Unrequited love. I remember you used to do huge things, terrible things when a woman didn't return your interest. Who is it this time?"

Harry's jaw dropped open. Excuse me? Was Dumbledore insinuating that Grindelwald's army and followers, his slogan "For the greater good" had nothing to do with clearing the wizarding world of Muggles? Could it be that Dumbledore was right – that only a woman was behind it all, or rather unrequited love?

"Oh Dumbledore, always the clever one." Grindelwald nearly smiled. "Yes yes yes… fine." he said in between sobs. By this time, Ekaterina and Harry looked similar to carps, both of their mouths hanging open.

"You remember Tatjana?" Grindelwald asked his cheeks pink.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Yes, I do. She was very pretty."

Grindelwald rolled his eyes. "No, she was stunning, Albus."

"Alright." Dumbledore conceded, his eyes twinkling. "And what happened to her?"

"She married a mudblood." Grindelwald said between clenched teeth.

"Ahhh, that's why you are leading an army to destroy muggles." Dumbledore said wisely.

Grindelwald shrugged wearily.

"Well – sources have informed me, that Tatjana is divorced from said muggle." Dumbledore smiled a tiny smile.

Grindelwald's head whipped around. "What?"

"You heard right, Gellert, she is definitely NOT married to anyone."

"How do you know?"

"Ministry contacts." Dumbledore grinned.

Harry and Ekaterina exchanged a glance, but didn't dare say anything.

"Oh my god… really?" Grindelwald asked, his face alight with hope.

"Really." However, Dumbledore looked sad. "I doubt she would like to hear that you are leading an army to destroy muggles."

Grindelwald – to Harry's and Ekaterina's utter shock – nodded vigorously. "I doubt it too."

"Well then – you know what you have to do." Dumbledore fastened his travelling cloak under his chin. "Send her a letter and for god's sake – stop your stupid army."

Grindelwald nodded slowly. "Do you think she wants me back?"

Dumbledore smiled serenely. "As far as I can remember, she used to be very fond of you. I know that you have better chances of getting her back when you stop your stupid army – this instant. Tell your men that everything was a mistake… or if you are too much of a Slytherin, confund them all."

Grindelwald seemed to agree with him. He also liked the sound of the last option far far better. How could he admit that he had made a mistake?

"Oh, Albus why don't you stay for dinner?" he asked slowly.

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at him. "Why not, Gellert, thank you for the invitation."

"What do we do with _them_?" Grindelwald nodded to the corner where Harry and Ekaterina were standing, looking deeply uncomfortable.

"That's your decision." Dumbledore didn't dare look at Harry or Ekaterina directly. "Just don't hurt them – Harry is one of my students."

"Confundus." whispered Grindelwald and pointed his wand at both of them.

Harry and Ekaterina did indeed look confused when they looked at each other. Grindelwald and Albus had already vanished from the room, leaving Harry and Ekaterina to stare at each other in bewilderment, both of them having no clue why they were there.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"I'm glad our parents are safe and happy again and NOT being persecuted." Jana said, sinking down on the most comfortable sofa in front of the Slytherin fireplace.

"Me too. I don't quite remember how they escaped Grindelwald's clutches exactly, but they did. And I heard, he even abandoned the idea of ridding the world of non-magical blood." Marc said, smiling at his sister.

"Hermione." Abraxas grinned. "I missed you." He plopped down on the sofa next to Jana and pulled her onto his lip.

Hermione and Abraxas immediately started kissing noisily.

"Ugh…" Jana groaned. "Get a room."

"Good idea, Jana." Abraxas winked at her. "Why don't you try it out sometime?"

Jana opened her mouth to retort, but Abraxas was lost again in Hermione's kisses.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"What do you mean, we have to go home?" Hermione asked Dumbledore, looking horrorstruck at one of her favourite teachers.

"Well – you completed your task and you succeeded – I promised you that you could go home after your deed." Dumbledore smiled serenely, but without the usual twinkle.

Hermione felt her knees go weak. "I don't want to go home." she said quietly.

"I know." Dumbledore sighed. "And I know why."

Hermione and Dumbledore shared a look, but Ron interrupted them. "Why don't you want to go home?" he asked his mouth full of lemon drops.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend. "It seems crystal clear to _me_."

"It doesn't to me." Ron answered.

"It's because of Malfoy, isn't it, Hermione?" Harry asked with a sigh.

Hermione nodded, avoiding Ron's stare.

"WHAT? You don't want to return back to our time, because of the ferret?" Ron asked incredulously. He got up from his chair and started to shake Hermione violently.

"No, Ron." Harry stopped Ron. "Don't shake her!"

Hermione looked like she wanted to cry. "Besides, he is not a ferret!"

"He is." Ron said furiously. "Remember when we had Moody? When he transfigured Abraxas' grandson into a ferret?"

"Yes." Hermione saw that Dumbledore looked mildly shocked. "But not Abraxas, just his grandson."

Ron still mumbled furiously, too angry to form coherent words.

"But I agree with Hermione there. We'll all miss our friends here." Harry said quietly.

Ron snorted, but didn't dare contradict him.

"You have to go back, you don't belong here." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Of course, we have to go back." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Now, I'll give you one week. One week to get used to the idea and one week to say good-bye to your friends." Dumbledore said strictly.

Hermione sobbed even harder. "No no no."

"But Hermione, Draco has to be born." Harry said, his face paler than usual. "Stop crying, please."

Hermione looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Really? Draco has to be born? You sure?"

Ron cracked up and started laughing loudly. Hermione even stopped crying – she was dumbfounded. "Uhm, okay, Ron, but what's going on?"

"Draco – has – to – to – be –b-born?" Ron cried after another outburst of mirth. "The best, I've ever heard."

"Yes, he has to be born." Dumbledore interrupted Ron's and Hermione's banter. "We will just tell them that your semester here is almost up – which is true anyway."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Now, I'll give you one week. Good-bye."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Why do you have to leave?" Jana asked Hermione with wide eyes. "It's hardly fair. You've only just arrived."

"Yeah, feels like it." Hermione admitted. "We have to go back to the IWI – our semester here is almost finished."

"Oh." Jana pouted. "Will we stay in touch at least?"

Oh no. What should she say? "Yes, yes of course." Hermione answered vaguely.

Abraxas still had his arm around Hermione, looking distinctly put out. He obviously didn't like the idea of his girlfriend leaving, either.

"What's going on here?" Tom strode down the stairs and came to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione and Harry are leaving." Abraxas looked as if he wanted to cry but kept himself from doing so with extreme difficulty.

"Why?" Tom looked from Hermione to Abraxas and back again, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Our semester is almost up." Hermione said simply. "We have to go back."

"That sucks." Jana pouted.

"It does." Hermione looked disappointed as well.

Tom said nothing, he just kept looking at Hermione and Abraxas in confusion.

"You attended the IWI, didn't you?" Marc asked.

"Yes, and we were allowed to spend one semester here in Hogwarts." Hermione answered.

"A pity, Hermione, I will miss you a lot." Jana slung her arms around her friend.

"I will miss you too, Jana." Hermione said and felt her tears well up. "A lot."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

The three time-travellers were in Dumbledore's office. Hermione was pale and puffy-eyed, her hair a mess; Harry looked pale as well, but he wore immaculate robes and Ron looked happy and as freckly as usual.

"I will chant a spell which will send you to your future." Dumbledore said. "It is a spell of my invention. As soon as you arrive you will have to look for me! This is important! Don't speak to anyone before you haven't found me. I will then tell you everything you need to know."

"Do the people from the future know us?" Ron asked.

"Yes, they do. So, don't act too surprised – you never know what the future is like." Dumbledore warned them.

"Where will your spell send us exactly?" Hermione asked.

"To someplace in Hogwarts – a classroom, or a dormitory, a hallway or the grounds – I have no idea and I can't control that, but I assure you that it is definitely in Hogwarts." Dumbledore sighed. "Are you ready?"

Ron was the first who stepped into the circle on the floor drawn which had been drawn with chalk. He was beaming. "But that's wonderful, isn't it? We are finally going home!"

Harry and Hermione didn't answer, both of them for different reasons.

Harry sighed and stepped into the circle as well. "You will see your parents, Harry." Ron said eagerly. "Are you looking forward to meeting them?"

"Yes." Harry was anxious but excited at the same time.

Hermione just stared. "Do I have to go professor? I don't want to." she almost stamped her foot in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, this is not the right time for you. You don't belong here." Dumbledore said gently. "Would you like to have an anti-lovesick potion?"

Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore called for an elf (Hermione cringed) and ten seconds later, he handed her a red potion which Hermione downed in one go, looking positively flustered.

"Time to go!" Dumbledore called out.

Hermione stepped into the circle, looking anxious. Was this spell safe?

Dumbledore chanted a foreign spell and Harry, Hermione and Ron were thrown forwards in time.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

In what felt like years or milliseconds – Hermione had lost the feeling for time – they fell down on the ground. Hard.

Groaning, the three time-travellers rubbed their heads, their sides, their backs and their knees.

Ron was the first who looked up, startled.

"Where are we?"


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 31:

_Tom said nothing, he just kept looking at Hermione and Abraxas in confusion._

"_You attended the IWI, didn't you?" Marc asked._

"_Yes, and we were allowed to spend one semester here in Hogwarts." Hermione answered._

"_A pity, Hermione, I will miss you a lot." Jana slung her arms around her friend._

"_I will miss you too, Jana." Hermione said and felt her tears well up. "A lot."_

… … …

_In what felt like years or milliseconds – Hermione had lost the feeling for time – they fell down on the ground. Hard. _

_Groaning, the three time-travellers rubbed their heads, their sides, their backs and their knees._

_Ron was the first who looked up, startled. _

"_Where are we?"_

**Should Tom and Jana have a BOY or a GIRL? Please vote!**

On with the story:

Weeks later…

The stress of the exams was stretching Jana's nerves even further. Jana felt drained and oddly nervous – why she had no idea though. Well, her parents were safe, she and Tom were very happy together and Tom was being very supportive, she was expecting a baby AND could continue Hogwarts. So, why was she so nervous and anxious for no obvious reason?

There had been a time in the pregnancy, when she had felt like the blossoms of life. She was happy, carefree, she felt strong and determined and _lucky_to have a baby growing inside her. She was healthy and her mood swings had been returned to a bare minimum.

It had all started as soon as Jana had entered her 7th month. For two weeks she had already been feeling a kind of depression. Even when her exams were over, she still felt nervous and edgy.

"Stop fiddling with your pencil." Tom scolded. They were sitting in the head dorm, playing board games… yeah, even future dark lords sometimes played board games.

Jana looked at him up and sighed. "I'm sorry, Tom, I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why? Exams are OVER in case you haven't noticed." Tom smiled.

"Oh hahaha." Jana mock-laughed.

Tom gave her a swift kiss. "Come on… Jana, what-?" but he stopped when he saw Jana's pained expression.

"Jana, what's the matter?" he asked alarmed.

Jana felt as if her whole body was contorting. The cramps in her stomach were almost unbearable. "Oh my god." she cried through gritted teeth, holding her stomach. "That _hurts_."

"What hurts?" Tom asked alarmed, standing up.

"My stomach… I… I can't breathe." Jana ground out. She slid from the chair and laid stomach down onto the floor.

"What are you doing"? Tom almost yelled.

"It hurts." Jana started crying.

"Take deep breaths." Tom ordered. He had absolutely no idea what to do but this was the first thing that came into his mind.

Jana nodded and slowly felt the pain subsiding.

"Tom…" she asked as soon as she could speak again. "I think the baby is on its way…."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Ron, we are in 2011. Dumbledore sent us here – remember?"

Ron glared at one of his best friends angrily. "But why would we come out in Filch's office? And apart from that, this is NOT Filch's office. It's Pringle's."

"Who's Pringle?" Harry asked perplexed. "I've never heard of him."

"Either we changed the timeline so dramatically that Pringle is our new headmaster instead of Filch or-" but Ron couldn't speak any further.

"No." Hermione said, her face set in cold angry lines. "We are in the wrong time-zone."

Harry felt ice-cold. "What do you mean?"

"I _think_that Dumbledore sent us to the wrong time-zone. And I think, instead of sending us 65 years into the future, he sent us 65 years into the past." Hermione said frostily.

"Oh my god. That must mean, we are in… 1875!" Ron looked at Harry and Hermione with wide eyes. "Oh NO. I don't know anything about that time."

"You are not the only one." Harry mumbled. "It's like the middle ages."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "1875 are not the middle ages. God, have you ever read, Hogwarts, a history?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Come on, Hermione, why do you even have to ask?"

Hermione gave a weak smile. "This puts us into a dilemma, you know that, don't you?"

"Why?"

"Because, Ron, Dumbledore isn't here – and he is the only one who can send us back." Hermione answered coldly.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Ron went red.

"But on the upside, I think that Dumbledore is already a student here – so instead of finding the current headmaster who wouldn't be able to help us – let's find Dumbledore." Hermione said brightly – or as brightly as she could in that situation – being stuck in 1875.

"Are you sure he is a student?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes. He is in fourth year. _I_was one of the few who know Hogwarts, a history, by heart." Hermione answered proudly.

"No doubt." Ron muttered.

"Now let's go." Hermione opened the door of Pringle's office and went outside.

Harry and Ron followed her, somewhat reluctant. "Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things can go wrong?" Ron asked in an undertone.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"What?" Tom yelped. "The baby is coming?"

He jumped in shock. "What shall I do? Oh no oh no oh no."

"Calm down." Jana almost smiled. She was still lying on the floor.

"But it's too early. The baby wasn't due until August." Tom said alarmed.

"Yes, I know. It's far too early." Jana groaned. "But I can't stop it."

"What shall I do?" Tom asked, his nervousness making Jana nervous as well.

"Get Madam Pomfrey!" said Jana through gritted teeth as another wave of cramps and nausea set over her. "Now!"

Tom had no desire to leave his fiancée giving birth and being in total pain. He called for a houseelf (which was possible in the heads dorm) to get the nurse.

Not even two minutes later, the nurse was there, equipped with everything you could dream of.

"Jana, take deep breaths. In – and out. In – and out. In – and out. That's right." she said serenely.

Jana had somehow controlled her labored breathing but it didn't help to ease her cramps at all. "Now, we will have a look at what the baby is doing and if it's fine."

The nurse mumbled some spells and her wand emitted grey smoke. "Ah. Just what I thought. Miss Davies, the baby is alright. It's fine. And it is premature because of the stress you had, what with the exams and your parents being kidnapped and all of that."

Jana and Tom exchanged a worried glance. "But don't worry." the nurse went on. "Everything will be fine. six weeks earlier is no problem at all. We will help it – even muggles can raise their baby when it's six weeks earlier so all is well."

Jana and Tom grinned at each other; however Jana's grin slid off her face when she felt another surge of pain.

"Now…" the nurse hesitated. "We might have to transfer you to St. Mungo's."

"Why?" Tom asked aghast.

"Because the baby is lying feet first – and so we have to have a cesarean. And I can't do that of course – she belongs to the specialists of St .Mungos." the nurse said sadly. "I will organize a fast transport. It is an emergency after all."

She bustled out of the room and Jana moaned again. "I hate this." she said under tears. "Tom, don't you know any pain-easing spells?"

"I know some." Tom said doubtfully. He hated seeing Jana in that much pain but what could he do`? He didn't want to jeopardize the baby's health either. "But I don't know if you can use them safely – because of the baby."

Jana said nothing. Tom only heard her breathing rapidly.

"Would you pack my bag please?" she asked in a small voice.

"What? Your bag?"

"Yes, just all the necessities – I'm going to St. Mungos after all. Like my toothbrush and stuff like that." Jana said.

Oh God. He had never packed a girl's bag before. What did they need?  
Tom looked flabbergasted.

To his luck, the door opened and two men wearing white robes walked in, a stretcher between them.

"That's Miss Davies." the nurse said behind them. "She needs to be in St. Mungo's asap. There is a possibility that she might need a cesarean."

"We'll do our best." one of the men said. "Now, Miss, can you walk?"

Jana shook her head in agony.

Tom and one of the men clad in white lifted her onto the stretcher. "Can I come with her?" he asked the men.

"Are you her husband?"

"He is my fiancée and the father of my baby." said Jana through gritted teeth. "I need him here."

"Alright." one of the men shrugged. "You can get her bag tomorrow."

Tom nodded wearily.

Tomorrow.

What would that day be?

Would Jana be alright then?

Tomorrow they would already have the baby.

What would it be?

Was the baby alright too?

Tom felt his heart beating faster.

He was going to be father.

A real father.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

The corridors were empty – so the students were obviously in class. Hermione thought. Why had the spell sent them backwards instead of forwards? What should they do in 1875? She had already had problems adjusting to the forties, but being in a completely different century was too much for her. She had to find Dumbledore as soon as possible – she didn't fancy staying in the 19th century for too long – and she doubted that Harry and Ron did.

At exactly that moment, the classroom door opened and people spilled out, talking and laughing.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stopped short.

Ah yes, people they didn't recognize.  
Hermione triumphantly looked at Harry who nodded. "Yes, you were right, Mione, we are in the wrong time-zone. But do you know what Dumbledore looked like, when he was younger?"

Hermione hesitated. "Hm, not really, no. I mean, I saw a picture of him and his family, but not really when he was that young. Maybe, we should ask some people?"

"Other students? Gryffindors?" Hermione suggested, braver than she felt.

"Ladies first." Harry scoffed.

Hermione sighed dramatically, but stepped up to a boy with black hair. Too late did she notice that he was wearing a Slytherin uniform. He looked up from packing his bag and smiled at Hermione. She was obviously still wearing _her_Slytherin uniform – that's why he was so nice to her.

He somehow seemed familiar – Hermione couldn't put her finger on it. Ah yes, he was probably a grandfather of someone from the forties, or a great-great-great-great grandfather of someone from THEIR REAL time.

"Can I help you, milady?" he asked in a deep attractive voice.

"Uhm… yes…" Hermione said, completely thrown. "I would like to talk to Albus, please."

"Albus?" the boy wrinkled a brow. "Albus who?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Hermione said quietly.

"Ah." the boy said shortly. "Why?"

"Because we are friends."

"Slytherins are friends of Dumbledore?" the boy laughed loudly. "I don't think so; he doesn't look like that to ME at least."

"Do you know where he is? It's really important." Hermione said urgently.

"No, I don't know where he is. Sorry." the boy shrugged. "I believe he is where he always is." he laughed and turned around. "See you later."

"Oh Black, you are such a fool." said a high voice and a girl with black hair and pale skin, looking stunning, walked out of the room, facing the three time-travellers.

"I will help you, don't worry." the girl said amiably. She too was wearing a Slytherin uniform but seemed nice enough. "My cousin is usually like that. Don't take it personally."

Black. Hm. That's why he was familiar, because he is a grandfather of Orion and Alphard. AND a great grandfather of Sirius and Regulus. Oh no. How would they ever get back? Shaking slightly, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the girl.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than usual.**

But there is one thing, I would like to know:

Should Tom and Jana have a **BOY** or a **GIRL**? Please vote!

Thank you…


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 32:

"_Oh Black, you are such a fool." said a high voice and a girl with black hair and pale skin, looking stunning, walked out of the room, facing the three time-travellers._

"_I will help you, don't worry." the girl said amiably. She too was wearing a Slytherin uniform but seemed nice enough. "My cousin is usually like that. Don't take it personally."_

_Black. Hm. That's why he was familiar, because he is a grandfather of Orion and Alphard. AND a great grandfather of Sirius and Regulus. Oh no. How would they ever get back? Shaking slightly, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the girl._

_Tom felt his heart beating faster. _

_He was going to be father._

_A real father._

On with the story:

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

The girl gave Harry – who was wearing a Slytherin uniform too – a flirtatious smile. "So, what brings you here? And why do you need to speak to Dumbledore?" she batted her long black eyelashes and Harry blushed profusely.

"Uhm… Dumbledore's mother is friends with my mother – and we had to… give him something and uh- talk to him." Harry said lamely.

The girl looked confused. "Oh. alright." She flashed him another charming smile and winked at him. "And I see you are new students?"

Harry nodded his face redder than ever before.

"That's great." the girl answered enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling. "So you are also in Slytherin?"

Harry nodded again, looking anywhere, but at the others.

"Great. We'll see each other lots of times." the girl grinned at Harry flirtatious again.

Harry smiled at her too and Hermione was completely thrown – she had never seen Harry smile that bright before. But still something seemed off on this whole situation, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"By the way… my name is Harry Evans." Harry introduced himself. WTF? A first, Hermione had to admit. Harry wasn't usually the one who would make small talk and start a conversation. She also noticed that Harry's eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were tinged in pink.

Still, something was off.

The girl smiled. "Sorry, where are my manners – my name is Bella." she held out her hand and Harry shook it.

Hermione's smile dropped – Bella? So that meant she must be the mother of Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh no.

"Nice to meet you." Harry took her hand and gave her hand a kiss.

Bella blushed and giggled. "Oh, a gentleman. You don't see lots of boys doing that anymore nowadays."

No? Hermione's mind whirled. Wasn't it that common then in the 19th century? But it was… so why was this girl acting strange? Something just didn't add up. But what?

Harry also seemed to be completely thrown. "No?" he asked.

"No, you are the first one I've ever met who gave me a hand kiss." the girl laughed.

"At least he only kissed your hand and not something else." the handsome black-haired boy – her cousin – was back.

The girl rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you had already gone to the Great Hall?"

"Yes – but I came to tell you that Dumbledore is also in the Great Hall. You are going the wrong way." the boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh… sorry… we've got to take you to the Great Hall then – that's our dining hall." the girl explained, still her eyes only on Harry.

Harry nodded and Hermione looked at Ron who seemed bewildered and didn't even say a word – uncharacteristically of him.

"Cousin – this is Harry and" the girl stopped, looking at Hermione enquiringly. She obviously wanted to introduce them.

"Hermione." Hermione supplied.

"Harry and Hermione - they are both in Slytherin too." Bella grinned at her cousin.

"Nice to meet you." the boy stuck out his hand and Harry and Hermione shook it. He smirked at Harry and winked at Hermione saucily. "Slytherin is the best house – by the way, my name is Sirius Black."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

**(A/N: Thank you for your reviews: I'm surprised so many of you wanted her to have a girl! I actually pictured Tom more as the father of a boy… hmm, well, I'll try my best. In my other stories (Tom/OC or Tom/Hermione) Tom usually had a boy. So oookay… here you are with a girl :)**

Jana couldn't believe how happy she was; she could hug the whole world and sing at the top of her lungs – not that anyone would want to hear _that._ Of course, everything hurt and was sore, but her heart was jubilant. A little white bundle was placed in her arm and Jana looked at it with love in her eyes.

She was relieved that the whole procedure, including the pregnancy was over and that she could finally hold her baby in her arms. The feeling was just indescribable.

Tom kneeled beside her, also staring tenderly at the bundle.

"This is our baby." Jana said thickly and Tom nodded mutely.

"It's incredible, isn't it? I mean, there was literally nothing at the beginning and now there is a full-sized baby lying in your arms…" Tom shook his head awestruck and grinned. "And it's our baby."

"Although she is a bit premature." Jana said, frowning.

"It doesn't matter – you heard the doctor. Everything will be fine, especially since we are in the wizarding world." Tom smiled tenderly at Jana. "And apart from that, even _muggle__children_can survive very well at that stage. It is nothing to worry about."

"Fine." Jana smiled too. "Have you already decided how we are going to call her?"

Tom shook his head again. "No, I have absolutely no idea. Why don't you decide?"

"Me? I told you, you could pick the name for the girl." Jana grinned.

"Rose?"

"Nah, too old-fashioned."

"Mary?"

"Booooring." Jana pretended to yawn.

"Okay, Marc told me about a name and I immediately liked it – maybe we could use this one? Jana, what about Larissa then?" Tom suggested.

"Larissa? I've never heard of that name." Jana said aghast.

"It's Russian. Marc and Harry told me about their trip to Grindelwald and they talked about a Larissa and I really liked that name." Tom explained.

"Really?" Jana remembered a short story about Grindelwald Marc had told her and that name was mentioned ONCE; she was surprised that Tom remembered it at all. "Well, I like that name too."

"Larissa it is, then." Tom said gave Jana a big kiss.

"Great." Jana gave her baby a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I hold her, please?" Tom asked, looking at the baby with shining eyes.

"Yes, of course." Jana put their baby into Tom's waiting arms. "But don't drop her! I'm warning you."

"Hey…" Tom pretended to be hurt. "I would never drop my own daughter."

"I hope so."

"You think I don't know how to handle babies?"

"HAVE you ever handled babies?"

"Uhm – no. Have you?"

"Noooo, I haven't." Jana conceded and laughed. "At least, both of us have absolutely no idea what's going to await us."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Sirius Black?

Hermione almost fainted and she saw that Harry's face went from red to pale in two seconds. Oh well yeah, he had flirted with Bellatrix Lestrange (or still Bellatrix Black) after all. Hermione smirked at the irony.

But hey – what were Sirius and Bellatrix doing in the past?

It slowly dawned on Hermione. They weren't in the past… they were in the future… though not in the future where they wanted to arrive.

Hermione felt safer already – at least it was a time-period she was _more_familiar with than the 1800s or early 1900s. Furthermore, Dumbledore was already a teacher – NOT a student and she was positive that he could help them.

'That's why they said, Dumbledore is where he usually is.' Hermione thought. 'I should have noticed then.'

Ron looked murderous at Bellatrix when they marched to the Great Hall together.

"Ron." Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't be that obvious."

Ron just grunted.

"You don't know how she is going to turn out; we've changed the future, Ron." Hermione murmured.

Ron didn't answer, he just stared straight ahead, stony faced. "Blimey." he said surprised and fearfully. "Is that-?"

"What?" Hermione whipped her head around and stared at a young, handsome Slytherin head boy who looked remarkably like… Riddle.

Oh no.

What was Tom Riddle doing here?

Harry noticed him too and his frown became more pronounced.

"Hi Blacks." the headboy smirked. "I'm surprised you aren't eating lunch. That's so unlike you."

Bellatrix gave him a charming smile. "We are showing some new students around. They are looking for Dumbledore."

The headboy looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione without any recognition. "Oh, you've already been sorted then." he eyed the Slytherin crests approvingly. "I'm your headboy and in case you need any help ask someone else."

Everyone laughed, Hermione included.

"Just kidding. " the headboy smirked. "I'm Marvolo Riddle, by the way."

Just too much of a coincidence.

Hermione had never felt that faint before – not even when she had to handle the real thing.

"So…" Harry was the first who had regained his composure. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry."

"You too…" Marvolo answered and grinned at Hermione.

"Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Hermione." Hermione smiled mock sweetly at him. "Uhm… you seem familiar. What's your father's and mother's name?"

Ron and Harry stared at her as if she was crazy.

"My parent's name? Why would you want to know that?" Marvolo seemed genuinely surprised. "Tom Riddle is my father and Jana Riddle my mother."

"Oh my god." Ron muttered under his breath, but only Hermione heard him.

"Wow…" Hermione was at a loss.

"Do you know them?" Marvolo asked now, curious.

"Yes… your mother was an acquaintance of mine." Hermione said – it wasn't a lie at all.

"Great… do you also know my sister?" Marvolo wondered.

Sister?

"Who is she?" Hermione asked.

"Her name is Larissa Riddle and she is three years older than me." Marvolo enlightened them. Hermione felt even fainter than before and she leaned on Ron for support.

"Thanks for the info, but we've never heard of her." Harry said. "Now I'm sorry, but we really need to see Dumbledore."

"Fine. See you later." Marvolo waved at them and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Bellatrix and Sirius to the Great Hall.

"He looked so much like Tom Riddle." Ron said in an undertone to Hermione. "I swear, my heart stopped beating for a second."

Hermione nodded in agreement. This trip turned out to be disastrous – but very informative.

She knew that Jana was pregnant, but she didn't know if it was a girl or a boy. Okay, so she first had a girl and three years later a boy. AND she had married Tom Riddle then. And obviously the wizarding world seemed alright. She gave a sigh of relief.  
They hadn't travelled through time in vain.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"You may now kiss the bride." the vicar said.

Tom bent lovingly over his wife and gave her a smooth kiss. Jana had tears in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. Tom smiled at her – he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was even more beautiful than usual and his heart swelled with love.

His muggle family and Jana's family, their friends from Hogwarts, and even some teachers were invited to their big wedding, and Tom and Jana were the two happiest people on earth at that moment. Their little daughter, who was two years old and their flower girl, was wearing a beautiful pink dress and running around, enjoying the happy occasion and the sunshine. Everyone just adored her; especially Eileen and Abraxas who always made her laugh.

"Now it's time for the feast." Tom called over the loud applause. Waiters with trays appeared out of nowhere and started serving finger food.

"Beautiful wedding." Eileen beamed, arm in arm with Tobias Snape.

"Thank you." Jana smiled. "It took me ages to plan everything."

"And it took me lots of nerves." Tom murmured and Eileen and Jana giggled. Even Tobias gave a half smile.

"Well then, I'll go and mingle." Eileen waved at them. "See you later."

A waiter appeared and Tom took two glasses of champagne. "To my greatest love." Tom said and clinked glasses with Jana who smiled lovingly at her husband Tom.

Yes, they were the happiest couple on earth at that moment.

**A/N: That's the second last chapter. I'll write one more chapter… or rather more of an epilogue. Stay tuned…**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: don't own.

**A/N: This will be the last chapter – the epilogue. Thank you for sticking with me and reading this story. I hope you liked it.**

That's what happened in chapter 33:

_Hermione nodded in agreement. This trip turned out to be disastrous – but very informative._

_She knew that Jana was pregnant, but she didn't know if it was a girl or a boy. Okay, so she first had a girl and three years later a boy. AND she had married Tom Riddle then. And obviously the wizarding world seemed alright. She gave a sigh of relief.  
They hadn't travelled through time in vain._

_°*'°*'°*'_

_A waiter appeared and Tom took two glasses of champagne. "To my greatest love." Tom said and clinked glasses with Jana who smiled lovingly at her husband Tom._

_Yes, they were the happiest couple on earth at that moment._

On with the story:

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

When Hermione, Harry and Ron stepped into Dumbledore's brightly lit office, they were exceptionally happy to see him grey-haired and wrinkled. "Which year is it?" Hermione asked frantically, having travelled through time for the second time that day.

Dumbledore smiled. "You are in the correct time – sorry that you had to stop over in the 70s."

Harry smiled too. "You wanted us to stop by, isn't that right?"

Dumbledore bowed his head and his eyes twinkled, but he didn't say anything. To Hermione, though, it was crystal clear that it had certainly been his intention.

Why though, was another question.

"Now." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Let me tell you about yourselves first, before you go out there."

Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, but Ron looked confused. "Aren't we the same ones?"

"Not really." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "So let's start with you, Mr. Weasley."

"So you have 5 brothers and one sister." Dumbledore smiled. "And you certainly are the youngest boy. Only Ginny is a year younger than you."

Ron looked utterly satisfied by this piece of information. "Oh, and you are in Gryffindor." Dumbledore waved his wand and Ron's outdated Hufflepuff robes were changed into new Gryffindor robes. Ron smiled.

"So… Harry you are next." Harry looked eagerly at Dumbledore.

"I can finally wear Gryffindor robes again." he said triumphant, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Let me tell you about your parents first. Lily and James got married and had you, but then James wanted to get divorced because of another woman and Lily found solace in Severus. Later on, Lily and Severus got married and thus your last name is Snape."

Harry groaned. "NO. I can't be a Snape. That's… revolting."

Hermione and Ron shot Harry looks of sympathy, but didn't dare say anything.

"It's disgusting." Harry yelled. "No, professor. I want to be a Potter. No way, I can be a Snape."

"Mr. Snape, you were perfectly ALRIGHT with your mother marrying Snape – you even get along with him quite well." Dumbledore said sure enough Harry saw it coming.

"And I'm in Slytherin, aren't I?" he said, his voice hoarse, disbelief evident on his face.

Dumbledore nodded. "That's where you truly belong. In the other future all of you were sorted into Gryffindor, because you had to get together, to get to know each other and travel back in time together and Gryffindor was the only suitable house for all of you. We couldn't put you into Slytherin because Miss Granger is a Muggleborn and we couldn't put you into Ravenclaw because of Mr. Weasley. That's why you were put there, but Slytherin is your true house. But don't worry – Slytherin isn't as dark anymore as before now that there is no Voldemort."

Harry nodded, a strange kind of resignation on his face.

"Oh and you also have a brother – a half brother. He is two years old." Dumbledore smiled and Harry's face brightened a bit.

"Really? Is Snape the father?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Trust me. Severus is not all that bad."

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance but didn't say anything.

"Now to you Miss Granger." Dumbledore surveyed her. "You were put into Ravenclaw and are head girl." He waved his wand again and her Slytherin robes turned into Ravenclaw ones and a gleaming headgirl badge was shining on her chest.

"Congrats." Ron said amiably.

"Who is headboy?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Thomas." Dumbledore gave a shifty smile. "He is a Slytherin, but Ravenclaws and Slytherins usually get along well. Okay, Password for Gryffindor is: tiger; password for Ravenclaw is: owl; password for Slytherin is: worm."

Ron and Hermione grinned broadly.

"Now, time to get used to the future. Have fun." Dumbledore waved them out of the office and Hermione turned to Harry.

"It's so different, everything, isn't it? It doesn't feel like _me_ anymore."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

50s

"Please look after him." Jana pleaded, tears running down her face. Platform nine and three quarters was packed with students and their parents, saying good-bye, laughing, crying and talking.

"Don't worry, mother." Larissa said softly, hugging her mother good-bye. "He is a first year, not a baby, but sure, I'll watch out for him."

"Thank you." Jana gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-bye, Larissa." Tom Riddle said sternly, hugging his daughter good-bye too. "Take care, study hard, eat enough and don't look at any boys."

Jana and Larissa rolled their eyes simultaneously but grinned.

"Okay, father, I won't look at any males so I will NOT look at Dumbledore when he is teaching." Larissa grinned. "Fine with me."

Tom and Jana grinned, but decided to let it go. "Now darling." Jana bent down to her son. "Please please please be careful. Larissa will look after you, but don't get into any trouble and stay safe."

She gave him a bit wet kiss on his cheek and Marvolo rubbed it away, embarrassed. "Mother." he scolded, but laughed slightly. He was Tom in miniature, handsome, powerful and intelligent, whereas Larissa looked just like her mum, except that her hair was jet black.

Tom ruffled his hair in an affectionate way. "Make your father proud."

"Of course, father." Marvolo said diligently and received another pat on the shoulder.

"You'd better be in Slytherin – just like your sister." Tom warned, but Jana rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Marvolo, where you are placed as long as you are happy. Just because we were in Slytherin, doesn't mean you have to be too." Jana said softly. "I'll be proud, no matter where you are."

"Thank you mother." Marvolo gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go, Marvolo." Larissa said impatiently. "The train will be leaving in a minute and surely you don't want to be left behind?"

"No, not really." Marvolo said, his face flushing.

"So come on then." Larissa took his hand and pulled him up. "Bye mother, bye father." The train was starting to move, gathering speed and most of the parents were standing on the platform, waving until the train was out of sight.

"It's so sad, isn't it?" Jana let her tears fall freely now. "I'll miss them so much and the house will be so quiet." She envied Marc – his twins wouldn't attend Hogwarts for two years, but oh well – that was life.

"Sssh." Tom said gently, rubbing her tears away with his thumb. "I actually have a surprise for you." He hugged her tightly and gave her a loving kiss.

Jana looked at him curious now. "Yes?"

"Yes… it will help you recover from the shock that both of our children are at Hogwarts now." Tom said mischievously, a slow Slytherin grin appearing on his face.

"How can anything help me?" Jana asked dejectedly.

"Trust me, I'll show you!" Tom took her hand and they spun on the spot.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"So what are we going to do now?" Ron asked looking lost.

"I'd suggest we go to our common rooms and meet up later." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Okay, fine." Harry shrugged.

He left the group first to get to the dungeons. How he STILL hated that place. Footsteps yanked him from his thoughts and he struggled to pay attention. A figure appeared, clad in Slytherin robes, with this unmistakable Slytherin haughtiness.

"Hey Harry." the boy called in a surprisingly friendly voice. Harry remembered him from the future – he used to be a quidditch player… his name was… was… oh… Adrian… Adrian Pucey, Yes, that was it. "Ideal quidditch conditions." he added, gesturing to the walls, obviously forgetting that there weren't any windows nearby.

"Yeah." Harry said, having no idea what the weather was really like.

"Quidditch practice at seven." Adrian informed him. "Flint asked me to tell you especially since you were in the hospital wing during our last practice."

'Really?' Harry thought aghast.

"Well… not to worry – Terence covered well for you two." Adrian assured him.

What?

"Uhm… what?" Harry asked completely thrown. Why did they need a substitute for a mere quidditch practice?

"Well – Terence – the other beater. Terence Higgs." Adrian said slowly. "He tried to cover your position as well. Your position as the other beater."

Harry felt faint.

Oh no oh no oh no. This couldn't be. He couldn't be a BEATER. He remembered the first quidditch practice in his life with Oliver Wood. "Hm, you'd make a fair beater, Potter." Oliver had said in wonder.

Ugh. Beater. He wanted to be a seeker again. Why a beater?  
At least, he was back on the quidditch team, which was a plus, although it was for the wrong team.

"Yeah I know." Harry said off-handedly. "And the seeker?"

Adrian chuckled.

"Draco had a tantrum again and punched Roger Davies."

Malfoy?

Harry raised his eyebrows. So Malfoy was a seeker. Just bloody brilliant. "What happened then?"

"Detention." Adrian smirked. "But he can play today, so don't worry."

Harry gave him a half smile half smirk as best as he could after this unsettling news and hurried to the Slytherin common room, where he saw Malfoy sitting on a sofa in front of the fireplace. "There you are, Harry." Malfoy said impatiently. "I've been looking for you everywhere; I wanted to show you something."

Hermione slowly walked to the head dorm. Who was this Thomas? Probably a new one from the future – someone who didn't exist in the old one.

"There you are, Hermione." a cheerful voice called suddenly. "Finally."

Hermione wheeled around in shock. Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, was directly behind her, grinning from ear to ear. "Caught you alone… finally." he breathed and Hermione looked at him in shock.

"What… what do you want?" she asked warily.

"I just want to say hello to my ex girlfriend." Roger smirked.

Hermione looked stricken. Roger was her ex? Oh great. Everything was just getting better and better.

"Uhm… hello."

"ohhhh." Roger laughed evilly. "I mean a proper hello."

What was she supposed to do? Play along with him? Run? Curse him? Melt into his arms? Hermione had absolutely no idea so she just stood there.

"What? No come back? I'll try my luck then." Roger immediately stepped forwards and kissed her forcefully.

How should she react?

"Hey!" an icy voice suddenly interrupted them and Roger gasped. "What do you THINK you are doing, Davies?"

A tall dark haired young man, wearing Slytherin robes walked up to Roger. "Why are you kissing my girlfriend?" he asked venomously.

Roger didn't react; he just looked fearfully at the Slytherin who had drawn his wand.

"Answer me!" the Slytherin pointed his wand at Roger's forehead now.

Hermione looked from one to the other, not really knowing what was going on. So, Roger was her ex. And this good-looking Slytherin was her current boyfriend. Well, not that she minded, but what was going on?

"I've already told you several times to leave Hermione alone. If you don't stop now, I will tell Dumbledore - Is that clear?" the Slytherin asked and Roger nodded mutely, not daring to say anything else. "Now go away – leave us alone."

Roger quickly gathered his bag and departed the scene as soon as he could.

"What an idiot." the Slytherin said and turned to Hermione, his voice softer. "How are you? Did he hurt you?"

Hermione tried to smile. "No, he didn't – he only kissed me."

"Which is bad enough." the Slytherin said. "Want to go to our heads dorm?"

Ah. So this was Thomas then. The other head boy. And obviously her boyfriend.

"Yes, sure, let's go."

Thomas gave her a quick peck on her lips – which she enjoyed immensely and yearned for more – but Thomas hadn't noticed. He took her hand and off they went to the dorm.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Oh my god, Tom, I love you so much." Jana said when Tom took her hand and led her to the elegant wizarding spa and wellness hotel.

"It's new and I thought you needed a break." Tom smiled gently.

"Indeed – I did." Jana confirmed, taking in the luxurious surroundings with huge eyes. "That's a wonderful surprise."

She gave Tom a passionate kiss. "You are a wonderful husband. Thank you."

"And you are a wonderful wife." Tom grinned. "But now hurry, I've booked us a massage for 11:30."

"A massage?" Jana's eyes lit up. "Exactly what I need. You are without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to me – you and the kids."

"I think I can say the same about you." Tom laughed. "Now hurry up."

"Yes, sir." Jana grinned mockingly. "And what did you plan for afterwards?"

"Time alone in our hotel room – just the two of us." Tom said seductively. "And I think we'll find things to do."

"Oh yes." Jana smirked. "We will."

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

Dinner was a lively affair and Harry was surprised that the Slytherins in the future were much less well-behaved and stiff than the Slytherins from the past. An unpleasant change, however, was that Harry now had Pansy as a permanent shadow with him everywhere he went. Oh yeah, and being best buddies with Draco Malfoy… it made his day.

However, there was also a silver lining. Since Harry was part of the quidditch team (and obviously beaters were very popular), he had quite a fan group made of mostly girls and even a few boys. They usually hung around Harry (plus Pansy) and hung on to every word he said. It didn't really get annoying, Harry had to admit, it only kept him from talking to his friends from the future – Hermione and Ron.

Hermione seemed to have fun, herself. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with a handsome young man, who was also wearing Slytherin robes and a headboy badge. That must be Thomas. When dinner was finished and everyone got up, Harry subtly disentangled himself from his fanclub and went over to Hermione and Thomas.

"Hi." Harry said, trying to stay friendly.

"Hi." Thomas answered, instead of Hermione. "You've got quite a fanclub."

"Yes." Harry groaned. "It's getting bigger every day." Hm, he didn't know Thomas and he were on speaking terms.

Hermione laughed. "Our Harry…. always the hero." Only Harry could detect the truthfulness of her words.

"By the way, has Hermione already told you? We are finally together – since yesterday." Thomas said proudly.

"Oh – good." Harry said lamely, keeping his smile fixed on his face.

"Yes, isn't that great?" Hermione said earnestly. "And in three weeks, I'm going to meet his parents and his grandparents. He wants me to meet them."

"Super." Harry said, at a loss.

"You know." Tom turned to Hermione. "The Riddle family is quite a large one."

"The Riddle family?" Hermione asked nonplussed.

"Well yes, MY family." Thomas laughed.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a loaded glance. Riddle? Thomas Riddle? As in Tom Riddle?

"What's the matter, Hermione? Surely, you have already known my last name for several years?" Thomas asked, having noticed her face.

"It's just…" Hermione tried to keep herself together. "What's your grandfather's name?"

"Tom… similar to mine. You can call me Tom for short if you want to." Thomas said off-handedly.

Harry paled and Hermione looked faint. "Ah… and your grandmother?"

"Jana… but why all these questions? You'll meet them soon enough. And why don't you ask me about my parents but about my grandparents?" Thomas wondered.

"Go on… tell me about your parents, then." Hermione urged.

"My mother's name is Sophie and my father's name Marvolo." Thomas said. "Enough with the questioning?"

"Yes." Hermione and Harry were without a doubt completely thrown.

'Oh no oh no oh no… I'm dating the offspring of the Dark Lord.' Hermione thought in disgust. How could she? What would it be like? What would Ron say? What would Thomas's grandparents, namely Tom, say when they recognized her? It was just getting weirder and weirder.

Harry, on the other hand, had seen it coming and he didn't mind at all that Hermione had finally found her match – in looks and especially in intelligence.

**TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT  
TJ&&&/JT**

"Thank you for this wonderful day, Tom." Jana said contently, lying in his arms.

"It was a pleasure." Tom said, giving her lips a soft kiss. "I love you."

Jana smiled at him. "And I love you too. Forever."

**A/N: So that was it. Hope you liked it… :)**


End file.
